O Terceiro Selo, nova edição
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: A guerra entre o Céu e o Inferno começa. E o palco da batalha será o Santuário. Caberá aos Cavaleiros deter o Apocalipse? Terceira parte de uma trilogia. Capítulo 22 ON.
1. Capítulo 1

Nota:Estou reeditando este fic, arrumando erros, colocando coisas que ficaram faltando, melhorando a história cada vez mais. Agradeço aos leitores que acompanharam antes esta saga, bem como os novos leitores que vierem a acompanhar.

Para acompanhar este fanfic, sugiro que façam a leitura de dois outros fics anteriores a este: A Espada e a Fênix, e A Feiticeira e o Tigre.

Obrigada e boa leitura.

Capítulo 1:

Estava tendo uma nova visão. Como odiava ter tais sonhos!

Lana andava pelas ruínas do que foi o Santuário. Nunca esteve lá, mas sabia que aquele era o lugar que seu marido descrevera. Tudo estava silencioso e desolado. Ao longe, escutou o choro de um bebê.

Correu por uma grande escadaria, passando por doze casas em ruínas, sempre seguindo o som desesperado da criança. Viu os restos de várias armaduras espalhados pelo chão, juntamente com manchas de sangue.

Ao chegar no alto de uma escadaria, estava nas ruínas de um templo e acima dele, uma estátua destruída.

-A estátua de Atena...-murmurou.

O choro do bebê parou naquele instante. Viu ao longe Ikki, seu marido, desceu as escadarias caminhando em sua direção.

-Ikki...

Ao tentar tocá-lo, sua imagem desapareceu, e outro se aproxima, reconheceu a armadura e o jeito que ele andava. Era Armam, seu irmão, envolto por um Cosmo Negro, tomou conta de sua visão. Seu irmão não era mais humano, era um cadáver decomposto e ambulante, um zumbi. Ele tentou pegá-la. Lana caiu ao chão e ele sumiu.

Levantou-se e olhou para suas mãos, estavam manchadas de sangue, sentiu que algo pingava em seu rosto. Sangue caia como se fosse chuva. Olhou para os céus e um grito de horror escapou de seus lábios. Milhares, milhões de seres alados lutavam entre si.

Era uma luta feroz, sem piedade e que parecia não ter fim. Desviou o olhar para outra direção e precisou presenciar novamente as cidades destruídas, milhões de corpos espalhados pela paisagem nauseante.

O cheiro de fogo, enxofre e sangue a deixavam sufocada.

Então ouviu uma gargalhada, uma mulher de cabelos e olhos negros se vangloriava dos seus feitos. Ela usava uma armadura negra, e assim como estava trajada, suas asas, eram negras. Ela lutava contra cinco guerreiros ao mesmo tempo, e estava em vantagem.

Um sexto guerreiro, uma mulher, observava a luta. Estava de costas para ela, mas possuía cabelos avermelhados, e sua armadura era de um branco puríssimo. A estranha guerreira possuía asas brancas e usava uma lança prateada com a lâmina curva.

Então ela se virou, parecendo enxergá-la. Lana arregalou os olhos diante do que presenciava.

A guerreira tinha o rosto idêntico ao da mulher que causou toda a destruição e mortandade na Terra. Mas ao invés da maldade e insanidade em seu rosto e em seus olhos incrivelmente dourados, havia bondade e tristeza.

-Proteja o Selo da Inocência.-ela implorou.-Proteja o inocente.

-O Selo?

-Se não o proteger...-falou a guerreira ruiva com os olhos lacrimejantes.- Tudo estará perdido...

Uma luz cegante ofuscou sua visão, retirando-a de seu transe. Lana despertou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e tremendo diante do que havia visto.

-Lana! Lana!-era a voz de Ikki que a chamava preocupado.-Acorde!

-O que houve? Estávamos caminhando e de repente...-'-ele a abraçou com força.-Teve outra daquelas visões? Mas há meses que você não as tinha. E o bebê?

-Estou bem. Estamos bem.-ela respondeu, levando a mão ao seu ventre estava no quinto mês. Na visão, ouviu o choro de um bebê. Seria o dela?

-Tem certeza?-ele levantou seu queixo para poder ver seus olhos.-Me conte o que viu.

Quando ia relatar seu sonho, uma explosão vindo da Cidadela chama a atenção deles.

-O que é isso?-Ikki se levanta rapidamente.-Vá para um lugar seguro.

-Ikki, espere!

Ele não parou e continuou a correr em direção a Cidadela esperando o pior.

Já vestido com a sua armadura, chega até a entrada do Templo de Hera. Surpreso verifica que o lugar está em ruínas. Entre os escombros, ele vislumbrou o corpo de Hera, inconsciente e muito ferida.

Ele não gostava muito dela, seus gênios não combinavam, mas vê-la naquele estado despertou uma indignação incalculável no Cavaleiro de Fênix.

Da fumaça e da poeira, Ikki pode ver duas figuras se materializando. Ambos possuíam armaduras negras. O mais alto escondia o rosto por um elmo, de onde só era possível ver os olhos que eram frios e insensíveis.

O menor tinha cabelos vermelhos, rebeldes, seus olhos eram verdes. Curiosamente, ele tinha um par de asas negras nas costas. Estava com a Espada Sagrada de Hera nas mãos.

-Hunf! Eu disse a senhora Leviatha que deveria ter confiado a mim a missão de pegar essa espada na primeira vez, não concorda Ahanaon?

O outro nada diz. Algo neste lugar o incomodava.

-Olhe Ahanaon.'-apontava o outro.-Hera ainda respira. Não mandei que a matasse?

-Sim, mestre Iuvart. Mas...-não conseguia dizer que algo o impedia de dar o golpe final na deusa.

-Ahanaon. Está ficando complacente demais com os inimigos.

O chamado Iuvart ergue a espada que acabara de roubar tencionando testar seu fio na deusa caída, quando...

-PAREM AÍ MESMO, SEUS MALDITOS!

Ambos olham para a direção de onde vinha a ameaça. Ikki de Fênix, estava em posição de ataque, elevando seu Cosmo.

-Não vão levar essa Espada. Farei com que paguem pelo o que fizeram aqui!

-Pfut! Ahanaon, cuide dele.-Iuvart dá as costas a Ikki.- Perdi o interesse neste lugar horroroso. Mate o inseto logo e volte para casa.

-Sim, Mestre Iuvart.

-Você não vai a lugar nenhum!-Ikki salta e avança contra Iuvart.-ASAS DE FÊNIX!

Iuvart dá um sorriso, seus olhos assumem um brilho maligno e com um gesto paralisa Ikki e uma força poderosa o joga contra as colunas que ainda se mantinham em pé do templo.

-Acha que um mísero humano pode contra Iuvart, um dos três Generais das Legiões Demoníacas?-ele direciona seu cosmo contra Ikki, que parece estar recebendo um choque de milhões de volts.

Iuvart, então se vira com ar de tédio.

-Acabe logo com ele, Ahanaon.

Em seguida, ele desaparece. Ahanaon caminha ameaçadoramente em direção a Ikki, que com dificuldades se levanta.

-"Droga! Se minha armadura não fosse nova, esse golpe teria me matado!" -ele reflete, quando vê o inimigo em sua direção, tenta elevar seu cosmo, mas estava muito ferido e sem forças.- "Que golpe foi esse? Parece que me roubou todo o meu cosmo!" - mesmo assim sorri com confiança.- "Pelo menos, Lana está longe daqui e a salvo."

O gigante ergueu o punho pronto para golpeá-lo:

-PARE!

Gerações atrás, os ancestrais de Lana eram guerreiros ferozes e orgulhosos que davam a sua vida para proteger a ilha e o Templo.

Agora, enquanto avançava pelas suas da cidadela para enfrentar o homem que ousara ameaçar a sua gente e seu marido, toda a bravura que herdara de seus antepassados vinha à tona, correndo-lhe pelo sangue, conferindo-lhe uma coragem que poucas vezes deixou transparecer.

-Mandei que fosse para longe. -Ikki disse com a voz zangada.

Ahanaon parou estático. Ele observa Lana com grande interesse. Parecia conhecê-la de algum lugar. Ele caminhou em sua direção, Ikki sentiu a alma gelar.

-Lana!-ele gritou. Que idéia era aquela de se aparecer diante do inimigo!Se ele a machucasse...

Lana manteve o queixo erguido e o rosto impassível. Apertou as mãos caídas sobre a saia para impedir que tremessem. Não queria demonstrar o medo que a invadira.

-Seu mestre já pegou a espada'-disse com firmeza, embora o tremor em suas mãos revelasse que estava apavorada.'Deixe a ilha e meu marido em paz.

O gigante dá alguns passos para trás, parecia que tinha sido atingido por um golpe fatal. Essa reação causou grande assombro em Lana e Ikki.

-Marido?..'-o gigante ficou alguns momentos analisando aquela nova informação, olhou para ela e depois para Ikki, então ele ergueu a cabeça e um brilho diferente tomou conta de seu olhar.-Eu já fui... o marido de alguém...pai...irmão...

Lana fita aqueles olhos por alguns instantes com ar de interrogação quando o invasor fez uma pausa no que dizia. Um arrepio percorre todo o seu corpo.

-Não pode ser!-ela murmura e cai de joelhos no chão.

O guerreiro de negro sai daquele lugar sem fazer-lhes mal e sem dizer nada. Lágrimas escorriam pelos seus olhos.

-A-Armam...-Lana sussurrou com a voz embargada pela revelação.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No Santuário.

Saga guardava sua armadura de Gêmeos na urna e se preparava para partir, quando sentiu a presença de dois cosmos conhecidos entrando em sua casa.

-Mu e Aiolia. O que querem aqui?-indagou sem se virar.

Os Cavaleiros entraram e Aiolia foi logo perguntando:

-Pretende ir mesmo sozinho ao Egito? Se nossas suspeitas estiverem certas, lá é o refúgio de nosso inimigo.

-Suspeitas.-Saga virou-se e os encarou.-Vou tirar as dúvidas e se o inimigo estiver lá...pretendo acabar com eles.

-Sozinho? Está se arriscando Saga. -Aiolia estava perdendo a paciência com a atitude do Cavaleiro.- Não sabemos o quanto esses inimigos podem ser fortes! Por prudência, Seiya e os outros estão constantemente ao lado de Atena, até...

-Sim, sei de tudo isso. Saga o interrompeu, sorrindo internamente. Aiolia estava sendo o prudente e ele se arriscando sozinho em uma missão, como os tempos mudaram.- Se acaso em minha ausência o Santuário for atacado, devem ficar aqui e proteger Atena. Tentei falar com Kanon, para que me substituísse, mas não o encontrei.

-Parece que seu irmão recebeu uma mensagem urgente e partiu na calada da noite. -Mu comentou.

Saga sai sem dizer mais nada. Aiolia fez menção de ir atrás dele, mas Mu o impediu, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

-Deixe-o ir.-falou o Cavaleiro de Áries.- É o meio que ele encontrou para ter paz de espírito.

-Como assim?

-Saga nunca se perdoou pelo o que fez a Atena e ao seu irmão Aiolos anos atrás, quando ele era Ares. Por isso, sempre faz essas coisas, arriscando-se, para provar a si mesmo e para Atena que é digno de ser seu Cavaleiro.

-Mas Atena o perdoou. E meu irmão está entre nós graças ao poder dela.

-Mesmo assim.-Mu olha preocupado para o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, que logo se afastou de seu campo de visão.

Relâmpagos cortavam os céus, o tempo tem aparentado estar estranho. Uma estranha sensação tem tomado conta dos corações das pessoas há vários dias.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Em um mosteiro, localizado em uma região montanhosa da China.

Iuvart se aproximava do templo budista, quando a sua frente vislumbrou um homem de armadura dourada e branca, com asas brancas, cabelos loiros que chegavam até os ombros e um par de olhos azuis gelados. Parou e deu um sorriso satisfeito, o havia reconhecido.

-Ariel, há quanto tempo? Pretende me enfrentar para proteger o Segundo Selo?'-ele sorri com desdém.-'Soube da surra que Rahel levou de Belais? A única reclamação de meu irmão é que não foi você que o enfrentou. Se soubéssemos que estaria aqui, teria dito a ele que cuidasse de você.

Em resposta o anjo retira sua espada e se posiciona para lutar.

-Sempre tão calado, um anjo de ação. Mas agora estou muito mais poderoso desde o nosso último confronto há milênios atrás.-o rosto assume uma expressão diabólica.-Não tem chances contra o poder que a minha mestra me concedeu!

-Sua Mestra está destruindo o Inferno para torná-los mais fortes...não percebe o desequilíbrio na Ordem que isso causará?

-Percebo...e não me importo.

-Entendo. Então, vamos!

Anjo e General Demoníaco investem um contra o outro.

O bom monge budista, mestre See-Yung, encontra-se em meio às suas orações diante da estátua de Buda. Há mais de trinta anos, suas ações na região têm trazido conforto aos corações de seus habitantes. Suas obras se tornaram conhecidas mundialmente e até ganhou um Prêmio Nobel da Paz, cujo dinheiro da premiação foi destinado às suas obras de caridade.

Muitos o consideram um homem santo. Há dias, desde que sentiu uma estranha perturbação, ele tem se mantido aqui no templo, orando e aguardando a visita de alguém. Os sons da luta lá fora lhe avisam que ele chegou, alguns momentos depois, o silêncio.

De repente, See-Yung sente a presença esperada de seu carrasco.

-Imaginava quanto tempo iria demorar a aparecer.-o velho monge se ergue e encara o Anjo Caído Iuvart, que tem apenas alguns arranhões no rosto.-Acredita mesmo que seus atos serão impunes?

-Hunf! Velho...nem Buda ou Deus poderá te proteger agora.-ele mostra a Espada Sagrada.-Onde está o anjo que deveriam proteger o Selo da Sabedoria? Ah...lembrei! Derrotado por mim e por essa espada.

O velho monge volta a se sentar em posição de lótus, segurando seu terço em suas mãos e olhando para Iuvart sem medo algum.

-Ah, se soubesse...-falou o monge com um sorriso.-Não importa o que você ou sua mestra faça...Não terão êxito.

A expressão de Iuvart muda de aparente calma para raiva com a atitude do idoso.

-Velho, você me irrita com suas tolices e esse sorriso. Com a sua morte, a Barreira que separa o Céu da Terra cairá...e depois só será necessário destruir o Selo da Inocência, a Barreira que separa o Céu do Inferno! Minha mestra triunfará!

Com essa declaração, levantou o braço num gesto inesperado enterrou a espada no peito do monge. Mestre See-Yung fitava o anjo das trevas com serenidade, enquanto o sangue jorrava aos borbotões, ensopando-lhe a túnica. Então, a cabeça pendeu para frente, Iuvart retirou a espada, deixando-o tombar ao chão.

A terra estremeceu, ventos furiosos varrerão a cidades em todos os lugares do mundo. As pessoas tinham a sensação de que o fim estava próximo.

Satisfeito, saiu do templo para dar as boas novas a sua mestra, passando por Ariel que permanece inconsciente e mortalmente ferido ao chão.

Horas depois, Ariel desperta sentindo-se um completo inútil por ter falhado em sua missão. Furioso, soca o chão ao tentar se levantar.

-Achei que não acordaria mais, Ariel.

O anjo vira a cabeça e aliviado vê o amigo Rahel.

-Que belos Anjos Guardiões nós somos.-fala Rahel penalizado.- Falhamos na missão de proteger os Selos. Agora é apenas uma questão de tempo para que demônios vagueiam livres pela Terra...Eles estão mais fortes desde a última vez...como pode ser?-ele esfrega a cabeça e sorri sem graça.-Será que Leviatha de algum modo os está fortalecendo?

-Leviatha não está nem aí para o Trono do Inferno, está retirando dele as energias que estão fortalecendo seus soldados.-respondeu Ariel carrancudo.- E eu senti que depois do Primeiro Selo ter sido destruído, o poder dos Caídos aumentou...ela está usando essa energia também.

-Isso não pode ser! Então, agora ela tem o poder dos dois Selos.

-O Trono nada fará...

-O Trono não pode permitir que as Legiões venham a Terra. Quebraria o pacto...E Eles aguardam a possível invasão.

-Se não percebeu, o pacto foi quebrado há meses!-Ariel estava furioso.-Um Caído ergueu a espada contra um Anjo. A guerra deveria ser declarada oficialmente!

-Não por Lúcifer. Então o Pacto persiste, mas se um de nós atacarmos diretamente...sorte que você se defendeu do ataque.-Rahel dá um sorriso sabendo que o amigo não gostará das notícias.- E você não sabe das últimas. O Trono me informou que o antigo Terceiro Selo teve uma morte serena e tranqüila...em breve seu poder renascerá em outro.

-Então, vamos protegê-lo.-ele se ergue.

-O Trono deu ordens para não interferir mais. Nossa missão é outra. O Terceiro Selo já tem ...protetores.

-Quem? O Altíssimo ordenou que todos os anjos voltassem para os céus, esperando um ataque! Pensei que éramos os únicos Anjos a ficarem na Terra?

-Os Templários...hum-hum...e Celeste.

-O quê? Aziel? -estava indignado.

-Ela não usa mais o nome Aziel e...

-Aqueles...-não prestava atenção no amigo.-Mas, Aziel não é mais um dos nossos! Não se pode confiar nela! Foi uma traidora a quem o próprio Arcanjo Gabriel puniu! E tem aquele garoto irritante que a segue e...Ela anda demais com os mortais. Deve ser um engano!- ele encara o rosto sério do amigo.-Não é um engano, não é? Deve estar gostando disso, Rahel. Nunca escondeu que simpatizava com ela. E por que Aziel não interferiu antes?

-O Trono pediu que ela aguardasse até que Leviatha se revelasse.

-E o Trono ainda mandou mensagem a ela? Um ser como Aziel não merece tal honra!

- Ah, Ariel...se você enxergasse a verdadeira essência dela. E é exatamente por ela ter vivido entre os homens que a torna especial. Ela os ama, meu amigo. Conhece seus vícios e virtudes. E faria qualquer coisa para protegê-los...- ele se levanta.-Ao contrário de nós, desde o início de sua tragédia ela adquiriu Livre–Arbítrio, ou um espírito humano se preferir...-ele coça a cabeça e recebeu de Ariel apenas um grunhido como resposta.-Nossa missão é devolver o trono do Inferno ao seu legítimo soberano e restaurar a ordem das coisas.

-Quer dizer?

-É. Teremos que trazê-lo de volta...não me pergunte como.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Em um vilarejo na Itália, padre Mattheo acabava de dar a extrema-unção a Maria Gianella, uma senhora que dedicou a vida a cuidar de causas sociais. Com um suspiro, ele cerra seus olhos, se ajoelha e começa a orar.

-Ela deveria estar em paz, depois da vida que teve.-disse um rapaz de cabelos negros curtos e rebeldes, analisando o amigo por seus olhos também negros e preocupados. O jovem vestia jeans e camiseta vermelha, com uma jaqueta jeans.

O único adorno era um crucifixo pesado de prata, igual ao que o padre Mattheo usava por sob a batina.-E neste lugar que se escondeu?

-Sua alma está na Casa do Pai, Kayo.-disse o jovem padre se erguendo e retirando os óculos.-O poder que sua alma ocultava irá se unir à alma de outro inocente. Resta esperar para descobrir quem será o afortunado.

-Quer dizer, azarado né?-replicou Kayo.-Pois antes mesmo de nascer, corre risco de vida. Leviatha deve estar tentando achá-lo também.

Padre Mattheo ajeita os longos cabelos castanhos, prendendo-os e encara o amigo com seus olhos verdes e serenos.

-É preciso ter fé.-disse.

-Celeste avisou que está indo para o Cairo, devemos nos encontrar com ela.- Kayo fala entregando a Mattheo uma carta.-Temos que ir.

-Preciso dar meu apoio à família de Maria Gianella, com licença'-disse passando por Kayo pela porta do quarto.

Kayo sai da frente da porta e antes de sair Mattheo o olha sobre os ombros.

-Não deixe que seus sentimentos não correspondidos por Joan te deixem mal-humorado.

-Cuide de sua vida.-resmungou.-Não a vejo desde o que houve em Angola.

-A propósito, conseguiu avisá-la e a Lévy sobre os planos de Celeste.- inquiriu Mattheo.

-Não...mas há emissários procurando por eles agora.-respondeu Kayo sorrindo.-Imagino que Joan está em algum lugar isolado e meditando agora...já o Lévy.

Mattheo suspirou e fez o sinal da cruz.

-Essa vida que ele leva longe da Ordem ainda vai acabar com a saúde do garoto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joan estava meditando na casa de Campo de sua família no Canadá. Era um lugar reservado e tranqüilo, onde poderia se harmonizar com a natureza e com os espíritos que ali habitam e a protegem. O vento balançava seus curtos cabelos prateados.

De repente, os sons de passos na grama a despertam. Ela abre os olhos cor de prata e sem demonstrar qualquer sentimento de desagrado por ter sido incomodada, observa um homem se aproximar. Ergue a sobrancelha ao ver que era um noviço, um emissário que trazia na mão uma carta.

Joan se levanta, e sem dizer nada pega a missiva e a lê.

-Estou a caminho.-respondeu sem emoção nenhuma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-IIIIAAAAHHHHUUUUUU!-gritava Lévy ao pular de um avião nos céus, junto com outros pára-quedistas.

Seu grupo só estava esperando que os céus escuros e tempestuosos dessem um tempo para que pudessem concluir o curso de pára-quedismo com um salto.

Algumas manobras no ar e o instrutor faz o sinal para que eles abram o pára- quedas. Mas depois que abre o seu, Lévy repara que um de seus colegas está com dificuldades em abrir o dele. Caindo para a morte certa.

Imediatamente, Lévy se desfaz do seu pára-quedas e jogando os braços para trás, se projeta atrás do pára-quedista desafortunado. Ele se aproxima dele e dá uma cambalhota e prende-o firmemente com as pernas, segurando-o por debaixo dos braços. Então abre o pára-quedas reserva e ambos caem suavemente e em segurança até o solo.

Na terra firme, Lévy retira o capacete revelando uma cabeleira ruiva e rebelde, e os óculos que protegiam seus olhos castanhos e vivos. Ele ia sendo cercado pelas pessoas que estavam no solo e pelos colegas que a medida que desciam iam ao seu encontro para parabenizá-lo pelo heroísmo.

De repente, uma pessoa o toca no ombro e lhe entrega uma carta de maneira silenciosa. Lévy se afasta do pessoal, sendo seguido pelo mensageiro e lê a carta.

-Caraca!Finalmente um pouco de ação!-pulava de alegria.-Hu-Huuu! Irado! Já tava entediado pela falta de ação.

O mensageiro o olha espantado. Aquilo que fez no céu era tedioso?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fazia alguns dias que Saga chegara ao Cairo. Andava pelas ruas vestido de forma normal, como um simples turista. A última coisa que queria era atrair olhares curiosos sobre ele.

A Cosmo energia maligna que ali estava, havia desaparecido. Ele chegou à conclusão de quem quer que fossem os autores da tentativa de libertar Nyx, foram embora para outro lugar.

Procurou por informações com os espiões do Santuário na cidade, e descobriu que debaixo da cidade haveria um enorme templo escondido, cheio de câmaras, construído por um faraó, a pedido de seus deuses.

Devidamente trajado com sua armadura e seguindo as instruções detalhadas de seus informantes, chegou finalmente a esse templo, através de uma entrada secreta escondida fora da cidade. Para seu alívio, e talvez decepção, notou que não havia ninguém nas imediações.

Entrou e após caminhar bastante chegou ao tal templo. Os maciços pilares da entrada eram franqueados por colossais estátuas dos deuses egípcios.

As paredes possuíam muitas gravuras, cenas do cotidiano do povo que ali viveu. Curioso notou que uma escadaria conduzia mais para o interior do templo. Arriscou seguir por ali, chegando em um enorme salão principal, iluminado por tochas, desconfiou que pessoas estiveram ali.

O salão era cercado por uma dupla fileira de colunas, Estátuas gigantescas das principais deidades do Egito estavam por todos os cantos, havia uma espécie de trono, e nas paredes cenas de uma grande batalha entre o bem e o mal. Não conseguiu compreender bem o que essas gravuras queriam dizer.

Havia inscrições em aramaico, latim e grego misturados aos hieróglifos. Decerto muitos sábios estiveram aqui e quiseram de algum modo deixar algum alerta para as gerações futuras . As inscrições em grego avisavam sobre a vinda do Anjo que possuía metade de sua alma. Saga não entendeu o que queria dizer com isso.

Notou com estranheza que havia um espelho quebrado e vários cacos de vidro espalhados pelo chão em um canto. Alguém estivera ali, com certeza...e há pouco tempo.

De repente, pressentiu algo. Saga então se deu conta da presença de mais alguém no Templo. Era um Cosmo agressivo, assustador...ameaçador.

Então, o Cosmo hostil aumenta e das sombras aparece um homem corpulento, de mais de dois metros de altura. Era calvo, usava uma armadura negra que parecia com uma criatura bestial. A face disforme exibia um sorriso de satisfação.

-Que maravilha!-o gigante falava.- Kreoth estava cansado de esperar para matar! Kreoth vai ser divertir!

O gigante dispara um golpe com seu Cosmo negro. Saga se defende colocando os braços cruzados sobre o rosto. Kreoth olha admirado para o homem que resistiu ao seu golpe. Saga dá um sorriso confiante.

-Pelo visto não conhece a real fama dos Cavaleiros de Ouro.-ele expande seu cosmo, numa clara demonstração de poder.

Ao contrário do que se esperava, o seu oponente não parecia com medo. Ele sentia o Cosmo do Cavaleiro de Ouro e nem se abatia com isso.

-Que bom!-falava com animação.-Kreoth nunca matou um Cavaleiro de Ouro antes. Vai ser divertido!

Saga não espera que seu oponente de o primeiro movimento e avança contra ele. Kreoth não se mexe e segura o soco de Saga com sua mão.

-Homenzinho, Kreoth não é um homem como os outros... Kreoth é um dos Anjos Caídos.

-Kreoth deve ser o Anjo mais feio que já existiu.-Saga falou entre os dentes e consegue se livrar dele, dando-lhe um chute na mandíbula.-E eu estou ficando irritado de ouvi-lo falando em terceira pessoa.

O gigante se levanta e esfrega o queixo e sorri.

-Que bom! Kreoth sentiu o golpe. Há muito tempo Kreoth não lutava com um homenzinho forte!-ele acende seu cosmo negro.- Kreoth mata você!

-Chega de conversar com um inseto como você, Kreoth. EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!

O golpe acerta o gigante e ele se choca com uma parede, destruindo-a ao atravessá-la. Por alguns instantes tudo fica em silêncio. Outro movimento chama a sua atenção. Não pressentiu nenhum Cosmo, mas colocou-se em defesa. Uma pessoa se aproximava.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naquele momento, na primeira classe de um avião que sobrevoava os céus da Europa em direção à Grécia.

-É tão lindo!-Aud olhava para a janela como uma menina.-Nunca imaginei que o mundo estivesse tão modernizado! Quer dizer, minha irmã Loren já viajou muito com o marido para os países vizinhos, mas voar?...É a primeira vez que estou voando! Oh, Bado...é maravilhoso!

-Que bom que está apreciando a viagem, Aud.-falava Hilda.

-É isso o que não entendo.-Shido estava nervoso, suando e agarrava-se nos braços das poltronas com força.-Como uma máquina que pesa toneladas pode voar?

-Que foi, Shido? Medo de voar?-Bado o provocava.

-NÃO É ISSO!-ele gritou, e Hilda fez sinal para que ele se acalmasse.-Se os homens pudessem voar, Odin teria lhe dado asas!

-Não pensei que teria essa reação.-falava Siegfried.-E quando daquela vez em que você esteve no Santuário e no Japão?

-Ele foi usando a velocidade da luz.-respondeu Bado folheando um jornal.-Foi muito chato segui-lo assim.

-Sempre que Hilda fazia viagens diplomáticas para outros países, era você e Alberich que a acompanhavam, Siegfried.-disse Shido.-Eu ficava com Haguen para proteger o Palácio. No chão...seguro!

-Ora, Shido. Relaxe.-Hilda tentava acalmá-lo.-Voar é o meio de transporte mais seguro que existe.

Bado olhava para o jornal e falou com um sorriso maldoso.

-É só não esquentar com os atentados terroristas, as turbulências, panes...Ei, olhe esse artigo, aqui fala que o número de aviões que caem dos céus triplicou na última década...culpa das aeronaves velhas e sem manutenção.

-Bado!-Aud o repreendeu.

Siegfried começou a rir, Hilda o cutucou com o cotovelo para parar.

-Desculpe.-Bado ria.-Olha irmão, é mais fácil você morrer num acidente com seu carro do que numa queda de avião.

-Eu não tenho carro!-respondeu nervoso, fuzilando o irmão com o olhar.

-É mesmo.-concordou com um ar de falsa inocência.

-Parem de bobagens!-Hilda os repreendeu.-Parece que estou viajando com um bando de colegiais.

A aeromoça se aproxima e pergunta se poderia servir o almoço. Quando as bandejas são colocadas diante deles. Aud inspira, olha bem para o seu prato. Coloca a mão na boca e sai correndo para o banheiro, praticamente atropelando outra passageira.

-Que foi?-Shido fica surpreso.

-Ela está passando mal.-Bado se levanta preocupado, sendo seguido por Hilda e uma das aeromoças e bate na porta.-Aud, tudo bem?

Hilda encosta o ouvido na porta.

-Acho que está vomitando.

-Vou ver se temos um médico a bordo.-disse a aeromoça saindo em seguida.

-Mas, por que estaria vomitando? Não comeu nada diferente ao que está acostumada.

Aud abre a porta, estava pálida.

-Tudo bem?-ele pergunta abraçando-a.

-Tudo. Só um mal-estar.

Hilda ergue a sobrancelha e pergunta.

-Há quanto tempo está tendo esse mal-estar?

-Uma semana, mais ou menos.-de repente ela afasta Bado com uma careta.-Que perfume é esse? É tão enjoativo!

-Minha colônia? Você gostava dela!

-Com licença.-ela coloca a mão sobre a boca e fecha a porta, vomitando de novo.

Hilda acaba dando um risinho.

-E se estiver doente, Hilda?

-Não acho que esteja doente.

Ela sai com um sorriso, deixando Bado sem reação, com uma expressão preocupada. Aud se levanta e molha o rosto com a água da torneira. Mira-se no espelho e coloca as mãos sobre o ventre. Então, sorri...será que uma nova vida estaria se formando dentro dela? Tinha suas desconfianças...precisava ter certeza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cairo.

Saga virou-se para onde altos pilares projetavam sombras negras e viu o perfil de uma mulher. A princípio não teve certeza do que estava vendo era real ou uma figura gravada em um dos pilares. Parecia ser uma visão.

Então, ela se moveu e saiu das sombras. Não pode vislumbrar direito seu rosto, mas ela possuía cabelos ruivos que lembravam o pôr-do-sol e alcançavam os ombros, presos por um rabo de cavalo. Ela vestia-se de maneira nada feminina, calça preta, botas de militar, camiseta verde e um longo casaco.

A jovem saiu das sombras, ficando diante do Cavaleiro. Então Saga se viu diante de um fantástico par de olhos dourados, que analisavam cuidadosamente o homem de armadura diante dela.

-Parabéns!-ela falou com uma voz fria e impessoal.-Para um Cavaleiro de Ouro, enfrentar Caídos menores não é problema. Mas um dos membros dos Exércitos Infernais, é um feito e tanto.

Saga estava sentindo algo estranho ao ver o belo rosto da desconhecida. Onde a teria visto antes? Tinha certeza de que já a vira antes...mas onde?

Ele pisca várias vezes e a imagem de quando era um menino, aos oito anos, veio a sua mente...Ele e Kanon brincavam pelo Santuário, fugindo de um treino puxado. Correndo pelas muitas trilhas, acaba esbarrando em uma bela mulher que estava ao lado de Mestre Shion. Ele acabou caindo no chão sentado diante deles. Lembrava de Kanon rindo e fazendo troça dele.

-Saga... Kanon, isso são modos para com a nossa visitante?-o Mestre repreendeu.

-Tudo bem, Shion...- ela sorriu, com a mão eriçou os cabelos dele que ficaram bagunçados.-São apenas meninos...e são lindos! Onde estão os outros Garotos de Ouro?

Os gêmeos ficaram calados, admirando a mulher. Não era uma amazona, não estava vestido como uma e não usava uma máscara, mas não conseguia lembrar como era o seu rosto com nitidez...lembrava dos cabelos da cor do fogo, um belo sorriso e dos olhos...eram dourados?

Mas não poderia ser ela!

-Lembrou-se de algo?-ela perguntou, com um sorriso divertido.

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2

-Lembrou-se de algo? -ela perguntou, com um sorriso divertido.

Por longos momentos, eles se encaravam.

Ela demonstrou uma certa surpresa no olhar, como se o reconhecesse, mas logo o belo rosto voltou a ser frio. Então a moça falou, em voz baixa e musical:

-Se veio procurar alguém, chegou tarde. Eles partiram faz um tempo.

-Desconfiava que sim. Procurava por eles também?

-Sim. Uma pessoa. Mas já partiu também.

Ele se aproximou e comentou:

-É muito tarde para uma mulher andar sozinha por aí. Ainda mais num lugar como esse que mais parece um túmulo.-ele a analisou.

-Creio que pela sua armadura não seja um turista.-ela riu, mostrando deboche nas palavras.

-Tenho a impressão de conhecê-la...não sei bem de onde...-Saga ignorou o comentário, pois era óbvio que ela sabia o que aquele lugar significava. Talvez estivesse aliada aos seus inimigos.

-Tem a impressão de ter me visto antes?

-Isso!-ela não respondeu e Saga acrescentou.- Quando a vi, pensei que fosse uma escultura, de uma mulher que viveu aqui há milhares de anos. Talvez tenha vivido aqui no passado. -depois quis chutar a si mesmo pelo comentário bobo.

-Sei que vivi.-ela disse com uma expressão indecifrável.

Ela lhe deu as costas, deixando Saga curioso, parecendo mais interessada nas gravuras do que no Cavaleiro.

-Esse lugar não é um túmulo.-ela disse alisando as gravuras.

Saga reparou que ela usava um crucifixo, a Cruz de Malta, esculpida numa peça de prata.

-Era chamado de Câmara dos Sonhos. -a jovem prosseguiu.- Um Anjo que caiu dos Céus ordenou ao faraó que o construísse em um local onde não poderia ser profanado por ladrões de túmulos. Tudo o que está nessas paredes foram cuidadosamente feitos de acordo com as instruções do Anjo. Um aviso às gerações futuras sobre o que está para vir. Ele obedeceu, pois achava que estava diante de um mensageiro de seus deuses pagãos, mesmo conhecendo a história do Deus dos hebreus. Depois de ter construído a Câmara, ela foi selada. Mas ao longo dos séculos foi profanada.

Ela continua a tocar a parede, seguindo com os dedos a história que contava.

-Elas narram uma visão assustadora...O Apocalipse...mas a data real dele não deve ser revelada. Mas alguém pretende antecipá-lo. -ela se vira para ele.- Aqui conta sobre a Primeira Rebelião, quando Lúcifer foi banido dos Céus junto de seus seguidores pelo Arcanjo Miguel e seus Anjos a pedido do Criador. Quando apareceram os homens, a batalha que tinha havido no Céu passou para a Terra. Lúcifer, que também é chamado Diabo ou Satanás, e os Anjos caídos, que se chamam demônios, tentam os homens para os levarem a pecar e não irem gozar do Céu. Fazem isto por ódio a Deus e por inveja dos homens."

-Essa história eu já conheço.

-Mas, ninguém sabe sobre Aziel e sua tragédia.-ela diz.

-Aziel?-Saga pareceu interessado.- Fale-me sobre esse tal Aziel?

-Um dos anjos mais poderosos do céu, que pertencia aos Querubins, de notável beleza e uma prerrogativa especial de comunicar a Luz Divina à toda criação.-ela aponta para as gravuras que narravam a história, onde há a figura central de um anjo de três asas.-Ela estava apaixonada por Lúcifer, que era seu Superior, mas amava Deus seu criador com todas as suas forças. Mas assim mesmo, traiu seu Criador. Com a derrota dos Caídos, veio a punição. O Arcanjo Gabriel, a pedido de Deus, separou o corpo de Aziel em dois, assim como dividiu sua alma.

-Separou sua alma?

-Sim. Quer castigo maior do que se sentir sempre incompleto? Uma dessas metades tornou-se o Anjo Negro que acompanhou Lúcifer e tornou-se sua aliada, Leviatha é como passou a se chamar, e o outro... com sua alma incompleta, vive vagando pela Terra desde o principio dos tempos, amaldiçoado por se sentir incompleta e indigno de retornar para casa. Os três principais Arcanjos Miguel, Gabriel e Rafael lhe informaram que ela só pode encontraria a paz quando encontrar a morte e a redenção que ela oferece. Quando a maldade e o egoísmo de seu coração deixar de existir, e estes existem na forma de Leviatha.

-Ela? Esse Anjo com metade de sua alma é uma mulher?-Saga perguntou.

-Dizem que os anjos não têm sexo.-ela deu um belo sorriso, rindo do que disse, fazendo o coração de Saga acelerar.

-Mas, Lúcifer enfrentou Atena e foi derrotado.-ela continuou a falar e o encarou com um olhar indecifrável.- "Sem um líder, o Caos tomou conta do Inferno. O Anjo Negro, Leviatha tomou o trono e se auto proclamou a rainha do Inferno. É ela quem está causando tantos problemas. Por séculos, sua outra metade a deteve, impedindo-a de se fortalecer como queria...depois com a ajuda de outros, um verdadeiro exército a auxiliou na luta contra os demônios liderados pelos Caídos e por Lúcifer.

-Outros?

-Esse Anjo sussurrou nos ouvidos de nobres reis e cavalheiros medievais, ordenando que a Ordem dos Cavaleiros de Deus fosse criada. Eles fizeram parte da ordem esotérica mais importante da Idade Média, formada com o objetivo de procurar, no Templo de Salomão, a Arca da Aliança e as Tábuas da Lei. De início para impedir que o mal fizesse uso dos itens sagrados. De posse destes itens e o conhecimento e poder, passaram a proteger a humanidade do mal. Os Templários... -calou-se e depois acrescentou triste.- Agora restam poucos Templários...determinados a darem suas vidas e a almas se necessários forem para impedir Leviatha.

Saga achava difícil de acreditar nessa história. Anjos, demônios, rebeliões nos céus, Templários. Mas a misteriosa jovem dizia tudo com tanta convicção que era quase impossível não concordar com ela.

Ele se aproximou mais dela, ficando com os rostos bem próximos. Saga pode examinar os traços da mulher mais bela que ele já vira. Os olhos pareciam lagos de ouro, os cabelos vermelhos como chamas e os lábios cheios pareciam pedir beijos.

-Não me apresentei como deveria, Sou Saga de Gêmeos, Cavaleiro de Ouro do Santuário de Atena. Diga-me, qual é o seu nome?

Ela não respondeu, seus olhos demonstraram certa surpresa quando disse seu nome, depois com calma, apontou para a parede destruída, por onde Kreoth atravessou.

-Um conselho. Ao enfrentar um Caído, certifique-se de que esteja realmente morto.

O Cosmo de Kreoth aumentou ameaçadoramente e ele reapareceu, com um sorriso maléfico. Sua armadura intacta e sem nenhum ferimento.

-Hora de morrer pelas mãos de Kreoth, Cavaleiro!

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Senhora? -perguntou Olivier, o Caído de cabelos e olhos azuis, ao notar que sua mestra para de repente.

-Ela está aqui. -ela sorri deliciada, tocando no local onde está seu coração.- Depois de tanto tempo...

Leviatha estava vestida como uma mulher comum, trajava um caríssimo vestido negro, que cobria todo o seu corpo, mas que a deixava sensual. Quem a visse passeando pelo deque de seu iate imaginaria que era apenas uma mulher rica passeando pelo exótico Nilo. Como sempre seus cães a acompanhava, inclusive o seu servo humano Hori.

-Ordenou a alguém que esperasse qualquer visitante inesperado à Câmara dos Sonhos?-indagou a Olivier.

-Sim. Ordenei que Kreoth fizesse o que bem quisesse com qualquer intruso. E a senhora sabe o quanto Kreoth pode ser terrível e sanguinário! -fala com um sorriso maldoso. – Ah...Virine está com ele também, só para observar e não deixá-lo estragar tudo.

-Ora, Olivier. Você sabe que Celeste não morre facilmente. Mas será divertido imaginar como ela se sairá com Kreoth. -e Leviatha gargalha.- Fez muito bem, querido Olivier. Outra coisa... -ela o encara com um brilho estranho no olhar.- O que descobriu sobre o Terceiro Selo?

-Infelizmente, senhora...descobrimos tarde demais que a humana que tinha o poder do Terceiro Selo teve uma morte natural, e...não localizamos o paradeiro do novo escolhido.

-Essa notícia me desagrada e muito, Olivier. -Leviatha diz friamente, fazendo o Caído estremecer.

-Não se preocupe, senhora...seu desejo não será negado.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Saga instintivamente se colocou diante da misteriosa mulher, pretendendo protegê-la.

-Isso é impossível! -Saga não acreditava.

-He, he, he. -Kreoth ria.- Minha vez. GRANDE ABISMO!

O golpe vai à direção aos dois. Para a surpresa do Cavaleiro, a jovem salta com grande agilidade, e fica agarrada no braço de uma estátua, escapando de ser atingida. Saga encara o golpe e é jogado contra vários pilares, destruindo-os e termina atingindo uma estátua de Osíris e caindo ao chão.

O gigante avança a uma incrível velocidade, para alguém de seu tamanho, e desfere um soco no rosto de Saga. O Cavaleiro é arremessado novamente contra outra parede, mas inesperadamente ele gira e apóia os pés na mesma, usando-a para impulsionar- se contra Kreoth como um projétil.

Kreoth é atingido em cheio e cai ao chão. Mal seu adversário se levanta e Saga aplicou-lhe um golpe com o pé certeiro em seu rosto. Ele rodopiou, incapacitado de fazer mais do que se defender do inesperado assalto.

Equilibrando-se nas pernas, conseguiu endireitar o corpo, mas Saga não lhe deu trégua. Aproveitando-se da desvantagem inicial, arremeteu novamente, desferindo um soco energizado pelo seu Cosmo, com tanta fúria e precisão que o Anjo caiu de costas, indefeso.

Na cidade acima, as pessoas assustadas sentem tremores de terra e pensam que um pequeno terremoto havia ocorrido, nem sequer imaginam a batalha há metros abaixo de seus pés.

A jovem misteriosa desce da estátua caindo ao chão com graça felina, observava a tudo friamente e em silêncio. Desviou o olhar para um canto escondido pelas sombras. Havia um segundo espectador. Por enquanto, ela decidiu que não faria nada, mas por precaução, pegou um objeto de brilho prateado que estava oculto atrás de um pilar.

Saga reúne novamente seu Cosmo e se prepara para desferir um de seus golpes, mas o Anjo levanta-se e sorri maldoso.

-Kreoth sabe quando está em desvantagem. Mas Kreoth sabe o que fazer. -o Anjo direciona seu golpe contra o teto da Câmara dos Sonhos.- -A cidade está bem acima de nós, estamos bem no Centro. Muitos homenzinhos andam por ali agora...Quantos Kreoth matará com esse golpe.

-NÃO! -Saga grita.

Kreoth desfere o golpe, mas um vulto, com um movimento rápido o desvia contra um conjunto de pilares, derrubando grande parte das paredes. O vulto que deteve o golpe de Kreoth revela-se ser a jovem ruiva, com uma lança prateada em mãos. Ela se coloca entre Saga e o gigante.

-Deveria ser mais rápido, Cavaleiro. -ela diz com muita serenidade, como se tivesse a experiência de inúmeros combates.- Ou não conseguirá proteger sua deusa Atena. Para enfrentar os mestres desse monstro e seus aliados, deverá ser mais impiedoso e forte do que já é. Olhe e aprenda como se mata um dos membros das Legiões Infernais.

-Fala bonito, moça. - ele sorria.- Kreoth quer saber nome de moça antes de matá-la.

Ela sorri pela primeira vez. Um sorriso irônico.

-Celeste.

O gigante de repente fica pálido e recua alguns passos, depois sorri e gargalha satisfeito.

-Se Kreoth matar aquela que a mestra odeia será recompensado pela mestra. Nome de Kreoth virará lenda entre os seus companheiros.

-Kreoth...Leviatha não deve ter falado muito de mim para você, não é? Ou Kreoth é retardado por que caiu dos céus de cabeça no inferno?

-Mestre Olivier disse para não ter piedade. -o gigante fala com raiva pelo comentário de Celeste.- GRANDE ABISMO!

O golpe vai na direção a Celeste, que o repele com apenas um movimento de sua lança.

-Infelizmente não uso armaduras. Não preciso delas. Mas nunca saio sozinha sem minha lança. Ela tem sido minha companheira há eras. É uma extensão de meu corpo. -ela coloca a lança atrás de seu corpo e o braço direito a sua frente, assumindo uma posição que mistura defesa e ataque.- Ela foi feita para destruir Leviatha, e é muito eficiente para eliminar vermes como você Kreoth!

Saga observou Celeste. Seria mesmo um anjo com milênios de anos de vida?

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aeroporto Internacional de Atenas, naquela mesma hora.

Saori Kido, ou se preferirem deusa Atena, esperava acompanhada por Seiya e Hyoga a chegada de Hilda e dos Guerreiros deuses. Eles observavam quando os passageiros do vôo atravessaram a plataforma de desembarque, esperando se encontrarem com eles.

-Estão vendo eles?-Seiya perguntou a Hyoga.

-Ainda não... -Hyoga estreita mais o olhar e avisa.- Lá estão eles!

-Atena, que bom revê-la!-A senhora de Asgard disse se aproximando dos três, com um sorriso amigável.

-Hilda! Também estou feliz em vê-la.-as duas se cumprimentam amigavelmente.

-Seiya, Hyoga.-Siegfried os cumprimenta.

-Siegfried! -Seiya estava satisfeito em ver o guerreiro deus vivo e bem.

-E esta jovem? Quem é? -Atena perguntou.

-Vou fazer as apresentações. -disse Hilda.- Atena, Seiya e Hyoga esta é Aud, uma boa amiga e noiva de Bado.

-Noiva? -eles estavam admirados, deixando Aud e Bado corados.

-Meus parabéns, Bado.-Atena falou, depois se virou para Hilda, falando mais seriamente.- Na carta que me enviou disse que era urgente. O que foi? Poderia ter ido até Asgard e...

-Na verdade. -interrompeu Hilda.- Se tornou necessário nossa vinda aqui. Para ajudá-los a proteger algo que está no Santuário.

-Como?

-No caminho terei o prazer de contar tudo o que sei. -Aud foi logo se pronunciando, depois coloca a mão sobre o estômago.-Depois que eu me recuperar...Bado vá se lavar, tire essa colônia...-e sai correndo de novo até o toalete com a mão na boca.

-Mas o que está havendo com ela? -Bado estava ficando desesperado.

-Gostaria que eu chamasse um médico do Hospital da Fundação? -Atena ofereceu.

-Não será necessário agora. -Hilda estava sorrindo.- É passageiro.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Subterrâneos da Cidade do Cairo.

Saga estava admirado. O Cosmo dela era muito poderoso! Não o sentiu antes porque ela o ocultava, mas agora o percebia muito bem!

Ela não usava armadura, sua única defesa era a arma que empunhava e lutava com o maldito com muita habilidade e mantinha um olhar calmo. Kreoth ao contrário, se empenhava em derrubar Celeste, mesmo que isso significava derrubar a Câmara dos Sonhos sobre suas cabeças.

Saga corre com a intenção de ajudá-la, mas tudo acontece rápido demais. Um ataque vindo de um lugar que ele não pode identificar o obriga a saltar e se proteger.

Olhou para cima, na direção de uma das poucas estátuas que se mantinham em pé. Alguém os observava, e seu cosmo não era nada amigável. O vulto se ergue e desaparece em seguida.

A explosão distraiu Celeste tempo o suficiente para que o ataque de Kreoth a force a largar a lança. Ela recebe logo em seguida todo o poder do golpe de seu adversário. Saga a vê cair ao chão, numa enorme mancha de sangue. Ela tenta se erguer, mas não consegue. Kreoth caminha em sua direção, mas um poderoso Cosmo Dourado o repele, jogando-o através de uma parede.

Era Saga que aparece furioso. Kreoth reaparece, sedento por sangue.

-Kreoth quer levar o coração da mulher para a mestra. Cavaleiro de Ouro não vai atrapalhar! Vai morrer!

O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos o encara, a fúria estampada em seus olhos, que ficaram vermelhos. Por um momento, deixou seu lado negro aflorar. Sentia um ódio mortal por Kreoth.

Leviatha estava se concentrando, procurando "ver" a luta em sua mente. De repente, ela abre os olhos e lança um olhar misterioso em direção a Cidade do Cairo que estava muito longe dali.  
>-Interessante. -ela murmura.- Um homem com duas faces...duas almas. A boa e a má. Esse Saga pode me ser muito útil, melhor...sua outra metade será essencial aos meus planos.<p>

-Senhora, não seria apropriado enviar alguns de seus leais servos ao Santuário primeiro? Para testar o real poder dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, que tanto se gabam de serem os mais poderosos? E se não forem grande coisa... Seus servos trariam a Espada Sagrada até a sua presença.

-Tem razão, Olivier. Isso será no mínimo, divertido!

De volta a Câmara...

-Kreoth, prepare-se para morrer! -ameaçou Saga, aumentando assustadoramente seu Cosmo.

-Você é quem vai morrer, homenzinho. -e o Caído avança sobre ele.

-EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!

Desta vez, o golpe atinge um incrédulo Kreoth, que não imaginava que Saga ainda fosse adversário para ele. O gigante voa vários metros, atravessando o teto da Câmara, abrindo um gigantesco buraco no meio da rua do centro da cidade do Cairo e assustando os transeuntes e motoristas que ali estavam.

Antes de Kreoth cair no chão e ser arrastado levando o asfalto da rua com ele, Saga já havia saltado atrás do Caído. As pessoas corriam procurando se manter longe da luta que se desenrolava, enquanto outros tiravam fotos e filmavam com os celulares, indagando se a cidade era o cenário de algum filme de ficção.

Kreoth então reaparece, com a armadura danificada, Saga o olha com desprezo.

-Kreoth não morre fácil. Sou um dos fiéis servos do Grande Olivier, o mais forte de todos os Generais Demoníacos e das Legiões. -ele avança e defere um golpe em Saga.

O Cavaleiro fica estupefato. O Anjo parecia estar mais forte do que antes!

-Maldito! -Saga vocifera, se erguendo, sua Cosmo energia dourada brilhava com tanta intensidade que fez Kreoth recuar.-Já chega! Mandarei você direto ao Inferno! EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!

Saga em fúria dispara seu golpe contra Kreoth, ele tenta conter o ataque com as mãos, mas a energia desprendida é muito forte e começa a destruir a sua armadura.

Com os olhos arregalados pelo espanto e pavor, a força do impacto joga o Anjo Caído a metros de distância dele. Ele atravessa algumas construções próximas e cai ao chão inerte. Depois desaparece em uma névoa negra. O inimigo fora derrotado.

Embora houvesse vencido, ele não se sentia bem.

-Muito bem.-a voz feminina de Celeste acompanhada por palmas o faz virar-se estupefato em sua direção.-Nada mal mesmo!

Saga continuava a observá-la, não parecia que havia sofrido um ferimento grave.

-Antes de voltar ao Santuário, Saga de Gêmeos.-ela acrescenta.-Venha comigo, quero que leve algo para Atena.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Na mansão de Saori Kido, na cidade de Atenas.

Saori, Seiya, Hyoga, Shun e Shiryu ouviam os relatos de Hilda e Aud sobre o que aconteceu em Asgard.

-Estou surpreso!-falava Seiya com um tom preocupado.-Esses tais Generais Demoníacos roubaram a Espada Balmung? Por quê?

-Suas reais intenções não sabemos ainda.-Hilda respondeu.-Sabemos apenas que eles querem outras Espadas que também são consideradas sagradas e destruir os tais Selos.

Saori olhava preocupada pela janela da sala de visitas. Era observada pelos seus leais Cavaleiros de Bronze, como se esperassem que ela respondesse as suas dúvidas.

-Os Selos?-murmurou Shun.-Será que eles são os responsáveis pelo o que está havendo no clima do mundo? Os céus vivem constantemente escuros, nublados. O sol é raramente visto agora.

-Leviatha.-Saori pronuncia o nome com pesar.-Não esperava que ela alcançasse tamanho poder!

-Saori, você sabem quem é Leviatha?-Seiya se aproximou.-Fale-nos sobre ela.

Saori fecha os olhos e suspira, depois se vira e começa a falar.

-Desde antes da era mitológica o mal vem ameaçando esse mundo. Leviatha era um dos Anjos que caíram em desgraça perante Deus e foram banidos para o Inferno. Sempre esteve ao lado de Lúcifer e os deuses chegaram a enfrentá-la uma vez...

-Como?-todos se espantam.

-Incrível!-Shiryu comenta.

-Tivemos uma noção do poder desses Anjos Caídos em Asgard.-Siegfried comenta.

-Se os servos tinham aquela força... Imagino a mestra!-completou Bado.

-Pelo menos, sabemos que levaram apenas uma destas Espadas.-Hyoga comentou.

-Levaram duas Espadas Sagradas.-a voz de Ikki entrando na sala causa uma grande surpresa a todos.

-Ikki!-Shun foi o primeiro a cumprimentar o irmão.-Por que não nos avisou que vinha!

-Desculpe, Shun.-Ikki estava realmente feliz de ver o irmão caçula.-Tivemos que sair às pressas.

-Tivemos?-Saori espantou-se.-Quem veio com você?

Ikki puxa a mão de Lana, e ambos entram na sala. Ela usava um vestido branco simples e estava corada.

-Lana! -todos os cavaleiros de bronze sorriram ao vê-la.

-Que bom que veio.-cumprimentou Shun, recebendo um abraço dela, depois olha para a sua barriga.-Está grávida? Ikki meus parabéns! Parabéns aos dois!

-Ikki, que demais!-falou Seiya.-Vai ser pai!

Os outros os cercavam, dando os parabéns também.

-Então você é Lana?-Saori se aproximou sorrindo.-Bem vinda!

-Obrigada, senhorita Atena.-respondeu humildemente.

-Por favor. Aqui me chame de Saori.'ela pediu.

Ikki ao perceber quem mais estava na sala, franziu o cenho:

-Hilda e os Guerreiros-deuses. Que surpresa!

-Ikki.-Bado cumprimentou com um gesto discreto com a cabeça..

Aud olhava atentamente para Lana e depois acrescentou, de repente, com um sorriso:

-Será um lindo menino!

-Hã?-todos a olharam admirados.

-Que foi? Disse apenas que ela terá um lindo menino.-depois colocou o dedo sobre os lábios e disse pensativa.-Só que terá a personalidade do pai.

-Quem é a senhorita?-indagou Lana.

Aud agarra o braço de Bado e responde com um largo sorriso.

-Me chamo Aud Haydn. Sou a noiva dele.

-Aud é uma feiticeira.-respondeu Hilda.-Ver fatos que acontecerão no futuro é uma de suas habilidades.

-E você também ter o dom da Terceira visão.-Aud disse séria para Lana.- Mas seu dom não é como o meu...a faz sofrer, é como uma maldição.

-E é uma enxerida que lê as auras das pessoas.-falou Bado com deboche.

-Depois te mostro a enxerida.-ela respondeu com um sorriso falso.

Após breves apresentações e saudações. Ikki coloca os amigos a par dos últimos acontecimentos na Ilha Aurora.

-Então, teremos de descobrir onde está a terceira Espada antes dos tais Generais.-acrescentou Shiryu.

-Mas já sabemos onde a Terceira Espada está.-falou Siegfried.

-Onde?-indagou Seiya.

-Na Décima Casa Zodiacal.-respondeu Aud.-É a verdadeira Excalibur!

-A verdadeira Excalibur!-Shiryu ficou surpreso.

-Ela está na Casa de Capricórnio?-Seiya estava surpreso.-Tem certeza?

-Absoluta.-Aud confirmou.-Tive uma visão de quando Merlin entregou a espada para Atena e...-diante dos olhares curiosos de todos parou de falar.

-Que foi?-Bado perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Estou sem jeito com tantas atenções.Não sei o que dizer.

-Então deve ser a primeira vez!-Bado disse com um sorriso.-Aaaiii...-Aud lhe dá um beliscão.

-O que faremos Saori?-Shun perguntou preocupado, observando Ikki, Seiya e Shido tirarem um sarro da cara de Bado.

Após uma pausa, ela responde:

-Os Cavaleiros estão espalhados pelos quatro cantos do mundo. Usei todo o meu Cosmo para trazê-los de volta e dar-lhes a chance de terem uma vida de paz! Diante de um inimigo tão poderoso e perigoso, terei que realizar a União Dourada, e que todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro compareçam ao Santuário em dois dias.-disse com convicção.-Não apenas eles, mas todos os Cavaleiros!

Continua...


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Cidade do Vaticano, Roma, Itália.

Padre Estevão fora chamado pelo Cardeal Ricconi, um homem cuja idade se aproximava dos noventa anos, magro, de rosto e olhar sereno e cabelos brancos Esperava em um belo escritório. Nervoso, ele não parava de mexer as mãos. Depois de quase setenta anos servindo a Igreja, sabia que tempos sombrios se aproximavam.

Dentro do Vaticano, o Cardeal é o responsável por atos que o resto do mundo desconhece. Ele é a voz que comanda as ações secretas dos Templários pelo mundo. Outros o antecederam desde que os Cavaleiros de Cristo foram considerados esquecidos. Faz parte de suas funções manter em segredo as ações destes jovens, religiosos ou dedicados a palavra de Deus, não importava.

O Cardeal sempre fora informado sobre ações incomuns pelo mundo, guerras entre facções que o mundo desconhecia, sobre jovens que lutavam por suas divindades e crenças pagãs. Sempre observando, registrando os fatos, nunca interferindo. E ele está ciente dos recentes fatos ocorridos no mundo.

Neste lugar, além de Ricconi, apenas Estevão e o Papa sabem a verdade sobre Celeste. Um outro padre, que mantinha as funções de secretariado perante o Cardeal o chamou, dizendo que era esperado. Padre Estevão o acompanha rapidamente.

-O senhor me chamou, Cardeal Ricconi?-perguntou o velho padre em respeito.

-Sim, velho amigo. E me chame de Marcello, Estevão. Somos amigos desde o Seminário.-ele indicou uma poltrona e com um gesto pede que o homem que o acompanhou saísse.-Veio rápido, ainda bem. Soube que Celeste resolveu sair de seu retiro? E que age sem a nossa anuência? Acaso tem alguma relação aos estranhos fenômenos no mundo?

-Sim, Marcello.-respondeu o padre num suspiro.- Disse-me que recebeu uma mensagem do Senhor, que era o momento de agir.

-Está agindo sozinha?

-Não. Ela esteve recentemente no mosteiro onde eu desfrutava de minha aposentadoria, procurando o paradeiro de alguns Templários de sua confiança. Levou consigo os jovens Cavaleiros da Ordem.

-Se os Templários estão com Celeste...estou mais aliviado. Isso significa que não agirá sozinha desta vez.-ele caminha até a janela e vislumbra a paisagem da Cidade Eterna, Roma.-Confio nas capacidades dela, mas o Inimigo não deve ser subestimado! Não quero que o Santo Papa saiba de nada, amigo. Sua saúde está muito debilitada...não quero que piore.

-Sim.

-Há grandes acontecimentos ocorrendo no mundo...de que escreverão nos anos vindouros.-ele disse triste.- Muitos morrerão para garantir que o último Selo seja protegido.

-O inocente será salvo, Marcello. Minha fé é forte!

-Se fossemos jovens ainda, estaríamos lutando ao lado deles, não é Estevão?-o Cardeal sorriu lembrando de décadas atrás.

-Certamente, Marcello.-ele sorriu.- Nós éramos um time e tanto. Você, Sebastian, Celeste e eu.

-Sebastian... Mesmo não sendo um religioso como nós, possuía uma fé inabalável na Ordem. Também... Seus ancestrais há séculos carregam a cruz dos Templários. Soube que seu neto veste sua armadura e sua túnica. Agora, só podemos orar por ela e por nossos sucessores.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Em uma humilde casa em um bairro afastado do centro do Cairo.

-Onde estamos, Ruiva?-Saga perguntou a Celeste, ele havia seguido Celeste pela cidade até aquela casa modesta, já havia guardado sua armadura na urna e a carregava consigo por aí, usando roupas civis, tentando não chamar a atenção.

-Meu nome é Celeste, não Ruiva. Esta é uma das muitas casas que possuo nessa cidade. Nunca fico mais de alguns dias no mesmo lugar, quando estou longe de casa.-ela abre a porta.- Entre...e se não reparou.-ela lhe mostrou as roupas rasgadas e sujas de sangue.-Preciso de um banho e de roupas novas.

Saga a olhou desconfiado.

-Prometo não te morder.-ela falou ao reparar a sua hesitação.-A não ser que queira.

Saga ficou corado com o comentário dela, disfarçou seu constrangimento e a seguiu. A casa era bem simples, com o mínimo de móveis possíveis. Celeste sem lhe dirigir uma palavra, vai até o banheiro, e logo em seguida Saga ouve o som do chuveiro sendo ligado.

Enquanto a esperava, começou a examinar melhor o lugar. Sob a mesa de jantar, colocada bem no meio da sala, havia papéis antigos e manuscritos de séculos de idade, além de mapas astrais.

Ouviu o som de Celeste saindo do chuveiro, não conseguindo dominar a curiosidade ficou próximo à porta e começou a espioná-la se enxugando. Saga não conseguiu desviar os olhos das pernas longas e bem torneadas, as cicatrizes dos ferimentos não existiam mais, deixando apenas a pele lisa. Sentiu-se idiota agindo como um adolescente.

Quando Celeste retirou a toalha que a envolvia e a jogou num canto, a visão do corpo bem feito dela e as curvas tentadoras fez o Cavaleiro passar a língua nos lábios e tentou negar a reação surgida à vista da pele esticada, do ventre chato, da curva da cintura...mas, algo mais chamou a sua atenção. A marca de um ferimento em seu abdômen, e outro nas costas. Uma cicatriz que deveria ter sido produzida por um objeto cortante, que atravessou seu corpo, uma espada talvez.

Fechou os olhos e imaginou quem poderia ter feito isso a ela? Ter ferido esse corpo de fada.

Retesou o corpo ao notar que ela o encarava, apenas usando uma camiseta e um short curto. Celeste chegou mais perto e ela tomou-lhe a mão e puxou-o. Não reagiu em contrário. Então, com a palma da mão pressionou a carne quente e deslizou os dedos sobre a cicatriz. Tentou ignorar o que aquele toque estava lhe causando.

-É real. Não sou invulnerável.-ela disse num sussurro.-Há algo que deve ver. Acho que é isso que veio procurar.

Ela o conduz até a mesa, e lhe entrega um pergaminho antigo.

-"A criança que carrega a Luz Divina...destinada a realizar grandes atos. És filho de uma vidente. A mãe, ao ser protegida do Anjo das Trevas, levará a batalha final até o solo Sagrado de Atena."-ela cita o que está escrito ali.

-O que é isso?

-A única pista sobre essa criança especial. O Inocente que carrega o estigma de ser o Terceiro Selo. O problema é que há poucas pistas sobre quem são os pais. Fica difícil encontrar um bebê entre milhares que nascem todos os dias! Sabe quantas videntes existem no mundo?-ela o fita.- Um profeta do ano 1.000 da era Cristã deu bastante importância a essa criança, pois o destino dela e desse mundo estão entrelaçados...Quer queira ou não, a Guerra será levada até o Santuário!

-O que são exatamente esses Selos?'-ele pergunta, fitando-a intensamente.

-Quando Deus deu início a Criação...tudo era perfeito! Os anjos andavam livremente pelo mundo, mas quando o mal surgiu, na forma de Lúcifer e seus seguidores, eles foram banidos e a Terra tornou-se impura. A Primeira Rebelião!-ela se inclina na mesa e estica as pernas.-Foi necessário separar o Céu, a Terra e o Inferno em três reinos distintos. Por isso, Deus criou barreiras que os separavam. Uma vez, essas barreiras quase foram destruídas, mas os demônios autores dessa tentativa foram detidos e punidos pelos Arcanjos. Então, acharam prudente ocultar as barreiras entre os homens.

-Os Selos?

-Sim.-num pulo ela senta sobre a mesa, balançando as pernas livremente.-O poder ficaria oculto nas almas de pessoas destinadas a realizarem grandes atos. Pode escolher. Os selos foram líderes, santos, heróis...ou simples pessoas que se dedicaram ao próximo. Sempre que uma dessas pessoas morria, o poder reaparecia em outra alma inocente. Até agora.

-O que houve?-ele se aproximou dela.

-Descobriram que se os Selos fossem mortos por armas que não foram forjadas por mãos humanas, o Ciclo se quebraria. Três espadas sagradas, três selos! A primeira espada a ser roubada foi a Balmung, forjada por um povo mítico e imortal, os anões artesões que criam as armas dos deuses do Extremo Norte. A espada que selava um mal no Templo de Hera, forjada por Hefestos e usada durante uma crise por um nobre Cavaleiro, ambas roubadas e usadas para derramar o sangue dos homens que carregavam o poder dos Selos.

-Duas espadas...e a Terceira?

-Excalibur. Forjada em Avalon, dizem que por magia. Outros afirmam que o povo místico de Avalon a criou, e eles eram considerados descendentes de fadas e de Oberon. Conhece Oberon?-ele faz um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.-A Espada foi protegida pela Dama do Lago e entregue por intermédio do Sábio Merlin ao lendário Rei Arthur, que não tinha nada de lendário.- ela sorriu.-Ele era real, um homem muito bom e bonito. Sua espada está no Santuário agora.

-Fala como se o conhecesse o rei, Ruiva.

-E conheci. Não me chame de Ruiva.-ela sorriu diante do olhar surpreso dele.-Não ouviu o que disse? Sou quase tão velha quanto esse mundo.

Em silêncio, Saga observou-a com franca admiração. Com a cabeça inclinada para trás, o queixo delicado erguido, os cílios longos e espessos cobrindo aqueles lindos olhos.

-O que foi?-ela tentava ignorar a maneira que ele a fitava.-Pegue os manuscritos e volte para a Grécia e seus Santuário e...

-Ainda não acredito que seja um anjo. Quer dizer, é tão linda quanto os anjos devem ser, mas...

-Preferia me ver usando uma túnica branca e tocando harpa?-ela arqueou a sobrancelha sorrindo com ironia.

-Não.-ele respondeu, abaixando a cabeça. Para a sua surpresa, e sem a sua permissão, ele beijou-a.

Não foi um beijo casto de duas pessoas que começavam a se conhecer melhor. Nem foi um encontro rápido entre lábios hesitantes. Foi um beijo tão ardente e apaixonado que Celeste sentiu-se atordoada. Mais ainda quando ele a envolveu em seus braços. Quando foi a última vez que permitiu uma carícia dessas? Há mais de duzentos anos atrás... Outro Cavaleiro.

-Hum-Hum!-alguém pigarreou na porta, fazendo Celeste retornar a realidade e empurrá-lo bruscamente.

Saga não gostou da interrupção, olhou de maneira nada amigável para quem chegava. Era uma jovem, de cabelos e olhos prateados, vestia-se sobriamente com um vestido preto, que destacava seu crucifixo de prata, a maquiagem pesada lhe dava um ar meio gótico.

O Cavaleiro reparou que ela não demonstrava nenhum interesse, curiosidade... Nada a respeito dele e do que houve ali. Seu olhar era insensí parada na porta, como se esperasse um convite, com o olhar refletindo seu tédio.

-Sempre pontual, Joan.-Celeste falou, tentando parecer natural, desce da mesa e depois se vira para Saga.-Volte para o Santuário e diga o que viu a Atena, em breve nos veremos de novo. Ah...Isso o que houve...o beijo...não vai se repetir de novo.

Ela virou-se e entrou no quarto, a garota chamada Joan colocou sua mala em um canto e sentou-se a mesa de maneira silenciosa.

Saga sorriu, e acrescentou em um sussurro muito baixo antes de sair:

-Quem sabe, Ruiva. Quem sabe...

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Três rapazes esperavam ansiosos pelo retorno de sua mestra e amiga, na sacristia de uma igreja. Um deles, com roupas de padre, lia calmamente um grosso livro. O outro observava pela janela preocupado. O terceiro, de cabelos ruivos parecia o mais inquieto de todos.

-Elas já deveriam ter chegado.-diz Kayo.-Cely e Joan.

-Elas vão chegar.-respondeu Mattheo sem desviar o olhar do livro.

-Ahhh!-o ruivo gritou.-Você viu pela televisão, Mattheo! Sentiu o Cosmo deles? Como a Cely luta com aquele monstro e nos deixa de castigo aqui! E ela conheceu um Cavaleiro de Ouro! Não é justo!

-Às vezes penso que você ainda não saiu da infância, Lévy.-disse o padre, desviando os olhos do livro.-Celeste receava encontrar Leviatha naquele lugar.

-Mais uma razão para a gente ir junto!-ele se ergue e fica em pé sobre a cadeira e apóia uma perna na mesa e aponta para o Céu, estrelas e luzes brilham ao seu redor.-Somos Cavaleiros Templários... les soldats de Dieu Elite! (a Elite dos soldados de Deus!)

-Entendo agora porque os livros de História nos julgam extintos.-Kayo comenta com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

-Somos uma Força a ser respeitada!-continuava o discurso.- Não tememos nada e ninguém! Enfrentamos o perigo de frente! Pretendo construir meu nome na história para que se torne imortal, mas para isso preciso lutar!

-Não devia ter deixado você assistir Coração Valente sete vezes. Agora acha que é Mel Gibson!-Mattheo suspirou.

-Não temo ninguém! Eu rio da cara do perigo! Há,há,há...

-Celeste chegou. -anunciou o Kayo.

-AAHHH!-Lévy escorrega com o susto e cai com tudo no chão, de cara.

-Sei... Não teme ninguém!-Mattheo disse zombeteiro.-Só a professora.

Celeste e Joan entram e ambas erguem as sobrancelhas ao verem Lévy caído.

-Tudo bem?-Celeste pergunta se aproximando dele.

Ele ergue a mão e faz um gesto positivo com o polegar.

-A cabeça é dura!-disse Joan numa voz calma e séria.-Não quebra fácil. Preciso de total silêncio para tentar descobrir onde o Terceiro Selo está.- pediu segurando um mapa e um pêndulo de cristal.

Joan abre o mapa e com as pernas cruzadas, fecha os olhos enquanto segura com uma mão o pêndulo. Lévy se levanta e fica de trás dela observando o que fazia.

-Um mapa da Grécia? Que legal!-Joan o olha de maneira zangada, mas ele ignora.-Tô doido para conhecer a Grécia e os Cavaleiros.

-Acho que está equivocado, amigo.-disse Mattheo.-Não vamos para fazer turismo.

-Ih, e o cara! Tá com medo de alguns anjos caídos, le prêtre?(padre?)

-Shhhh!-pediu Celeste.

Alguns minutos depois, o pêndulo aponta para uma certa região na cidade de Atenas.

-A mãe e o inocente...estão aqui.-Joan respondeu.

-Então...arrumem as coisas rapazes. Vamos para a Grécia imediatamente.- Celeste anunciou.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Algum tempo depois...

Saga havia acabado de chegar ao Santuário e estava subindo pelas escadarias das Doze Casas quando aparece diante dele o Cavaleiro de Áries, com uma expressão preocupada.

-Que foi, Mu?-Saga o observou melhor.-Algo errado?

Ele lhe estende uma carta, com o selo de Atena.

-Pela primeira vez em tantos anos, haverá outra União Dourada.-respondeu o ariano.-Será hoje à noite. E parece que a coisa é tão séria que Atena permitirá que alguns convidados participem.

-Convidados?

-Hilda de Polaris e alguns Guerreiros-deuses de Asgard.-Mu cruzou os braços e olhou para o horizonte.-O inimigo atacou o Palácio Valhalla e roubou a Espada Balmung. Parece que uma nova Guerra Santa se aproxima, Saga de Gêmeos.

-E tive uma boa amostra dela.-Saga murmurou.-Vou estar em minha Casa. Nos veremos depois...-e antes que Mu perguntasse.- E falarei sobre o que descobri no Egito apenas na Reunião.

'Tudo bem.'-Mu concordou. Mas ao ver Saga se afastando, tem um pressentimento ruim.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Cidade de Atenas.

Lévy andava impaciente pelas ruas da cidade de Atenas, em direção a uma pequena capela abandonada.

-Não acredito que ela sumiu de novo!-estava fulo.-Se não podemos ir ao Santuário agora, o que é para fazer? Caraca! Quero conhecer os tais lendários Cavaleiros de Atena! Quero tirar a prova para saber se são assim tão fortes!

-Falando sozinho, Lévy.-Mattheo indagou ao ver o rapaz entrar na capela.

-Num enche!

-Você quer dizer: ''Não enche!''-replicou o padre com um sorriso de deboche.- Tem que aprender a ser mais paciente, amigo.

-Grunf!-o rapaz resmungou e sentou no chão com a cara emburrada.

Joan permanecia meditando. Kayo estava muito ocupado observando-a, admirando seus traços, deu um meio sorriso.

-Deveria saber que ela é assim mesmo, Lévy.-Kayo falava sem desviar os olhos.-Desde que a conhecemos, ela guarda para si seus próprios segredos.

-É o modo de Celeste agir.-o padre anda até o altar onde estão quatro urnas.-Ela desaprova batalhas desnecessárias. Tenho lutado ao lado dela antes mesmo de você nascer!

Lévy fez um gesto obsceno erguendo o dedo médio da mão para Mattheo, que apenas sorriu.

-Não vamos brigar!-Celeste pediu ao entrar na capela.

-E então?-perguntaram todos.

-Temos um problema...-falou desanimada.-Fiquei horas observando a casa onde Joan disse que o Selo estaria...bem, há duas mulheres lá, qualquer uma poderia ser a pessoa que procuramos.-sentou-se num banco, com as mãos atrás da nuca.-Também senti cosmos hostis por perto, sabem que estamos aqui.

-Sim. Os servos de Leviatha estão próximos.-Matteo afirmou.

-E o que faremos, mestra?- Joan perguntou, abrindo os olhos.

-Vamos esperar pelo primeiro movimento dos nossos adversários. Iremos agir se eles agirem primeiro-depois olhou para Lévy.-Quero que vá vigiar e proteger a casa. Se sentimos sua energia aqui, Leviatha também sentiu. E é certo que tente algo. Não desperdiçará nenhuma chance de garantir que o Selo da Inocência seja destruído. Joan irá com você.

-A Rainha do Gelo?-Celeste o olha de maneira reprovadora, Lévy suspirou.-Bem... Como um nobre Cavalheiro, que eu sou, não posso deixar duas damas desprotegidas.-depois vira para Joan com um enorme sorriso.-'Vamos fazer tocaia juntos, gata! Eu e você...sozinhos...hum?

-Estou tremendo de emoção. Só tive emoção igual quando extraí meu dente do siso.-Joan diz na maior frieza.

-...-Lévy.

-Conto com você para protegê-las, Lévy.-havia um tom sério na voz dela.- Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de falhar.

-Sim.-concordaram ao mesmo tempo.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Horas mais tarde. No Salão do Grande Mestre.

Quase todos os Cavaleiros convocados estavam presentes. Onze dos doze Cavaleiros de Ouro, reunidos pela primeira vez graças à Atena que os trouxe de volta à vida anos antes. Seiya e seus irmãos de Bronze, Shina e Marin também.

Eles apenas aguardavam a chegada da deusa e de seus convidados de Asgard.

Os cavaleiros estavam reunidos em grupos conversando enquanto esperavam. Aioria conversava num canto com Marin e Aioros. Milo estava ocupado tirando sarro de Shura e de Shaka. Saga estava encostado numa parede, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

-Do que essa reunião se trata realmente?-perguntou Aldebaran a Kamus, que permanecia calado observando todos que estavam no Salão.-Deve ser algo muito sério!

-Pode ser.-respondeu Aquário, olhando fixamente para Saga, notando pela primeira vez que ele estava muito preocupado.-Sem dúvida, deve ser algo muito importante!

-Não confio nesses tais Guerreiros deuses.-Aldebaran continuou a falar.- Desde o que aconteceu aqui, quando fui atacado pelas costas por um deles.

-Ainda guarda rancores?-Kamus observava Aldebaran de soslaio.-A líder deles estava sendo dominada pelo mal. Esqueça esse assunto. Além do mais, agora somos aliados.

-Ainda não confio neles.-reafirmou.-E Dohko que ainda não chegou?

Um movimento chama a atenção de todos. Atena chegava com Hilda e os Guerreiros-deuses, que também trajavam suas armaduras.

-A armadura de Odin!-Seiya disse admirado à Siegfried.

-Minha outra armadura foi irremediavelmente destruída.-explicou.-E Odin me escolheu para ser o Guerreiro-deus a usar sua sagrada armadura.

-O poder da Armadura de Odin é o mesmo das Kameis dos deuses, Shiryu havia me dito isso.-Seiya disse coçando a cabeça.-O mestre dele falou algo sobre isso. Ahhh! Lembrei-me de algo...Sobre Alberich, quando estivemos em Asgard ele...

-Pretendia trair Hilda?-falou Shido se aproximando.-Sabemos disso e ele será devidamente castigo por isso.

-Silêncio, por favor.-pediu Shaka de Virgem.-Atena vai falar.

Atena explicava os detalhes do ocorrido em Asgard e no Santuário de Hera, mas Saga parecia estar alheio. Não dormira bem e estava cansado. Todas as vezes que fechava os olhos, a imagem daquela misteriosa mulher, chamada Celeste, vinha a sua mente. Ele chegou a sonhar com ela, com o beijo que lhe deu e isso nunca aconteceu nenhuma mulher.

De repente, outras imagens de sua infância tomam conta de seus pensamentos.

Shion caminhava com aquela misteriosa mulher ao seu lado. Pareciam velhos amigos pela maneira que se tratavam. Ainda não conseguia lembrar como era seu rosto.

Vestia-se como um rapaz. Calça escura, camiseta e botas. Uma jaqueta de couro completava suas vestimentas. Percebeu que ela carregava uma espécie de crucifixo de prata. Estranhou...pois as únicas mulheres que conhecia ou usavam vestidos de servas ou as roupas de treinamento das amazonas.

Kanon andava na frente deles, Saga preferiu caminhar ao lado dela. Vez ou outra ela se virava e sorria para ele, e era retribuída de maneira tímida.

-Esses são Aioros e Shura.-disse o mestre a ela.

Os dois meninos pararam o treinamento, fizeram um cumprimento ao Mestre e observaram a jovem que se aproximava. ela agachou para ficar na mesma altura que eles.

-Já tão pequenos e os quatros possuem um Cosmo latente muito forte.-ela comentou e depois olhou para o Mestre sobre o ombro.-Deve-se orgulhar Shion, essa nova geração de Cavaleiros dourados com certeza fará história.

-Sim, acredito nisso.

Saga chegou até ela e puxou a manga da jaqueta, a garota o olha e dá um sorriso, que de repente some. Ela olhou fixamente para o menino e pareceu triste.

-Seu nome é Saga, não é?

O menino concordou balançando a cabeça. Ela eriçou novamente seus cabelos com a mão e voltou a sorrir.

-Não se desvie do seu caminho.-ela disse deixando Saga curioso.-Um Cavaleiro deve lutar sempre pala justiça. Lembre-se disso. Tome.-ela retira o crucifixo.-'Um presente para se lembrar sempre pelo o que está lutando.

Saga olha para a peça de prata, sem entender muito bem o que ela lhe dissera.

-Se olhar para ele, tente se lembrar do que eu disse.

-Moça?..-ele perguntou tímido.-Qual é o seu nome?

-Que cabeça a minha.-ela deu um cascudo em si mesma e sorriu.-Me chamo Celeste.

Então ele pode lembrar do rosto dela. O mesmo belo rosto que encontrou no Cairo. A mesma misteriosa mulher que lutou com fúria contra seu oponente e parecia invencível! A mesma mulher que tem ocupado seus pensamentos desde então.

-Não pode ser!-Saga disse em voz alta, despertando de suas lembranças e atraindo os olhares de todos.-Não pode ser a mesma mulher!

-Saga?-Atena o chama.-Algo errado? Não nos contou o que descobriu no Egito.

-Deusa Atena...já ouviu falar em uma mulher chamada Celeste?-indagou esperançoso.

-Celeste!-Shura se surpreendeu.-Esse nome...Aioros não era o nome daquela amiga do falecido mestre Shion? Éramos niños ainda! Aquela mujer linda de cabelos ruivos! Lembra?

-Era sim.-Aioros ficou pensativo.-Deve ser uma senhora agora...se ainda estiver viva. Por que a pergunta Saga?

Atena fica em silêncio alguns minutos e depois responde:

-Sim. Eu a conheço muito bem.

Todos os olhares se voltam para a deusa.

-Aioros, ela com certeza não envelheceu nenhum dia desde que a viram anos atrás.-Dohko confirmou ao entrar no Salão.-Desculpem meu atraso. Sabe Aioros, anjos não envelhecem.

-O quê?-quase todos disseram ao mesmo tempo.

-O Anjo Amaldiçoado. Aziel.-Dohko fechou os olhos como para visualizar melhor as lembranças.-Era chamada assim pois vagava pela Terra caçando e destruindo os chamados Caídos e demônios que ousavam sair de seu reino no Inferno e vagarem pela Terra causando problemas. Eternamente lutando...esperando apenas pela própria morte.

-Muitos eventos desastrosos para a humanidade de algum modo ou outro, não apenas deuses malignos, mas os Caídos também tiveram participação.-Atena prosseguiu.

-Shion e eu a conhecemos antes da Guerra Santa contra Hades, há mais de 250 anos atrás. Era a líder da Ordem dos Templários.

-Ordem dos Templários?-Shun ficou pensativo.-Já li algo sobre eles nos livros.

-Metade do que está neles não pode ser considerada verdadeira.-replicou Atena.-Muitos fatos e nomes ligados aos Templários ficaram ocultos, e depois de um acontecimento em sua história, resolveram agir em segredo. Há mais ou menos trezentos anos, o Vaticano restituiu o poder aos Templários, mas mesmo assim suas ações permaneceram sigilosas.

-Mas seus ideais e seu código ainda permanecem vivos. E desde sua criação, ela estava com eles e lutou ao lado de muitos cavaleiros considerados até mesmo lendários.-continuou Dohko.-Lutamos ao lado deles em algumas ocasiões...Aziel lamentou não ter participado da Guerra Santa, mas estava ocupada demais com outros problemas e pelo que Shion me disse, ela havia se ferido gravemente e estava se recuperando após um encontro com sua maior adversária.

-Leviatha.-Hilda disse o nome e Atena confirmou.

-Então, essa Aziel está do nosso lado?-perguntou Shiryu ao mestre.

-Está sim. Mas costuma agir do seu jeito. Ah, e não gosta que a chamam pelo antigo nome...há séculos usa um que lhe foi dado por um companheiro de batalhas. Celeste.

-Podemos confiar nela?-Ikki perguntou desconfiado.-Afinal, você deu a entender que não a vê há muito tempo. As pessoas mudam.

-Pode afirmar sinceramente, Ikki de Fênix, que colocaria minha vida nas mãos dela.-respondeu o mais velho e sábio dos Cavaleiros.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Na mansão de Saori Kido.

Aud olhava impacientemente pela janela da sala, Lana estava tentando se concentrar em ler um livro, mas também estava nervosa.

-Oh, por Rhiannon!-Aud suspirou.-Por que não nos deixaram ir com eles?

-Atena e Hilda acharam que por causa da sua indisposição, deveria descansar.-disse Lana.-Além disso, essa tal de União Dourada é só para os Cavaleiros de Ouro e raros convidados. E Ikki quer que eu fique longe de qualquer lugar que, ao seu ver, pode ser o palco de uma batalha.

-Ele teme pelo bebê e por você.-Aud acrescentou sorrindo.-Quando descobriu que estava esperando um filho?

-Tem tanta certeza de que será um menino?-Lana já simpatizava com a jovem feiticeira.-Eu não sei...acho que senti. Por quê?

Aud corou e tentou disfarçar:

-Nada não, só curiosidade-depois voltou o olhar para o céu estrelado, que depois de vários dias ficou mais límpido, sendo possível apreciá-lo.

-Também está grávida?-a pergunta de Lana mais parecia uma afirmação.

Aud fica sem graça.

-No começo achei que não, mas tenho certeza de que estou esperando um filho de Bado.-ela coloca a mão sobre o ventre.-Será maravilhoso! Mas eu sei que será uma menina, a minha família é de feiticeiras, só nascem mulheres pois recebemos os dons das deusas! E já até escolhi o nome. Mab, significa Fada dos Sonhos.

-É lindo!

Do lado de fora, Lévy estava em cima de uma árvore, olhando a janela onde podia ver as duas mulheres conversando. Joan vigiava de outro ponto.

-Saco.-ele resmungou baixinho e com tédio.-Eu estou brincando de tocaia e a diversão rola solta lá no Santuário.

Então ele sente a presença de um Cosmo hostil. Fica sério e olha desconfiado na direção de onde esse cosmo vinha. Sua mão pousou sobre o cabo da espada que carregava.

-Parece que Celeste acertou de novo.-pensou.-Droga, detesto quando ela acerta!

Lana sorri e ao se levantar para ir até a janela, sente um repentino mal estar. Um pressentimento ruim.

-Lana, o que foi?-Aud se aproximou rapidamente.-Está pálida! Quer que eu chame aquele mordomo mal humorado. Ele é chato mas Atena lhe instruiu para cuidar de tudo o que precisarmos.

-E-ele está vindo!-murmurou com o suor escorrendo pela testa.

-Ele quem?

Uma explosão ocorre e os portões e muros da entrada da mansão são destruídos. Aud, Lana e até mesmo um assustado Tatsume correm até a porta.

Ahanaon, acompanhado por um outro homem, de cabelos curtos e lilases, caminhavam normalmente até elas.

-Aquele monstro não.-lamentou Aud.-E estamos sozinhas!

-Arman!-Aud olhou curiosa para Lana.-É o meu irmão, Arman.

Ele se aproxima, diante da assustadora visão, Tatsume não consegue se mexer. Ele ergue a mão para tocar Lana, mas Aud se coloca entre eles.

-Se lembra de mim?-ela perguntou esperançosa.-Se é irmão dela, não pode feri-la! Como não quis me ferir de verdade em Asgard!

-Feiticeira.-Ahanaon fala friamente.-Minha mestra quer que sejam levadas até a sua presença.

-Não fiquem tristes.-disse o outro.-Prometemos que nem sentirão quando morrerem pelas mãos da mestra.

-Ei, Tropeço Adams!-uma voz o chama, Ahanaon se vira e vê quem se aproxima.-Não é assim que se convida uma gata para passear.

Aud e Lana vêem um rapaz, de mais ou menos vinte anos se aproximando. Ele vestia uma armadura que remetia aos tempos Medievais, mas que parecia ser mais leve. Uma túnica branca cobria a armadura e nela estava o desenho de uma cruz vermelha. O rapaz tinha a mão pousada sobre o cabo de uma espada.

-Templário.-disse o gigante se virando para enfrentar o garoto.

-Por favor, Tropeço, me chame da maneira que eu gosto de ser chamado. O lindo, galante e poderoso Cavaleiro Templário Lévy Chantel.-disse com um sorriso irônico.

-Pretende nos enfrentar sozinho, garoto?-perguntou o outro.-Sabem quem sou eu? Sou Azazel, um dos Demônios das Legiões Infernais! Meu nome é sinônimo de medo e...

-Blá, blá, blá...fala seu discurso para quem quer ouvir.-ele coça a orelha com um dedo.-Cara chato! Aposto que é o tipo de pessoa que quando a gente pergunta como vai? Ele conta a história da vida dele.

-Moleque atrevido!-Azazel ficou furioso.

-Ah, outra coisa...Não tô sozinho!

Joan aparece do outro lado, caminhando silenciosamente e vestida da mesma maneira que Lévy, mas sem armas.

-Sou Joan Cavendish...Muito prazer.'-falou calmamente. -Prontos para morrerem?

Certa de que uma luta aconteceria, pois os combatentes acenderam seus cosmos poderosos, Aud só conseguiu pensar em Bado, e em pensamentos o chamava para que voltasse logo.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Enquanto a reunião entre os Cavaleiros e Atena continuava, um vulto, protegido por um pesado manto, se aproxima do Santuário e mata os soldados que estão de vigília tão rapidamente que eles nem desconfiam de onde veio o ataque.

Com um sorriso satisfeito, ele caminha em direção à escadaria e a Casa de Áries.

Em frente à Casa de Áries, os Cavaleiros de Bronze, Jabu de Unicórnio, Ichi de Hidra, Ban de Leão menor, Geki de Urso e Nachi de Lobo aguardavam.

-Alto aí.-falou Jabu.-Não pode passar por aqui! Somos Cavaleiros e é nossa obrigação proteger essa entrada até o retorno dos Cavaleiros de Ouro.

-Se ama sua vida, desista e volte.-acrescentou Nachi.

O vulto gargalha.

-Na verdade.-disse o invasor.-Seria melhor saírem da minha frente, se não quiserem morrer, vermes.

-Como é?-Jabu ficou indignado.-Daremos uma lição a você, atrevido. Vamos!

-Sim.-responderam os outros Cavaleiros de Bronze, avançando contra eles.

O estranho ergue a mão e uma luz vermelha ofusca a visão dos Cavaleiros, que instantes depois sentem dores terríveis. É como se seus corpos fossem rasgados em vários pedaços. Os Cavaleiros caem ao chão, muito feridos e com as armaduras estilhaçadas.

-Se todos que defendem esse lugar forem tão fracos e estúpidos como vocês, a vitória da Grandiosa Dama será certa!

-M-maldito.-murmura Jabu, tentando se erguer.

O vulto não dá atenção aos Cavaleiros, mas de repente, um raio de luz prateada corta o ar e atinge a entrada da Casa de Áries, causando uma explosão e erguendo uma pesada nuvem de poeira e pedras, impedindo que o invasor entre.

-O que foi isso!-Aioria pergunta perplexo, ao ouvir as explosões.-Cosmos muitos poderosos e desconhecidos estão dentro do Santuário?

Todos os presentes à Reunião correm até a entrada do Salão do Grande Mestre.

-Sacrilégio.-fala Shaka.-Alguém invadiu o Santuário. Quem teria tamanha ousadia?

-Só podem ser os inimigos de quem Atena nos falava.-Shura colocou o elmo.- Vamos acabar com esses malditos!

Saga nem esperou mais, reconheceu um destes Cosmos e começou a correr descendo o mais rápido que pode pelas escadas em direção à Primeira Casa, deixando os outros para trás.

Quando outros fizeram menção de segui-lo, Shaka os chamou:

-Não devemos deixar Atena e Hilda aqui sem proteção.-depois olha para os outros.-Mu, Milo, Aldebaran Máscara da Morte e Aioria poderiam me acompanhar?

-Sim.-responderam ao mesmo tempo.

-Não posso ficar aqui parado.-Seiya falou.-Irei com você e não me impeça, Shaka!

-Também irei.-disse Siegfried, olhando para Hilda que assente com um movimento da cabeça.

-Certo.-concordou Shaka.-Os demais ficam. Vamos.

Bado estanca como se alguém o chamasse.

-Aud?

-Bado o que foi?-perguntou Ikki.

-Aud...sinto que ela está me chamando. Está em perigo!

-Em perigo?-Atena espantou-se.-Será que...Mu!

-Sim Atena.

-Sei que quer ajudar seus companheiros que foram lutar com os invasores, mas preciso que leve Bado e Ikki até a minha mansão na cidade. Imediatamente!

-Sim.-o Cavaleiro de Áries toca nos ombros de Fênix e Bado e em seguida desaparecem.

-Será que o Terceiro Selo está tão perto de nós?-Atena reflete.

Continua... 


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

O invasor observa a poeira abaixar, e de dentro dela aparece uma mulher de cabelos ruivos, soltos ao vento. Usava roupas negras, calça, botas, uma blusa de mangas longas e um par de meias-luvas de couro. Ela segurava uma lança prateada na mão.

'Aziel.'- o invasor diz o nome, entre os dentes.- 'Me falaram que prefere ser chamada pelo nome que os mortais lhe deram...Celeste, não?'

'Bem que senti o seu mau cheiro lá no Cairo, Virine.'-ela disse com sarcasmo.

Virine retirou seu manto, revelando ser um rapaz muito jovem, trajando uma armadura cujo metal parecia ser de Bronze, e estava coberto por uma túnica branca. Seus cabelos eram verdes e longos, presos por um rabo de cavalo. Seus olhos eram vermelhos e frios, e fitavam Celeste com fúria.

O Caído retirou uma espada enorme, colocando-se em posição de ataque.

'Oh! Bela espada, Virine!'-Celeste debochou.-'Seria complexo de inferioridade por alguma coisa?'

'Maldita!'-praguejou Virine.-'Farei com que se arrependa de suas palavras. Depois de retalhá-la, irei até a Casa de Capricórnio pegar a Espada Santa.'

'Você não pode ser tão estúpido, Virine!'-ela acrescentou com sarcasmo.-'Onde estão os outros? Olivier não o mandaria sozinho até o Santuário para enfrentar os oitenta e oito Cavaleiros e pegar a espada.'

'Você é esperta.'-debochou.-'Mestre Olivier me mandou especialmente para enfrentar um certo Cavaleiro de Ouro e testar sua força, mas a minha Senhora resolveu enviar as Legiões para pegarem a espada.'

Ele ataca primeiro, gritando. O ataque impiedoso de Virine ameaçava destruir toda a fachada da Casa de Áries. Celeste salta, colocando-se logo em seguida diante do Caído para contra-atacar com a lança. Virine salta, evitando ser atingido pela lança.

'Legiões?'-ela permaneceu séria e lança o olhar para Ichi que estava mais próximo dela.- 'Onde estão os Cavaleiros de Ouro? '

'N-Numa reunião especial, com A-Atena. A União Dourada.'-respondeu com as poucas forças que tinha.

'São uns tolos!'-a mulher comentou com ar de desânimo.-'Saem e deixam tudo desprotegido! Aquele Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos é mais estúpido, pois eu o avisei que o Santuário estava em perigo.'

Virine avança contra Celeste, gritando:

'Preocupe-se com você, maldita!'-Celeste ampara o segundo ataque com a lança e pressionada por Virine é arrastada vários metros para trás.- 'Veremos se o que dizem é verdade! Que não pode morrer! Será que continuará viva se eu cortar seu belo corpinho em milhares de pedaços!'-o cosmo negro dele se eleva.-'MIL LÂMINAS INFERNAIS!'

Virine ataca novamente Celeste, que coloca sua lança sobre seu corpo para amparar os múltiplos golpes, mas alguns deles conseguem arranhar e cortar a pele de seu rosto e braços.

Com movimentos ágeis Celeste contra-ataca Virine, forçando-o a recuar. Ela salta, esperando ganhar espaço para dar seu melhor golpe. Cai em pé diante da entrada da Casa de Áries.

Em seguida, coloca a lança diante dela horizontalmente e expande seu Cosmo, prateado que a envolve com uma luz pura.

'Sinto, não tenho tempo a perder...'-ela falava com um olhar frio.-'ESPLENDOR DIVINO!'

Uma luz pura e cegante atinge Virine, mas ao contrário do que Celeste imaginava, ele não se abalara muito com o ataque. Na verdade, ele se defendeu com sua espada e mantinha em seu rosto um sorriso zombeteiro. Celeste deixou transparecer seu espanto.

'Surpresa, mulher? Estamos mais fortes do que nunca!'-dizia o Caído com uma expressão maligna em seus olhos.-'Você deve sentir muita dor quando sofre ataques como esse! MIL LÂMINAS INFERNAIS!'

Virine desfere seu golpe com a espada no chão. Uma luz intensa e vermelha serpenteia o chão, destruindo tudo em seu caminho. Celeste tenta se defender, do ataque que a atinge de forma rápida, não podendo evitar que o golpe a lançasse com força até o interior da Casa, arrebentando as paredes.

Celeste sentiu vários de seus ossos quebrarem com o ataque, e mesmo com a dor insuportável se ergue. Ela vê Virine se aproximando em sua direção.

'Como Leviatha está fazendo para torná-los tão fortes!'-refletia, enquanto se escondia atrás de um pilar, recuperando o fôlego.-'Se não fosse por isso, meu golpe já o teria eliminado!'

'Celeste...'-ele chamava.-'Venha, não tenho o tempo todo. A mestra está esperando por meu retorno e por boas notícias.'

'Tudo bem.'-ela disse saindo do esconderijo.-'ESPLENDOR DIVINO!'

O golpe atinge Virine de surpresa, jogando-o contra um pilar, em seguida Celeste tencionava empalá-lo na mesma com sua lança, mas Virine se movimenta a uma grande velocidade. Num movimento rápido, ele a segura com uma mão pelo pescoço, erguendo-a acima do chão.

'Minha velocidade está maior também.'-ele sorri de maneira alucinada.-'Está sentindo o Cosmo da minha senhora me envolvendo? Ele está me fortalecendo!'- ele aperta a garganta dela, fazendo-a ficar sem ar.- 'Pediu que após fazê-la sofrer muito, deveria levá-la até a sua presença...mas não necessariamente inteira...não creio que se importará se eu arrancar um de seus braços ou pernas. Há, há,há, há...'

'Melhor soltá-la agora!'-o Caído desvia o olhar em direção a poderosa voz, e avista um Cavaleiro de Ouro caminhando até eles, que falava com autoridade.-'Não o perdoarei se ferí-la.'

'Quem?'

'Sou Saga de Gêmeos. Deve ser você quem estava me espionando na Câmara dos Sonhos. Virine é o seu nome?'-seu Cosmo dourado fica mais agressivo.-'Parece que deixou a covardia de lado e resolveu mostrar a cara, Virine. Mas, aviso a você... não terei nenhuma piedade.'

Na cidade de Atenas. Parthenon.

'Diz de novo, o que estamos fazendo aqui se há uma luta no Santuário?'- Kayo pergunta pela vigésima vez a Mattheo, observando os turistas ao redor.- 'Sinto que Joan está lutando também...queria ajudá-la, droga!'

'Já falei. Celeste quer que peguemos algo que ficou guardado aqui por séculos.'-ele responde, agachado, tateando o chão e as paredes.

'Todos estão olhando para cá.'-Kayo fala, olhando o amigo subindo em cima de uma coluna, com uma enorme gota de suor na cabeça.

'Por que?'

'Sei lá. Talvez porque nem sempre aparece um maluco bancando o Homem-Aranha no Parthenon.'

'Ei, você!'-chama um guarda.-'Desce daí ou o prenderei!'

'Achei!'-grita Mattheo.-'Está naquela parede.'-ele desce em seguida e vai até uma parede, e dá um soco nela, quebrando-a.

O guarda fica assustado. Mattheo se aproxima com uma caixa dourada, pequena, que cabia em uma de suas mãos.

'O que é isso' O que está aí dentro?'-Kayo pergunta curioso.

'A caixa está vazia.'

'Então, serve para quê?'

'Eu ainda não sei...talvez para guardar algo dentro dela.'

Em outro lugar.

'Cara! Você precisa fazer Terapia contra a Raiva, sabia?'-Lévy defendia-se dos golpes de Ahanaon, mas o gigante parecia não sentir os dele.-'Isso é falta de mulher! Quando foi a última vez que deu uma?'

'Você fala demais, garoto!'-replicou Ahanaon desferindo um soco jogando-o longe.-'Não me atrapalhe. Vou levar as mulheres para a minha mestra! Sua vontade não deve ser ignorada. Ela é o poder, a glória, o...'

'Chega desse ''Seca Lourenço''. Tu fala demais!'-Lévy se ergue e saca sua espada indo em direção ao Anjo da Destruição.-'E já te disse. Elas não vão a lugar nenhum com você!'

Azazel tenta acertar Joan com vários golpes de seus punhos e pernas, mas a jovem desvia de todos de maneira graciosa.

'Muito bom para uma humana.'-ele diz com um sorriso maldoso, se afastando.- 'Se golpes físicos não surtem efeito em você...tentarei isto.

Atrás do Caído, forma-se a imagem de uma Legião de demônios, que urram e gritam de maneira ameaçadora à medida que seu cosmo se eleva. Mas a única reação de Joan é um brilho estranho em seu olhar.

'Aqueles que são atingidos pelo meu golpe enlouquecem, como se fossem dominados pelos demônios, restando a eles apenas o desejo de morrerem...nem que seja pelas próprias mãos.'

'Entendo...'-Joan fala, fechando os olhos.-'Foi esse o golpe que você usou contra um Templário chamado Paollo?'

'Se está se referindo aquele idiota que ousou ficar no meu caminho...sim! Foi divertido vê-lo enlouquecer aos poucos!'

'Devido aos laços fraternais que o uniam a Mattheo, deveria deixar meu amigo eliminá-lo.'-ela fala sem alterar-se, mas fica parada, colocando as mãos juntas e mantendo olhos fechados, como se orasse, uma luz azulada a envolve.-'Mas não posso simplesmente ignorá-lo e deixá-lo ir. Pretendo matá- lo agora mesmo!'

'Idiota! Como fará isso depois de receber meu golpe.'-ele ri.-'POSSESSÃO!'

Azazel lança o golpe em Joan, que o desfaz com um gesto. O demônio recua alguns passos.

'Inútil.'-ela lhe diz.-'Você sabe o significado da palavra Oiketerion, Azazel? Em grego significa seu próprio domicílio, habitação.'-a luz azul fica cada vez mais forte.-'No Novo Testamento em Coríntios indicava o corpo que teremos na eternidade, corpo espiritual. O estado original dos anjos é o estado em que eles foram criados, ou seja, estado espiritual.'

'Por que está falando essas baboseiras?'-replica Azazel.

'Prepare-se para retornar ao seu estado original...deixará de ter corpo físico e será um espírito, incapaz de fazer mal a outro ser vivo.'-ela abre os olhos e a luz se expande, atrás dela, Azazel tem a impressão de ver um pedaço dos Céus, Joan ergue a palma da mão.-'OIKETERION!'

A luz atinge Azazel numa súbita e silenciosa explosão. Apenas o grito do Anjo é ouvido. Joan sente uma força externa interferindo e depois que a luz se dissipa e resta apenas o silêncio.

'Teve sorte!'-ela diz.-'Sua Mestra salvou sua vida, Azazel.'

Lévy salta e desfere um golpe no ar, produzindo um tipo de arco de luz, que atinge Ahanaon em cheio no chão. Quando Lévy desce, vê espantado que o seu adversário está ainda de pé, embora a área ao seu redor não.

'Hã...'-gota na cabeça.-'Diga que pelo menos sentiu cócegas com esse golpe.'

'Maldito, moleque!'-urrou Ahanaon.-'Prepare-se para enfrentar a pior das criaturas nascidas dos fossos mais temíveis do Inferno!'

'Quem? Vai chamar seu advogado?'-Lévy debochou.

'Suas piadas me irritam! MORRA!'-o gigante ergue o braço.-'DEVORADOR DE ALMAS!'

O terrível golpe de Ahanaon acerta em cheio o jovem Templário e ele sente que sua alma estava sendo sugada pelo vórtice criado pelo inimigo.

'Um Devorador de Almas? Esse é o golpe de Leviatha! Lévy!'-pela primeira vez, Joan deixa sua fachada austera cair e demonstra sua preocupação.

Mas de repente, golpes combinados de três guerreiros atingem em cheio o Anjo da Destruição, lançando-o para dentro da mansão, e libertando Lévy.

'ASAS DE FÊNIX!'

'GARRAS DO TIGRE DAS SOMBRAS!'

'EXTINÇÃO ESTELAR! '

'Ikki.'-Lana diz aliviada, ao ver seu marido se aproximando.

'Bado! Graças à deusa.'-pensou Aud.

As mulheres correm e ao contrário do que seus respectivos amados pensavam, elas não vão sua direção, e sim cercam o jovem rapaz que enfrentava o Anjo da Destruição.

'Você está bem?'-perguntou Aud.

'Pode se levantar?'-Lana estava preocupada.

'Calma, meninas. Tô legal!'-Lévy estava ruborizado, mas ergueu-se com um sorriso confiante.-'Tão vendo! Tô inteiraço!'

Joan se aproxima e lhe dá um tapa, intencionalmente 'de leve', nas costas.

(Kréék- estalo na coluna. ')- 'Urgh! Só alguns músculos doloridos.''

'Hum-hum...'-Ikki pigarreou e depois lançou um olhar fulminante para Lévy e para Joan.-'E quem são vocês?'

Lévy ficou sem graça, para não dizer intimidado pelos olhares ciumentos de Ikki e Bado, e foi logo se apresentando.

'E aí? '-gota na cabeça pois eles não respondem.- 'Hã...Sou Lévy Chantél e essa é a minha colega Joan Cavendish. Somos Cavaleiros Templários designados para proteger o Selo da Inocência.'

'Como é?'-todos ficam surpresos.

'Hã...é mesmo?'-Lévy coça a cabeça.-'Caraca! Pensei que Atena e seus Cavaleiros soubessem.'

'Soubessem o quê?'-pergunta Bado impaciente.

'Ambas estão grávidas...uma delas dará a luz ao inocente portador do poder do Terceiro Selo.'-Joan diz apontando para Aud e Lana.

'QUÊ?'-Ikki gritou e depois pega Lévy pela túnica e o ergue colocando-o face a face.-'Explique-se!'

'Tá...mas...me deixa respirar...primeiro.'-pediu Lévy, sendo colocado de novo no chão.-'E não amasse a minha túnica! Que cara estressado!'

'Você está grávida!'-Bado pergunta para Aud num misto de alegria e espanto.

'Eu ia contar, quando tivesse certeza.'

'Esperem.'-pediu Mu.-'Ele ainda não foi derrotado!'

Então Ahanaon reaparece, mais furioso do que nunca.

'Enfrentei esse monstro em Asgard.'-comentou Bado colocando Aud atrás de si para protegê-la.-'Não poderia ser derrotado assim tão facilmente.'

'Tem gente que não sabe a hora de parar.'-comenta Lévy.

'Não podem matar o que já está morto.'-fala Joan.-'A pobre criatura é um morto vivo!'

Então, eles se colocam em posição de defesa, ficando entre Ahanaon e as mulheres.

Naquele instante, os Cavaleiros de Ouro chegavam a Casa de Câncer.

'Sinto o Cosmo de Saga, ele já está lutando contra os invasores.'-falou Aldebaran.-'Depressa!'

'Esperem.'-avisou Aioria, detendo-os com um gesto.-'Nossos inimigos já estão aqui. Estão na Casa de Câncer. Sentem esses Cosmos?'

'Na minha Casa!'-esbraveja Máscara da Morte.-'Vou mandá-los para o Yomotsu antes mesmo que pisquem!'

'Nunca senti algo tão arrepiante como esses Cosmos!'-Seiya diz.

'Por que não são os Cosmos de homens ou deuses.'-explica Shaka, segurando seu rosário na mão.-'E sim de demônios amaldiçoados!'

Então, da Casa de Câncer saem mais dois invasores.

'Parece que chamamos a atenção dos Cavaleiros de Ouro.'-um deles fala.-'E então?'

'Simples. Vamos matá-los.'-o segundo responde, de cabelos longos e vermelhos como sangue, seus olhos verdes refletiam o desejo de matar. O que mais impressionou os Cavaleiros era que sua armadura parecia ser feita de ossos humanos, inclusive o elmo parecia um crânio de uma besta.

'Nos matar?'-Aldebaran cruza os braços e assume um ar de superioridade.-'Se arrependerá por falar tamanha tolice.'

'Mesmo?'-o primeiro, de cabelos curtos e negros, e seus olhos que eram completamente negros quanto a noite, retomou a palavra, sua armadura negra era parecida com um dragão.-'Baeta, Armilo, vamos cuidar deles e prosseguiremos até a Décima Casa.'

'Sim, senhor Sammael.'-pronuncia um terceiro invasor saindo da Casa de Câncer, numa voz feminina.

Espantados, os Cavaleiros vêem-se diante de uma bela jovem, aparentando ser uma adolescente, de longos cabelos loiros e lisos que chegavam até os pés. Seus olhos eram vermelhos e extremamente frios, sua face parecia impassível a qualquer sentimento. Sua armadura lembrava uma harpia, mas era mais grotesca e possuía um par de asas parecidas com as de um morcego, e seu elmo um par de chifres retorcidos.

'Uma menina?'-Siegfried espanta-se.

'Pode aparentar ser uma menina...mas seu Cosmo e seu coração são negros.'-dizia Shaka.-'Parecem humanos, mas são demônios. Cuidado.'

'Demônios?'-Seiya olha para a garota e depois para os outros.-'Não importa se são humanos ou demônios, não podem entrar no Santuário dessa maneira.'

'Sim.'-acrescentou Aioria.-'Lembre-se do que Atena nos disse. Eles querem a espada que está na Décima Casa...não podem chegar até lá!'

Todos concordam com um aceno de cabeça.

'Eles não parecem grande coisa, Sammael.'-Armilo comenta com desdém.-'São apenas lixos.'

'Se quer se divertir Armilo, por mim tudo bem.'-responde Sammael.

'Lixos!'-Seiya fica furioso.

'Obrigado. Vou acrescentar seus crânios a minha coleção.'-Armilo ri e aponta seu dedo para Aioria.-'Gostei principalmente deste aí. Seu rosto é perfeito e harmonioso. Que bela estrutura óssea tem seu crânio. Deve ser meu!'

'Quer a minha cabeça, maldito?'-Aioria aumentou seu Cosmo.-'Não será tão fácil!'

O Cosmo de Sammael aumenta de maneira assustadora. Sentindo a iminência de um poderoso ataque, os Cavaleiros se posicionam para se defenderem.

'EXPLOSÃO DO CAOS!'

O demônio cria um feixe de luz negra com as mãos e lança sobre eles, a potência do ataque é tamanha que destrói parte das escadarias e os fundos da Casa de Câncer. Os Cavaleiros com o impacto são jogados longe.

Aioria levanta o olhar, meio atordoado e surpreso pela força de Sammael, então Armilo aparece diante dele, retirando uma espécie de cimitarra de ossos, mirando em seu pescoço.

'Melhor tirar a cabeça dele agora, Sammael. Antes que você a danifique com seus ataques.'-O movimento é rápido, Aioria mal tem tempo de reagir.

'AIORIA'-todos gritam.

Mas a lâmina de ossos encontra um obstáculo diante dela, uma força invisível detêm o ataque.

'Quem!'-pergunta o demônio.

'Acho que ele quer a cabeça dele exatamente onde está.'-uma voz calma se pronuncia, o demônio salta até ficar ao lado da companheira e de Sammael.-'Sou Shaka de Virgem. Livrarei esse mundo de criaturas sanguinárias como vocês!'

'Nos eliminar!'-Armilo fica alterado.-'Não diga tolices!'

'Cuidado.'-Baeta fala finalmente.-'Não sentem? Este Cosmo tão sereno e puro e ao mesmo tempo poderoso e intimidador. Ele é a reencarnação de Buda.'

'Sim. Sua energia é diferente dos demais.'-Sammael sorri nervoso.-'Este é o que dizem ser o homem mais próximo de Deus?'

'É apenas um humano idiota!'-brada Armilo empunhando sua espada e se lançando contra Shaka.

Este permanece impassível, de olhos fechado. Um brilho dourado o envolve apenas alguns instantes e o demônio cai ao chão, como se seus músculos estivessem sendo torcidos por mãos poderosas.

'O que fez comigo maldito!'-murmura Armilo, tentando focalizar Shaka, mas seus olhos não o obedecem.

'Considero a presença de vocês no solo sagrado do Santuário uma afronta à própria deusa Atena.'-Shaka fala calmamente, andando em direção a Armilo.-'Vou enviá-los de volta ao lugar ao qual pertencem.'-ele fala por sobre os ombros para os companheiros.-'Não será necessária a intervenção de vocês, se quiserem passar e ajudar Saga, podem ir.'

'Ora, como é confiante esse Cavaleiro.'-Sammael se vira para a menina.-'Baeta?'

Ela dá alguns passos ficando diante de Sammael, encarando Shaka. O cavaleiro ergue uma sobrancelha ao sentir que ela abria as asas de sua armadura e aumentava seu Cosmo negro. Então, ela fala como se sussurrasse:

'JARDIM DOS PRAZERES!'

Imediatamente Shaka é envolvido pelo poder de Baeta, e sente seu corpo e espírito sendo arrastados para outro mundo, como se um buraco negro o puxasse. Luzes multicoloridas o envolvem e ele abre os olhos, e para seu espanto não está mais usando sua armadura e sim o seu usual sari, e também não se encontra mais nas escadarias entre a Casa de Câncer e a de Leão, e sim num enorme jardim.

Risos chamam sua atenção e mulheres belíssimas, como jamais houve na Terra tamanha beleza, aparecem dançando e rindo à sua volta. Incapaz de reagir, elas o envolvem em seus braços, beijando seus lábios e seu corpo, entorpecendo seus sentidos. Sugando suas forças.

'Shaka!'-Seiya gritava pelo nome do amigo, que permanecia parado, estático, com o olhar perdido em algum ponto.-'O que fez com ele?'

'Seu espírito não está mais nesse corpo.'-ela responde serenamente.-'Foi mandado para o Jardim dos Prazeres, onde servirá de refeição às minhas Súcubus.'

'Malditos!'-Milo se posiciona para lutar, sendo acompanhado por todos os outros.

'Cuidado, Cavaleiros.'-adverte Sammael.-'Se matarem Baeta, o espírito de seu amigo jamais retornará ao corpo. Hunf! Este é o homem mais próximo de Deus? Se fosse tal pessoa retornaria sem problemas do lugar onde está. Vamos Armilo, vamos acabar com isso logo. EXPLOSÃO DO CAOS!'

'Sim. VENDAVAL DE OSSOS!'-um furacão, acompanhado de ossos humanos atinge os Cavaleiros.

'Já chega!'-Máscara da Morte levanta furioso.-'Vou mandá-los para o outro mundo! ONDAS DO INFERNO!'

Para a surpresa do Cavaleiro, o golpe parece não surtir efeito sobre os adversários.

'Pretende mesmo usar esse golpe?'-Armilo gargalha.-'Nós vagamos no Sekishiki como se fosse o nosso jardim particular. Sua técnica é inútil!'

Ele ataca novamente e acerta o Cavaleiro de Câncer com um soco, jogando-o longe.

'A técnica do Máscara da Morte não funcionou!'-Seiya não estava acreditando.

'Eles se divertem conosco, como se fossemos nada!'-Siegfried estava impaciente.-'Eles são tão poderosos quanto Belais!'

'Pode ser.'-Aldebaran se pronuncia.-'Mas somos Cavaleiros. Proteger esse mundo, mesmo que signifique nossa morte, é o nosso dever mais sagrado! A batalha mal começou, e não pretendo se derrotado aqui antes de encarar a mestra deles, frente a frente!'

'Certo.'-todos respondem ao mesmo tempo, se preparando para continuar o combate, com mais ânimo.

'Eles não parecem preocupados conosco'-Baeta reflete, sem desviar o olhar de Shaka.-'Estão confiantes demais na vitória.'

No Salão do Grande Mestre.

'Chega! Não vou ficar aqui parada enquanto os outros lutam!'-Shina diz saindo pela porta principal.

'Shina, espere!'-Marin a chama.-'É nosso dever ficar e proteger Atena.'

'Já tem gente demais para protegê-la, Marin.'-Shina diz sem virar-se.-'Somos Amazonas, lutar para defender o Santuário também é a nossa obrigação.'

Shina sai sem dizer mais nada.

'Pode ir também, Marin.'-fala Atena.-'Sei que está preocupada com Seiya e com Aioria.'

Marin acena positivamente com a cabeça e segue atrás de Shina em direção a batalha. Atena olha para o céu estrelado e tem um pressentimento ruim.

Hilda ao seu lado, tem a mesma sensação.

Dohko de Libra tenta conter o ímpeto de sair atrás das amazonas e ajudar uma velha amiga.

Casa de Áries.

Virine ainda segurava Celeste pela garganta. De repente ele gargalha como se estivesse enlouquecido. Num gesto inesperado e rápido, pega sua espada e transpassa-a pelo corpo dela.

Celeste vomita sangue e diante do olhar horrorizado de Saga, Virine desfere logo em seguida, uma poderosa energia de cor vermelha que é lançada diretamente no abdômen dela. Celeste é jogada para o alto. Sangue escorria de sua boca e do ferimento aberto. Não se ouve seu grito, ela cai ao chão, imóvel e de olhar vazio.

'Sou um Demônio do Inferno. Acha que tremerei diante de suas tolas ameaças? Minha missão era encontrá-lo e matá-lo, Saga de Gêmeos. Não sei qual é o interesse da minha Mestra em você e não me importa! Destruí-lo será um grande prazer! Tenho essa vontade desde que o vi lutando contra Kreoth e...'

Saga ignora Virine e se aproxima de Celeste, e ao tocá-la percebe que está morta! Ele se amaldiçoa por ter sido tão devagar.

'Ruiva...'-ele murmura.-'Como pôde pensar em enfrentar inimigos tão poderosos sem uma proteção adequada? Sem uma armadura? Parece que os Anjos podem morrer, afinal.'

Virine fica indignado:

'Humano desprezível. Ousa me ignorar?'-ele ergue a mão.-'Vai morrer!'

Saga lança um olhar frio que faz Virine hesitar, e então se ergue, com o corpo de Celeste nos braços.

'O desprezível é você que atacou e matou uma mulher desprotegida.'-ele fala entre os dentes.-'Veio para me matar, Virine? Você é quem vai desejar morrer depressa, depois de me enfrentar...mas terei o prazer de prolongar a sua punição, Virine.'-Saga se afasta e coloca o corpo de Celeste encostado num pilar, meio afastado da possível batalha e o cobre com sua capa, depois o encara.

Ambos acendem seus Cosmos de maneira tão hostil que as pedras a sua volta são elevadas do solo pela força, seus companheiros sentem o Cosmo de Saga elevar-se de maneira assustadora.

Virine gargalha, mas o cavaleiro dourado de Gêmeos não se abala, permanece ainda a olhar seu oponente como se ele fosse um verme.

O demônio emanando um Cosmo ameaçador pega a sua espada, e ele começa seu ataque!

'ATAQUE DAS MIL LÂMINAS INFERNAIS!'

O primeiro ataque, passa por Saga que se desvia com muita facilidade. O segundo o Cavaleiro apara com as mãos, e depois desfere um soco carregado de cosmoenergia, no estômago de Virine, ele é jogado longe, e ao cair no chão se arrasta por vários metros levando consigo parte do piso da Casa de Áries.

Saga acumula seu Cosmo e explode tudo à volta, tentando atingir Virine com sua EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA. Derrubando com esse ataque, colunas e as paredes da Casa de Áries. Mas Virine salta a velocidade da luz e reaparece atrás de Saga, que se não se movesse rapidamente, teria sido cortado ao meio pela espada do demônio.

Logo, ambos começam a se golpear simultaneamente a velocidade da luz.

Do lado de fora, os Cavaleiros de Bronze feridos sentem arrepios diante das energias desprendidas pelos dois adversários.

Na Mansão de Saori Kido.

'AAAhhhh!'-grita Ikki ao se lançado longe por um golpe de Ahanaon.

'Droga!'-pragueja Bado, já seriamente ferido.-'Ele não cai nunca!'

'Tá legal! Meu estoque de piadas infames já se esgotou com ele!'-Lévy arfava cansado.

'Aquilo eram piadas?'-indagou Joan.

Mu observa impaciente a luta, estava protegendo com seu Muro de Cristal Aud, Lana e a Casa de Saori com seus criados dos efeitos do combate que se segue. Ele vê Fênix, o Guerreiro deus Bado e os Templários lutarem com dificuldades contra esse oponente. Ele sabe que se entrar na luta, poderia derrotar aquele monstro, mas, se o fizesse...quem protegeria os inocentes?

Lana estava trêmula...era seu irmão, mesmo? Não podia ser. Arman era forte, mas gentil. Jamais se tornaria essa coisa. Aud a abraçava, esperando com isso confortá-la, enquanto observava aflita a luta.

Ahanaon avançava contra Ikki, mas uma dor aguda o faz cair sobre um de seus joelhos e lançar um olhar inflamado para seu agressor.

'Ei, Clone do Toguro!'-Lévy debochava.-'Não mostrei do que sou realmente capaz!'

O jovem coloca a espada a sua frente e concentra toda a sua energia. Seu cosmo aumenta e ele aponta a espada para Ahanaon.

'Ô, Fênix... Sai da frente!'-ele avisou.-'FEIXE DE LUZ!'

O golpe atinge Ahanaon, Ikki desvia-se por milésimos de segundos antes que o Anjo e o golpe de Lévy passassem por sobre a sua cabeça.

'Acho que ganhei!'-Lévy disse sorrindo, apoiando a espada no ombro e fazendo um sinal de vitória com os dedos.

'Ganhou alguns segundos.'-Joan aponta na direção que Ahanaon foi lançado, ele retornava.

'Caraca! Ce monstre(Esse monstro), não cai não?'

'Alguns segundos. É tudo do que precisamos.'-Mu diz antes de desfazer o Muro de Cristal e ficar ao lado dos companheiros.-'Não há nada ali, atrás de Ahanaon. Podemos usar nossos melhores golpes sem nos preocuparmos com nada.'

'Certo.'-responderam os rapazes.

Ahanaon retorna, caminhando pesadamente.

'Agora! Todos juntos!'-ordenou Mu.-'REVOLUÇÃO ESTELAR!'

'AVE FÊNIX!'

'GARRAS DO TIGRE DAS SOMBRAS!'

'FEIXE DE LUZ!'

Os golpes combinados atingem Ahanaon. O gigante é lançado ao espaço e cai no chão, abrindo uma enorme cratera com o impacto.

'Terminou?'-perguntou Bado se aproximando da cratera.-'Ele...?'

De repente Ahanaon salta da cratera. Seu elmo estava destruído, sendo possível ver seu rosto. Era jovem, viril, adornado por cabelos castanhos. Mas o Cosmo negro que o envolvia o tornava assustador. Lana emitiu um gemido angustiado ao reconhecê-lo.

'Arman...'

Ele desferiu um golpe em Bado, jogando-o contra Lévy e ambos são arremessados para dentro da mansão.

'Bado!'-Aud gritou.

'Vou usar o meu golpe.'-avisou Joan.

'Retorne Ahanaon!-ordenou a voz de Leviatha diretamente no Cosmo do seu servo.-'Vamos nos reunir e nos preparar para o inevitável'

O gigante se vira e se afasta como se nada houvesse acontecido.

'ARMAN'-Lana grita a plenos pulmões, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

O gigante para por alguns instantes e diz antes de partir em definitivo.

'Arman está morto! Sou Ahanaon, o Anjo da Destruição.'

Lana sente as pernas fraquejarem e é amparada por Ikki. Ela o abraça e chora copiosamente.

'Bado.'-Aud entrava na mansão, se aproximando aflita.-'Você está bem?'

'S-sim. Não se preocupe.'-ele para de falar ao ver que ela está chorando.-'Aud, o quê...?

'Pensei que você fosse morrer...antes do bebê...'-ela se joga em seus braços e lhe dá um beijo e depois chora.-'Fiquei com tanto medo de perdê-lo.'

'Não vou morrer ainda.'-ele a abraça.-'Não se preocupe, amor.'

'I-isso é lindo...cara!'-a voz de Lévy os assusta.-'Mas dá... pra saírem de cima...de mim? Não pega bem...para a minha masculinidade...um marmanjão...sentado no meu colo! Urgh! Tão me esmagando!'

Eles se levantam num pulo, Lévy se ergue e ajeita a túnica e olha bem sério para os dois.

'Não falem isso para ninguém.'-pediu.-'Principalmente para um camarada chamado Mattheo.'

Ikki se aproxima. Estava visivelmente nervoso com a situação.

'Muito bem.'-ele avisou chegando bem perto de Lévy.-'Que estão do nosso lado é óbvio...agora me diga tudo o que sabem!'

'A casa da senhorita Saori...Ç.Ç'-lamentava Tatsume.-'Está destruída! E vocês são os culpados. Se não estivessem aqui aquele monstro não teria aparecido e quem são vocês? E esse cabelo horrível que parece que nunca viu um pente na vida! Por que apareceu e...'-(Soc!)-Lévy o cala com um soco no nariz diante dos olhares surpresos de todos.

'Cara chato! Ninguém fala mal do meu cabelo! Ainda mais um careca!'-resmungou.-'Tá legal!'-deu um sorriso.-'Vamos conversar...mas a caminho do Santuário. A minha chefinha falou para levarmos as garotas até lá se as coisas ficarem pretas por aqui. Acho que as coisas por lá devem estar mais tranqüilas!'

Casa de Áries.

'ATAQUE DAS MIL LÂMINAS INFERNAIS!'

'EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!'

Saga troca golpes com Virine, que em certa altura abaixa seu braço esquerdo e solta uma esfera de energia vermelha, que Saga repele com um gesto.

'Muito forte.'-Virine pensava consigo mesmo.-'Ele não se cansa? Está determinado a me matar!'

Virine de repente, resolve apelar para seu melhor golpe, Seu cosmo fica cada vez mais poderoso, mas.

'Desista maldito!'-Saga reuniu suas forças e...-'OUTRA DIMENSÃO!'

Sem chances de escapatória, Virine é arrastado pelo poder de Saga, e é levado para outra dimensão, nada restando do demônio.

Então, Saga vai até Celeste e a ergue, observa a mulher em seus braços e lamenta consigo mesmo por ter permitido isso. Se pelo menos houvesse agido mais depressa. Saga a admira, mesmo estando no sono da morte, continuava linda.

De repente, ela dá um longo suspiro e abre os olhos. Assustado, Saga a solta de seus braços, fazendo-a cair desajeitadamente sentada no chão.

'Aaaiiii...'-ela gemeu.-'Isso doeu!'

'Mas...você...ele... Eu...VOCÊ ESTAVA MORTA!'-ele gritou.

'Não posso morrer pelas mãos de qualquer um.'-ela falava, esfregando suas nádegas doloridas.- 'Mas , eles tentam.'

'Como?'

'Longa história!'-ela se levanta.-'Não pensei que se preocupasse comigo, achava que você fosse do tipo mais...mais..'-ela faz um gesto com as mãos como se procurasse a palavra certa.

'Mais o que?'-ele pergunta se aproximando.

'Não é importante.'-ela desconversou, lhe dando as costas.

'Sabe...Não estava acreditando naquela conversa de que tinha séculos de anos de idade, mas agora...'-ele se aproximou mais.-'E você não disse que tipo de pessoa eu sou.'

'Frio.'-ela voltou a encará-lo. Grande erro, ficou frente a frente com aqueles olhos azuis.

'Me acha ''frio''?-ela recua alguns passos.-'Não sou um homem...tão frio. Tenho vontade de voltar a beijá-la, desde que sai do Egito.'-disse com a voz rouca.-'Guardei seu presente'

'Guardou?'-ela encosta-se a um pilar, Saga se aproximava.

Seus corpos estavam bem próximos um do outro. Saga percebeu que o rosto de Celeste estava corado. Apesar da situação, havia um ar de desafio nos belos olhos dourados. A jovem ergueu o queixo de maneira provocante e jogou para trás os cabelos ruivos.

'Sim. Ainda o tenho.'-os lábios roçando os dela.

'Não é o lugar e nem a hora para isso!'-ela disse, se afastando um pouco e alterando a voz.-'E pelo o que eu saiba, não te dei liberdade para falar assim comig...'

Súbito, foi puxada de encontro ao peito largo e rijo, antes de ser beijada. O choque deixou-a imóvel. Saga a segurava com uma das mãos pela nuca e a outra enlaçava sua cintura. Os lábios dele no início pressionavam os seus, exigentes.

Logo em seguida, eles se tornaram mais complacentes, mais irresistíveis. Celeste sentiu a boca suavizar-se com uma enorme sensação de prazer e uma onda de calor espalhou-se por seu corpo. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha, de maneira deliciosa.

Apoiando suas mãos sobre o peito da armadura dourada, entreabriu os lábios para sentir melhor o beijo e se entregou a sensação da boca e da língua dele explorando a sua. As mãos de Saga deslizaram pelas suas costas, parando nos quadris de Celeste.

O som de uma explosão parece tê-la despertado para a realidade. Com um movimento brusco, Celeste o empurrou.

Ela fitou-o confusa, ofegante. Mas reparou a satisfação naquele rosto atraente.

Celeste desviou o rosto, e colocou a mão sobre os lábios, não sabia quem a deixava com mais raiva. Se ele, por tê-la beijado. Ou ela mesma, por ter consentido.

'Isso não deveria ter acontecido, de novo.'-disse finalmente.

'Mas aconteceu.'-Saga foi se aproximando mais dela, tentando tocá-la em seu rosto.

'Ainda não acabou.'-ela desvencilhou de seu toque e disse como se nada houvesse acontecido.-'Seus companheiros estão lutando agora contra outros adversários. Vamos.'

'Sim.'-ele concordou, mas ao passar por ela, sussurrou bem próximo ao seu ouvido.-'Depois continuamos de onde paramos, Ruiva.'

Celeste estremeceu e corou até a raiz de seus cabelos. Quem ele pensava que era para falar dessa maneira com ela?

'MEU NOME É CELESTE!'-gritou para ele furiosa, Saga a ignora e se afasta.

Continua...


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

'Bem aqui estamos.'-disse Rahel para o seu companheiro Ariel, que olhava a tudo com desgosto principalmente para o rio Aqueronte e os espíritos infelizes que se lamentavam nas suas margens.-'O Hades! Este lugar é deprimente! Irônico o fato do espírito de Lúcifer ser mandado para cá após ser derrotado por Atena e aqueles cavaleiros.'

'Legal, né!'-Ariel olhou de maneira desaprovadora para o colega.-'Que foi? Você mesmo já teve vontade de mandá-lo para cá!'

'Vamos nos concentrar em nossa missão?'-ele pediu tocando a fronte com os dedos como se estivesse com dor de cabeça.

'Está bem...Ainda não se conformou pelo Trono ter dado a Celeste a missão de proteger o inocente?'

'Não.'-respondeu impaciente.-'O que me espanta é essa confiança nela! Aziel não é diferente dos outros traidores...é também um Anjo Caído!'

'Meio-anjo Caído.'-Rahel o corrige.-'Tanto o Trono quanto Metraton confiam nela...o que significa que o Senhor também confia. E Ele nunca erra em Seus julgamentos!'

Ambos os anjos estavam vestindo suas Armaduras Astrais, as armaduras usadas pelos anjos em momentos de batalha. Eram douradas e brancas, com adornos em alto relevo.

'Alguém se aproxima.'-aponta Rahel.-'Em um barco.'

'Percam toda a esperança...Oh! Espíritos dos mortos que aqui chegam.'-o barqueiro dizia.-'E...peraí! Vocês não estão mortos! Nem são humanos! Quem são vocês?'

'Somos Anjos Guardiões. Sou Ariel, Anjo da Caridade e esse é Rahel o Anjo dos Sonhos. Precisamos falar com o atual Soberano desse reino.'

'Soubemos que Hades está em um sono profundo, recuperando-se da última batalha, mas sua esposa Perséfone está governando em seu lugar.'-diz Rahel.- 'Precisamos muito falar com sua senhora.'

'Anjos? No Submundo? Eu, Caronte de Aqueronte, a Estrela Maléfica Celeste Espacial, não posso permitir que se aproximem de minha senhora, vocês não podem passar e...'

KATAPOFT!

O espectro é derrubado por um soco de Ariel, caindo no fundo de sua barca. Ariel após derrubar Caronte com um soco certeiro no nariz, pressiona-o no chão de seu barco com o pé em sua garganta.

'Não é um pedido!'-disse com o olhar fulminante.-'Leve-nos até o outro lado, agora!'

'S-sim...''

'Tem certeza de que é o Anjo da Caridade?'-pergunta Rahel, franzindo o cenho.

Santuário.

'METEOROS DE PÉGASUS!'- os vários meteoros são lançados contra Sammael, que os repele e contra ataca atingindo o cavaleiro de Pégasus, mas Seiya se defende saltando nos ares com a ajuda das asas de sua armadura divina.-'Não vai passar por nós, demônio.'

'Garoto...'-Sammael sorri.-'Admiro sua persistência, mas agora chega! Eis meu melhor golpe. EXPLOSÃO DO CAOS!'

''METEOROS DE PÉGASUS!'

Os golpes se colidem, mas o cosmo de Seiya sobrepuja o de Sammael, e ele é atingido por alguns meteoros. O Caído é jogado para trás e limpa o sangue que escorre de sua boca com um sorriso.

'Magnífico! Você faz jus à fama que possui, Seiya de Pégasus! Estava descrente sobre o fato de um moleque como você pudesse ter derrotado Lúcifer, mas me enganei. É bem forte!'-ele ergue a mão.-'Quase sinto por matá-lo! Ah, obrigado por me mostrar a sua técnica...quer vê a minha versão dela? METEOROS!'

'O quê!'-Seiya é surpreendido e acaba recebendo todo o golpe, atingindo um rochedo e caindo ao chão.

'Há, há,há, há, há,...não se sinta mal, garoto.'-Sammael vangloriava-se.-'Tenho a capacidade de copiar e adaptar os golpes de meus adversários. Tenho o conhecimento sobre mil técnicas e golpes de luta! Agora...de qual Cavaleiro terei o prazer de adquirir novas técnicas?'

'Que tal receber meu Grande Chifre, Sammael?'-urrou Aldebaran.-'GRANDE CHIFRE!'

Sammael, que desvia do golpe do Cavaleiro de Ouro de Touro e gargalha ao atingi-lo bem no rosto com um potente chute e jogá-lo em cima de Máscara da Morte. Enquanto isso Armilo, se desvencilha dos ataques de Siegfried e de Aioria.

'Também vou acrescentar sua cabeça à minha coleção, Guerreiro deus!'-ele o acerta no estômago.-'Nunca imaginei que haveria tantos fracotes no Santuário.'

'Demônio, farei com que engula suas palavras! CÁPSULA DO PODER!'

Armilo salta e o golpe atinge Sammael em cheio, ele é jogado contra um rochedo. Ergue-se em seguida cheio de ódio.

'Armilo seu idiota!'-gritou o demônio.-'Pare de brincar e mate esses Cavaleiros!'

Baeta permanecia imóvel, concentrando sua energia para manter o espírito de Shaka preso no Jardim dos Prazeres, mas a presença de Milo a faz desviar o olhar em direção ao Cavaleiro.

'Se tenciona me matar, saiba que ao fazer isso poderá condenar seu amigo.'- ela avisou.

'Se não fizer nada, ele morrerá do mesmo jeito.'-ele sorriu.-'De qualquer ângulo que se olhe, ele sai perdendo...mas ao eliminá-la, tenho certeza de que ficará feliz!'

'Hum...'-ela o analisa.-'É realmente lamentável matar belos espécimes da raça humana como vocês...mas os desejos de nossa Rainha não devem ser negados.'

'Sou um belo espécime? Obrigado!'-ele sorri e depois fica sério.-'Bom...parece que não temos escolha.'

Dessa forma, a primeira ação de Milo é apontar seu dedo indicador na direção de Baeta, sua unha começa a avermelhar-se e alongar-se num instante. Ele ergue a mão.

'Esta é a Agulha Escarlate.'-Milo diz confiante.-'Irei derrotá-la sem sequer tocar em Shaka!'

'Não pense que será fácil.'-ela sorri pela primeira vez, ergue a mão contra Milo.

Sem responder, Milo corre em direção a Baeta, em alta velocidade, que desvia e salta, mas não muito rápido, pois ao atingir o chão ela coloca a mão sobre o peito, que agora possuía três furos, feitos pela Agulha Escarlate. Os ferimentos ardiam e deles jorravam sangue. A demônio olha impressionada para o Cavaleiro. Milo também demonstra estar espantado, apesar dos ferimentos causados pela Agulha Escarlate, Baeta não demonstrava dor ou qualquer outra reação.

'Foi muito rápido!'-ela reflete e depois fala.-'Feriu meu corpo...não terei mais complacência por você.'

O Cosmo de Baeta se expande, e ela lança uma enorme esfera de energia contra o Cavaleiro de Escorpião. Ele recebe a fúria total do ataque de Baeta e cai ao chão. Milo tenta se erguer, mas é pressionado no chão pela bota da demônio.

'Irá rastejar e implorar por meu perdão.'-ela diz demonstrando pela primeira vez raiva.-'Talvez eu o poupe...para que se torne meu escravo particular, onde realizará todas as minhas vontades, lamberá minhas botas e beijará meus pés!'

'Sinto muito, mas já sou um cara comprometido!'-ele pega sua bota e com toda a força a joga para o alto, mas Baeta cai em pé, perto de Shaka.-'Ela ficaria possessa de ciúmes se eu beijasse os pés de outra!'

Ela lança um olhar carregado de raiva para o Cavaleiro, mas percebe que ele hesita ao vê-la tão perto de Shaka. Sorrindo, ela reúne sua energia e a direciona para o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Virgem.

'O espírito dele já deve ter sido devorado pelas Súcubus! O corpo não serve para mais nada!'

'Pare!'-ordenou Milo.

Ela o ignora, e quando ia desferir o golpe, Shaka a agarra pelo punho. Baeta fica lívida e não acredita que o Cavaleiro esteja se movendo.

'Foi um passeio agradável!'-Shaka começa a falar.-'Permita-me agradecê-la da maneira correta.'

'Shaka!'-Aioria sorri ao ver o amigo bem.-'Nos deu um susto!'

Baeta no entanto sorri, se desvencilha de Shaka chutando-o no rosto e com um salto fica sobre um rochedo.

'Armilo, Sammael.'-ela os chama.-'Vamos acabar logo com isso.'

'Certo.'-os demônios respondem e saltam , ficando ao lado da companheira.

Baeta começa a se concentrar, e todos esperam algum tipo de ataque. Mas ela abre os lábios e começa a cantar. Uma melodia doce e harmoniosa, que invade as mentes dos homens próximos a ela. Os Cavaleiros começam a gritar e a se contorcer, sentindo suas mentes e almas serem destruídas.

'É a Canção da Morte!'-fala Sammael.-'Baeta é a mestra das Súcubus, demônios femininos que se alimentam da energia vital dos homens. Vão morrer numa doce agonia!'

Em outro lugar.

Hera observava os céus, próximo ao local que já foi o seu templo. Súbito ela sente uma presença familiar.

'Me perguntava quando apareceria, meu marido.'-ela se vira e olha bem para o próprio Zeus, que aparece envolto numa luz dourada.

Era um homem de aparência jovem, mas de barbas e cabelos castanhos curtos e olhos azuis. Vestia uma túnica azul, e mantinha um semblante preocupado.

'Hora de retornar ao Olimpo, minha esposa.'-ele falou, se aproximando dela.- 'Não há mais motivos para que fique na Terra.'

'Ouvir essas palavras me traria imensa alegria...mas sinto que há algo errado. Acaso não acredita mais em sua filha?'-ela pergunta, se afastando um pouco.-'Deseja que eu retorne ao Olimpo, onde julga ser mais seguro?'

'Nunca escondi meu desagrado com os homens. E meu desejo de recriar a Era dos Deuses...não me importo com o destino da humanidade.'

'Os pais não deveriam viver mais que seus filhos.'-ao pronunciar essas palavras ela lhe dá as costas.-'Já fui considerada insensível e muitos me vêem como uma deusa intolerante. Não sou mais assim...Se tivesse passado esses séculos com essas pessoas, como eu vivi, teria a mesma opinião que a minha.'-ela se vira e o encara e estende a mão para o vilarejo.-' Não posso ficar parada e deixar que essas pessoas, que tanto se dedicaram a mim pereçam! A humanidade merece uma nova chance de se salvar!'

'O que quer que eu faça, Hera?'-o deus perguntou resignado.

'Se até outros deuses encontraram meios para ajudar nessa crise, sou eu quem pergunto, meu marido. O que fará para ajudar Atena e seus Cavaleiros?'

Santuário.

'Retiro o que disse sobre esse lugar estar tranqüilo.'-diz Lévy vendo o estrago na Casa de Áries, enquanto os outros ajudavam os Cavaleiros de Bronze se erguerem.

'Era um inimigo terrível.'-falou Jabu.-'Não era humano...mais forte que os espectros.'

'Caídos!'-Ikki diz com raiva.

'A energia é mais forte!'-Joan olhou em direção ao alto da escadaria.-'Talvez sejam os Generais ou Legiões.'

'É provável! Azazel estava na mansão! Hã...talvez fosse melhor não falarmos sobre Azazel para o Mattheo, ainda.'-Lévy comenta e Joan assente com a cabeça.-'Celeste passou por aqui?'

'Se estão falando de uma mulher de cabelos ruivos, sim esteve aqui.'-falou Nachi.

'Vamos.'-Ikki sai correndo na frente, sendo seguido por Bado e Lévy.

'Você não vai?'-pergunta Mu a Joan.

'Alguém deve proteger as duas.'-ela aponta com o polegar as mulheres cuidando dos cavaleiros feridos.

'Concordo.'-Mu cruza os braços e se vira ao notar a aproximação de mais pessoas. Dois homens vestidos como Joan e Lévy.-'Quem são vocês?'

'São meus amigos, Mu.'-a Templária se pronuncia.-'Acharam a caixa, Mattheo?'

'Sim. O que pretende com essa caixa?'-ele a estende.

'Logo saberá a utilidade desse instrumento.'

'Que bagunça! A Celeste passou por aqui? Tem o toque dela.'-diz Kayo.- 'Devemos ajudá-la?'

'Não.'-Joan pega a caixa.-'Há Cavaleiros suficientes para lidarem com os inimigos. E Lévy já foi atrás dela. Vamos nos concentrar em proteger as mulheres. Uma delas é a mãe do Inocente.'-ela aponta com o olhar outros que se aproximavam.-'Quem são aqueles?'

Mu olha na direção apontada por Joan e seu semblante demonstra seu espanto e admiração.

'Vocês?'

'Quem foi o gênio que projetou essas escadas?'-Celeste perguntava ofegante.- 'Se descobrir, me diga...vou matá-lo!'

Saga e Celeste conseguiram atravessar a Casa de Câncer e alcançar o local onde estavam seus companheiros e os Demônios. A música infernal de Baeta já havia garantido a vitória dos demônios. Ao se aproximar, Saga também é dominado pela Canção da Morte de Baeta, colocando as mãos sobre os ouvidos, ele cai de joelhos, sentindo uma grande dor.

'Olhe, Armilo. Veja quem veio se juntar a nós!'-aponta Sammael.

'Celeste!'-Armilo sorri sadicamente.-'Até mesmo ela não é páreo para três demônios das Legiões sozinha!'

Celeste se coloca em posição de ataque colocando sua lança diante de seu corpo.

'Ela não está sozinha!'-Sammael se vira e sofre dois poderosos ataques.-'GARRAS DO TROVÃO!'

'LAMPEJO DA ÁGUIA!'

Armilo pragueja e salta ao ver Celeste investir contra ele.

'Infelizmente, para vocês, Armilo, o poder da Canção da Morte de Baeta não funciona em mulheres.'-Celeste diz sorrindo.

'Esqueceram que nesse Santuário há também mulheres que lutam como Cavaleiros?'-Shina comenta diante de Sammael.

'Quem é você?'-Marin pergunta a Celeste, sem desviar o olhar de Sammael que se ergue.

'Uma amiga. Sou Celeste.'-respondeu encarando Armilo.

'O tal anjo? Pensei que fosse mais alta. Shina de Ophiucus.'

'Prazer, sou Marin de Águia.

'M-Marin...Shina...cuidado...'-Seiya pediu, se contorcendo de dor.

'Seiya!'-A amazona de Ophiucus olha preocupada para o Cavaleiro de Bronze e para os outros que se contorciam de dores. Shina encara a mulher que ainda cantava.-'Vou fechar essa boca e parar essa música maldita!'

'Shina, não!'-o grito de Marin veio tarde.

A amazona avança contra Baeta, mas Sammael a intercepta e com uma gargalhada tétrica e a atinge violentamente, com o impacto ela cai ao chão, perdendo sua máscara. Com dificuldade, Shina se ergue e contra-ataca com o golpe VENHA COBRA, mas Sammael usando seu poder, simplesmente a lança pelos ares, jogando-a longe!

'Shina!'-Marin grita e encara Sammael com ira.-'Vai pagar por isso! METEOROS!'

'Lenta demais!'-Sammael sorri se desviando dos socos de Marin, mas o sorriso desaparece quando um dos socos o acerta.-'Maldição!'

'Sammael, é esse o seu nome? Não me subestime por ser uma mulher!'-Marin ameaça.

'Certo. Não vou mais subestimá-la!'-ele sorri e eleva seu Cosmo.-'Vou matá-la!'

Subindo as escadas, se aproximando da Casa de Câncer, Lévy para um pouco. Ikki e Bado o fitam impacientes.

'Deixa-me respirar, caras!'-ele pede ofegante.-'Quem foi o gênio que projetou essas casas tão longe uma das outras?'

'Se não consegue encarar o desafio, é melhor voltar moleque!'-fala Ikki nervoso.

'Ei, cara! Não precisa falar comigo assim! Não sou nenhum moleque!'-Lévy ficou irado.-'Cê tá achando que a minha vida é fácil? Nasci numa família que ainda pensa que está na Idade Média, estudei em colégios de padres,treinei feito um condenado, primeiro pelo meu avô que faria Ivan, o terrível ser Ivan, o delicado. Depois a Celeste, que quase me mata de tanto treinar e desde que recebi minha armadura e espada só tenho lutado contra demônios...e não tenho namorada!'

Ambos olham para o Templário sem entender nada.

'Ás vezes eu acho que Deus não gosta de mim.'-ele abre os braços.-'Do contrário, uma gata apareceria agora, diretamente para os meus braços. Ouviu Dieu? Se sou um dos seus filhos amados, me manda uma gata!'

De repente, Shina cai dos céus, diretamente nos braços estendidos do Templário, que com o susto e pela maneira que ela foi jogada, acabam por derrubá-lo sentado nos degraus, com a amazona no colo.

Ikki e Bado não conseguem acreditar no que viram. Lévy olha para a bela mulher, ainda tonta pelo ataque de Sammael, em seus braços e depois olha para os céus e sorri.

'YES! Obrigado, Pai! Mérci! Nunca mais duvido do Senhor!'

'Shina? Você está bem?-Ikki se aproxima dela.

'Oh...'-ela geme.-'Eles são terríveis...a Marin e os outros precisam de ajuda!'-ela olha para Lévy que sorria como um bobo, e ao perceber que estava sentada em seu colo, ela tenta se levantar.-'Quem é você? Me solta, seu idiota!'

'Claro, gata! Sou Lévy Chantel, seu escravo!'

'Não me chame de gata!'-ela lhe dá um tapa na cara, que deixa a marca da mão estampada no rosto dele.

'Adoro mulher temperamental!'

'Ele é normal?'-Shina perguntou incrédula.

'Vamos logo!'-diz Bado, se virando para entrar na Casa de Câncer.

'Se forem assim acabarão sendo mortos.'-uma voz grave chama a atenção de todos.

Marin avança e direciona seu punho para atingir Sammael, porém o golpe além de errar e passar do lado, abre sua defesa e Marin leva um soco certeiro do demônio no estômago, que a lança longe.

'M-Marin...'-Aioria tentava se erguer, vendo a mulher que amava ser ferida por Sammael, mas o demônio o força a cair de cara no chão ao pisar em suas costas.

'Ahhh...a mulher é importante para você, Cavaleiro? Que tal vê-la morrer antes que eu acabe com você?'-e Sammael gargalha.

'Maldito!'-Aioria vocifera.-'Vai desejar morrer antes que eu o pegue!'

'Belas palavras! Um belo epitáfio!''Sammael caminha ameaçadoramente para a amazona caída.-'Faz séculos que não mato uma fêmea humana. É muito divertido, principalmente quando choram!'

Celeste media forças com Armilo, ela com a lança e ele com sua cimitarra de ossos. Ele a força a recuar e Celeste ao perceber que Sammael pretendia dar o golpe final em Marin, perde o equilíbrio ao tropeçar em Milo, estendido ao chão. Armilo prepara sua lâmina para atingi-la, mas ela apóia os pés nele e com um sorriso, reúne suas forças e com um movimento rápido, joga-o contra Sammael.

Os dois demônios enfurecidos se erguem, mas o som de uma flauta chama a atenção de todos.

A música pura e singela da flauta começa a incomodar Baeta. Ela desvia o olhar e observa quem se aproximava.

'Quem são esses?'-Armilo perguntava olhando em direção a Casa de Câncer.

'Se dão valor à vida, partam.'-ordenou uma voz poderosa.-'Estamos aqui em nome de sua majestade Poseidon para ajudar Atena nessa crise.'

'Aqueles são...Sorento?'-Marin não acreditava nisso.-'E Kanon?'

Sorento de Sirene caminhava a passos lentos, tocando harmoniosamente sua flauta, sendo seguido por Kanon, vestido com as Escamas de Dragão Marinho, Ikki, Bado, Shina e Lévy.

'A música dessa flauta está incomodando Baeta.'-diz Sammael.-'E por que esses homens não estão sendo afetados pela sua Canção da Morte?'

'A música amaldiçoada dela não é páreo para a minha Sinfonia sem Saída!'-Sorento anuncia.

'Enquanto estivermos ao lado de Sorento, a canção dessa mulher não nos afetará!'-respondeu Kanon.-'A música de sua flauta nos protege.'

'Vou acabar com isso e...'-Armilo para a ameaça, quando vê Celeste saltar e com um gesto muito rápido cortar o ar ao redor de Baeta com a sua lança e cair graciosamente ao chão.-'B-Baeta...?'

Baeta para de cantar. Coloca a mão na garganta, de onde começa a escorrer um filete de sangue. E diante do olhar surpreso de todos os presentes, o corpo da demônio desaba no chão em um ponto, e a cabeça rola as escadas. O corpo e a cabeça de Baeta desaparecem em uma névoa enegrecida.

'BAETAAAA!'- Armilo grita.

Então, os Cavaleiros antes dominados pela Canção da Morte se erguem. Seus Cosmos assumem dimensões nunca antes sentidas. Sem saída, Armilo e Sammael saltam e desaparecem.

'Nos veremos de novo!'-anunciou Sammael.

'Covardes!'-gritou Aldebaran.

'Eles não são tão estúpidos a ponto de enfrentarem a todos nós.'-vangloriava-se Máscara da Morte.

'Por isso mesmo, eles voltarão acompanhados por um verdadeiro exército.'-disse Celeste.

'Quem são vocês?'-Seiya pergunta a Celeste e a Lévy.

'Sou o ''Anjo amaldiçoado''. Pode me chamar por Celeste.'-ela responde sorrindo e caminha até Lévy.-'E as mulheres?'

'Estão bem...agora só falta descobrirmos quais das duas é a pessoa certa!'

'Esperem um pouco!'-Ikki fala se aproximando dela.-'Estamos falando da minha mulher e do meu filho. Quero saber tudo o que está havendo e quem são esses inimigos?'

'Para quê?'-replicou Máscara.-'Basta eliminarmos esses malditos assim que eles derem as caras.'

'Se você conhece o inimigo e conhece a si mesmo, não precisa temer o resultado de cem batalhas. Se você se conhece mas não conhece o inimigo, para cada vitória ganha sofrerá também uma derrota. Se você não conhece nem o inimigo nem a si mesmo, perderá todas as batalhas.'-Mattheo falava ao se aproximar, acompanhado por Mu, Kayo e todos que estavam na entrada das Doze Casas.-'Um antigo e sábio provérbio japonês. Deveriam escutar tudo o que temos a falar.'

'Eu gostaria de ouvir.'-a voz de Atena chama a atenção de todos, ela estava descendo as escadarias, acompanhada por um cortejo de Cavaleiros.-'Bem- vinda ao Santuário, Aziel. Você e seus Templários.'

'Atena. Não uso meu antigo nome há séculos, por favor...me chame por Celeste.'-Celeste faz uma reverência com a cabeça sorrindo, seus Templários fazem o mesmo de maneira respeitosa.-'Há quanto tempo? Está com ótima aparência!'

'Desde a minha última encarnação neste mundo.'-acrescentou sorrindo.-'Vejo que também está bem.'

'E eu? Como estou?'-uma voz se pronuncia.

'Dohko!'-Celeste diz o nome com alegria e para a surpresa, e talvez ciúmes de Saga, ela salta no pescoço do Cavaleiro de Libra e o abraça com força.- 'Que alegria revê-lo! Estou tão feliz que esteja vivo e bem! Está maior desde a última vez em que o vi!'

'Há,há,há..da última vez em que me viu estava sentado nos Cinco Picos de Rozan...logo depois da sua visita ao Santuário. Aioros e Shura ainda tinham oito anos!'

'São esses?'-ela olha para os dois Cavaleiros de ouro ao lado de Atena, e depois para Saga e Kanon.-'Quem diria que cresceriam e se tornariam homens tão fortes e bonitos!'

'São fortes...não me pergunte sobre serem bonitos.'-respondeu o libriano sorrindo.

'Ham-ham...'-Saga os interrompeu, de maneira nada educada.-'Se terminaram de falar nos velhos tempos...vamos nos ater ao o que realmente interessa.'

Em algum outro lugar.

'As Legiões retornaram, senhora...infelizmente foram derrotados pelos Cavaleiros e por Celeste.'-reportou Olivier, ajoelhado diante do trono de Leviatha, ao seu lado os outros Generais também se mantinham curvados.-'Baeta foi morta.'

'Não tem importância, Olivier.'-ela respondeu, acariciando a cabeça de um de seus cães e depois olha para Virine em um canto.-'Graças a Virine, tenho as informações que necessito.'

'Senhora, se me permite dizer...não precisamos desse tal de Ares para pegar a espada.'-Olivier apertou o seu elmo com força.-'Eu mesmo a trarei para a senhora...'

'Ah, meu fiel Olivier.'-ela se ergue e se aproxima dele, ordenando que se erga com um gesto.-'Sempre esteve ao meu lado. Ninguém o substituirá. Não precisa ter ciúmes do meu futuro brinquedinho. Não posso simplesmente me arriscar a perdê-lo. Ares terá uma missão mais interessante. Trazer dor e sofrimento a minha querida irmã.'

'Sim.'-ele abaixa a cabeça.

'Reúna todos os meus servos.'-ela ordena.-'Em breve atacaremos o Santuário com força total! A Espada e a vida do Selo serão meus!'-e ela se retira do salão.-'Esperarei por você em meus aposentos, Olivier.'

Assim que ela sai, Olivier se vira para uma das sombras.

'Assim que tiver a oportunidade, mate o Cavaleiro conhecido por Saga de Gêmeos.'

'Ssssim...'-respondeu com uma voz sibilante.

'Senhor Olivier.'-aproximou-se outro.-'Tenho notícias interessantes.'

'Diga logo Abadon.'

'É sobre o nosso antigo mestre, o senhor Lúcifer.'

Olivier escuta o que o outro demônio tem a lhe dizer com grande interesse.

'Entendo.'-ele sorri.

'E o que fará, Olivier?'-Iuvart pergunta.

'Cuide disso por mim, Iuvart. Mande seus servos destruírem os Anjos e aquela que tem o poder de restaurar a vida de Lúcifer. Mate Perséfone.'

'Sim.'-Iuvart gargalha.

Continua...

No próximo capítulo...a Guerra chega ao Hades. Dá pra perceber o que vem aí! 


	6. Capítulo 6

Nota: Relembrando que muitos dos meus fics são intrelaçados, numa cronologia que eu criei, com estas aventuras e personagens originais criados por mim.

Obrigada a quem acompanha meu fic, especialmente o Ifrito (Vic). Viciei ele em fics. XD

Capítulo 6

Hades:

Enquanto atravessavam o Rio Aqueronte, Caronte cantarolava uma música que estava deixando Ariel com os nervos à flor da pele.

'Se não parar essa música infernal...vai ter que aprender a cantar sem os dentes.'-Ariel ameaçou, sem alterar o tom de voz.

'Gente insensível.'-resmungou Caronte.

'Vai demorar para chegarmos ao outro lado? Tenho a impressão que estamos há horas neste rio.'-perguntou Rahel.

'Estamos apenas na metade do caminho.'-Caronte apontou para o rio.-'Estamos na parte mais profunda e sombria do rio da morte...hehehehehe..e é aonde vocês vão ficar!'

'Hã?'-os anjos não entenderam.

Caronte ergue seu remo:

'Acham que podem atravessar este rio maldito sem pagarem? Tomem o meu Remo Girat...'

BOUM!

Caronte cai de novo com outro soco certeiro no nariz, de Rahel.

'Não estamos para brincadeiras, Caronte!'-disse o Anjo esfregando o punho, em pé no barco.-'Não temos tempo a perder! Leve-nos agora mesmo para a outra margem...ou volta nadando daqui!'

'T-tá...'

Ariel apenas sorriu, de repente seu semblante fica sério e ele observa um ponto qualquer na margem oposta que havia ficado para trás.

'O que houve, Ariel?'

'Tenho a impressão de ter sentido a presença de um cosmo conhecido, logo atrás de nós...Deve ser engano meu.'

No entanto, na margem oposta quatro sombras sinistras gargalham e observam o Hades.

Era noite. No Salão do Grande Mestre.

Enquanto os servos cuidavam dos Cavaleiros e Amazonas feridos, todos os demais se reuniram para conhecerem os novos aliados e para saberem mais sobre os inimigos. Depois das devidas apresentações, e de ouvirem tudo sobre Leviatha, os Caídos e sobre os Selos, Atena pondera sobre o que deveria fazer.

'A segurança de Lana e Aud são de vital importância.'-a deusa começa a falar.-'Deverão ficar aqui no Santuário até que a crise passe. Não há como o inimigo se aproximar deste templo antes de passar pelas Doze Casas.'

'Que da nossa parte estarão protegidas, senhorita.'-Mu diz respeitosamente.

'Se não se importar, Atena. Prefiro ficar ao lado de Lana e protegê-la.'-Ikki diz com um tom que não admitia ser contrariado.

'Eu também ficarei ao lado de Aud.'-Bado fala, colocando o braço em volta dos ombros de Aud.

'Bado. Conte comigo, irmão.'-Shido se aproxima e toca seu ombro.

'Conte conosco.'-Siegfried reafirma.

'Se depender de nós, Ikki. Aqueles tais de Caídos não chegaram perto delas!'-Seiya fala com confiança.

'Ikki.'-Shun se aproxima.-'Vou protegê-la e ao bebê, mesmo que custe minha vida.'

Ikki olha para os amigos, que confirmam com sorrisos e gestos, a mesma promessa.

'Obrigado.'

'A Casa de Capricórnio também deve ser protegida.'-Celeste se pronuncia.-'Se o Cavaleiro que a protege não se sentir ofendido, gostaria que permitisse que um dos meus Templários o acompanhasse.'

'Não será necessário.'-Shura fala com convicção.

'Eu insisto.'-Celeste replica no mesmo tom. Atena consente com um aceno de cabeça e Shura aceita, contrariado.-'Kayo, acompanhe o Cavaleiro depois até a Casa de Capricórnio.'

'Certo.'

'Desculpe a pergunta.'-Mattheo se aproxima apontando para a caixa na mão de Joan.-'Para que precisa dessa caixa?'

'A usaremos em último recurso. Joan comece a sua pesquisa.'

'Estou cansada.'-Lana diz apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Ikki.

'As servas foram orientadas para cuidarem de tudo o que precisarem.'-Atena faz um gesto com a mão e várias mulheres, de diferentes idades aparecem, depois olha carinhosamente para Lana e Aud.-'Podem acompanhá-las e descansem. Precisam muito de repouso.'

Não apenas Lana e Aud se retiraram, muitos já cansados da luta ou do longo dia se recolheram ou foram montar guarda.

Mais tarde, havia um clima de confraternização envolvendo a todos no Salão, enquanto alguns discutiam estratégias de defesa para o Santuário outros se socializavam.

'Há,há,há,há, há, há,..'Seiya e Milo riam com vontade.

'Eles entenderam as minhas piadas!'-Lévy não acreditava e olhou para Kayo.-'Viu, alguém gosta das minhas piadas!'

'Há mais de seis bilhões de seres humanos nesse planeta...estatisticamente, alguém tinha que achar graça em suas piadas.'-ele responde friamente.

'...'-Lévy.

Shun, Hyoga e Shiryu seguravam o riso.

Celeste em um canto, observava seus Templários conversando com os Cavaleiros. Kayo e Lévy conversavam com Milo e Seiya. Mu parecia muito interessado no golpe que Joan usou em Azazel. Shaka e Mattheo discutiam teologia. Lançou um olhar discreto para Saga, ao lado de Kamus, Sorento e seu irmão, Kanon.

'Talvez queira se retirar também. Parece cansada.'-Celeste sorri ao reconhecer a voz de Dohko.-'Pensou em usar uma armadura? Todas as vezes que luta fica com as roupas rasgadas. Não que eu não goste de te ver quase nua. Atena deixou um quarto e servas para cuidarem de você.'

'Engraçado... antes você gostava de me ver com as roupas rasgadas.'-ela riu ao vê-lo ficar corado.-'Estava brincando. Mas acho que vou aceitar a proposta. Estou imunda!'-ela mostra as roupas sujas de sangue.

Saga não prestava a atenção no que os Marinas lhe diziam sobre o Imperador dos Mares ter despertado apenas o suficiente para chamar Kanon e lhe entregar as Escamas de Dragão Marinho. Ele olhava fixamente para Celeste que se retirava do salão.

'Sei...Bem que disseram-me que as Ruivas são perigosas!'-Kanon disse de repente, para Saga.

'Hã? O que disse?'

'Desde que entramos no Salão...não, desde a batalha lá atrás, você não tira os olhos da ruivinha! Fica encarando ela como um adolescente apaixonado!'- Kanon sorri com malícia.-'Não acredito que seja a mesma mulher que conhecemos quando garotos...mas é ela mesma!'

'Tenho que concordar com Kanon.'-Kamus afirmou.

Sorento observava a discussão com discreto interesse.

'É ela mesma.'-Saga afirmou.-'E não fico encarando-a como um 'adolescente apaixonado'! Onde vocês tiram essas idéias?'

'Não?'-Kanon sorriu.-'Então, não vai se importar se eu me aproximar dela...afinal, ela me achava um 'garotinho lindo'!'-ele ia andando na direção em que ela havia saído.-'Vou mostrar que de garoto não tenho nada e...'-Saga o segura com uma das mãos firmemente em seu ombro.

'Nem pense nisso.'

'Tarde demais.'-Kanon apontou para Dohko que também saía do Salão, atrás dela.-'Dormiu no ponto, maninho.'

Saga não escondeu seu desagrado por isso. Resmungou algo incompreensível e saiu.

'Ele é indiano!'-Lévy ouvia Milo falando de cada Cavaleiro, mas não acreditou na nacionalidade de Shaka.-'Loiro e dos olhos azuis?'

'É. É indiano sim!'-Milo confirmava.

'De quem falavam?'-Mu perguntou se aproximando do grupo formado pelos dois jovens Templários, os Cavaleiros de bronze e Milo, com Joan ao seu lado.

'Mu. Confirme para esse teimoso qual é o país em que Shaka nasceu.'-pediu Milo.

'Índia.'-respondeu o ariano calmamente.

'Nem vem.'-Lévy olhou para Shaka, que percebeu que era observado e depois pensou.

'Não foi ele que retornou dos Jardins dos Prazeres de Baeta?'-Joan perguntou de repente.

'Foi, sim.'-respondeu Seiya.

'Como ele conseguiu isso!'-Lévy ficou pensativo.-'Geralmente os homens que se encontram com as Súcubus não escapam.'

'Por que?'-Shun perguntou inocentemente.

'Cof, cof!'-Kayo tossiu, disfarçando. Joan ergueu uma sobrancelha prevendo que Lévy ia falar uma besteira.

'Simplesmente porque os caras não querem mais sair de lá.'Lévy começou a falar como se fosse um orador experiente.-'Súcubus são demônios femininos que se alimentam das energias dos homens e as sugam até matá-los ou os deixam tão enfraquecidos que não resistem.'

'Onde eu li algo sobre esses demônios'?-Shiryu refletiu.

'Um cara normal lutaria contra esses monstros.'-replicou Hyoga.-'Por que os homens atacados pelas Súcubus não resistem?'

'Dã...Elas sugam a energia sexual dos homens.'-respondeu o Templário.

'QUÊ?'

Seiya engasgou com o conteúdo do copo que bebia. Shiryu batia em suas costas. Hyoga e os demais riram do comentário. Kayo escondeu o rosto nas mãos, Joan mantinha-se serena apreciando a discussão dos rapazes.

'Elas trans...'

'Eles já entenderam, Lévy!'-Kayo o interrompeu tampando a boca do amigo com a mão.

'Shaka...?'-Milo apontava para ele.-'E se ele voltou de lá?'

'Puxa! O cara é animal!''-Lévy disse, tirando a mão do amigo da boca.

'Lévy...'-Joan se aproximou dele.-'Cala a boca.'

'Não o deixe ouvir isso, Lévy.'-pediu Mu ainda rindo.-'Ou ficará sem os seus cinco sentidos!'

'Hã...Joan?'

'Sim, Kayo?'

'Podemos conversar lá fora?'-ele pediu timidamente.

'Claro.'-e ambos se retiram do Salão.

'O Shaka!'-Milo ainda pensava e lançou um olhar curioso para o amigo.-'Será?'

'O que eles tanto olham para cá?'-o Cavaleiro de Virgem reflete pensativo.

Aioria, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Leão, acabava de entrar na Casa de Marin e com os olhos preocupados vislumbrou sua silhueta na cama. Ela se recusou a ficar repousando na sala destinada a cuidar dos cavaleiros feridos.

Quando a viu, ele sentiu um aperto no coração. Aproximou-se com cuidado, pelo ritmo da respiração, estava adormecida.

Marin estava sem a máscara, ela estava em uma cômoda ao lado. Mantinha uma expressão serena enquanto repousava. Aioria puxou uma cadeira e ali permaneceu, velando o sono da mulher amada. Fechou os olhos e jurou a si mesmo que se encontrasse Sammael, ele pagaria por tê-la ferido.

'Amor?'

Ele reconheceu a voz, era Marin. Ele abriu os olhos e encarou os dela, observando-o preocupada. Ele a encarou com um sorriso.

'Aioria..'-chamou Marin, sentando-se na cama.

'Sim?'-ele sentou-se na beira da cama.

'Não está ferido?'

'Não. Nada grave.'

'Como estou?'

Ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos e a fitou com um olhar penetrante.

'Está linda!'-ele a beijou com ternura.

'Agora estou me sentindo bem.'-ela sorriu enrubescendo.-'Como se não tivesse ferida e...'

'Marin...não vamos falar disso. Deite-se e tente dormir. Amanhã se sentirá melhor ainda.'

'E você?'-ela tocou no rosto dele com as pontas dos dedos.

'Vou ficar aqui, ao seu lado e...'

'Vai me deixar dormindo sozinha?'-inclinando-se para frente, Marin repousou o rosto no peito de Aioria.-'Durante a luta, senti que se preocupava comigo, e eu soube, com toda certeza, que não poderia morrer porque queria, desesperadamente, estar com você.'

Ela o beijou, colocando toda a paixão naquela carícia e deixando que seus lábios exprimissem uma emoção além das meras palavras.

Dominada por um desejo crescente, Marin reclinou-se sobre o travesseiro sem interromper o beijo. Queria sentir o peso do corpo de Aioria sobre o seu, precisava tocar a pele nua dos braços que a envolviam, ansiava ser possuída com paixão.

Aioria recuou e sua expressão revelava o quanto era difícil renunciar ao próprio desejo.

'Ainda é cedo, querida. Você está ferida e...'

'Já me sinto melhor. Estou completamente sã.'

'Eu não sei...'

'Pois eu sei.'

Sem perda de tempo, Marin se despiu e exibiu sua nudez a Aioria. Pela primeira vez, tomava a iniciativa e seu desejo cresceu ao sentir que o estava seduzindo.

Como ela previa, Aioria não resistiu à mulher amada que se oferecia. Levantando-se da cama, ele se despiu rapidamente e deitou-se ao seu lado. Ambos se entregaram à paixão sem barreiras.

Depois que as vozes de ambos se mesclaram no êxtase, Aioria a manteve em seus braços, sorrindo com ternura para a mulher passional a quem amava mais que a própria vida.

'Amor.'-murmurou ela, antes de adormecer em seus braços.

Do lado de fora do Salão do Grande Mestre.

'E então, Kayo? O que queria falar comigo?'-Joan perguntou parando de caminhar.

'Joan...sabe, eu...'-ele começou a falar nervoso.

'Sim?'-ela insistiu.

Kayo respira profundamente e começa a 'falar':

'Eu...eu...'-ela arqueou a sobrancelha tentando entender o que ele queria dizer.-'Sou um péssimo orador e...eu...droga!'

Kayo segura o rosto de Joan entre as mãos e cobriu-lhe os lábios. Foi um beijo tímido, mas logo foi correspondido. Ele se afastou e a fitou bem em seus olhos prateados.

'Sei por que mantêm essa fachada fria e desinteressada, Joan. Sou um cara paciente...quando se sentir segura comigo...estarei esperando. Por que estou apaixonado por você desde que éramos moleques, e Celeste e Mattheo começaram a nos treinar. Esperei até agora, esperarei o que for necessário...'

Então ele se virou e saiu, deixando Joan parada. Timidamente, ela tocou em seus lábios com as pontas dos dedos.

Lá dentro:

'Ela deve estar de gozação!'-exclamou Celeste erguendo um vestido branco, e olhando suplicamente para a serva.-'Não tem outra roupa para me emprestar?'

'Sinto senhorita, mas não.'-respondeu a serva.

Dohko, na sala oposta ao quarto ria com gosto.

'Você de vestido!'-ele continuava a rir, e desviou-se de uma fruteira jogada por Celeste nele.-'Shion vai se levantar do túmulo de novo só para ver isso! Seu maior desejo era vê-la usando um belo vestido.'

'Ele, melhor do que ninguém, sabia como eu era. E eu não gosto de usar roupas femininas!'-depois disse com tristeza.-'Sinto falta dele.'

'Eu também.'-ele cruza os braços.-'Mas não da maneira que você deve sentir falta.'

'Dohko...sai do meu quarto ou você não chega aos 270 anos!'-ela gritou.

'Nunca tive chances com ele por perto, não é?'

'Não...ele foi...ele é especial!'-depois ela gritou.-'NÃO VOU SAIR COM ESSA ROUPA!'

'Ah...não deve ser tão ruim...'-Celeste aparece de vestido, deixando-o mudo.-'Isso não se vê todos os dias.'

'A última vez que usei algo parecido com um vestido...foi antes da torre de Babel.'-ela fez uma careta ao se olhar em um espelho.-'Não conseguirei lutar com isso! Como as mulheres agüentam usar essas saias?'

'Não custa ser feminina às vezes.'-ele se calou ao vê-la fuzilando-o com o olhar.-'Por que não manda alguém buscar suas roupas?'

'Eu mesma vou buscar!'-dizendo isso saiu do quarto.-'Tomara que ninguém me veja...'

Em um dos aposentos.

O sono não chegava para Ikki, sentado na beira da cama observando sua mulher repousando profundamente, se perguntava quando teria a oportunidade de usufruir um pouco de paz e tranqüilidade.

Ele já havia sentido a dor da perda de pessoas amadas, não iria permitir que aqueles demônios levassem a vida dela e de seu filho. Mesmo que isso significasse perder a própria vida.

Sabia que Lana estava sofrendo. Receava pela vida do bebê, e para piorar, seu próprio irmão era uma marionete nas mãos do inimigo. Que ele havia se tornado um monstro sem sentimentos.

Como gostaria de aplacar a tristeza que estava em seus olhos e vê-la sorrindo de felicidade de novo. A mesma felicidade que ela manifestou quando havia lhe dito que esperava um filho. A mesma alegria que ele sentiu. Com cuidado, deitou-se ao seu lado e passou os dedos pelos seus longos cabelos castanhos, afastando uma mecha que caia sobre seus olhos. Com um suspiro, ela se aconchegou em seus braços, ainda sonolenta.

No quarto ao lado, no entanto, Aud ainda estava acordada. Olhava as estrelas e suspirou profundamente. Quando sentiu as mãos de Bado em seus ombros, relaxou e se deixou envolver pelo abraço dele.

'Sem sono?'

'Bado...estou com medo.'-ela se vira e o abraça.-'Tenho medo de que nunca voltaremos para casa.'

'Vamos voltar, eu prometo.'-ele acariciava seus cabelos.-'Nós voltaremos e construiremos nossa casa, onde nossa filha irá nascer e crescer tão linda como você!'

Ela sorriu com tristeza:

'E se...você...'-não conseguiu terminar a frase, não conseguia dizer que temia que ele morresse durante as lutas que viriam.

'Não vou morrer. Quero ver nossa filhinha tornar-se uma linda jovem...os rapazes da região fazendo fila para cortejá-la e eu botando todos para correr.'

Aud riu e levantou a cabeça encarando-o.

'Ela vai ficar morrendo de raiva de você.'

'Talvez...'-ele acariciou seu rosto.-'Não se preocupe, tudo dará certo.'

Celeste caminhava rapidamente, descendo pelas escadarias das Doze Casas, se corresse voltaria ainda de madrugada usando uma roupa mais adequada. Com sorte, não haveria mais ataques naquela noite e todos poderiam gozar de um pouco de paz.

Porém, ao chegar à Casa de Gêmeos.

'Ora, ora...isso não vemos todos os dias.'-disse uma voz familiar.

Celeste virou-se e deparou com Saga de Gêmeos, encostado na entrada da Casa, sorrindo para ela.

'O que disse?'

Saga se aproximou perigosamente.

'Você de vestido...achava que não era o seu estilo, mas combina com você.'

'Aprecie quando pode..não vai me ver usando outro desse nunca.'.Celeste disse ácida.-'Estou usando isso, porque não tem nenhuma outra coisa para colocar. Vou buscar minhas roupas e...'

'Fica bem assim, Ruiva.'

'Me chamo Celeste.'-ela disse quase num suspiro desanimado.-'E sua opinião não me interessa.'-Celeste apressou o passo, mas Saga segui-a e alcançou-a com facilidade.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

'Diga-me Cavaleiro: me irritar é o principal objetivo da sua vida?'

'Não.'-ele disse com sua voz profunda e arrebatadora.-'Você o ama?'

'O quê?'-a pergunta inesperada a apanhou de surpresa.-'Ora, do que está falando?'

'Dohko.'

Celeste o encarou e de repente começou a rir, ele não esperava essa reação.

'O Dohko e eu? É claro que eu o amo!'-o olhar de Saga tornou-se sombrio.-'Ele é o melhor amigo que já tive em toda a minha vida!'

'Amigos? Eu pensei que vocês foram amantes.'

'Ele não era meu amante.'-e acrescentou logo depois.-Houve alguém aqui nesse Santuário, mas ele morreu...'

Um pesado silêncio se formou entre eles.

'Desculpe-me pelo o que disse.'-ele murmurou, enroscando o dedo em uma mecha ruiva que caia junto à face de Celeste.-'Já se esqueceu do eu lhe disse, depois que nos beijamos?'

'Quê!'

'Disse que continuaríamos de onde paramos.'-os olhos azuis exibiram o brilho do desejo, quando ele acrescentou com seriedade, erguendo o queixo com delicadeza.-'E é exatamente o que farei...Celeste.'

'Já lhe disse que o beijo foi um erro e...'

'Já me disse.'-ele sussurrou e beijou-a.

No início, Celeste tentou lutar. Virou a cabeça de um lado para outro, tentado libertar os lábios dos deles. Plantou as mãos no peito de Saga e empurrou-o.

Ora, que mal havia em partilhar alguns beijos roubados?

Continua...


	7. Capítulo 7

Saga percebeu imediatamente o que se passava na mente de Celeste. Sabia que se continuasse a beijá-la, e com gentileza, encorajá-la, ela se renderia.

Depositando beijos suaves no pescoço de Celeste, ele a ergueu nos braços e a carregou para dentro da sua casa. E Saga continuava a beijá-la com ardor. Com o coração aos saltos, a mente atordoada, ela finalmente conseguiu descolar os lábios dos dele e fechou os olhos.

'Não...devemos..'-murmurou ofegante.

'Abra os olhos.'-Saga ordenou com gentileza, com os lábios muito próximos dos seus.-'Olhe para mim, Celeste e diga que não quer isso.'

Relutante, Celeste obedeceu.

'Eu...quero você.'-disse com a voz firme.

Ele a colocou no chão e a encostou em um pilar, e sem desviar o olhar, Saga abriu os botões da camisa, expondo boa parte do peito largo. Seus beijos foram tornando-se mais e mais ardentes, enquanto seus lábios percorreram um caminho torturante, descendo pelo pescoço, passando pelo colo.

Antes que se desse conta do que estava acontecendo, Saga puxou as alças de seu vestido e desnudou seus seios, segurando ambos com as mãos. Em seguida, tomou-lhe um dos seus mamilos entre os lábios, enlouquecendo-a de prazer.

'Vamos para...meu quarto...'-ele disse ofegante.

'Está...longe.'

'Eu sei..'-e a conduziu até o aposento, entre um beijo e uma carícia.

Celeste estava tão excitada que mal se deu conta de que, enquanto a beijava e a acariciava, Saga também a despia. Quando deu por si, estava nua nos braços dele, embora ele permanecesse completamente vestido.

Ele a deitou na cama e se afastou, tirando com movimentos lentos as próprias roupas. Celeste observou-o, fascinada pela visão do corpo bonito, o corpo mais perfeito que ela já vira. Havia um esplendor maligno em torno dele que era irresistível. Celeste manteve os olhos fixos nele, à medida que ele se aproximava, não resistia à sua vitalidade, sua beleza, sua sensualidade animal.

Quando ele se aproximou da cama, segurou-a pelos ombros e beijou-a com ardor. Celeste o acariciava, beijava e tocava todos os lugares que podia alcançar, depois deslizou sua mão até a sua virilidade e passou a acariciá-lo com intimidade, provocando em Saga uma reação ardente, arrancando-lhe um gemido, abafado pelos lábios dela.

Apenas tocá-lo já era uma delícia. Inebriada de paixão, Celeste sentiu cada centímetro daquelas formas másculas e soube que nunca, jamais enjoaria dele.

Quando descolou os lábios dela que o beijava, ele ajoelhou-se na cama, mantendo-a deitada. Segurando-a por detrás dos joelhos, puxou-a mais para si e afastando-lhe as pernas, colocando-se entre elas. Celeste cruzou as pernas em volta da cintura dele e esperou.

Ele se inclinou, apoiou o peso do corpo em uma das mãos, plantando no colchão e começou a penetrá-la. Por longos minutos, houve apenas as respirações ofegantes, os sons dos dois corpos unidos. Celeste deslizou as mãos pelos ombros dele, pelas costas, pelas nádegas rijas, encantada pela textura daquela pele, com aquele aroma. Enquanto a possuía, ele repetia seu nome incontáveis vezes.

Com delicadeza, Celeste mordeu-lhe o lóbulo da orelha e suspirou quando sentiu-o estremecer. Saga se afastou alguns milímetros e beijou-a mais uma vez. Colocou as mãos entre as coxas dela, afastou-as o mais que pôde e passou a massagear o centro de feminilidade com o polegar, enquanto continuava a penetrá-la mais e mais.

Atingiram o clímax juntos, e Celeste teve vontade de gritar, mas a boca de Saga, que se apossara da sua, dominando-a, permitiu apenas que o único som fosse o de um gemido abafado.

'Ah..'-Saga murmurou um gemido, descolando os lábios dos dela.-'Meu doce anjo...'

Ao sentir que ela começava a se afastar, apertou-a contra si.

'Não, Celeste...fique onde está, mais um pouco.'-beijou-lhe a face, o queixo e o pescoço.-'Fique onde está, anjo.'

No Templo de Atena.

Saori estava observando do alto de seu templo o Santuário, e ao longe podia vislumbrar as luzes da cidade de Atenas. Ficou imaginando em como as pessoas podiam continuar suas vidas, sem sequer imaginar o perigo que corriam.

O Cosmo familiar e amigável de Seiya se aproximando a fizeram sorrir e virou-se para ele.

'Devia descansar Saori.'-Seiya disse ficando ao seu lado, observando a mesma paisagem.-'Está com uma expressão cansada.'

'Você também, Seiya. Ainda mais com seus ferimentos.'

'Estou bem.'-ele sorriu sem graça, depois ficou sério.-'Não se preocupe Saori, tudo dará certo.'

'Só que agora, Seiya. Não é a minha vida que está em jogo, mas a de duas mulheres e das crianças que elas carregam...E de todos desse mundo.'-ela abaixou o olhar.-'Nessas horas, me sinto tão inútil e...'

Seiya com a expressão séria envolve Saori em seus braços.

'Não se preocupe. Até porque todos daremos o máximo e além para protegê-las.'-falou beijando rapidamente os lábios da deusa.-'Vá descansar, Saori.'

Ela apenas o abraçou. Sentia-se protegida com ele por perto. Ficaram assim abraçados.

Na Casa de Capricórnio.

Shura não escondia seu desconforto por estar dividindo a segurança da Décima Casa com um total desconhecido, isso feriu seu orgulho de Cavaleiro, parecia que era incapaz de cuidar de sua própria casa sozinho. Apesar de Atena depositar nos Templários certa confiança, eles não pertenciam ao Santuário e não sabia se podia realmente confiar neles.

'O que o incomoda Cavaleiro?'-perguntou Kayo, observando a paisagem noturna da porta do templo.-'Se tem algo contra mim, fale logo.'

'Hunf!'-resmungou.-'Apenas não me sinto à vontade com vocês aqui no Santuário.'

'Não mede as palavras, hein?'-Kayo fechou os olhos e sorriu.-'Nem eu confio tanto assim em vocês. Se não fosse a intervenção de Sorento e Celeste...seus amigos estariam mortos!'

'Como é?'

'Não me pareceram tão fortes assim.'-Kayo o encarou.

Parecia que uma discussão começaria ali, que talvez resultasse em algo mais sério, se...

'Aí! Quem está afim de jogar Pôquer?'-gritou Lévy aparecendo de repente entre eles, com um largo sorriso, acompanhado por Milo, Kamus e Mattheo.

'Ahhh!'-Kayo e Shura assustaram-se.

'Truco?'-o Templário perguntou de novo, ainda sorrindo e exibindo um baralho.-'Strip-pôquer?...Não. Esse é melhor quando umas gatinhas, de preferência universitárias jogando junto!'

'Isso! Vou chamar umas mocinhas que eu conheço. Tem uma que...'-Milo começou a falar animadamente.

'Conheço uma jovem loira que se sonhasse com isso, viria a nado da ilha de Milo só para te acertar!'-falou Kamus.

'Não se atreveria!'-Milo ficou nervoso, ainda mais diante do olhar maldoso de Kamus.-'Estava brincando!'

'Jogar?'-Shura olhou para o rapaz ruivo e para os amigos atrás dele.-'Encontrou sua alma gêmea, Milo?'

'Ah, qualé?'-replicou Lévy.-'Ninguém está com sono...temos que montar guarda mesmo...um poquerzinho não mata ninguém...aceitamos só apostas em Euro! O dólar não está muito bem cotado.'

'Cê não vai falar nada para a Dione, vai?'-Milo ainda sondava Kamus.-'Se falar conto seus podres para Desirée.'

'Tudo isso é medo da sua garota?'-Shura perguntou divertido.-'Ela te domina hein?'

'Ela não me domina!'-defendeu-se o escorpião.-'Olha quem fala...quem ficou quietinho três semanas inteiras em casa quando a namorada foi visitar os parentes no Brasil?'

De repente, ouviram o barulho discreto de um celular tocando e todos olharam para o Milo.

'Seu bolso está tocando.'-disse Kayo apontando com o dedo.

'Desde quando tem um celular?'-Kamus perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

'Desde que a Dione deu um para ele.'-respondeu Shura.

'Ah, calem a boca!'-resmungou Milo, atendendo o celular.-'Dio? Amor há quanto tempo e...não está tudo bem. Não, não precisa ficar preocupada! Ora, só porque a deusa Atena chamou a mim e seu irmão com urgência ao Santuário não quer dizer que a Terra está ameaçada e o mundo pode acabar, né? Hã? É brincadeira...hehehehe.'-ele ouviu os amigos imitando o som de um chicote, lançou um olhar assassino para Kamus.-'Dione...a Desirée tá aí? Tenho que contar umas coisas do Kamus para ela e...AAAHHHH!'-ele se calou quando Kamus deu uma gravata nela.

'A Celeste deve estar maluca por confiar nesses caras.'-Kayo murmurou para Lévy.

'Desencana, cara!'-Lévy dá um tapinha amigável no ombro dele.-'Eles são legais! Ei, Shura...onde vamos jogar? '-e se afasta.

'Não devia ficar assim, Kayo.'-Mattheo disse ao se aproximar dele.-'É natural escondermos nossos medos usando o bom humor.'

Kayo solta um longo suspiro quando viu Lévy praticamente arrastar a todos para uma mesa nos fundos da Casa de Capricórnio.

'Onde está Celeste?'-Kayo perguntou por fim a Mattheo.

A lua iluminava o quarto quando Saga acordou de um leve cochilo. A seu lado, Celeste continuava profundamente adormecida, os cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro, o lençol cobrindo-lhe parcialmente o corpo, o rosto belo e sereno.

Dormindo daquele jeito, nua sob o emaranhado de lençóis, parecia doce e inocente e não uma guerreira feroz. E deliciosamente desejável ao mesmo tempo. Ele sentiu o fogo do desejo percorrendo-o de imediato em resposta. Começou a afagar o braço dela demoradamente, deslizando a ponta dos dedos pela pele macia, afagando-lhe a palma da mão.

Celeste murmurou algo em seu sono e afastou a mão.

Interessado por aquele novo jogo, Saga inclinou-se para mordiscar-lhe de leve o lóbulo da orelha. Seus esforços produziram outro murmúrio de irritação, enquanto ela afundava mais a cabeça no travesseiro.

'Celeste?'-sussurrou ele.

'Hum?'

'Celeste?'

Ela abriu os olhos devagar, levando um momento para desanuviar a visão enquanto despertava.

'Saga?'

Ele abriu um largo sorriso, apoiando a cabeça com a mão.

'Estava esperando outra pessoa?'

Celeste piscou, respirou fundo e mudou de posição no travesseiro para observá-lo melhor, e deu um sorriso sonolento, satisfeito.

'Já está amanhecendo?'-ela perguntou, com um brilho diferente no olhar, levando os dedos numa carícia em seu peito.

'Não.'-ele afastou uma mecha ruiva da fronte e, então, afagou-lhe a curva do ombro.-'Você cochilou apenas meia hora.'

'Ótimo.'-Celeste abaixou mais a sua mão, detendo-se em seu abdômen musculoso.

Ele conteve a respiração e, num instante, decidiu que, por nada do mundo sairia daquela cama.

Aquele homem, que parecia indomável, inclinou a cabeça e beijou os lábios dela com muito carinho, enquanto começava a acariciar-lhe o corpo nu.

Então, ele a virou de bruços e segurou seus quadris. Saga posicionou-se e penetrou-a por trás, conduzindo-a, controlando-a, possuindo-a.

Os amantes ficaram deitados, de frente um para o outro, na imensa e macia cama. Mais de duas horas se passaram desde que Celeste chegara ali. A maior parte desse tempo fora passada na cama, enquanto faziam amor, insaciáveis, como se jamais pudessem ter o bastante um do outro.

Agora, o lençol cobria apenas uma pequena parte de seus corpos e debaixo dele, suas pernas continuavam entrelaçadas. Banhados pela luz do luar que adentrava a janela, lânguidos pelos momentos de paixão que haviam partilhado, permaneceram imóveis, calados, fitando-se nos olhos, cada um tentando adivinhar o que o outro sentia.

'Celeste...gostaria de perguntar-lhe algo.'-Saga foi o primeiro a falar, enquanto acariciava sua coxa.

'Diga.'

'Disse que...houve alguém nesse Santuário antes...'

'Está com ciúmes?'-ela sorriu e ele parou a carícia, deitando-se de costas e fitando o teto.-'Não deveria...Ele morreu há anos atrás. Foi assassinado.'

'Assassinado?'

'Dohko recusou a me dizer quem foi o responsável. Dizia que Atena cuidaria disso.'-ela sentou na cama, usando o lençol para cobrir-lhe os seios.-'Mas vou descobrir quem foi o miserável e fazê-lo pagar por tê-lo matado. Shion não merecia ser morto a traição! Shion foi uma pessoa especial para mim...ele apareceu em um momento em que havia perdido toda a minha fé, sozinha...e estava desesperada.'

A menção do nome do antigo mestre do Santuário fez Saga estremecer. Quando Ares o dominava, foi ele o responsável pela morte de Shion...Ares e não ele!

Mas o brilho de raiva nos olhos de Celeste denunciava que ela o odiaria com todas as forças se descobrisse isso...e ele não queria isso!

Saga sentou-se a seu lado e a beijou de surpresa, ardorosamente.

'O que foi?'-ela perguntou depois que se afastaram.

'Nada.'-ele respondeu fitando-a.-'Quero que confie em mim. Que acredite em mim.!

'Eu confio e acredito.'-ela sorriu.-'Vou até a cidade. Buscar minhas roupas.'

'Irei com você.'-ele decidiu.

Quando tivesse a oportunidade, conversariam sobre o que houve com Shion, ele a faria entender que não foi o verdadeiro responsável. Ela o perdoaria.

Hades.

'Chegamos!'-anunciou Caronte, apontando para um templo logo adiante.- 'Bem vindos ao Hades!'

'Ainda bem! Achei que nunca chegaríamos.'-replicou Ariel carrancudo.

'Viajam de graça e ainda reclamam.'-resmungou mas mudou de assunto ao reparar no olhar que Ariel lhe lançou, protegendo o nariz com ambas as mãos e voltando para o seu barco.-'Aquele é a Morada do Juízo. Se quiserem ir até a minha senhora, devem passar pelo Senhor Lune primeiro. Aqui me despeço...espero nunca mais vê-los novamente!'

Os anjos observaram Caronte e seu barco sumirem na densa neblina. E depois, decidiram subir as enormes escadarias em direção a Morada do Juízo.

'Reparou Ariel?

'O quê?'

'Esse silêncio...é muito estranho!'

'Tem razão. Mas não vamos nos preocupar com isso. Não temos tanto tempo assim.'-eles param diante dos grandes portais.-'É aqui!'

Facilmente, ele abre as pesadas portas, fazendo um terrível barulho, e deparam-se com um grande Salão. Logo apareceu um homenzinho careca, e feio, com uma armadura negra e uma foice, que corria desesperadamente até eles.

'Estão loucos!'-falava sussurrando.-'Querem ser destruídos sem antes de serem julgados? Aqui, na presença do Senhor Lune, devem manter total silêncio!Ainda mais porque meu mestre está repousando...devem permanecer quietos enquanto ele não aparece!Eu sou Markino, servo do poderoso Senhor Lune.'

'Ah, é?'-Ariel levantou a sobrancelha, impaciente.-'Ele está dormindo...a Terra ameaçada e ele dormindo!'

'Ariel..não queremos problemas.'-pediu Rahel.-'Temos que chegar até a imperatriz Perséfone logo e...'

'E COMO VAMOS CHEGAR ATÉ ELA, SE O RESPONSÁVEL POR ESSE LUGAR ESTA TIRANDO UMA SONECA?'-gritou.

'Estamos mortos!'-Markino gemeu, se encolhendo.-'Ele vai me matar...de novo..'

Ouviram passos se aproximando e um homem ricamente trajado, cabelos longos e prateados, olhos violetas inquiridores adentrou no Salão, carregando um livro debaixo do braço. Era Lune.

'Hunf!'-resmungou sentando-se numa mesa, os anjos se sentiram em um tribunal pela maneira que eles eram observados.-'Saibam que nesse lugar, o silêncio é sagrado! Não irei tolerar mais atos desagradáveis como esse! Todos os mortos que aqui chegam devem ser julgados por seus crimes! Digam seus nomes para que possa encontrar nos meus registros todos os seus pecados cometidos em vida.'

'Se não reparou..'-Ariel começou a falar.-'Não estamos mortos...e nem somos humanos! Somos anjos guardiões e desejamos ser levados até a sua senhora...precisamos de sua ajuda!'

'Impossível!'-Lune ergueu-se.-'Eu Lune de Balron, da Estrela Maléfica Celeste Sábia, não posso permitir que passem assim...Lorde Hades deu instruções precisas que em caso de se ausentar, tanto o seu reino como a sua imperatriz devem ser protegidos contra qualquer invasor!'

No meio do Rio Aqueronte.

'Gente infame.'-resmungava Caronte.-'espero nunca mais ver aqueles desagradáveis que me acertaram...tomara que Lune os faça em pedaços e ...hein? Que é aquilo?'

Caronte sentiu a presença de quatro poderosos cosmos, que se aproximavam a alta velocidade!

'Invasores!'-ele grita.-'Quem ousa?'

Os Cosmos se aproximavam ameaçadoramente dele.

'Saibam que eu, Caronte de Aqueronte a Estrel...'

Caronte foi silenciado para sempre, por um feixe de energia, que ao atingi-lo, parte seu corpo em dois, seus restos mortais caem no rio, desaparecendo em suas águas amaldiçoadas. Os possuidores dos Cosmos gargalham, continuando seu trajeto.

Na Morada Do Juízo.

Rahel não sabia o que fazer, queria enfrentar Lune e ajudar Ariel preso pelo chicote dele e começar uma batalha que poderia atrair todos os espectros e reduzir as chances de realizar sua missão, mas temia que qualquer ação sua provocasse sua morte.

'Está preso em meu Chicote de Fogo, 'anjo'.'-Lune sorriu confiante.-'O que pretende fazer?'

'Essa criancice está me enchendo.'-resmungou o anjo, que expande seu Cosmo, libertando-se do chicote, diante dos olhares surpresos de todos.-'Não somos invasores, nem nos interessa fazer mal a sua rainha...precisamos dela para trazer de volta um espírito aqui encarcerado!'

'Tolo! Não permitirei que...Que Cosmos são esses que se aproximam? São terríveis!'

'Essa não.'-gemeu Rahel.-'São eles!'

Ariel volta o olhar para o Rio Aqueronte e percebe que os Cosmos seguem outro caminho.

'O que há naquela direção?'-Ariel pergunta a Lune.

'O que está havendo?'-inquiriu o espectro.

'DIGA DE UMA VEZ!'-gritou o anjo, impaciente.

'O Palácio de sua Majestade Hades.'-respondeu Markino.-'E além dele, o Muro das Lamentações e os Campos Elíseos.'

'Onde sua rainha está?'-Rahel pergunta a Markino.

'Nos Campos Elíseos.'-respondeu.

'Leviatha não quer que Lúcifer retorne...mandou assassinarem a única neste lugar com poder para trazê-lo de volta!'-concluiu Ariel.

'Por Hades!'-Lune fica pálido.-'Esses invasores estão se dirigindo até a minha rainha?'

'E então? Vai nos ajudar a chegar até a sua rainha antes deles ou não?'-falou Ariel visivelmente nervoso.

No Santuário.

'Bati de novo!'-anunciou Lévy mostrando as cartas, com um grande sorriso.-'Eu sou o bom!'

'Diablos! Como ele consegue ter tanta sorte no pôquer?'-resmungou Shura jogando as cartas na mesa. Gesto esse repetido pelos demais jogadores.

'Que é isso, gente...eu sou o melhor!'-disse sorrindo, pegando o dinheiro das apostas.

'Conhecem o ditado. Sorte no jogo, azar no amor!'-Mattheo comentou com um sorriso.-'O tapa que aquela garota te deu..ainda dói?'

'Tapa de amor não dói, padreco!'-replicou.-'É que a minha Tchutchuquinha ainda não descobriu que os fomos feitos um para o outro!'

'Tchuchuquinha?'-Shura surpreendeu-se.-'Não quero estar na sua pele quando você chamar a Shina de 'Tchutchuquinha'!'

'Vocês não entendem nada da linguagem do amor!'-ele ergue as mãos, Kamus nota algo em sua manga.-'Somos almas gêmeas.'

'O que é isso?'-Kamus pega no braço de Lévy e puxa a manga. Várias cartas caem no chão.

Os Templários e os Cavaleiros olham para as cartas espalhadas e depois para Lévy, com caras de péssimos amigos.

'P-puxa! Como isso foi parar aí?'-Lévy disse com inocência.-'Pessoal? Por que estão me olhando desse jeito? AAAAHHHHH...'

Shura, Milo e Kayo caem em cima de Lévy, para lhe darem uma surra. Mattheo começa a embaralhar as cartas e pergunta a Kamus.

'Conhece Tranca?'

De repente, todos no Santuário param o que estão fazendo. Eles sentem uma presença maligna sobre a cidade de Atenas. Os seis correm para fora da Casa de Capricórnio, os demais cavaleiros e guerreiros também lançam olhares preocupados para a cidade.

Do alto de seu templo, tendo o cavaleiro de Pégasus ao seu lado, Atena estremece.

'É ela!'-Atena diz.-'Mas seu Cosmo está mais poderoso do que nunca!'

'Senhora Atena.'-Dohko se aproxima acompanhado por Joan e Kanon.-'Ela saiu de seu esconderijo. Por que?'

'Não sei.'

'Alguém viu Celeste?'-pergunta Joan de repente.

'Meu irmão também não está na Casa de Gêmeos.'

Celeste e Saga saem da capela usada por ela como morada. Ela usava agora uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca, Saga havia deixado a armadura no Santuário e vestia-se de maneira esportiva.

Eles sentem um poderoso e sombrio cosmo se aproximando. Com gestos rápidos Celeste se coloca em guarda e solta uma imprecação ao se lembrar que havia esquecido sua lança no Santuário. Saga permanece com o semblante inalterado, tentando determinar o poder do inimigo.

'Celeste.'-uma voz melodiosa mas fria atrai a atenção deles para a rua deserta.-'Não vai me dar um abraço? Afinal, já faz anos que não nos vemos.'

Uma bela mulher de cabelo negros e olhos vermelhos se aproxima, acompanhada por Olivier e um outro caído, calvo e cujo rosto e olhar lembravam o de uma serpente. Saga fica boquiaberto ao notar a incrível semelhança entre ela e Celeste, apesar da cor dos cabelos e olhos serem diferentes.

'Quem?'-indagou surpreso.

'Leviatha.'-respondeu tensa.

'Ora, pensei que ficaria feliz em me ver, irmã.'-Leviatha falava sorrindo.

'Não somos irmãs!'

'Irmã?'

Saga teve a nítida impressão de que os olhos de Leviatha se assemelhavam ao de uma serpente venenosa que acabara de encurralar um indefeso roedor. De repente, como e adivinhasse tais pensamentos, Leviatha desviou o olhar da irmã e fixou em Saga.

'Ah, o Cavaleiro com duas almas.'

'Quieta, Leviatha.'-ordenou Celeste.-'O que quer? Terminar o que começamos séculos atrás?'

Leviatha ergue a mão e toca em seu coração, como e alisasse algo escondido pela roupa. Sua expressão serena torna-se sombria. Depois acrescenta:

'No momento oportuno. Schare, Olivier.'

'Sim.'-responderam ao mesmo tempo.

'Cuidem dela. Quero privacidade para conversar com o Cavaleiro.'

Os Caídos que a seguem avança sobre Celeste, que coloca seus braços sobre seu corpo para amparar os golpes de ambos. E é arrastada por vários quarteirões.

'Celeste.'-Saga grita por ela, fazendo menção de ajudá-la.

'Pare, Cavaleiro.'-Leviatha ordenou, e aproximando.-'Não é bem com você que quero conversar.'

Saga sente que seu corpo fica imobilizado, não consegue se mexer nem mesmo quando ela se aproxima e sussurra em seu ouvido:

'E sim com a sua outra metade...escondida bem fundo em sua alma.'-ela sorri e chama.-'Ares, está aí?'

Celeste precisava ajudar Saga. Se sua alma fosse tocada por Leviatha, poderia significar a sua danação eterna.

'Droga!'-praguejou , se desviando dos ataques.-'Chega de brincar!

Os olhos dourados de Celeste começaram a brilhar. Seu corpo emitiam uma forte luz prateada, aumentando seu Cosmo. Avançou contra Schare, tencionando abrir passagem entre eles. Golpeou-o de forma tão rápida com vários socos e chutes que o desnorteou. Olivier permanecia parado, observando ao longe o desenrolar dos fatos.

Aproveitando-se disso, correu em direção a Saga o mais rápido que pode.

Avistou Leviatha, envolvendo-o em seu Cosmo negro e maligno, ele parecia enfeitiçado por ela.

'Leviatha!'-Celeste gritou.

Leviatha não se mexe e Celeste é atingida com tudo por um poderoso Cosmo. Era Saga quem a atacou. Ele mantinha um olhar vazio. Depois se contorce como se sentisse uma grande dor.

'Ares está saindo.'-ela disse com confiança.-'Seu provável aliado, querida Celeste, tornar-se-á seu algoz.'

Saga se ergue, sua expressão está mudada. Os olhos antes azuis adquiriram uma tonalidade vermelha assustadora e a sua face mais parecia ser um reflexo distorcido do Cavaleiro que foi. Leviatha se aproxima, apoiando-se em seu ombro e toca o rosto dele com os dedos como uma carícia:

'Ares?'-ela chama.

'Sim, Leviatha?'-até a voz havia se alterado. Mais fria e cruel.

'Darei a vingança que tanto almeja à você...em troca apenas me ajude a realizar um sonho. Começando por eliminar uma pedra em meu caminho há milênios.'-ela se afasta de Ares.-'A maldita não pode morrer...ainda, mas...'-ela sorri maldosamente.-'Faça-a sofrer muito!'

'Tudo bem.'

Ares avança contra Celeste, que se desvia do primeiro ataque. Leviatha assiste a tudo com um largo sorriso. Ele tenta golpeá-la outra vez, mas a jovem se defende e dá uma joelhada no estômago dele. E ele sorri, como se o golpe não fosse nada.

Celeste dá uns passos para trás e encara o Cavaleiro. Não quer usar seu poder e nem seus golpes, teme matá-lo no processo. Infelizmente o brilho cruel que toma conta de seus olhos lhe diz que ele não terá os mesmos escrúpulos em relação a ela. Ela sentiu uma forte onda de energia vindo e é jogada contra uma parede. Ares a segura com um dos braços, pressionando seu pescoço, contra a mesma e dá uma gargalhada maldosa, concentrando seu Cosmo em sua mão livre.

'Antes de terminar isso queria lhe dizer duas coisas.'-ele começa a falar.- 'Obrigado pelos momentos de prazer, você será inesquecível!'-dizendo isso dá um beijo nela e depois se afasta.-'E...é mesmo! Sabe quem matou seu querido Shion? Fui eu!'

'N-não...'

'Sim.'-Ele sorri e ergue a mão, seu cosmo maligno formando uma esfera de pura energia pronta para ser disparada.-'Adeus.'

Continua...

Nota: As personagens Maíse (A namorada brasileira do Shura), Dione e Desirée, são criações minhas e estão, respectivamente nas fics: Perfume de Jasmim, Surpresas do coração e Uma Garota Especial. Leiam, vocês vão gostar!


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

-'Adeus.'-disse Ares.-'Não se preocupe, 'querida'. Será rápido e indolor.'

Celeste sentiu a cosmo energia de Ares atingi-la em seu ventre, impulsionando-a para trás, destruindo a parede atrás de si e jogando-a dentro da capela abandonada. Seu corpo atingiu o outro lado da capela, chocando-se em um enorme crucifixo atrás do altar. Uma trilha de poeira e pedras ficou para trás. Celeste caiu de joelhos, o sangue jorrava de seus lábios e através de um corte no supercílio esquerdo.

-'Mudei de idéia...quero vê-la sofrendo..'-ele sorriu de maneira diabólica, socando seu estômago, Ares fez com que ela tombasse, depois pressionava seu corpo contra o chão, usando o pé.-'Não sei por que a odeio...desejo apenas te matar.'

Ah, ela sabia porque. Leviatha não apenas despertou esse lado maligno de Saga, como aumentou sua ira e ódio. Manipular mentes e corações era a sua especialidade.

-'Devemos ajudá-lo, senhora?'-perguntou Olivier.

-'Não.-'ela respondeu com serenidade.-'Quero ver o poder que um Cavaleiro de Ouro possui.'

-'Sim.'-assentiu com humildade.

Celeste sentiu uma forte onda de energia vindo e virou-se rapidamente para trás e parou de tentar se defender, partindo para o ataque. Saltou e com um movimento uma esfera de energia prateada chocou-se no chão, levantando poeira. Ares hesita um instante, pois Celeste ocultou seu Cosmo e poderia atacar aproveitando-se da nuvem de poeira que criou.

Então, ele sorri satisfeito e consegue se esquivar de um ataque, dando um soco, jogando-a ao chão. Celeste foi colocada de pé com ferocidade por Ares que a esmurrou novamente na barriga, e repetiu uma série de golpes rápidos e fatais. Os gemidos de dor que escapavam dos lábios de Celeste provocaram o riso de Leviatha.

Ares deu uma gargalhada maldosa, erguendo-a e concentra seu Cosmo em sua mão livre. Ele pretendia disparar o golpe contra o rosto de Celeste, mas uma força invisível o impede. Ares a solta e cambaleia com ambas as mãos em sua cabeça, parecendo que ela explodiria.

-'Não...'-ele gritava.-'Cale-se Saga! Eu vou me livrar desta inútil e realizarei todas as minhas vontades! Nunca mais irá me prender! Nunca!'

Celeste assistia a tudo perplexa. Entendera o que Leviatha havia dito sobre "o Cavaleiro ter duas almas". Ares em fúria dispara seu golpe contra a parede da pequena igreja, reduzindo-a a poeira.

-'V-você...'-ela tentava falar, lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos.

-'Quer me matar, mulher?'-Ares debochou, erguendo-a pelos cabelos.-'Por que não o faz?'

Ares se preparava para esmurrá-la de novo. Celeste permaneceu impassível, esperando o golpe. Então, ela fecha os olhos e abre os lábios:

-'Eu acredito em você, Saga...'

Ares parou o ataque, sentiu seu corpo estremecer, como se tivesse levado um choque.

-'Está enganada...Saga não está aqui. Nunca mais!'

-'Saga...'

-'CALE-SE!'-ele ergueu o punho outra vez.

-'Chega Ares!'-Leviatha ordenou, depois deu as costas.-'Vamos. Olivier...termine o serviço.'

Ares hesitou antes de soltá-la, depois seguiu Leviatha. Olivier acompanhou tudo com o olhar e assim que sua senhora e Ares se afastam, ele reúne uma grande energia e dispara. A capela vem abaixo, soterrando Celeste em seus escombros. Olivier sorri e antes de sair avisa ao seu subordinado.

-'Vigie e me conte tudo o que acontecer, Schare. Os aliados dela logo aparecerão.'

-'Ssssim.'-o demônio desaparece nas sombras.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

No Hades. Quatro poderosos demônios, envoltos por mantos, chegam até o Palácio de Hades, no oitavo círculo, e atravessam calmamente seus corredores vazios. Até que um grupo de espectros aparecem e os cercam.

-'Não sabemos quem são vocês, mas assinaram suas sentenças de morte ao invadirem esse lugar!'-um deles falou.

-'Não são homens. Como chegaram ao reino dos Mortos?'-falava outro espectro.

-'Pfut!'-um dos demônios cuspiu em sinal de desprezo, e exibiu um sorriso debochado.

-'O que reles espectros como vocês poderão fazer contra nós?'

-'Como ousa?'-outro replicou.

-'Somos mais de trinta espectros e vocês são apenas quatro! Irão morrer!'

-'Mestre Abadon.'-falou um deles ao que obviamente era o líder.-'Não precisa sujar as mãos com eles, deixe conosco.'

Abadon consente com um aceno da cabeça. Os demônios retiram os mantos e exibem cosmos agressivos e poderosos.

-'Insetos como vocês não precisam saber os nomes de quem os esmagará!'-falou um deles, de cabelos rebeldes e longos, azul escuro, com um brilho divertido em seus olhos também azuis.-'Morram. DESESPERO FINAL!'

Poderosas energias desprendem das mãos do demônio, criando um verdadeiro tornado, levando a vida dos espectros.

-'Fácil demais!'-disse com confiança.

-'Esses espectros são fracos demais para Egone, o anjo da dor!'

Mas quando ele ia dar um passo, um raio de energia corta o ar, atingindo-o e jogando-o do lado oposto. Os dois demônios que o acompanhavam olharam perplexos na direção que o raio veio. O chamado Abadon permanece sereno, observando tudo.

-'Quem ousa?'-uma voz se pronunciou.-'Quem ousa perturbar a paz nesse lugar?'

Três homens de grande poder, vestindo suas sapuris aparecem. Seus cosmos refletiam o quanto estavam furiosos pela insolência dos invasores. Abadon sorri e fala:

-'Finalmente, o Três Titãs. Aiacos, Minos e Radamanthis.'-ele se vira para eles e revela que seus olhos são totalmente negros como a noite. -'Serão oponentes dignos de minha pessoa?'

-'Hunf! É muita ousadia falar assim.'- Minos disse com desprezo.

''Hum..!''-Radamanthis refletia.-''Seus Cosmos são diferentes de tudo o que já senti antes! Quem serão esses homens?''

-'Mestre!'-falou Egone.-'Deixe-me enfrentá-los!'

-'Não. Serei eu. Afinal, eu sou Necros, o anjo da peste, não ficarei apenas observando-o se divertir, Egone.'-falou o outro caído, de cabelos e olhos verdes.

-'Eles se dizem anjos?'-Aiacos sussurrou para Minos.

-'Mestre.'-um dos demônios de cabelos brancos e olhos esverdeados se aproxima.-'Sinto a presença de anjos aqui! Estão se aproximando!'

-'Cuide deles, Arkel e volte logo.'-Abadon ordenou sem se abalar com a notícia, voltando à atenção para os espectros.-'Bem..quem será o primeiro a morrer pelas garras de Abadon, o demônio que abrirá as portas do inferno no Dia do Juízo?'

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Próximo dali.

-'Estamos muito longe desse tal palácio?'-perguntou Ariel, correndo atrás de Lune, seguido por Rahel.

-'O palácio está no Oitavo Círculo, estamos próximos. Mas sinto a presença dos Três Juízes ali.'-Lune sorriu confiante.-'Eles não passarão dali!'

-'Não tenha tanta certeza!'-replicou Rahel.-'Senti a presença de Abadon. Ele é um dos Legiões. Acima dos Legiões estão os generais demoníacos e depois seu soberano, agora no caso, Leviatha.'

-'Se Abadon está aqui, vamos correr.'

-'Cuidado!'-gritou Rahel, ao ver a cosmo energia maligna se aproximando.

Todos se desviam e o ataque atinge o chão, abrindo uma enorme cratera. Uma risada divertida faz os anjos e o espectro olharem para o alto.

-'Arkel!'-diz Ariel, com o olhar frio.

-'Vieram morrer, Anjos?'-o demônio de cabelos branco reuniu uma poderosa energia nas mãos.

Ele joga a energia, que ao atingir o chão provoca uma explosão tão intensa, que o choque joga Ariel, Rahel e Lune para longe. Os três permanecem imóveis, derrotados.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Grécia.

Presa entre o que restou de uma capela, Celeste não sabia dizer o que mais lhe causava dor. Os ferimentos do corpo ou do coração. Fechou os olhos, esperando que fosse um pesadelo...esperava acordar na Casa de Gêmeos e vê-lo dormindo serenamente ao seu lado...esperava...Acabou se entregando à inconsciência, e sua mente a levou ao passado.

Israel. Vale Meggido. 250 anos atrás.

As gotas de chuva batiam contra seu rosto, coberto de lama e sangue. Os cabelos longos até a cintura, estavam ensopados, assim como as suas roupas. Desolada, com um ferimento no braço e outro no ventre, no qual escorria muito sangue, ela observava o cenário de morte. Sangue...muito sangue.

Corpos de seus amigos, alunos, aqueles a quem considerou sua família, espalhados pelo campo de batalha. Viu um a um serem mortos pelos Anjos das trevas de Lúcifer, e não pode intervir pois o maldito e Leviatha a impediram. Viu que ao longe, algumas pessoas que se aproximavam.

Eram monges da sua ordem, que já sabendo do resultado da batalha, vieram dar as últimas bênçãos e levar os corpos de seus companheiros. Caminhou até o corpo de seu amigo Claude Chantel e deixou-se cair de joelhos. Seu sacrifício final impediu que Lúcifer vencesse...mas Claude jamais abraçaria sua esposa de novo, e nem conheceria o filho que ainda não nasceu...tão jovem...

-'Por que ainda me deixa viver...'-murmurou de cabeça baixa, as lágrimas escorrendo pelas faces. Ela ergue o olhar para os céus e grita.-'POR QUE NÃO PERMITIU QUE EU MORRESSE JUNTO COM ELES!'

-'Talvez por que ainda tenha o que fazer.'-uma voz calma a fez olhar por sobre o ombro.

Ela viu um rapaz, de longos cabelos verdes, olhar sereno que usava uma armadura dourada. Ele caminhava em sua direção.

-'Quem é você?'-ele perguntou.

Antes que pudesse responder, Celeste tenta se erguer, mas o torpor a domina, levando-a a perder os sentidos, nos braços daquele estranho rapaz. Ele a ergue sem esforço algum, e lança um olhar triste para a chacina ao seu redor, acreditava que era um sinal do retorno de Hades, mas havia se enganado.

Outra batalha entre o bem e o mal havia sido travada ali, concluiu antes de desaparecer com a jovem em seus braços.

Celeste desperta depois de algum tempo sentiu que seus ferimentos foram tratados, embora achasse isso desnecessário. Estava no mosteiro? Olhou ao redor e constatou que não. Era um quarto simples, mas de móveis muito bonito e bem entalhados em madeira.

Tencionava levantar-se, ainda usava suas roupas, embora rasgadas, e começou a retirar as faixas que cobriam seus ferimentos. Foi quando uma porta de madeira foi aberta e um belo rapaz, o mesmo que havia aparecido de armadura dourada para ela, entrava segurando uma vasilha e panos arregalou os olhos ao vê-la querer sair da cama.

-'Está louca?'-ele falou.-'Seus ferimentos são graves! Deveria permanecer deitada.'

-'Saro rápido.'-respondeu friamente, embora a presença dele lhe houvesse causado uma sensação há muito esquecida.-'Tenho que ir pra casa...'

Ela caminha até a única janela do quarto e o rapaz coloca a bacia em cima de um cômodo. Celeste olha para a janela e pergunta com a voz um tanto alterada: -'Onde estamos? Não é Israel!'

-'Estamos em Jamiel, entre a Índia e a China.'-respondeu com calma, apesar do olhar daquela mulher o perturbasse.-'Eu a trouxe para cá.'

-'Lembrei-me.'-ela falou passando as mãos pelos longos cabelos ruivos e apontou o dedo para ele, com um sorriso divertido.-O que fazia em Meggido?'

-'Tudo o que ameaça a humanidade é do interesse da deusa. Acreditávamos que se tratava de um estratagema do Imperador dos Mortos. Lamento não ter chegado antes e ajudado seus amigos."

-'É um Cavaleiro de Ouro.'-ela sorriu.-'Mais de duzentos anos se passaram desde a última vez em que a vi. Atena deve ser...uma menina agora...pelos meus cálculos...'

-'Sim. É uma deusa, mas também uma menina com uma grande responsabilidade em seus ombros.'-ele se aproximou dela e pegou gentilmente em seu braço.

-'Descanse agora, o ferimento no braço não era grave, mas os de seu abdômen, requerem cuidados.'

Ela deu uma gargalhada, jogando a cabeça para trás, deixando-o confuso.

-'Pelos seus traços...é lemuriano? Há tão poucos de seu povo nesse mundo agora. Como se chama, Cavaleiro? '

-'Shion. Cavaleiro de Ouro de Áries.'

-'Bem, Shion...Primeiro, me chamo Celeste. Segundo, saro rápido, coisas de quem é amaldiçoado com a imortalidade.'-ela ergue os trapos que foram um dia sua camisa e mostra a um Shion perplexo que seus ferimentos estavam cicatrizados.-'E terceiro, se não fosse por isso...teria pedido para que me deixasse morrer.'

-'Por que almeja tanto assim a morte?'-ele a encara.

-'Porque estou cansada.'-ela suspira e volta a olhar pela janela.-'Cansada de só lutar, de ter o sangue de pessoas queridas em minhas mãos, e nunca desfrutar as belezas da vida.'

-'Quem é você, Celeste?'-ele pergunta de novo.

-'Um anjo que perdeu suas asas.'-respondeu triste.

Eles permanecem em silêncio um tempo.

-'Aqui é tão lindo!'-ela disse por fim.

-'Sim, muito lindo!'-Shion respondeu, olhando para ela e não para a paisagem.

-'Acho que poderia ficar aqui para sempre.'

-'...ficar aqui para sempre...'-no presente, ainda inconsciente, Celeste repetia essas palavras.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hades. Oitavo círculo.

Radamanthis, Minos e Aiacos se posicionaram para enfrentarem o misterioso oponente, que se dizia um demônio. Abadon permanecia com um olhar sereno, com um gesto retirou seu manto, revelando sua armadura vermelha como sangue, que parecia um dragão, e cabelos negros, lisos e longos. Abadon ergue a mão, uma luz escarlate o envolve. Radamantis é o primeiro a pressentir o perigo.

-'Cuidado!'-ele alerta tarde demais. Uma poderosa onde de energia os atingiu, jogando-os longe.

-'Me enganei.'-falou Abadon visivelmente decepcionado.-'Não são dignos de me enfrentarem. Egone, Necros, cuidem desses aí, enquanto me dirijo aos Campos Elíseos.'

-'Sim.'-responderam.

-'Espere.'-ordenou Radamanthis se erguendo.-'O que querem nos Campos Elíseos? Lá meu senhor repousa em paz e é um lugar sagrado!'

Abadon lança um olhar de desprezo aos Titãs, e reponde com um sorriso cínico.

-'Cortarei a cabeça de sua imperatriz.'

-'O QUÊ?'-Radamanthis se ergue em fúria.-'Não permitirei que se saia vivo desse salão. GRANDE PRUDÊNCIA!'

Abadon apara o golpe usando apenas uma mão.

-'Seu golpe tem o mesmo efeito de uma suave brisa para mim, Espectro.'-e assim se retira, indo na direção do Muro das Lamentações.

-'Maldição!'-pragueja.

-'Serei seu oponente, Espectro.'-Necros corre para atingir Radamanthis.-'MORTE RUBRA!'

Radamanthis dá um salto e o ataque de Necros passa raspando por ele. Quando Necros se dá conta do que houve, o Espectro está atrás dele, e ergue sua mão, pronto para disparar seu golpe.

-'Morra. GRANDE PRUDÊNCIA! '

Necros é lançado pelo golpe longe, caindo ao chão, mas se ergue sorrindo.

-'Isso será divertido.'-ele volta a se posicionar para atacar Radamanthis.-'Vai sentir minha morte rubra novamente, mas com força total e...o quê!'

Necros perdeu completamente o controle de seu corpo, como se fosse uma simples marionete.

-'Demônio.'-Minos aparece, mexendo suas mãos como se tocasse em fios invisíveis.-'Acabou de se tornar minha marionete. Farei com que pague pela ousadia de ameaçarem nossa imperatriz.'

Egone salta visualizando um ataque em Minos, mas um golpe poderoso o joga de volta ao chão.

-'Radamanthis.'-Aiacos fica ao lado de Minos.-'Não perca tempo com esses vermes. Vá atrás daquele tal de Abadon.'

-'Sim.' E Radamanthis corre para alcançar o líder dos invasores.

-'O farei sofrer.'-Minos fala com confiança, e movimenta os dedos.-'Acho que não prolongarei sua vida muito tempo. Irei cortar sua cabeça com meus fios. MANIPULAÇÃO CÓSMICA!'

-'Morra, demônio.'-declarou Aiacos direcionando seu ataque a Egone.-'ILUSÃO GALÁCTICA!'

Egone sorri e se defende do golpe de Aiacos, causando grande surpresa ao Titã. Necros gargalha e seu cosmo aumenta, rompendo os fios de Minos. Ambos olham para seus oponentes satisfeitos, assumindo posições de ataque.

-'Nós temos o poder do mais profundo Abismo correndo em nossas veias.'-Falava Egone.

- 'Somos seres celestiais, e vocês meros mortais! Nada mais que vermes rastejantes, macacos com almas! Acham que podem rivalizar com o nosso poder?'

-'Vamos colocar vocês em seu devido lugar...embaixo de nossas botas!'-declarou o outro. -'MORTE RUBRA!'

-'DESESPERO FINAL!'

Uma grande explosão ocorre, seguida pelos gritos dos dois Titãs, e então o silêncio. Radamanthis que corria para alcançar Abadon, sentiu quando seus companheiros foram eliminados. Mas, ele não hesita. Não pode permitir que Abadon atinja os Campos Elíseos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ainda presa em um mundo de sonhos, onde sua mente refugiou-se, Celeste mal sentia o próprio corpo, não sentia nada. Não ouvia o mundo exterior. Nem quando vozes masculinas começaram a gritar por seu nome.

Ela as ignorava, voltando-se para um tempo mais feliz. Ela estava em um campo florido, nos arredores do Santuário, sentada à sombra de uma frondosa árvore. Era primavera na Grécia. E sempre vinha a esse lugar, onde se sentia bem.

Estendeu uma de suas mãos e sorriu quando uma borboleta de asas amarelas pousou nela. Com a outra mão, afagava os cabelos de Shion, que permanecia com a cabeça em seu colo, de mantinha os olhos fechados, como se repousasse. O dia estava quente, mas não muito.

Ficou olhando para o campo, com o Santuário ao fundo, durante alguns momentos, admirando a beleza daquele lugar e sorrido.

Tudo era novo e verde, havia flores em vários estágios e ninhos de pássaros. Amava aquela época do ano. Uma renovação. Tudo era novo.

''Exceto eu.'' Ela pensou, dando um sorriso triste.

-'Vá procurar flores para você, pequenina.'-disse em voz alta para a borboleta, vendo-a voar.

Shion começou a rir, ainda de olhos fechados.

-'O que foi, seu tolo?'-ela fingiu estar brava.

-'Vê-la conversando com uma borboleta, como se esperasse uma resposta.'-ele abriu os olhos.-'Parecia uma menina.'

-'Nunca fui uma menina.'-ela abaixou a cabeça e depositou um beijo rápido nos lábios de Shion, depois olhou para um ponto qualquer na paisagem.-'Tenho inveja dos homens que já puderam ser crianças. Às vezes, sinto que sou uma...aberração.' Ele se ergue e a fita em seus olhos dourados.

-'Nunca repita isso.'-ele toca sua face.-'É mais generosa e humana que muitos homens que tive o desprazer de conhecer. Nunca vi ninguém que apreciasse tanto um campo florido ou crianças brincando com tanta alegria e amor como você.'

-'Shion.'-ela retribui o toque.-'Sempre amei as pequenas criações de Deus,e a inocência das crianças. Foram por elas que lutava, mesmo sabendo que poderia ser uma luta sem fim. Alguns anos atrás, desejava apenas a morte. Mas depois de ter te conhecido, desejo a vida mais do que tudo.'

-'Fico feliz em ouvir isso.'-e ele se inclina para beijá-la.-'Seu ferimento ainda dói?' Ela toca em seu ventre, onde a camisa escondia um ferimento recém adquirido, Shion coloca sua mão sobre a dela.

-'Nunca me aconteceu isso antes. Talvez por que foi Leviatha quem me feriu.'-ela ergue o rosto e sorri.-'Pelo menos eu a acertei também.'

-'Isso me preocupa. Significa que ...'-ela o silencia com outro beijo. Assim que se afastam, Celeste ainda mantinha um olhar triste.

-'Sei o que significa, não quero falar sobre isso. Teremos que nos separar de novo, Shion. Vou voltar para Israel e preparar novos Templários e recuperar-me, e você partirá para uma nova batalha.'

-'Sim. Atena sente que Hades ganha forças e teremos que nos preparar para enfrentá-lo. Dohko está de partida para Itália amanhã, seguindo pistas e eu irei rever meu antigo mestre.'

-'Promete que tomará cuidado?'-ela alisa seu rosto.

-'Que voltará para mim?'

-'Sim. Prometo que volto.'

-'Também irei partir, e será uma viagem longa.'

-'EIII!' Eles voltam o olhar na direção de quem chamava. Sorriram ao verem Dohko, caminhando até eles.

-'Já está pronto para viajar?'-Shion se ergue, cumprimentando o amigo.

-'Sim, amigo. Mas o mestre e Atena convocaram todos os cavaleiros até o Santuário para uma reunião.'-ele sorri ao vê Celeste.-'Sinceramente, não sei o que viu nele, Celeste.'

-'Quer realmente que lhe diga?'-ela sorri maliciosa, fazendo Shion corar e Dohko soltar uma gostosa gargalhada.

Os três caminham lado a lado até o Santuário. Celeste que permanecia entre os dois, segurava a mão de Shion, olhou severamente para Dohko e disse:

-'Aconteça o que acontecer, quero que os dois voltem.'

-'Pode deixar. Não pretendo morrer ainda.'-Dohko declarou.

-'Dohko...cuide de Shion pra mim.'

-'Ei, não preciso de guarda-costas. Já disse, vou voltar...vamos ficar juntos.'

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-'...vamos ficar juntos...'-Celeste murmura, e mal sente que o enorme bloco de concreto que a mantinha presa é retirado por mãos poderosas.

-'Prometeu...mentiu...'

-'Celeste?'-Kayo apóia a cabeça dela, visivelmente preocupado.-'Abre os olhos. Celeste!'

Com dificuldades, ela abre os olhos e enxerga tudo embaçado. Aos poucos a visão se normaliza e ele reconhece os rostos que a fitam preocupados. Kayo, Lévy, Mu, Dohko e...

-'Ares?'-ela reage por instinto e desfere um murro no queixo de Kanon.-'Maldito!'

-'OWN!'-Kayo a segura com força.-'É o Kanon, irmão do Saga. Esqueceu?'

Celeste pisca algumas vezes, depois abaixa a cabeça e deixa as lágrimas caírem.

-'Onde está Saga?'-Lévy pergunta, procurando ao redor.

-'Do que me chamou?'-Kanon se aproxima dela, esfregando o queixo.-'Você disse...'

-'Ares.'-Mu respondeu por ela.-'O que houve, Celeste?'

-'Saga não existe mais. Ele diz que se chama Ares agora.'-ela ergue a cabeça, havia raiva em seus olhos agora.-'Por que não me disse antes, Dohko? Por que não me disse que Saga matou Shion?'

-'Saga não matou Shion, e sim Ares.'-Dohko respondeu, fitando-a com pesar.-'e se eu lhe contasse antes, o que faria? O mataria, mesmo sabendo que ele foi perdoado por esse ato?'

-'Se eu soubesse...se eu soubesse, eu não teria me...'-ela para de falar e se ergue, recusando a ajuda de Kayo, depois olha para os Cavaleiros com ira.-'Rezem para encontrar Ares antes de mim, pois se isso acontecer..vou matá-lo.'

E sem dizer mais nada, se retira dali, sendo seguida por Lévy e Kayo. E ninguém percebeu que estavam sendo observados.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Em frente ao Muro das Lamentações.

Abadon se aproximava do Muro. Olhou bem para o único obstáculo entre ele e sua missão. Ergue a mão, concentrando todo o seu Cosmo. Mas sua atenção volta-se para alguém que se aproximava correndo.

'ABADON!'-Radamanthis grita.-'Afaste-se daí e me enfrente.' '

Idiota.'-Abadon mantinha sua postura, direcionando seu cosmo no muro.-'Não me aborreça, inseto!'

'O quê? Farei com que se arrepen...AAARRRGHHH!'

Radamanthis é silenciado, quando uma esfera de energia o atinge traiçoeiramente pelas costas. Arkel se aproxima, acompanhado de Egone e Necros, rindo pelo o que acabara de fazer. E com desprezo, apóia o pé nas costas de Radamanthis desacordado ao chão.

'Esse inseto não o aborrecerá mais, mestre Abadon.'-declara Arkel.

'Ótimo.'-o demônio sorri.-'Hunf! Merece a morte por ter ousado pensar que éramos iguais. Direcionem todos os seus poderes, meus servos. Destruiremos o Muro e além dele está os Campos Elíseos. Com os nossos poderes aumentados por nossa rainha, conseguiremos destruí-lo.'

E assim procede quando os demônios juntam suas energias, e lançam um grande poder contra o Muro.

Continua...


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capitulo 9  
><strong>

Grécia.

Celeste caminhava a passos largos, tentando não demonstrar a dor que sentia a cada passo que dava. Logo atrás, Kayo e Lévy a seguiam, tentando acompanhar seu ritmo e com expressões preocupadas. Mas Dohko a alcançou e a reteve segurando-a pelo braço, forçando-a a encará-lo. Estava furioso com a atitude dela.

'O que é?'-perguntou nervosa.

'Conte direito essa história sobre Ares ter voltado.'-ela deu um riso nervoso.-'E não vou pedir desculpas por ter omitido o nome do assassino de Shion. Saga não teve culpa alguma nesse infeliz episódio.'

Celeste lançou um olhar furioso para Dohko e desvencilhou-se de sua mão que ainda a segurava, um pesado silêncio manteve-se entre eles. Os outros se aproximaram deles.

'Hã, gente...calma aí!'-pediu Lévy aparecendo entre eles.-'Vamos abaixar esses Cosmos e guardar as armas...vamos conversar com calma. Afinal, estamos do mesmo lado, não é?'

'Quem é Ares?'-Kayo perguntou enfim a Mu e Kanon.

'Saiba que Ares é o mal encarnado.'-respondeu Mu.-'A outra face de Saga, que julgávamos não existir mais. Contarei detalhes quando retornamos ao Santuário.'

'Saga...melhor dizendo, Ares se aliou a Leviatha. Ela o despertou.'-Celeste disse por fim, com uma ponta de tristeza no olhar.-'E não é só isso. Eles estão muito fortes! Senti o Cosmo de Olivier e da maldita. Arrisco a dizer que estão tão poderosos quanto deuses.'

'Como é?'-Lévy disse surpreso.-'E como vamos enfrentar esses monstros!'

'Fico imaginando de onde tiraram tanto poder.'-comentou Kayo com o olhar sério.

Sons de sirenes se aproximando os alertaram que as autoridades se aproximavam. Afinal o que houve naquele lugar minutos atrás não passaria desapercebido.

'Melhor retornamos ao Santuário.'-Mu sugeriu.-'Lá, conversaremos melhor edecidiremos o que fazer.'

'Vão vocês.'-Celeste disse se afastando.-'Quero ficar sozinha um pouco.'

Lévy fez menção de ir atrás, mas Dohko o deteve, colocando sua mão sobre o ombro do rapaz. Ele olhou para Kayo, em seu olhar percebeu que o amigo concordava com o Cavaleiro de Libra, e acenou negativamente com a cabeça, indicando que deixasse Celeste em paz para refletir.

A contragosto, o Templário concordou.

'Tão poderosos quanto os deuses!'-Kanon murmurou.

Hades.

Abadon e os seus asseclas direcionaram seus Cosmos contra o Muro, a explosão que ocorre parece abalar todo o lugar, chegando até onde estavam Ariel e Rahel que se recuperavam do ataque traiçoeiro de Arkel, assustando-os.

Encostado em uma rocha e ferido, Lune murmura:

'O...Muro...das Lamentações...'

O Muro jazia quase intacto, com a exceção de uma pequena rachadura em sua estrutura provocada pelo ataque conjunto. Uma risada zombeteira chama a atenção de Abadon para Radamantis que levantou a cabeça com certa dificuldade.

'I-idiota!'-Radamantis falava, com as poucas forças que ainda tinha.-'Esse muro...só os deuses podem passar por ele...foi preciso o sacrifício dos dozes cavaleiros de ouro de Atena para abrir uma passagem nesse muro, selado depois pelo poder de minha senhora...Não vai conseguir passar...'

'Pfiu!'-Abadon olhou Radamantis com desprezo.-'Os deuses são patéticos perto de minha pessoa. Ainda mais agora...que tenho um poder que se rivaliza com os dos deuses!'

Abadon lança todo o seu poder na pequena fissura e após o impacto, uma pequena e estreita passagem é aberta, mas que poderá permitir sua passagem aos Campos Elíseos.

'I-impossível..'-Radamantis diz antes de perder a consciência.

'Vamos.'-ordenou o demônio, entrando pela passagem, sendo seguido pelos demais.

Correndo dentro do castelo, os anjos passam pelos espectros caídos pelo chão. Rahel hesita, pensando se deveria ajudá-los.

'Depressa Rahel! Não podemos perder mais tempo!'-chamou o companheiro seguindo adiante, sendo logo seguido.

Grécia.

Celeste caminhava em meio às pessoas que viviam na madrugada da grande cidade de Atenas. Algumas pessoas a olhavam com curiosidade, outras a ignoravam. Seja o que for que aconteceu à ela, não era do interesse deles.

Ela também os ignorava, sendo que uma grande construção chama a sua atenção. Ela desvia-se do seu caminho e entra na grande igreja, que ela reconhece ser ortodoxa.

A porta, para a sua surpresa, estava apenas encostada, abrindo com um leve empurrão. A igreja estava vazia, parcialmente iluminada por algumas lâmpadas e velas. Caminhou até parar diante do altar, admirando as imagens sacras.

Cansada, deixou-se cair de joelhos e começou a orar...embora estivesse incerta se Ele responderá.

'O que devo fazer?'-sua pergunta, dita em um idioma antigo, o aramaico, soou mais como uma súplica.-'Não sei o que fazer...Por que não me responde? Não me indica um caminho? Por que não fala comigo, como fazia antes?'

Lágrimas rolaram por suas faces. Ela nem percebe que há mais alguém na igreja, sentada num dos bancos.

'Este castigo é cruel demais! Fez-me humana demais! Aprendi a odiar e a amar, mas isso dói muito...dói amar! Por duas vezes amei... o primeiro a distância e nossas obrigações nos afastaram, mas nunca deixamos de sermos amigos, mas a morte o levou...e o segundo, se tornou meu inimigo agora...o que devo fazer? Como ajudá-lo? Será que serei obrigada a matá-lo, para cumprir minha missão?'

'Curioso.'-a voz fala, débil como a voz de uma senhora idosa.-'Ainda se lembra desse idioma?'

Celeste virou-se surpresa e viu uma senhora de idade, cabelos brancos e olhos azuis serenos. Vestia-se com um conjunto cinza, e se apoiava em uma bengala. Usava óculos que se equilibravam na ponta do nariz.

'Você é?...'-Celeste arregalou os olhos, e colocou a mão sobre a boca. A expressão assustada deu lugar ao alívio. E ela se jogou nos braços da velha senhora.

'Shhhh, minha criança.'-dizia a senhora, acalentando-a como se fosse uma menina.-'Ele não se esqueceu de você.'

Hades. Campos Elíseos.

Em um belo templo, cercado por flores multicoloridas, uma jovem de rara beleza acabava de adentrar. Usava um longo vestido negro, adornado com prata, e cobria seus cabelos tão negros quanto a noite com um véu.

Em seus olhos verde-esmeralda, havia uma sombra de tristeza, que mesmo assim não conseguia macular a sua beleza ímpar, mesmo quando as lágrimas começaram a rolar por suas faces ao se aproximar de uma grande porta. Ela a toca e encosta seu rosto nela, deixando-se sentar no chão de mármore e madrepérola, murmurando o nome de seu amado, que descansava atrás daquelas portas.

'Hades...'-ela cerra o punho e bate na porta, demonstrando sua frustração.-'Por que foi tão...tão teimoso! Devia ter percebido o que pretendia fazer, quando me disse que deveria ficar com minha mãe, mesmo sabendo que era a hora de voltar para casa...e o pior, é que não consigo sentir ódio por Atena, por ter me privado da sua companhia por mais alguns anos...'

'Senhora Perséfone?'

A voz de Hipnos a desperta de sua tristeza, Perséfone se levanta, enxugando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, respirando fundo procura manter a postura altiva que uma rainha deveria ter. O deus se inclinou diante dela em respeito.

'Sim, Hipnos?'-ela percebe que o olhar dourado do deus do sono estava refletindo sua preocupação, e notou que na porta do Templo, Tanatos aguardava. Ambos vestidos com suas Kameis.

'Vim ver se estava bem. Há pouco senti uma estranha perturbação...gostaria que ficasse aqui, senhora.'

'Algo errado?'

'Nada que mereça sua atenção, senhora.'-Hipnos tentava acalmá-la.-'Sentimos a presença de pessoas estranhos nos Elíseos. Vou averiguar, mas gostaria que ficasse aqui.'

'Intrusos?'-Perséfone espantou-se.-'Aqui? Não seriam outros deuses?'

'Acredito que não.'

'Hipnos.'-Tanatos o chamou, olhando para um ponto no Jardim.-'Estão aqui.'

'Fique aqui, senhora.'-pediu mais uma vez antes de se reunir com seu irmão na entrada do Templo, ele lança um olhar curioso para os quatro homens que se aproximavam.-'Quem serão os atrevidos?'

'Isso não importa.'-falou Tanatos com confiança.-'Irão morrer. Alguma objeção em eliminá-los nesse lugar sagrado?'

'Não. Falhamos com nosso imperador antes. Não falharemos agora...pois devemos proteger nossa imperatriz.'

'Sim, concordo.'

Os quatro param. Os deuses notam seus Cosmos hostis e extremamente fortes. Eles sabem que não será um encontro amigável.

'Onde está a imperatriz Perséfone?'-indagou um deles, de armadura vermelha e cabelos negros e longos.

'Quem são vocês que maculam esse lugar sagrado com suas presenças?'-disse Tanatos.-'Tamanha insolência merece a morte!'

'Pfiu! Eu sou Abadon. Acredito que sejam Tanatos e Hipnos?'-ele sorri.-'Somos Anjos Caídos. Demônios se assim preferirem...viemos do Inferno para levar a vida de Perséfone.'

'O quê!'.-Hipnos gritou irado.

'Como?'-Tanatos se espanta.-'Que atrevimento!'

'Isso mesmo.'-Abadon continuou a falar.-'Como senhora do Reino dos Mortos, ela tem o poder de restituir a vida de qualquer um aqui...Hades se estivesse aqui, compartilharia do mesmo destino, mas como está incapacitado, não oferece ameaça alguma para aqueles a quem sirvo! Meus mestres determinaram a sua morte, definitiva! Levarei a cabeça de Perséfone para a minha senhora!'

'Verme insolente!'-Tanatos se enfurece e seu cosmo se eleva.-'Acha mesmo que permitiremos tamanha insanidade?'

Tanatos lança uma esfera de energia contra os invasores. Abadon permanece parado e dispara sua própria energia. Os golpes se chocam, causando uma grande explosão. Quando a nuvem se dissipa, Abadon sorria. Seus olhos negros brilhavam.

'Matem.'-ordenou imediatamente os três que o acompanhavam saltaram em ireção aos deuses.

Assustada com a explosão que ouviu, Perséfone abandona a segurança do Templo para observar o que acontecia nos jardins do lado de fora. Não percebeu que os portais que guardavam a sala onde Hades repousava estremeceram por alguns instantes.

Surpresa viu Tanatos e Hipnos confrontando homens desconhecidos em armaduras tão medonhas quantas as sapuris.

Mas seus cosmos eram tão carregados de ódio e negatividade que Perséfone sentiu um leve tremor, ainda mais quando o mais alto entre os invasores, que permanecia afastado do embate, percebeu sua presença e a olha de maneira assustadora.

'Enfim, minha presa.'-disse,caminhando na direção da deusa.

Hipnos detinha os ataques de Arkel, observou o irmão lutando com os outros dois. Mas um calafrio percorreu sua espinha ao notar para onde o líder dos invasores se dirigia. Ele caminhava em direção a Perséfone, que permanecia parada.

'Senhora Perséfone!'-gritou, e Tanatos percebeu o perigo que a sua senhora corria.

'Saiam daqui, vermes insignificantes!'-o deus da morte esbravejou, criando uma explosão com seu cosmo, lançando-os longe, depois direciona seu Cosmo para Abadon.-'TERRÍVEL PROVIDÊNCIA!'

Mas Egone se colocou entre Abadon e o golpe de Tanatos. Após se recuperar do ataque, o demônio sorri e fala:

'Nada disso..nada de atrapalhar meu mestre agora!'

Necros segurou Tanatos com os braços, pelas suas costas imobilizando-o.

'Sua luta é conosco...deus da morte.'

'Malditos!'

'Tanatos.'-chamou Hipnos.

'Aonde vai? Lutará comigo, deus do sono.'-Arkel provocava, reunindo energia entre as duas mãos.-'Conheça meu poder.'

Hipnos nada diz, seu cosmo se eleva e ele acerta Arkel com o seu golpe.

'TORPOR ETERNO!'

Hipnos corre em direção a Abadon, mas o demônio percebe e se volta para enfrentá-lo.

'TORPOR ETERNO!'

Abadon se defende e concentra seu cosmo vermelho na mão esquerda.

'DEMÔNIO DA DESTRUIÇÃO!'

O golpe atinge Hipnos sem piedade alguma. Que acaba caindo ao cão, ferido apesar da Kamui ter absorvido a maior parte do impacto do ataque.

'S-senhora Perséfone...saia daqui!'-pediu ao se erguer.

Abadon se aproxima com o olhar frio e reúne suas energias outra vez.

'É tão irritante quanto um inseto, Hipnos. Talvez seja melhor matá-lo antes de levar a vida de sua rainha.

'Fique longe dela!'-ameaçou.

'Morra.'-decretou Abadon, mas no momento que ia desferir o golpe, saltou se desviando do ataque de outro oponente.

Por pouco, Ariel não conseguiu decapitar Abadon com sua espada.

'Vamos!' –Ariel ordenou. 'Precisamos destruí-los! Rahel!'

Rahel se ocupava de Egone, dando chance para Tanatos se livrar de Necros e contra atacar.

'Vocês...são anjos, não são?'-Tanatos indagou a Rahel.-'O que fazem aqui?'

'Longa história...vamos nos concentrar em nossos adversários antes de qualquer coisa.'

'Não será preciso.'-declarou Tanatos sorrindo.-'Já estão mortos! TERRÍVEL PROVIDÊNCIA!

Necros é atingido e cai junto a Egone. Rahel viu os demônios se erguerem, confiantes.

'Mas o que estão tramando?'-indagou.

Os Caídos disparam seus golpes ao mesmo tempo.

'MORTE RUBRA!'

'DESESPERO FINAL!'

Uma onda de energia explodiu fazendo Perséfone fechar os olhos. Quando os abriu viu Tanatos e o outro que o ajudara caídos no chão. Hipnos e o jovem de cabelos loiros estavam sozinhos contra um número maior de oponentes.

'Cuide deles.'-Abadon ordenou, voltando sua atenção para Perséfone.

'Espere, maldito!'-Ariel gritou, saltando com a espada em punho. Abadon o segura rapidamente pelo punho, pega a espada de Ariel e o joga com fúria contra Hipnos.

'Obrigado pela espada.'.disse Abadon dando-lhe as costas.-'Será muito útil para decapitar Perséfone. Egone, Arkel, Necros...matem logo esses quatros.'

'Sim.'-assentiram com sorrisos maldosos.

Santuário.

Precisamente em uma grande biblioteca, localizada no templo do grande Mestre. Joan vasculhava os enormes e antigos volumes ali guardados. Sob uma mesa, a pequena caixa dourada estava parcialmente escondida por alguns papéis e pergaminhos. Mãos delicadas pegaram a caixa e a examinavam com grandes olhos azuis cristalinos e curiosos.

'Ainda está muito cedo para acordar, não acha?'-disse Joan de repente, assustando Aud que quase deixou a caixa cair de suas mãos.-'Nem deve ser quatro horas da manhã.'

'Estou completamente sem sono.'-declarou.-'Vi as luzes acesas e vim ver se podia ajudar em algo. Detesto ficar me sentido uma inútil diante dessa crise!'

'E seu noivo? Não estaria preocupado com a sua ausência?'-Joan desviou o olhar de um livro e a examinou.

'Estaria se estivesse acordado.'-declarou olhando distraída um pergaminho.-'Sai com cuidado para não despertá-lo e...ai, isto está me enlouquecendo. Ele está me enlouquecendo!'

Joan ergueu uma sobrancelha.

'É que desde que ele descobriu que eu estava grávida...Bado está me enlouquecendo!'-ela se senta numa cadeira.-'Pergunta toda hora se estou confortável, se estou com sede, com fome...ele só não me pergunta se estou precisando respirar!'

'É natural a preocupação...pai de primeira viagem, e ainda mais a provável ameaça a sua vida.'-Joan disse se virando para pegar outro volume no alto de uma estante, mas não o alcançava.

'Não vejo o Ikki torturando Lana com excesso de zelo!'-ela estende as mãos, diz umas palavras antigas e o livro que Joan tentava pegar cai do alto em suas mãos.-'Quer dizer, ele é atencioso...reparei isso, mas ele a deixa respirar! Tome seu livro.'

'Obrigada.'

'Tenho saudades de casa...da minha família.'

'Não tenho saudades da minha.'-Joan disse de maneira fria.

'Como não? Não saberia vive sem o amor de minhas irmãs e da minha avó.'

'Aos sete anos fui internada por meus pais numa clínica psiquiátrica infantil como louca, pois não acreditavam em meu dom de ver coisas que ninguém mais via. Não acreditavam que sua filhinha conversava com anjos.'-Falou sem desviar os olhos do livro que folheava.-'Enquanto era drogada e maltratada pelos médicos e enfermeiros, eles viajavam por Barbados ou por Mônaco...aos doze, fui tirada daquele lugar horrível por duas pessoas...Celeste e Paollo.'

'Paollo?'

'Irmão mais velho de Mattheo. Ele era um homem bom, um modelo para se seguido. Ele morreu.'-ela fecha o livro e encara Aud.-'A única família que realmente tive foi ao lado da Ordem...de meus pais, usufruo apenas o conforto que o dinheiro deles me proporciona...não os vejo há muito tempo.'

'Desculpe te amolar com minhas reclamações, mas queria desabafar. E você nem me conhece e...estou te atrapalhando? O que está procurando?'

'Não se preocupe. Não está me amolando e nem atrapalhando. E estou procurando qualquer coisa que me revele como usar a Caixa de Anupu.'

'Ahh...'-Aud olha bem para Joan e pergunta sem graça.-'O que é a Caixa de Anupu mesmo?'

'Anupu era outra denominação a Anúbis, deus dos mortos do Antigo Egito. A caixa tem a capacidade de conter grandes poderes, se o ritual para fazê-lo for devidamente realizado.'

'Como...uma espécie de selo para prender alguma coisa ou alguém?'-olhou para a caixinha que cabia na palma de sua mão.-'Entendo um pouco de magia, mas...Uma coisinha desse tamanho?'

'Não julgue o poder de um objeto pelo seu tamanho.'-Shaka disse entrando na Biblioteca, vestido com seu sari e trazendo um pergaminho na mão. Ele o entrega a Joan.-'Acho que encontrei o que procurava guardado na Casa de Virgem.'

'Obrigada.'-Joan o abre e começa a ler.-'Essa 'coisinha' pode significar a diferença entre a nossa vitória...ou a derrota inevitável.'

Campos Elíseos.

Enquanto os demônios seguravam Hipnos, Tanatos, Ariel e Rahel. Abadon se aproximava de Perséfone, que sabia o que o destino lhe reservara. Não podia fugir, mesmo que quisesse, não poderia. Não daria a esse intruso o prazer de vê-la com medo.

Levantou o queixo de maneira desafiadora, sustentando em seus olhos a certeza de que fosse morrer hoje, morreria como uma rainha. Enfrentando a morte de cabeça erguida.

'Senhora Perséfone, ou Cora.'-Abadon sorri.-'Quase lamento ter que tirar avida de tão bela criatura.'

Ele estende a mão para tocar em seu rosto, mas Perséfone se desvencilha do toque com uma expressão de nojo.

'Faça logo o que seus mestres ordenaram, mostro!'-disse com um tom de voz, que estava longe de refletir os temores dentro de si.-'Mate-me, e saia daqui...não cause mal algum àqueles que residem nos Campos Elíseos.'

'He, he, he...'-ele riu, e ergue a espada.-'Será como desejar.'

Abadon ia desferir o golpe mortal, Perséfone fecha os olhos esperando o inevitável, ela ouve os gritos de Tanatos e Hipnos. Mas o fio da espada não a atinge. Receosa, ela abre os olhos e solta uma expressão de assombro diante do que vê.

Abadon mantinha o espanto no olhar e em seu rosto. Sua mão e a espada de Ariel suspensas no ar, presas pelo punho, onde uma mão poderosa o segurava.

'Hades!'-Perséfone murmurou, as lágrimas marejando seus olhos.

'Q-quê!'-Abadon não acreditava.-'Este é Hades? O imperador do Mundo dos Mortos?'

Vestido com sua Kamei e segurando na mão livre sua espada. Hades encarava o demônio com seus olhos verdes e frios.

'Invadiu meu reino, matou meus espectros e maculou esse solo com sua presença fétida, tais atos são por si só são muito graves!'-Hades falava pausadamente.-'Mas erguer seu punho e sua espada contra a minha esposa, ameaçando sua vida! ISTO É INTOLERÁVEL! IMPERDOÁVEL!'

Com um gesto, Hades ergue Abadon e o joga longe de Perséfone. O demônio se ergue e encara o deus dos mortos que se colocou entre ele e a sua esposa.

Hades fala para Abadon, com toda a fúria.

'Vai sofrer o pior dos castigos. A morte será pouca para você!'

Continua...


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capitulo 10  
><strong>

Campos Elíseos.

Hades e Abadon se encaravam. Nesse momento, o Senhor dos mortos sentia um grande ódio pelos invasores, que ousaram invadir seu reino e ameaçar a vida de sua esposa. Já Abadon esboçava um sorriso satisfeito, estava contente por ter encontrado um oponente forte!

-Perséfone. -Hades a chamou, sem desviar o olhar de seu oponente.- Vá para o templo. Estará segura lá.

-Hades, eu... -Perséfone para de falar ao perceber que um pouco de sangue escorria por baixo da armadura do marido.- Está ferido!

-Sim. -ele sorri e toca no local ferido em seu abdômen.- O ferimento causado por Atena não cicatrizou completamente. Deveria ter permanecido adormecido mais algum tempo. Não se preocupe, vá agora!

-Mas, ferido assim! Hades não...

-Vá para o templo, Perséfone! -sua voz soou mais dura, mas depois ele se vira e a olha com ternura.- Prometi um dia que a protegeria sempre. É o que farei. Por favor, vá agora.

Perséfone fica em silêncio, fitando-o em seus olhos e depois abaixa a cabeça concordando, se afastando para o templo. Mas a deusa fica parada na porta, observando aflita o que iria acontecer.

-Então...-diz Abadon.- Que o combate comece!

E ele avança contra o deus, com a espada em riste, desferindo um golpe que é defendido pela espada de Hades. A força do golpe o arrasta para trás alguns metros.

Espada contra espada, e nenhum dos combatentes tencionava desistir ou recuar. Abadon salta para trás e avança rapidamente contra Hades, mirando seu coração, mas o deus desvia do ataque e faz um arco com a espada, ferindo o braço de Abadon com um corte.

O Caído recua e olha com ódio mortal para Hades, e depois sorri, avançado de novo, as lâminas se chocam e os dois medem suas forças. Abadon abaixa uma das mãos e cria uma esfera de energia, jogando-a no abdômen de Hades.

O ataque joga-o longe, mas Hades tenta se erguer e sente uma grande dor no local atingido. Do ferimento antigo causado por Atena, o sangue jorrava abundantemente, graças ao golpe de Abadon.

-Não deveria me enfrentar ferido assim, deus dos mortos. -Abadon se aproxima e desfere um chute no local do ferimento.- Não tem chances contra mim.

-Não devia me subestimar, maldito! -ele faz outro movimento com a espada, mas Abadon salta e desvia-se, para depois desferir uma série de socos no estômago de Hades.

-Hades!-Perséfone assistia a tudo com lágrimas nos olhos.

Grécia.

-Como está se sentindo agora? -indagou a velha senhora, fitando o rosto de Celeste.

-Melhor. Com você aqui. -respondeu com um sorriso triste.- Mas por que veio? Há muito tempo que não nos falamos!

-Sei que muitos dos nossos irmãos não simpatizam com você, mas saiba que outros a têm em seus corações. -ela toca no rosto de Celeste.- Não tenha receios, é muito mais forte do que o inimigo!

-Sinceramente, não sei o que fazer.-abaixou a cabeça desanimada.- Nem sei qual das duas mulheres é a escolhida, como protegê-la e ao bebê se minha irmã atacar. Ela está muito forte!

-Confie em seu coração. -a idosa sorri meiga.- Foram palavras Dele! Ele confia plenamente em você, criança. Leviatha não é assim tão forte, pois ela não possui a força que você dispõe. Possui amigos que dariam a vida por você, aliados poderosos dispostos a tudo para proteger a humanidade e além disso tudo...alguém que aprendeu a te amar!

-Mas, ele...

-Ele está lá. Dentro daquele corpo dominado pelo mal. Mas, ainda está lá...querendo se libertar e voltar para você. -a idosa se levanta e começa a caminhar até a saída.- Mas receio apenas que o final desta batalha trará muita tristeza para você e para ele também.

-Diz isso por que? -Celeste desviou o olhar, ela já sabia a resposta.

-Não há prova maior de amor do que aquele que dá a própria a vida pelos seus semelhantes. -e velha é envolvida por uma luz dourada, e dá lugar a uma bela mulher de longos cabelos dourados, desaparecendo em seguida.- Apresse-se...o inimigo se aproxima do Santuário. Ela não deseja esperar mais!

-Metraton? -Celeste a chama, mas não obtém resposta nenhuma.

Enquanto isso, no Santuário.

Dohko e os demais acabavam de chegar ao Santuário. Precisavam contar aos outros o que havia acontecido a Saga. Preparavam-se para subir as escadas em direção a Casa de Áries quando viram Shina se aproximando.

Lévy passou na frente de todos correndo e exibindo o seu melhor sorriso:

-Gatinha! Não agüentou mais de saudades e veio me receber?-ele disse cercando-a.

-Cai fora! -Shina respondeu, dando um soco nele e jogando-o de cara contra uma parede.

Lévy cai ao chão e Kayo balança a cabeça envergonhado.

-Adoro...mulher difícil... -ele murmurou.

-Aiiii... -a amazona suspirou desanimada.- Algum problema?

-Todos.-resmungou Kanon.

-Acredito. -Shina cruzou os braços.- Hã...Kanon? Não esqueceu de nada não?

-O quê?

-Hummm...vou dar uma dica. -acrescentou Mu.- Você se casou com ela.

Kanon arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo em direção a vila do Santuário.

-Ele está bem encrencado!-Shina disse rindo.

-Então, gata. -Lévy aparece, e coloca o braço sobre os ombros da Shina.-Eu nunca esqueceria uma gata como você, Tchutchuquinha! Que tal se a gente fosse assistir o nascer do sol, só nós dois...hein? Afinal, não sabemos se vou sobreviver para ver o amanhã, queria passar, a que talvez seja a minha última noite de vida, com a gatinha da minha vida.

Shina ficou vermelha de raiva:

-VENHA COBRA!

Lévy é lançado de novo contra a parede, com mais força, ficando o contorno do seu corpo nela.

-Ahhh...é verdade o que dizem...o amor dói! -ele geme antes de cair no chão.

Shina sai pisando duro e bufando de raiva. Os cavaleiros ficam observando tudo estáticos.

Em outro lugar.

Ares estava sentado em um salão escuro, esperando de olhos fechados que Leviatha aparecesse. Quando de repente, sentiu-se perturbado por alguma coisa.

"Acha que permitirei que continue a fazer o que bem entende? Eu o venci uma vez e o farei de novo!"

-Saga...-ele diz abrindo os olhos.- Não me vencerá dessa vez. Sou mais forte!

"É um cavaleiro de Atena! Deve lutar pela justiça! Acabarei com sua maldita existência!"

Ares sorri com maldade.

-Ainda nervoso por que bati em sua nova namorada? -ele gargalha.- Pena que ela não morre fácil! Mas, pensando bem...seria uma lástima que uma beldade como ela morra!

"O que quer dizer com isso, maldito?"

-Que estou tentado a fazer uma visita a ela em breve!

"Não ouse, Ares! Não ouse tocar em Celeste novamente!"

Ares gargalha, ignorando os protestos de sua outra metade, e começa a se lembrar dos momentos que Saga e ela compartilharam. Um brilho estranho tomou conta de seus olhos.

-O que anda pensando, Ares? -pergunta Leviatha, abraçando-o por trás.

Mas Ares se desvencilha do toque, fazendo-a ficar aborrecida.

"-Não é da sua conta!-ele diz rispidamente.

"Estranho." -ela reflete.- "Apesar de todo o meu poder, sinto que ele resiste a mim."

-Vamos, Ares. -ela diz disfarçando sua contrariedade.- Vamos nos preparar para o nosso próximo passo!

Campos Elíseos.

Thanatos, Hypnos, Ariel e Rahel lutavam contra os servos de Abadon, e estes estavam começando a ficarem cansados diante da resistência dos deuses e dos anjos.

-Chega! -esbraveja Thanatos.- Sou um deus! Não permitirei tamanha afronta! -enfurecido ele reúne seu cosmo e o direciona a Necros e Egone.-Vou mandá-los de volta ao inferno de onde vieram! TERRÍVEL PROVIDÊNCIA!

Os Caídos conseguem desviar por pouco, mas se tornam alvos fáceis para Rahel, que dispara uma poderosa energia, acertando Necros em cheio.

-Quando mais tempo perdemos aqui, mais força o nosso inimigo ganha! –diz Ariel.

-Então, vamos terminar com isso logo!-Hipnos aparece e fica ao lado do irmão, que faz um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

Ambos reúnem uma poderosa energia em suas mãos, e disparam seus melhores golpes juntos:

-TERRÍVEL PROVIDÊNCIA!

-TORPOR ETERNO!

Os golpes combinados atingem Necros e Egone, que não resistem, sendo lançados longe e antes de atingirem o chão, desaparecem em uma nuvem de névoa negra.

-Não!-grita Arkel.- Pagarão caro por isso!

-Arkel!-Rahel chama e quando o caído se vira, é atingido em cheio pelo golpe do anjo.

Ele tenta se erguer, mas para ao se ver diante de Tanatos. O deus da morte levanta a mão e libera sua energia no Caído, selando o seu destino para sempre.

-Agora." -dizia Hypnos.- Vamos ajudar nosso imperador!

Abadon desvia o olhar de Hades e fita com desdém os outros que se aproximavam correndo. Resmungou aborrecido por seus servos terem sido derrotados. Reunindo uma poderosa energia na palma da mão ele a dispara contra eles.

-Não interfiram em nossa luta.-o demônio disse, assim que a poeira abaixou, fitando os homens que se erguiam com dificuldades.

-Fiquem onde estão! -Hades ordenou, e Thanatos e Hypnos arregalaram os olhos descrentes.- Eu mesmo quero puni-lo por sua ousadia!

-Tsc! Ora, Hades.-Abadon diz debochado.- Com esse ferimento, não é páreo para mim!

E dizendo isso, dispara seu cosmo. Diante do golpe de Abadon, Hades cai e tem dificuldades em se erguer. Perséfone ai de seu abrigo, temendo pelo marido, e corre em sua direção. Mas para o desespero de Hades, Abadon a agarra pelo pulso.

-Não tema a morte, Imperador Hades. Sua esposa logo lhe fará companhia.-ele lança um olhar lascivo sobre o corpo da deusa, que estremece.-Depois que nos conhecermos melhor.

Com um gesto brusco Abadon a beija a força. Perséfone tenta se livrar do toque repulsivo e desfere um tapa em sua cara. Abadon gargalha e a lança longe. Ainda gargalhando ele se vira para Hades e o sorriso de deboche dá lugar ao espanto e talvez...ao medo. Hades se erguia, seu cosmo e seu olhar inflamados pelo ódio. Ele fita Abadon que estremece.

-O que é isso! -o demônio pensa consigo mesmo.- Seu cosmo aumentou! Estou tremendo! Isto é medo! Nunca vi um olhar tão intimidador antes!

-Abadon...vai morrer!

-Vou morrer?-Abadon volta a rir.- Não antes dela!

Com um gesto, ele corta o ar horizontalmente, disparando um feixe de energia que vai em direção a deusa caída ao chão.

-PERSÉFONE!"-o deus grita.

Mas, no último instante, Rahel aparece em alta velocidade, se jogando sobre o corpo da deusa e tirando-a do caminho do golpe, mas não consegue evitar ser ferido gravemente no braço.

-Maldito seja, Rahel! -esbravejou Abadon, mas ele se vira para Hades ao sentir seu cosmo cada vez mais poderoso.- O quê?

Com um grito de fúria, Hades se precipita contra o Caído e desfere um golpe com todo o poder de seu Cosmo.

-TEMPESTADE DA ESPADA SOMBRIA!

Abadon contra ataca, mas a força do deus é superior e vence suas defesas. Abadon recebe todo o impacto, ocorre uma violenta explosão e quando finalmente a poeira abaixa, nada mais resta de Abadon. Ele simplesmente deixou de existir.

Cansado e ferido, Hades cai ao chão, se apoiando em um dos joelhos e na sua espada, ofegante. Então, ele ergue os olhos ao sentir o suave toque de sua esposa em seu rosto. Perséfone se ajoelha à sua frente e o abraça com todo o carinho.

-A-ham. -pigarreou Ariel.- Senhor Hades...viemos até aqui pois precisamos de sua ajuda.

Hades se levanta, com Perséfone ao seu lado e encara Ariel, Rahel estava sentado no chão, segurando o braço ferido, observando tudo o que acontecia.

-O que querem?-Hades perguntou com uma expressão fria e indecifrável.

-Que use seu poder e restaure a vida a um ser chamado Lúcifer, cujo espírito foi confinado em seu reino.

-Não permito ressurreições. Mesmo de um ser como Lúcifer, que tem causado problemas na prisão em que se encontra.

Ariel fica com uma expressão contrariada, estava a ponto de começar uma discussão ali, mas foi a voz melodiosa de Perséfone que acabou por impedir novos conflitos.

-Hã...Hades, meu senhor." -Perséfone começou a falar.- Eu permiti algumas...nesses anos...

-Ah, Perséfone. -ele não conseguia ficar zangado com ela.

-Foi um pedido de Atena, não consegui negar.-ela pega na mão do esposo e fala com carinho.- O amigo dele se feriu ao me proteger. Devo minha vida a ele. Por favor, atenda ao pedido deles.

Hades olha longamente para a esposa e depois concorda com um aceno de cabeça.

-Farei o que me pede, Perséfone. -ele toca em sua face.- Apenas por que você assim deseja. Thanatos, ajude-os nessa tarefa.

-Sim, Vossa Majestade. -disse o deus da morte.

Ariel e Rahel suspiram aliviados.

Em outro lugar.

Olivier sente que Abadon falhou em sua missão e fica muito aborrecido. Iuvart e Belais nada dizem.

-Maldição Abadon! Como se deixou vencer? Inútil!

-Algo errado, Olivier? -pergunta Leviatha entrando naquele instante tendo Ares ao se lado.-Deveria ter me comunicado sobre sua decisão de mandar Abadon e outros servos ao reino de Hades. Isso me deixou muito...muito triste.

Ao vê-la entrando, os outros dois Generais se ajoelham em respeito.

-Senhora. -Olivier se ajoelha.- Peço perdão...queria apenas garantir sua supremacia sem a ameaça do antigo mestre.

-Há, há, há, há,... -ela gargalha.- Lúcifer não pode me ameaçar, mesmo que quisesse! Tenho a fidelidade de seu antigo exército e sou muito mais poderosa do que ele jamais será!

Ela se aconchega em Ares, deixando Olivier com ciúmes.

-O que acha que devemos fazer, Ares?

-Atacar o Santuário quando eles menos esperam...pegar sua espada e matar qualquer um que se colocar em nosso caminho!

-E os Cavaleiros de Ouro? -indaga Olivier.- Foi provado que não são oponentes a serem menosprezados!

-Como disse um grande general do passado. Dividir e conquistar! –diz Ares.- Basta obrigá-los a se dividirem em vários grupos!

-Como?–Olivier não gostava de vê-lo tão cheio de si.

-Um novo massacre dos inocentes! Lindo! -Leviatha exclama e depois se dirige a Olivier.- Organize nosso exército, Olivier. Quero ver o sangue dos cidadãos atenienses ser derramado essa noite, e dos homens e mulheres que vivem no Santuário também. Vamos atacá-lo agora mesmo!

-Sim.-ele diz humildemente.

Santuário.

-Pegue suas coisas e suma! -Juliana gritou jogando uma trouxa de roupas na cara de Kanon e fechando a porta bruscamente.- E não volte mais!

-Vamos, Juliana. -pedia Kanon do lado de fora.- Eu já te expliquei o que aconteceu.

-O imperador Poseidon me chamou. Não pude negar. Sou um dos seus Generais!-ela repetiu as palavras dele.- Você sumiu por mais de uma semana! Me deixou sozinha, aflita, preocupada e com duas crianças pequenas! E só agora se lembrou da nossa existência? Acaso se lembrou de seus filhos ou de mim?

-Aceitei essa missão pensando em vocês! Para protegê-los. -ele encosta a testa na porta.- Em nenhum momento deixei de pensar em você, ou em Kenny e Junnon. Vocês são a minha vida!

-Ih...que papo mais careta! -disse Kyra sentada em uma rocha observando a cena.

-Ah...oi, Kyra. -ele disse com uma careta.-Não tem nada melhor pra fazer do que se meter na nossa vida?

-Tenho sim. -acrescentou a amazona.- Incrível como é que você consegue convencê-la!

Então a porta se abre e Juliana aparece, sorrindo timidamente.

-Bela armadura!-ela comenta.- Fica bem em você!

-Você acha? É uma Scale.

-Sim. -ela lança um discreto olhar para a amiga.- Os bebês ainda vão dormir muito...que tal você entrar e...

-Por mim, está perfeito! -ele respondeu com um sorriso cheio de desejo se aproximando dela.

-Ah, por favor! -Kira disse erguendo as mãos.- Davam pra serem mais discretos? Vou nessa! Tá amanhecendo e tenho que ficar de guarda e... -ela para de falar ao vê os dois se beijando.- Vocês não estão nem me escutando!

Algum tempo depois.

-Ai...eu li e reli esses manuscritos e nada!-disse Aud colocando o pergaminho de lado e esfregando os olhos.- Essa caixa de Anupu é muito complicada!

-Sim...uma linguagem muito antiga e complicada!-esclarece Shaka pegando-o para ler.- Mas acredito que seremos capazes de decifrá-la.

-Achei algo interessante. -disse Joan chegando com um livro antigo, de capa descolada.- Sobre o Selo.

-Hã.-Aud se levanta imediatamente, ficando ao lado de Joan.- O que diz aí?

-Aud!-Bado a chamou assim que entrou na biblioteca.- Onde esteve? Fiquei preocupado!

-Bem aqui! -ela respondeu com um sorriso nervoso diante do olhar severo de Bado.- Ai, não me olhe assim! O que pode acontecer comigo nesse lugar? Esse deve ser o local mais seguro do mundo com tantos cavaleiros do lado de fora! E eu não sou de cristal, não quebro fácil!

-Não é isso, Aud. -Bado se aproximou dela.- Mas quando acordei e não a vi ao meu lado, fiquei com medo de que algo estivesse errado!

-Se teme pela criança que ela carrega, talvez isso o deixe um pouco mais aliviado. -disse Joan se aproximando e colocando o livro sobre a mesa.-Um astrólogo e profeta da antiguidade escreveu sobre as crianças que carregam os poderes do Selo. E pelo o que está escrito aqui...a criança será um menino, há várias referências a isso aqui!

-Sei que terei uma menina. -disse Aud colocando a mão sobre o ventre.-Então, a criança é o bebê da ...?

-O que é isso? –disse Bado de repente, olhando para fora.- Cosmos hostis se aproximam. E são muitos!

-Sim. E sinto o Cosmo de Saga também entre eles. -diz Shaka calmamente.-O inimigo finalmente resolveu atacar!

No salão do Grande Mestre, Atena olha para o local de onde os cosmos vinham. Seiya estava ao seu lado.

-Há algo estranho, Seiya.

-O que?

-Sinto que há cosmos malignos perto do Santuário e na cidade de Atenas também! -ela fica pálida de repente.- O que será que pretendem? Será que?

Juliana abre os olhos e vê seu marido olhando pela janela com o semblante sombrio.

-Kanon...o que houve?

-"Ju...quero que fique com as crianças aqui! Não saia de casa!

-Algo errado? -ela se ergue, enrolada no lençol e estreita o olhar.-Esses cosmos...o inimigo ataca em plena luz do dia?

Ele sorri ternamente, e dá um beijo em seus lábios, logo em seguida se afasta até o berço no lado oposto do quarto e olha, com um sorriso, por um longo tempo para os bebês adormecidos.

-Eu volto logo! -ele disse antes de sair.

Ikki acabava de colocar sua armadura e lançou um último olhar para Lana que ainda permanecia adormecida. Ele os protegeria. Custe o que custar, não iria permitir que a sua família morra!

Não iria sofrer novamente com a perda de entes queridos. Com isso em mente, saiu do quarto e assim que fechou a porta, Lana despertou. Ela sentiu lágrimas rolarem por seus rosto. Sabia que poderia perdê-lo nessa batalha.

Do lado de fora, Ikki se encontra com Shun e Hyoga. Logo Seiya apareceu,acompanhado por Atena. Palavras não eram necessárias, todos correram para enfrentarem o inimigo.

-Seiya. -Atena o chama.

Seiya olha para trás e sorri como um garoto, transmitindo confiança a ela.

-Não se preocupe, Saori! Tudo dará certo!

E ele corre apressado, para alcançar os outros.

Saori sente que Hilda e Aud se aproximam. Nada mais resta a não ser esperar agora.

-Vão sem nós? -pergunta Siegfried assim que os Cavaleiros de Bronze saem de dentro do Tempo do Grande Mestre.

Ele vestia a armadura de Odin, tendo Bado e Shido ao seu lado.

-É claro que não, Siegfried.-diz Seiya, cumprimentando o Guerreiro deus.-Vamos!

Mu olha para um ponto logo perto da entrada do Santuário, ele sente a aproximação do inimigo. Assim como sente que não está sozinho, ao olhar para o lado vê Shiryu e o templário chamado Mattheo. Logo adiante, ele sentia o Cosmo de Seiya, Ikki e dos outros cavaleiros, e também dos Guerreiros deuses, se aproximando depressa.

-Estão aqui. -disse Shiryu de repente.

Mu olha e vê um grupo formado de sete guerreiros de armaduras negras, e entre eles reparou em uma mulher de cabelos negros, vestindo uma espécie de armadura também negra. Ao lado dela estava Saga, ou melhor, Ares.

-Situação conhecida, não é Saga?-disse Mu.- Então já sabem que não vão passar por esta casa.

-Diga-me, Cavaleiro de Áries. -Leviatha é quem resolve falar.- Atena ama a humanidade?

-Que pergunta é essa?-Shiryu fica nervoso.- É lógico que a resposta é sim!

-Então...ela pode se decidir. Protege a espada sagrada usando todos os seus cavaleiros...ou acaso ela irá permitir que meus servos matem todos os habitantes de Atenas?

-O que! -os três dizem incrédulos.

Como se respondessem a Leviatha, os cavaleiros sentem Cosmos hostis explodindo ao longe e deduzem que a ameaça dela era verdadeira. A capital grega estava sendo atacada!

Continua...

Notas finais do capítulo

O Golpe de Hades foi tirado do fanfic Saint Seiya Chaos Chapter, escrito pelo japonês, residente na França, Iro Sakamihara.

As personagens Juliana e Kyra pertencem a mim e aparecem pela primeira vez em minha fic: Intrigante Atração. Os bebês Kenny e Junon também...

Quero agradecer a Lady Arthemisys e a Megawinsone pelas dicas nesse capítulo. Valeu! Graças a vocês...esse capítulo saiu! o/

E eu não desisti de atualizar meus fics pendentes...deixa a pós me dar um tempo a partir de outubro. T.T

Bjs


	11. Capítulo 11

CAPITULO 11

"DEUS CRIOU OS ANJOS num alto estado de perfeição natural e além disso os elevou à ordem sobrenatural. É de fé que todos os espíritos angélicos foram criados bons."

"Todos os anjos caídos se tornaram INIMIGOS DE DEUS e dos homens. Porém, por total ignorância de fatos, muitos são os homens e as mulheres em todo o mundo que servem ao Reino das Trevas, condenando-se a serem igualmente lançados no inferno."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cidade de Atenas...

O terror e o medo dominavam o ambiente urbano da cidade de Atenas. As pessoas não entendiam o que estava acontecendo, apenas que explosões aconteciam e pessoas estavam morrendo. Vários homens usando armaduras negras, de aparências bestiais, avançavam e destruíam tudo em seu caminho. Não poupando ninguém.

–P-Por favor...-um senhor implorava, tinha as pernas feridas e não conseguia fugir.-Me ajudem!

Um dos homens de armadura negra o olhou com desprezo e estendeu a mão, na qual um brilho negro começou a se formar.

–Terá ajuda, escória humana...da morte!

O homem sente que irá morrer, fecha os olhos e reza. Então, antes que o seu algoz o acertasse, este recebe um chute certeiro em sua boca, quebrando os três dentes da frente, fazendo-o cair inconsciente ao chão. O homem ergue o olhar e vê diante dele, encarando os homens de armadura com um olhar furioso, uma bela mulher de cabelos ruivos.

–Definitivamente, vocês vão se arrepender de terem me encontrado hoje.-ela disse.

Em seguida, ela avança contra os homens, desferindo uma série de socos e chutes, derrubando-os ao mesmo tempo em que falava.

–Hoje é um mau dia! Minha irmã quer destruir o mundo, começando um apocalipse! O primeiro namorado que eu tive em duzentos anos se transformou em um ser maligno e quis me matar. E pior, está com minha irmã agora, e depois dele ter me surrado, algum idiota derrubou uma igreja na minha cabeça!-ela para e vê outros homens de armadura se aproximando rápido.-E o cara que achava que era meu amigo, mentiu pra mim! Agora descubro que para deter minha irmã, tenho que morrer!

Uma aura prateada a envolve e ela avança contra os novos adversários.

–EU ESTOU DE PÉSSIMO HUMOR!-Celeste gritou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santuário...

–Então, os cavaleiros do Santuário permitirão a chacina?-indagou Belais,encarando Shiryu e Mattheo.

–Droga!-Shiryu cerrou os punhos de raiva.

–Acalme-se Shiryu.-disse Mattheo, sacando sua espada.

–Como pode me pedir calma Templário, se pessoas estão morrendo por causa desses monstros?

–Sinto Cosmos poderosos na cidade. Ela não está totalmente desprotegida.-disse Mu com serenidade.-Está sentindo?

Shiryu reconhece um dos Cosmos, e fica mais aliviado.

–E aqueles que você enviou para atacar a vila dos habitantes do Santuário.-continuou o Cavaleiro de Áries.-Encontrarão a morte também. Os cavaleiros de Atena não devem ser subestimados, Leviatha!

–O quê?-Olivier fica furioso, mas Leviatha faz um gesto com a mão para que ele se contenha.

–Quem protege a cidade e a vila do Santuário?-ela perguntou a Ares.

–Celeste, alguns Cavaleiros de Prata e Kanon...-ele sorri, alguém muito poderoso também estava na cidade, Ares se afasta em direção a vila.-Façam o que quiserem, vou rever meu querido irmão...

–Então...-Leviatha lança um olhar confiante ao Cavaleiro de Áries.-Quero a espada e o sangue da mulher que carrega o inocente em seu ventre!

Mu, Shiryu e Mattheo se posicionam para enfrentarem seus oponentes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na vila de Rodório...

Dezenas de sombras negras avançam sobre a vila, sedentas por sangue. Mas encontram a sua frente um obstáculo.

–Não são bem vindos! Se derem mais um passo morrerão!-ameaçou uma voz de mulher.

–Quem está aí?"-um dos invasores perguntou furioso.

Das sombras surge a forma de uma bela mulher, usando uma armadura.

–Sou Marin, Amazona de Prata de Águia!

Outras saem das sombras e cercam os soldados.

–Sou June de Camaleão!

–Eu sou Kyra de Raposa!-diz a jovem de cabelos azuis e curtos, de armadura vermelha que lembra o animal a qual a sua constelação representa.

Os homens de armaduras negras começam a rir.

–São apenas mulheres!-um deles exclamou.

–Acabem com elas!-outro gritou.

"Não. Vamos nos divertir primeiro um pouco!"-um terceiro disse.-"Elas são gostosas!"

Os soldados de Leviatha se dividiram e avançaram contra as três mulheres que os receberam com seus melhores golpes.

–METEOROS!

Vários meteoros são lançados pelos punhos de Marin e ela derruba com eles vários atacantes.

–CHICOTE DE CAMALEÃO!

June com seu chicote agarra o braço de um dos inimigos e o usa como aríete, derrubando vários oponentes de uma vez só.

–DANÇA DAS FLORES!

Flores de Sakura envolvem o corpo de Kyra em um pequeno redemoinho, balançando seus cabelos, com um gesto de sua mão, a velocidade do vento aumenta e milhares de flores voam em direção aos homens de Leviatha, logo estão todos ao chão feridos e gemendo de dor.

–Esses inimigos não são adversários para nós.-disse June colocando uma das mãos sobre a cintura.

–Cuidado June.-alertou Marin.-Os inimigos que entraram nas Doze Casas ontem era muito mais poderosos!

–Há, há, há, há, há, há, há, há.-uma risada diabólica ecoou no ar, fazendo as três amazonas assumirem posições defensivas.-Realmente mulher, não deveria nos subestimar!

–Quem está aí? Apareça!-ordenou a amazona de Águia.

Um cosmo sombrio e poderoso surge, fazendo as mulheres sentirem um arrepio, cientes de quem se aproximava era muito forte!

–Permitam-me que eu me apresente.-Um rapaz de cabelos negros e longos, olhos verdes e frios, aparece diante delas. Usava uma armadura cor de sangue e uma capa negra, trazia na cintura uma espada.-Sou Raum, um anjo caído e o mais poderoso guerreiro do inferno!

–Não importa quem seja!-ameaçou Kyra.-Daqui você não passa!

A amazona de raposa investe contra Raum, ignorando os gritos de Marin para que ela pare. Então, antes de desferir um soco em seu inimigo, uma luz negra a atinge, jogando-a contra uma rocha. Por baixo da máscara, Kyra cospe sangue.

–Ridículo!-diz Raum.-Estava ciente de que enfrentaria um oponente de valor por aqui, já que sinto a presença de um Cosmo poderoso. Bem, enquanto ele não aparece, vou me exercitar matando vocês três!

June segura seu chicote, Marin assume uma posição defensiva e ofensiva ao mesmo tempo Kyra, furiosa, se coloca em posição de defesa.

–Morram!-disse Raum com calma.

O cosmo dele vai em direção às mulheres, que saltam no último instante, o golpe abre uma cratera no chão.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cidade de Atenas...

Celeste acabava de derrubar o último dos soldados de Leviatha. Ela no entanto mantinha-se em alerta. Se conhecesse bem Leviatha, ela não mandou esses soldados sozinhos.

Ao sentir um cosmo conhecido e maligno, ela se vira para encarar seu adversário.

–Philotanus.-ela diz o nome com desprezo.-Ainda querendo se vingar da surra que lhe dei três séculos atrás?

Uma risada desdenhosa é a resposta que ela recebe, então aprece um homem usando uma armadura cinza com detalhes em vermelho, cabelos loiros e curtos, mas o rosto que antes deveria ter sido belo, está coberto de cicatrizes, possuía um olho cego e o outro tinha um brilho ameaçador na órbita azulada.

–Eu tinha um belo rosto antes de você arruiná-lo mulher, com seu poder angelical.-ele toca o rosto e sorri.-Praticamente implorei a mestra que me deixasse matá-la! Ou ao menos...dar-lhe um rosto tão 'belo' quanto o meu.

–Seu comparsa ainda vai ficar escondido?-Celeste olha para um canto escuro.-Sinto cheiro de cobra!

–SSsssssssssss...deveria ter mais respeito, Celeste.-uma bela mulher, de cabelos verde escuro e olhos iguais ao de uma serpente, mas brancos aparece. Sua armadura verde lembrava a pele de um réptil, e o elmo que ela usava tinha o formato de uma cabeça de uma cobra - Ou Damballa, a serpente, arrancará sua língua!

–Não se zangue à toa, Damballa. Ela está sem sua maldita lança, indefesa contra nós!

A mulher sorri com maldade.

–Dois contra um não é uma luta muito justa.

Todos se viram para a voz e caminhando envolto por uma brilhante aura de cosmo dourado, aparece Dohko, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Libra. Ele segurava a lança de Celeste e a jogou para ela.

Celeste a pega com uma das mãos.

–Passei pelo Santuário e vi que a esqueceu.-ele disse.-Achei que a queria de volta.

–Ainda estou zangada com você!-ela disse fitando-o.

–Tá. Você quer que eu me desculpe, tá bom!-ele levanta as mãos como se pedisse espaço e declara como se estivesse em um seminário.-Eu, Dohko de Libra, peço perdão por ter mentindo a você sobre o Saga e o Ares! Satisfeita?

–Não.-depois ela sorri.-Depois eu penso em algo para castigá-lo. Vamos cuidar desses vermes primeiro. Eu cuido de Philotanus, vou acabar o que comecei três séculos atrás!

–Não gosto de lutar com mulheres.-ele resmungou, encarando Damballa.

–Não sou uma mulher.-Damballa respondeu.-Sou a serpente-demônio Damballa. Aquela que traz a dor e o sofrimento aos homens!

–Então tudo bem.-Dohko sorri confiante.-Gosto de esmagar as cabeças de serpentes!

–Se arrependerá por se referir a mim nesse tom, humano!-Damballa se movimenta lentamente, fitando Dohko como uma serpente pronta a dar o bote.- ESPÍRITOS DA DESTRUIÇÃO LOAS!

Súbito Dohko se vê imobilizado, sem conseguir se mexer por conta de um Cosmo poderoso. O ataque de Damballa é psíquico e se vê preso por centenas de serpentes que se enrolam pelo seu corpo. As serpentes vão apertando seu corpo cada vez mais forte, tentando esmagá-lo.

–Há, há, há, há, há, há, há.-Damballa gargalhava.-Sinta o meu poder, cavaleiro! Quando terminar com você, nem sua alma se salvará! O meu ataque irá destruir seu corpo aos poucos e consumirá sua alma!

–Diga-me, Damballa.-Dohko mantinha-se sereno.-É só isso que você tem a me oferecer?

–O que?

Damballa arregala os olhos surpresa diante da força do Cosmo Dourado de Dohko, que com um simples gesto consegue se soltar das serpentes, reduzindo-as a pedaços, e com o impacto a joga para longe.

–Espero que tenha algo melhor do que isso! Do contrário, se prepare para voltar ao Inferno!

–Como?-Damballa sentia medo.-Ninguém faz Damballa de idiota! LOAS PETROS!

–Muito fraco!-Dohko se livra do ataque com um simples gesto.-Um golpe de verdade é assim! HYAKU RYU HA!

O poderoso golpe atinge Damballa de frente que não consegue se defender, caindo morta ao chão e desaparecendo em seguida em uma névoa negra. Celeste lutava com Philotanus, e apesar do poder do Caído, ela se defendia de todos os seus ataques com as lança.

–Deixe-me explicar de novo Philotanus.-ela dizia enquanto se defendia de outro ataque.-Minha lança não é deste mundo. Ela nasceu na Cidade de Prata e fazia parte da armadura de Angellus! E como pode ver, seus ataques nem sequer a arranham!

O Caído recua ao sentir o brilho ameaçador do Cosmo de Celeste e de seus olhos dourados.

–Estou com um humor de cão hoje!-ela disse.-Vou terminar isso logo. Pois tenho que ter uma 'conversinha' com Leviatha! SOPRO DIVINO!

Incontáveis feixes de luz cortam o ar, quando Celeste movimenta sua lança com agilidade, que transpassam o corpo de Philotanus. Quando o ataque termina, Celeste está atrás do Caído e se afasta sem olhar para trás.

O corpo de Philotanus começa a se despedaçar, retalhado pelo golpe de Celeste, dissolvendo-se em névoa.

–Não usava esse golpe desde que matei o Caído que estava por trás do Genocídio na Segunda Grande Guerra.-ela comentou, girando o braço.-Meu ombro sempre fica dolorido!

Dohko olha pra o lugar onde estava Philotanus e comenta:

–Quero morrer seu amigo!-depois passa por ela.-Vamos.

–Aonde?

–Santuário. Nossos inimigos estão agindo lá agora!

–Leviatha.-Celeste diz o nome com grande raiva.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santuário.

Os homens que servem Leviatha avançam sobre os cavaleiros. Mas Um permanece impassível, e logo se sabe porque. Os soldados chocam-se contra um muro invisível e são lançados longe por uma força poderosa.

–Ora, ele é um paranormal.-diz Leviatha sorrindo.

–Reles soldados não são oponentes para os Cavaleiros de Atena.-declarou Mu.-E saibam demônios que enquanto estiver usando meu Muro de Cristal, não poderão avançar nem mais um centímetro!

–Mestra. Permita-me castigá-lo por ofendê-la!

A Rainha do inferno olha para o Caído que se aproximava. Um homem de bela aparência, cabelos dourados e longos, presos por uma fita, e olhos azuis frios. Usava uma armadura negra e prateada, que lembrava uma espécie de esfinge.

–Permita-me que eu, Abigor, o derrote!-ele pede se inclinando.

–O Grande General sob o comando de Olivier, vai lutar com esses cavaleiros?-outro aparece, de cabelos negros e espetados para cima, e o rosto coberto com uma máscara negra, a armadura também negra lembrava um corvo.-Malphas, o corvo infernal também quer lutar!

Leviatha gargalha e depois com um sorriso maligno ordena:

–Façam o que bem entenderem. Cuidem deles para que eu possa pegar minha espada!

–Sim!-responderam os dois.

–Se querem lutar com os cavaleiros, não me importo.-disse Mattheo se colocando a frente de Shiryu e Mu.-Só me interessa matar um dos seus, Leviatha! Apareça Azazel e me enfrente!

Do meio dos Caídos, Azazel aparece, exibindo um sorriso irônico e caminhando para bem perto do Muro de Cristal.

–Ainda sonha em vingar seu irmão?-ele gargalha.-Assim que eu o matar,acabarei com a cadela que me humilhou ao interferir em minha missão de levar as mulheres diante da mestra!

–Não chegará a ver o belo rosto de Joan de novo, maldito! Vai morrer aqui mesmo!

Apesar dos avisos de Shiryu e de Áries, Mattheo avança contra Azazel. O ataque impensado dá a chance de Abigor investir contra Mu e de Malphas atacar Shiryu, que se defende do cosmo maligno do demônio usando seu poderoso escudo do dragão.

–Bela arma! Poucos podem se gabar de terem resistido aos meus ataques!-disse Malphas.

–O Escudo do dragão é invencível, Malphas!-Shiryu coloca o escudo diante do seu corpo e o punho para trás, despertando seu cosmo.-Logo conhecerá o poder do Dragão!

Enquanto Mu media forças com Abigor, o Cavaleiro dourado percebeu que Leviatha e os demais Caídos caminhavam calmamente para a Casa de Áries. Com uma explosão de energia de seu cosmo, Mu faz Abigor recuar um instante e ele se volta para os invasores.

–Não passarão!-ele gritou, mas foi atingido pelas costas por um ataque traiçoeira do Caído.

–Não devia dar as costas para mim, Cavaleiro!-gaba-se Abigor.-Foi estupidez!

Mu lança um último olhar aos inimigos que já estavam atravessando a Casa e avisa através de seu Cosmos os outros cavaleiros.

–O inimigo conseguiu passar por minha Casa. Sinto muito amigos!

–Não se preocupe, Mu.-respondeu Aldebaran na Casa de Touro.-Eu os derrotarei!

–Tome cuidado meu amigo!-pedia o Cavaleiro de Áries.-Não os subestimem! Assim que terminar com o meu oponente, me unirei a você!

–Preparado para morrer, Cavaleiro?-disse Abigor com confiança.

–Engraçado.-disse Mu sereno.-Era exatamente isso que eu ia lhe perguntar. Nós os Cavaleiros de Atena estamos preparados para morrer pela Terra, pela justiça e por Atena...e você Abigor? Está realmente preparado para morrer?

–Insolente!-as feições antes belas de Abigor começam a assumir uma aparência assustadora.-Vou fazê-lo se arrepender de se referir a mim com tamanho desrespeito!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hades.

–O deserto gelado do Cocyte!-apontou Thanatos.-Aqui estão os seres que ousaram desafiar os deuses. Sua pena é ficarem eternamente confinados neste deserto sem vida!

–Apropriado, não?-resmungou Ariel.

–Hum...-Rahel olhou ao redor e suspirou desanimado.-Esse lugar é enorme! Como vamos achá-lo aqui?

–Isso não é problema meu!-retrucou Thanatos, com um sorriso divertido.-Sua Majestade ordenou que os trouxessem até aqui e esperar que vocês encontrem Lúcifer! Nada mais!

–Em outras palavras vai cruzar os braços e deixar a gente suar sozinhos?-disse Rahel.

–Sim.-respondeu o deus, sentando-se sobre uma pedra.

–Carinha irritante, preguiçoso...-resmungava Rahel.

–Vamos, Rahel.-chamou Ariel, caminhando na frente.-O Cosmo de Lúcifer é diferente de qualquer outro ser aqui confinado. Vamos encontrá-lo o mais rápido possível!

–Não tem outro jeito mesmo!-suspirou Rahel, seguindo o companheiro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nas proximidades da Vila do Santuário.

As três amazonas lutavam contra Raum, usando o máximo de suas forças, mas os ataques pareciam apenas divertir o Caído.

–É melhor desistirem. Não tenho paciência para lidar com fêmeas humanas fracas!

–O que disse?-Kyra se enfurece, ela ia atacá-lo de novo, mas Marin a retém segurando-a pelo ombro.

–"Não faça nada impensado!-disse com autoridade.

Raum realiza o próximo movimento, correndo a tão grande velocidade, que dá a impressão que desapareceu no ar.

–Onde ele está?-perguntava June olhando para os lados.

–Cuidado!-disse Marin.-Ele pode atacar a...AAAAAHHHHHH!

Antes que terminasse a frase, Raum reaparece, dando um chute giratório que atinge Marin e Kyra, derrubando-as. Em seguida, as atinge com o seu cosmo, fazendo-as chocar-se violentamente contra uma rocha.

June usa seu chicote e prende o braço de Raum com ele, e o puxa com força. Mas Raum avança sobre ela e a atinge com seu Cosmo. June atinge o chão com violência, fazendo sua máscara cair, logo Raum está ao seu lado, erguendo-a pelos longos cabelos.

–Tão linda! Seria uma pena que a velhice manchasse essa beleza toda!-ele ergue o punho.-Melhor que morra agora, no auge de sua juventude e beleza! Farei um favor a você e às suas amigas, prometo não danificar seus rostos!

–Solte-a!-uma voz autoritária faz Raum olhar para trás, por sobre o ombro, ainda retendo June com um das mãos e a outra com a energia que crescia cada vez mais.

–E quem é você para falar com esse tom comigo? Eu, Raum, o mais leal servidor do mestre Olivier e da grande Leviatha?

–Hunf! Para mim não passa de um inseto! Eu sou Kanon, conhecido como Dragão Marinho, um dos Generais Marina de Poseidon!

–Ah, é seu o Cosmo promissor e poderoso que senti a pouco.-Raum solta June, jogando-a sobre as outras amazonas.-Uma luta de verdade!

Kanon ignora Raum e caminha até as mulheres, agachando ao lado delas.

–Como estão?

–Já estive melhor!-disse June.

–Você demorou!-reclamou Kyra.

–Também estou feliz em vê-la Kyra!-respondeu irônico.-E você, Marin?

–Ah...eu me recupero!-ela se levantou com dificuldade.-Acabe com ele!

Ele sorri e concorda com um aceno de cabeça.

–Vamos lutar?-perguntou Raum.-Ou será mais um dos fracos que serve a deusa Atena?

–Se não notou, neste momento não estou usando uma armadura de Atena. O deus que me permitiu usar esta armadura não costuma ser benevolente com escórias.

Kanon dá um sorriso de lado, e seus olhos se estreitam, frios e mortais, revelando sua outra face diante de um combate, de um inimigo. Ele eleva seu cosmo de maneira intimidadora.

–Vai se arrepender por ousar invadir o Santuário e ameaçar aqueles que aqui vivem e servem Atena. Pois também ameaçou minha família, e por isso não terei piedade de um inseto como você!

–Há! Acha que tenho medo de um reles humano?-gabou-se Raum, reunindo uma grande quantidade de Energia de seu Cosmo nas mãos.

–Esse Cosmo imundo não conseguirá sequer arranhar minhas Escamas, maldito!-ele desfere um soco.-Morra! EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!

O ataque e a intensidade da força de Kanon, assusta Raum que salta no último instante, evitando ser acertado em cheio. O golpe de Kanon causa uma verdadeira explosão, assustando a todos que moram por perto.

–Ele é muito perigoso e poderoso!-Raum refletiu.-É melhor matá-lo bem depressa!

Ele cai no chão, com muita agilidade e graça, já concentrando-se em seu ataque.

–BESTAS INFERNAIS!

O ataque, que parecem ser milhares de demônios saídos de um pesadelo, vai até Kanon que se defende colocando os braços sobre o corpo, e é arrastado alguns metros, deixando a marca de suas botas no chão, formando uma trilha. Kanon levanta o olhar e sorri.

–Isso vai ser interessante!-diz o General Marina.

Do alto de uma rocha, de um ponto privilegiado, alguém observava a luta com grande interesse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santuário.

Leviatha atravessava a Casa de Áries, se preparando para ir na direção a Casa de Touro. Ao seu lado, seus Generais e fiéis subordinados.

–Vão.-ela ordenou e os Caídos que a acompanhavam foram na sua frente. Na Casa de Touro, Aldebaran colocava seu elmo e se posicionava em frente ao seu templo com os braços cruzados, aguardando a chegada dos invasores.

Continua...

Notas finais do capítulo

Atendendo a pedidos, eis um pequeno dicionário sobre os nomes de cada vilão que aparece nessa fic, os Caídos:

Abaddon - o destruidor.

Abigor - Guerreiro, comandante de 60 legiões, aparece de forma agradável.

Azazel - demônio da guerra.

Belais - o perverso. Um dos Generais Demoníacos.

Damballa - deusa serpente do Vodu, aqui um ser demoníaco.

Leviatha - (Leviathan - hebreu), a serpente.

Malphas - Demônio com aparência de um corvo.

Philotanus - Um demônio da segunda ordem a serviço de Belais.

Raum - Grande guerreiro do inferno.

Depois, irei colocando mais nomes.

Nota 2: O vodu possui uma imensa galeria de deuses aos quais denomina-se genericamente de Loas. Os Loas usados para fins malignos, são chamados de Petros Loas.

Nota 3: Kyra é uma personagem criada por mim e apareceu pela primeira vez na fic Intrigante Atração e em Made in Brazil.


	12. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

–Depressa!

Dohko ordenava enquanto corria, sendo seguido por Celeste. Logo chegaram em uma das entradas do Santuário e pararam diante dos guardas que mantinham a vigilância naquele ponto estavam todos mortos, seus corpos estavam carbonizados.

–Quem teria feito isso?-comentou o cavaleiro.-Estes homens estavam vivos quando eu sai!

Celeste examinava um dos corpos, já tinha visto isto antes. Pelo calor que o corpo exalava, o assassino agiu há pouco tempo.

–Ele está por aqui.-ela murmurou.

–Vá na frente.-ordenou o Cavaleiro de Libra, sentindo o Cosmo do inimigo bem próximo.-Logo a alcançarei.

–Como...?

Antes que terminasse a frase, uma enorme esfera de fogo foi lançada contra Celeste, mas encontrou um obstáculo, em sua trajetória, ao chocar-se contra o poderoso escudo da armadura de libra.

–Sabia que era você! -Celeste chama o atacante.

Uma gargalhada maligna preencheu o ar, e logo um homem jovem, de cabelos vermelhos rebeldes e olhos cor de sangue apareceu. Ele usava uma armadura vermelha e dourada.

–Bela armadura.-diz Dohko com ironia.

–Não é uma mera armadura. A minha Scham é motivo de orgulho para mim. Eu não a usava em uma batalha há século. Ah...que saudades de ouvir os gritos destes macacos enquanto são envolvidos pelas minhas chamas.

Suas mãos estavam envoltas em chamas, e ele parecia brincar com ela com extrema habilidade.

–Eblis...você fala demais.

–Não se esqueceu de meu nome. Que bom! Saudações, cavaleiro de Atena.-ele salta e aterrissa em pé a frente de Dohko, e faz uma reverência em tom de deboche.-Eu sou Eblis, o demônio do fogo. Seu executor.

–Tsc. Não sei o que vocês tem que são tão arrogantes!-replicou o libriano.

–Simplesmente porque somos criaturas superiores a vocês humanos. Que são meros Macacos pelados com almas!

Celeste se coloca ao lado de Dohko, segurando firme sua lança na mão.

–Achei que era fiel à Lúcifer.

–Sou fiel ao mais forte!-respondeu o demônio sorrindo sardonicamente e aumentando seu Cosmo.-Recebi ordens de matar todos os Macacos desnudos que aqui vivem...estava indo cumpri-las quando senti seu doce perfume, Celeste. Achei que seria mais divertido queimá-la viva, Traidora!

Celeste, impaciente e revoltada pela maneira que aqueles guardas foram mortos, ia atacá-lo, mas Dohko se coloca a sua frente, olhando severamente para o demônio.

–Vá!-ele disse, apontando para uma trilha.-Por esse caminho você chegará a vila próxima ao Santuário mais rápido. Está sentindo? A pessoa que você quer encontrar, e não me refiro a sua irmã, está lá agora. Sente o Cosmo dele?

Celeste olha na direção indicada e sente um calafrio. Ele está tão perto.

–Tome cuidado, Dohko.

E em seguida, correu pela trilha indicada. Dohko a seguiu com o olhar até que desaparecesse de sua vista, e então encarou Eblis.

–Prepare-se. Vingarei a morte destes soldados que morreram protegendo este Santuário.-avisou o Cavaleiro, assumindo uma postura de ataque.

–Palavras corajosas vindas de um Macaco que serve a um ser inferior que é esta sua "deusa".

–Sabe, realmente quero te fazer engolir seus dentes pela maneira que se refere a humanidade, demônio.-o cosmo de Dohko eleva-se e mais rápido que o pensamento, ele ataca primeiro o Caido.-CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!

–CHAMAS DO INFERNO!-o demônio contra ataca.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Em outro lugar...além do tempo e do espaço...

Em um ponto da enorme construção que é o centro da Cidade de Prata, chamada de Dyhani Chohans, onde a serenidade e a paz deveriam dominar a todos que ali residem. Mas uma inquietação estranha está inserida nos corações de todos os habitantes celestiais da Cidade de Prata.

A iminência de uma Guerra, tão grandiosa como foram as das Duas Grandes Rebeliões, e que antecedia o tão esperado Apocalipse, que segundo Ele determinou, não era para acontecer nesta Era.

Os anjos, seraphins e querubins murmuravam entre si, olhando ansiosos para os dois poderosos Arcanjos que aguardavam diante do Grande Salão de Kether, e estranhavam a ausência dos outros Arcanjos. Estariam se preparando para a guerra?

Então a voz impaciente de um dos mais respeitados Arcanjos conhecidos reverbera por todo os corredores, demonstrando sua inquietação e impaciência. Rafael não estava feliz. Todos os olhares se direcionaram ao Arcanjo de dois pares de magníficas asas, cabelos curtos e castanhos, rosto jovial, moreno e furioso, com um brilho de raiva refletindo em seus olhos prateadas a seu irmão.

–Por que não podemos ir até a Terra e ajudá-los, Gabriel? A decisão do Trono é no mínima...

–Cuidado com as palavras, Rafael!-advertiu o Arcanjo de longos cabelos prateados e olhos azuis plácidos.-A decisão do Trono é inquestionável!

–Pode ser que sim, Gabriel.-retrucou Rafael.-Mas quero uma explicação para a nossa neutralidade. Muitos companheiros também estão insatisfeitos e querem descer à Terra e lutar contra os Caídos. Percebe que essas ordens podem levar a uma nova rebelião?

–Sim.-respondeu,cruzando os braços sobre a sua Glória, a majestosa armadura usada por anjos e arcanjos em batalha, e se encostando em uma parede.-Devemos obedecer ordens, sem questionar!

–Disso você entende.-resmungou Rafael.-Afinal, você não hesitou nem um segundo ao punir Angellus.

–Sei que tinha por Angellus muita simpatia, Rafael, mas...

–Ela era especial, Gabriel!-disse alterando-se.-Nunca saberá o quanto! E tudo isso não estaria acontecendo se não fosse tão...

–Não quero brigar com você.-respondeu friamente.-Vamos esperar por Miguel e Haziel, que estão agora no Salão de Prata, em reunião com o Trono e Metraton. Veremos quais são os motivos deles em breve!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No Salão.

Os oito anjos que formam o Trono, todos usando mantos e belas asas brancas, todos de olhos e cabelos prateados, estavam sentados em uma grande mesa, tendo acima deles Metraton e abaixo, Miguel e Haziel.

O grandioso Salão era um branco tão puro como jamais fora visto, era adornado por afrescos dourados, retratando anjos e a criação do Universo, suas maravilhas que jamais foram vistas por olhos mortais em incontáveis séculos.

–Grandioso Trono, Poderosa Metraton...-saudou o jovem Miguel, de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, com o rosto voltado para eles.-Por que devemos ficar aqui, enquanto uma guerra ocorre na Terra? Conflito esse que poderá nos destruir também! A nós e tudo aquilo que o nosso Pai ama!

–Muitos falam até em ir à Terra e lutar.-diz Haziel, de cabelos cor de lavanda e olhos dourados.-Mesmo que isso significa serem punidos depois por seu ato de rebeldia. Todos desejam impedir nossos irmãos renegados e proteger a Glória dos Céus.

–Foram ordens do Criador.-disseram o Trono em uma só voz.- A desobediência não será tolerada!

–Eu sei, mas...-Miguel estava achando a atitude do Trono inaceitável.

–Ouça, Arcanjo Miguel!-disse Metraton com sua voz poderosa.- Saiba que a verdade será agora revelada...e que não podemos abandonar os Céus pois um inimigo antigo deseja se aproveitar da Guerra entre os Céus e o Inferno para atacar!

–Mas...quem é esse inimigo?-espantou-se Haziel.

–Quem?

–Aquele cujo nome outrora venerado e temido deveria ter permanecido esquecido!-disse o Trono.- E que a simples visão de sua verdadeira forma arrebatou milhões à loucura!

–Você quer dizer...ele?-Miguel deixou transparecer seu temor.

–Sim.-Metraton falava com serenidade, mas era possível ver um leve estremecimento ao se referir ao inimigo."-Enquanto estamos aqui, Uriel e seu exército guardam o Nexo do Nada, aonde o inimigo fora exilado pela vontade do Pai eras atrás. Tudo para impedir que ele volte e traga novamente a era de sangue e trevas."

–Então, só nos resta esperar...-Miguel murmura, inconformado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Na Casa de Áries

Abigor desferia uma série de golpes que Mu defendia prontamente.

–Morra Cavaleiro de Atena!-disse Abigor, juntando uma poderosa energia entre as mãos e jogando-a contra Mu.

Uma grande explosão aconteceu e no local da explosão há fumaça, pedras e uma pequena cratera no piso. Mu havia desaparecido.

–Muito fraco.-desdenhou Abigor.-Seu golpe sequer teria força para arranhar a minha Scham.

–CRYSTAL NET!-disse Mu de repente, prendendo Abigor em uma teia feita por seu Cosmo.-"Tem razão, Abigor. Seu ataque foi muito fraco!

–Você...-espantou-se.-Ah, você é o Cavaleiro que domina a técnica do teletransporte!

O Cavaleiro de Áries se teletransportou um pouco antes da energia de Abigor chocar-se no chão, surgindo logo atrás dele.

–Sim. E seus ataques serão inúteis contra mim.-disse o calmo cavaleiro. Muito bem, Mu."-Shiryu disse em pensamentos, ao observar a luta do amigo, enquanto se defendia de Malphas.

–Tolo Cavaleiro!-Malphas desfere outro ataque.-Eu destruirei seu escudo!

–Verá que isso é impossível, Malphas!-Shiryu desvia de outro ataque e desfere um chute no rosto do Caído.

Enquanto isso, Mattheo e Azazel lutavam. O Templário, cego pelo desejo de vingar-se não consegue se concentrar em mais nada, a não ser em seu oponente.

–Hu. Hu, hu...Está irritado ainda, Templário?-zombava Azazel.-Apenas porque eu enlouqueci seu irmão?

–Maldito!-vociferou, tentando acertá-lo com a espada.

–Foi divertido!-Azazel ainda falava.-Transformar o mais poderoso dos Templários em um insano que precisou ser confinado, para não ferir ninguém. E quando descuidaram dele...se matou.

–CALA-SE!-gritou Mattheo.

Mas Azazel o acerta em cheio no estômago, jogando-o longe.

–Há! Se fossem outros tempos, me preocuparia com você Mattheo Sartoretti...mas não é o caso agora! Vocês homens são fracos demais! Deixam-se levar por seus tolos sentimentos!

–Me-meus tolos sentimentos...-Mattheo fecha os olhos.-Paollo, você sempre valorizou os sentimentos...lembro-me da última vez em que conversamos irmão...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

–Pretende mesmo abandonar a ordem, Mattheo, aposentar sua Crux?-indagou Paollo ao irmão, um homem de belas feições, cabelos castanhos curtos e olhos azuis, enquanto caminhavam pelos jardins de um monastério.-O que Celeste acha disso?

–Você encontrou o meio de lutar em nome de Deus, Paollo.-disse apontando para a cruz de malta do seu irmão mais velho.-Eu encontrei o meu. Sou um homem de orações, não de ação. E ela não se opôs, até me apoiou.

–A ordem perderá um grande Cavaleiro. Justo agora que vou receber três garotos novos pra treinar!-lamentou-se, mas depois sorriu.-Mas se é o que quer, se escolheu seguir esse caminho...quem sou eu para lhe dizer o que fazer?

–Você é o meu irmão mais velho!-ele respondeu com um sorriso.

Dois anos depois deste encontro, seu irmão estava morto. Enlouquecido pelo poder de Azazel, acabou tirando a própria vida. Por causa da perda, Mattheo retornou à Ordem, para que um dia encontrasse Azazel e se vingasse.

Esperou muito tempo por esse dia. Esperou pacientemente por anos. Agora, estava diante do maldito. Não iria perder!

Levantou-se apesar dos ferimentos, pegando sua espada e encarando seu oponente.

–Não irei perder!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Em frente à Casa de Libra

Lévy estava sentado em frente as escadas da entrada da Casa de Libra olhando preocupado na direção dos Cosmos em luta logo abaixo. Logo mostraria seu verdadeiro potencial na batalha que se aproximava.

Percebeu que não estava mais sozinho, sorriu, sabendo quem era.

–A coisa tá pagando lá embaixo.-ele comentou.

–Eu sei.-respondeu Shina preocupada, cruzando os braços e encostando em um pilar.

–É...e eu preso aqui...montando guarda até o velhinho voltar.-Lévy se levanta, ainda mantendo o olhar em direção a casa de Áries.

Shina não respondeu, limitou-se a olhar para a mesma direção que Lévy.

–Não se preocupe.-disse Lévy, de repente, já do lado da Shina e passando a mão sobre o ombro dela, trazendo-a para bem perto dele.-Juro que a protegerei.

Por trás da máscara, Shina corou e agradeceu o ato do rapaz não ver seu rosto agora. A amazona pegou a mão sobre o seu ombro e, olhou bem para Lévy.

–Lévy?-disse com a voz meiga.

–Sim?

–TIRA A MÃO DE MIM!-e Lévy é lançado para dentro da casa de Libra pelo cosmo da amazona, quase acertando os cavaleiros de bronze e os guerreiros deuses que a atravessavam.

–Idiota!-resmungou Shina nervosa, dando-lhe as costas.

–O que foi isso?-indagou Seiya olhando para o rapaz estendido.

–Não faço idéia e nem quero saber.-respondeu Ikki mal humorado.-Vamos.

–Ohhhh... -gemia Lévy estendido no chão.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Na entrada da Vila do Santuário

Nesse momento, uma terrível luta acontecia entre dois homens poderosos. Um deles um demônio, com aparência humana, mas coração negro, o outro...já foi um inimigo do Santuário, e um dos Generais Marinas de Poseidon, mas agora este outrora um renegado, luta com todas as forças para impedir que seu adversário chegue até as pessoas inocentes que residem próximo dali.

As únicas testemunhas desse embate entre Cosmos poderosos eram três amazonas e um espectador misterioso, oculto pelas pedras.

Kanon se desviava do ataque de Raum mais uma vez, e decidiu que era hora de encerrar o combate. Estava perdendo tempo ali, sentia outros cosmos malignos se aproximando e precisava se unir aos demais cavaleiros na batalha.

–Já chega disso, Dragão Marinho-disse Raum, assumindo uma postura de ataque.-Ainda tenho que matar aquelas amazonas e você está me fazendo perder tempo. BESTAS INFERNAIS!

Kanon ampara o ataque e olha Raum com desprezo.

–Hunf! Tem razão, Raum. Já chega!- Kanon eleva seu Cosmo e lança seu ataque.-EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!

O ataque atinge Raum, que desaparece em uma explosão de luz cegante. Mas, mesmo aparentando ser o vitorioso, Kanon sente algo estranho no ar. Ele caminha até o local onde seu inimigo deveria estar e então, é atingido covardemente pelas costas por um Cosmo maligno, chocando-se contra um paredão de pedras.

Ele ergue-se com dificuldade, para em seguida ter seu rosto empurrado bruscamente contra o chão pelo peso das botas de Raum.

–Essa quase me pegou.-disse o demônio, erguendo o pé, para logo em seguida pisar novamente com força na cabeça de Kanon.- Para a minha sorte, sou tão rápido quanto vocês, Cavaleiros.

–Kanon!-gritou Marin, que amparava June.

–Levanta cara!-disse Kyra se erguendo e se preparando para atacar Raum.

Mas o demônio lança seu olhar para as moças, e dispara seu cosmo contra elas. Marin salta levando consigo June, Kyra por pouco não é atingida.

–Que deprimente lutar contra reles humanos, vocês que não passam de Primatas com cérebros maiores, hunf!-disse desanimado.-Eu, Raum que já fui considerado o flagelo dos anjos. Assim que a minha senhora tiver a espada, ela me prometeu que poderia lutar contra meu maior rival. Assim poderei provar que sou mais forte que o Arcanjo Rafael!

–Seus...probleminhas não me interessam, Raum...-Kanon se ergue, para a surpresa de Raum, que recua.-"Estou pouco me importando com sua rivalidade com esse tal de Rafael...pois esta luta nunca vai acontecer. Você vai morrer agora.

–Há, há´, há...Eu vou morrer?-Raum se posiciona.-Veremos quem morrerá! BESTAS INERNAIS!

–EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!

Os golpes se encontram, mas o Cosmo de Kanon era superior e se sobrepõem ao do Caído, vencendo suas defesas e atingindo-o mortalmente.

–I-impossível...um ..um reles homem...um primata inútil...me vencer...-balbuciou caído ao chão, vomitando sangue.-Ju-justo eu...o grande guerreiro...Ra...

E ele morre, desaparecendo em seguida em uma névoa negra.

Kanon venceu, mas sentiu que o perigo ainda estava próximo. Um movimento chama a sua atenção, fazendo sua expressão tornar-se soturna.

–Vocês três! Podem andar?-perguntou, sem desviar o olhar do ponto onde tinha certeza que alguém estava a espreita.

–Sim.-Marin respondeu, também olhando na mesma direção que o Marina.-Algo errado? Espere! Esse cosmo! É...?

–Quero que saiam daqui!-disse Kanon.-É um assunto particular!

–Como queira!-Marin se junta às outras e faz um sinal para que as outra a seguissem.

Assim que viu-se a sós, o 'espectador misterioso' apareceu, dando uma maligna gargalhada.

–Belo desempenho, irmão!-disse Ares, batendo palmas.-Melhorou muito desde o nosso último encontro.

–Saga...

–O idiota do Saga não está aqui.-disse ficando alterado.-Sou Ares agora!

–Não importa.-disse Kanon se preparando.-Você se aliou aos inimigos, não terei piedade de você.

–Ficou bonzinho agora?-ironizou.-Esqueceu Kanon? Eu sempre fui o mais forte, irmãozinho!

Então, ocorre algo que deixou Kanon estupefato. Atendendo ao chamado do Cavaleiro, a sagrada armadura de ouro de Gêmeos aparece, cobrindo seu corpo.

–Vamos lutar!-Ares ao dizer isso, avança contra Kanon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Na Casa de Áries

Mu ainda mantinha Abigor preso em sua Crystal Net, enquanto observava o desenrolar das lutas de seus aliados, mas pensando em seguir os invasores e ajudar Aldebaran o mais rápido possível.

–Desista.-disse Abigor sorrindo.-Vocês todos estão mortos!

–Como disse?

–Tem alguém que está próximo. Até eu não ouso enfrentá-lo.

–Quem?-Mu tem um mal pressentimento.

–O Anjo Negro da Destruição!-ele sorri, elevando seu Cosmo.-Mas não se preocupe, estará morto antes dele chegar!

Com essas palavras, ele se liberta da armadilha de Áries.

–Não pretendo se derrotado por você, Abigor.-dizendo isso, ele eleva seu Cosmo.-EXTINÇÃO ESTELAR!

Antes que pudesse reagir, Abigor é atingido pelo golpe de Mu e cai derrotado. Estava indo ajudar Shiryu e Mattheo, quando o Cavaleiro de Dragão gritou:

–Mu. Vá logo atrás dos invasores! Acabaremos logo aqui e o seguiremos!

Por um instante, o ariano hesita, mas logo concorda e corre para alcançar os invasores.

–Agora."diz Shiryu a Malphas elevando seu Cosmo.-Vamos terminar com isso. CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!

–HUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUA!-Malphas gargalha e salta, parecendo criar asas, e se joga contra Shiryu.-ASAS NEGRAS DO CORVO!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Casa de Touro

Leviatha se aproximou da Casa de Touro e estranhou o não ver o guardião desta esperando-os. Fez um sinal para que alguns de seus soldados entrassem na Casa.

Os soldados atendem rápido e correm para invadirem o templo, para logo em seguida serem arremessados com tudo para fora.

Aldebaran de Touro aparece em seguida, parando na porta de seu Templo e cruzando os braços, olhando friamente para os invasores.

–Daqui, vocês não passam.-determinou o poderoso cavaleiro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Na entrada da Vila do Santuário

Ares e Kanon mediam forças. Tamanho era o poder ali liberado, que as casas próximas, previamente abandonadas por seus moradores, e os paredões de pedras ao redor deles, estavam sendo destruídos.

Por fim, Ares desfere um soco no maxilar de Kanon, fazendo este cair ao chão, mas não antes de reunir um pouco de Cosmo energia e desferir contra Ares e este perder o equilíbrio e também cair.

Rindo, Ares se levanta, mas para ao sentir bem próximo ao seu pescoço o aço frio de uma lança de prata. Ele ergue o olhar e vê Celeste, com um brilho frio e mortal em seus olhos dourados.

–Prepare-se para morrer, assassino!

Continua... 

Notas finais do capítulo

As armaduras dos Anjos e Arcanjos se chamam Glórias. As dos Caídos são chamadas de Scham (Vergonha).As vestimentas dos Templários são denominadas Maltese Crux.

Dyhani Chohans em tibetano significa Reino Angélico.

Agradeço ao Victor pela ajuda em bolar nomes para as vestimentas destes personagens. E pelo nome do golpe de Hades nos capítulos anteriores.

Os anjos que compõe o Trono são: Lauviah, Caliel, Leuviah, Pahaliah, Nelchael, Ieiaiel, Melahel e Haheuiah.

Uriel: Um dos Arcanjos de Deus. Algumas correntes dizem que é ele quem guarda a entrada do Éden desde o exílio de Adão e Eva. Outros de que será ele o Arcanjo que destruirá o inferno no dia do Juízo.

Metraton: Príncipe dos Seraphins, governa globalmente todas as forças da criação em benefício dos habitantes da Terra. Em meu fic é retratado na forma feminina. Ele fica no alto da Árvore da vida, chamado de Kether.

Eblis: Demônio do Fogo, demônio árabe.


	13. capítulo 13

O TERCEIRO SELO

CAPÍTULO 13

–Prepare-se para morrer, assassino!-Falou Celeste, encarando o cavaleiro com frieza.

–Há quanto tempo, querida.-Ares sorriu sarcasticamente, antes de realizar um rápido movimento, desviando-se da lança de Celeste, e atirar sobre ela sua cosmo energia.

Celeste se protege como pode com a lança, mas o impacto a joga para trás, sendo amparada por Kanon, que interrompe sua trajetória contra uma parede de pedra.

–Fique fora disso! -Kanon disse ríspido, soltando-a.

–Eu vou acabar com Ares, Kanon. Não se intrometa! -ela avisou, encarando o General.

–Saga é meu irmão! Talvez no passado eu ficasse feliz em vê-lo morto, mas eu quero trazê-lo de volta agora!

–E eu amo seu irmão, Kanon.-disse com tristeza, os olhos do ex-anjo estavam cobertos pelos cabelos, impedindo-o de presenciar o quanto ela estava sofrendo.-Mas, eu odeio Ares com todas as minhas forças, por tudo o que ele fez...irei matá-lo.

–Querem a minha cabeça?-Ares disse zombeteiro, fazendo seu cosmo aumentar.-Grande ilusão a de vocês. Preparem-se para morrerem!

Ele dispara uma grande quantidade de Cosmo-energia na direção de ambos. Ocorre uma explosão, quando a energia cósmica atinge o solo. Ares gargalhava, mas de dentro da poeira levantada, Kanon surgiu acertando um soco em seu rosto e em seguida, o acerta com sua própria cosmo energia, diretamente em seu peito. A força do golpe impulsionou Ares para trás.

–Bem. Parece que meu irmãozinho aprendeu um truque ou outro!-disse limpando a poeira de sua armadura, que não sofreu nada.-Mas se realmente quisesse me matar já o teria feito, Kanon. Não consegue matar o próprio irmão? Você se tornou um fraco ao se ligar a esses sentimentos tolos de amor familiar!

–Saga...-Kanon cerrou o punho.

–Pena que eu não tenha tais escrúpulos! EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!

O golpe que ia atingir Kanon encontra na lança de Celeste uma defesa perfeita, repelindo o ataque. Ela olha para a lança, levemente chamuscada pelo golpe poderoso e depois para ele.

–Se tivesse usado todo o seu Cosmo nesse ataque, não conseguiria defendê-lo com tanta facilidade.-ela falou.-Você hesitou, ou melhor, alguém o fez no último instante. Parece que Saga não quer que você vença, Ares.

–Não diga tolices, mulher!-ele se irrita.-Saga não está aqui!

–Discordo!

–Sua idiota!-ele avança contra Celeste, que desvia do soco.

–Saga...-ela o chamou com suavidade.-Você é mais forte do que ele. Estou aqui, esperando que volte.

–Cale-se!-parecia que ele era tomado por uma intensa dor de cabeça.-CALE-SE!

–Volte para mim.-Celeste o chamou de novo.

–CALE-SE!

Ares eleva seu Cosmo ao extremo. Ocorre uma explosão gigantesca. Celeste é protegida pelo corpo de Kanon, que reage a tempo. O marina cambaleia pelo poder do impacto e se apóia nos ombros da mulher, se recuperando.

–O que está fazendo sua louca?-o Marina ralhou.-Sem uma armadura seu corpo poderia ser reduzido a nada pelo poder dele!

–Parece que estava certa.-ela ignorou o sermão dele.-Ares não dominou completamente o corpo de Saga.

–Maldita!-vociferava Ares, reunindo mais poder em suas mãos.-Você é mais perigosa do que imaginava. Acho melhor acabar com você o quanto antes.

–Tsc...atacando mulheres. Você decaiu demais, irmão.

–Continue com suas provocações, Kanon. Ó próximo será você.

–Fique de fora.-ordenou Kanon para Celeste, caminhando na direção de Ares.-Eu resolvo isso.

–Venha, irmão!-Ares o chamou para o combate.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A explosão do Cosmo de Ares é sentida por todos no Santuário. Mu olha preocupado na direção da vila onde os servos residem e imagina o que pode estar havendo. Mas não pode perder tempo, precisava alcançar a Casa de Touro e ajudar Aldebaran.

De repente, a sua frente, vários homens de armaduras negras aparecem e se colocam em seu caminho.

–Mestra Leviatha ordenou que ninguém passasse por aqui!-disse um dos servos da senhora do inferno.-Não quer outros cavaleiros importunando-a.

–Não tenho tempo para perder com vocês.-disse Mu elevando seu cosmo.

–Não passará!

Os servos avançam contra o cavaleiro, que apenas ergue o braço.

–EXTINÇÃO ESTELAR!

Os homens caem ao chão. Mas antes de prosseguir, ele ouve um deles gargalhar.

–Tolo cavaleiro...acha que derrotou a mestra...mas seu servo mais poderoso já entrou no Santuário...tenho pena dos cavaleiros que ficaram na casa de Áries...-e calou-se para sempre.

Mu lembrou-se imediatamente das palavras de Abigor, e hesitou entre retornar ou seguir em frente.

–Shiryu de Dragão. Você enfrentou e derrotou inimigos poderosos, sei que não preciso me preocupar com você, meu amigo!

E retornou a sua corrida até a Casa de Touro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Enquanto isso, Dhoko de Libra enfrentava o demônio do fogo, Eblis.

–Eblis, em nome dessas pessoas eu você matou de maneira tão covarde, irei puni-lo!

O demônio gargalha.

–Como fará isso, se vou reduzi-lo a cinzas!-Eblis reúne sua cosmo energia entre suas mãos e a temperatura no local aumentou drasticamente.-Morra!

Dohko não se mexe quando chamas surgem das mãos de Eblis e são lançadas contra ele. O Cavaleiro de Libra desaparece em uma enorme pira, o calor no local é tão intenso que as rochas próximas começam a derreter. Eblis gargalhava.

–Um macaco imundo a menos! HUAHAUAHAUAHAUA!

Súbito, uma poderosa Cosmo energia emana das chamas, envolvendo-a e lançando-a ao ar como um tornado. A imagem de um enorme dragão subindo aos céus, formado pela cosmo energia de Dohko é um espetáculo impressionante, e visto por todo o Santuário e pelas imediações.

–Acha mesmo que esse foguinho poderia infligir algum dano à minha armadura de ouro, Eblis?-a voz de Dohko era ouvida de dentro das chamas.-CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!

O dragão feito pela poderosa energia de Dohko se projeta de dentro da muralha de fogo, atingindo Eblis com toda a sua força. A cosmo energia do cavaleiro de libra era tão poderosa que causou sérios danos na Scham de Eblis. O demônio cai ao chão, e a enorme pira de chamas se extingue. O sábio cavaleiro caminha até Eblis e se agacha ao seu lado.

–Mi-minha Scham...destruída...quem imaginaria isso? Hehehe...-balbuciava o demônio caído ao chão.

–Sua mestra sabe quem é a mãe do escolhido?

–He, he, he...acho que não tem problema te contar, cavaleiro...Ela sabe sim...

–E o que mais?-insistiu.

–Ela não tem planos de matar o Selo aqui, no Santuário...-Eblis sorriu.-Tem um lugar especial...

E então, com suas últimas forças, o demônio gargalha e desaparece em uma nuvem negra, que sinaliza que sua vida havia chegado ao fim. Dohko olha preocupado para o local onde Eblis estava antes.

–Estranho...Foi fácil demais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Em frente à Casa de Áries, Shiryu ainda lutava contra Malphas, mas o demônio corvo era muito rápido e se desviava de seus golpes.

–Ah...humano idiota! Nunca conseguirá me atingir com essa velocidade! Vocês que se gabam tanto, são lerdos demais!

Zombava Malphas, enquanto saltava a uma grande altura, e parecia alçar vôo, atingindo Shiryu, que se recupera logo, pois se defendia como pode com o seu escudo.

–Melhor se render, Malphas, não terei piedade se continuar a insistir nessa luta.-Shiryu o avisa.-Não ficarei parado vendo você e sua mestra ameaçar meus amigos e suas famílias!

–Me render?-Malphas gargalha, se preparando para atingir Shiryu novamente.

Mas o cavaleiro de dragão é mais rápido e se desvia, agarrando o braço de Malphas e imobilizá-lo, para logo em seguida desferir um Cólera do Dragão diretamente no queixo do demônio e jogá-lo nas escadarias abaixo da Casa de Áries.

–Eu te avisei, Malphas.-Shiryu começa a elevar seu cosmo de modo ameaçador.-onde está todo o seu poder, demônio? Prepare-se para sentir toda a fúria do Dragão!

–Maldito seja!

Malphas ataca Shiryu novamente que não desvia a tempo e é atingido, ele cai mas se levanta logo, limpando o sangue que escorria de sua boca. Ele vê o demônio pronto para atacá-lo novamente. O dragão se desvia do novo ataque, seu cosmo eleva-se e ele se prepara para utilizar sua melhor técnica.

–CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!

O golpe de Shiryu atingi diretamente o estômago do demônio, sob a forma do poderoso dragão lendário. Malphas choca-se contra uma parede de pedra para desaparecer em seguida em uma névoa negra.

Enquanto isso, Mattheo travava um duelo de forças contra Azazel. O demônio que antes detinha a vantagem, recuava a medida que os golpes, o cosmo e a raiva do Templário se intensificava.

–Não vou perder para você Azazel!-Mattheo concentra sua energia no punho e desfere um golpe no peito do Caído, que o arremessa para longe.-Pagará por todos os seus crimes, maldito!

–Nenhum humano inferior vai me derrotar!-respondeu o demônio entre os dentes, concentrando seu poder entre as mãos, cujas unhas cresceram formando garras.

–Isso termina aqui!-Mattheo se posiciona com a espada pronto para atacar

Ambos avançam um contra o outro, a espada de Mattheo cravou-se no peito de Azazel, mas as garras do demônio o atingiram em seu abdômen, ultrapassando a frágil proteção de sua armadura.

–A maldita...o que...ela?-Azazel murmura, com o sangue inundando sua garganta. Ele fita Matheo e sorri.-He,he,he..vou esperá-lo no inferno, padre.

Azazel desaparece em uma nuvem negra, e Mattheo cai de joelhos no chão, com o sangue transbordando pelo ferimento aberto.

–Você está bem?-Shiryu se aproxima, muito preocupado.

–Quem dera se nossas armaduras fossem como a sua, Shiryu.-Mattheo se ergue com a ajuda do Cavaleiro.-Não sofreu um arranhão sequer dos ataques de Malphas.

–É porque o sangue de Atena deu nova vida a ela, Mattheo.

–Como?

–Longa história. Acaso notou que vencemos esta luta rápido demais?

–Sim...urgh...-Mattheo coloca a mão sobre o ferimento, tentando estancar o sangue.-E Azazel notou isso antes de morrer. Como se algo tomasse muito além do poder que lhe fora dado.

–Irei ajudar Mu, ficará ...Que cosmo energia é essa?-Shiryu olha em direção a trilha que levava até as doze casas, alguém se aproximava, e possuía uma aura de pura tristeza e ódio.

–Nunca senti...nada assim...-Mattheo sente um calafrio.

Então, surge Ahanaon. O gigante não escondia mais o rosto com a máscara da sua armadura negra, ele revelava seu rosto jovem, mas distorcido pelo mal que o dominou.

–Outro Caído?-Shiryu já se colocava em posição de defesa e ataque.

–Eu...não sei...Sua cosmo energia é diferente dos outros!

Ahanaon começou a subir as escadarias que levavam até a entrada da Casa de Áries, em silêncio. Parando em frente aos dois cavaleiros, olhando-os friamente como se fossem nada.

–Saiam da minha frente!-ordenou.

–Se pretende passar, monstro. Terá que me derrotar primeiro.-Shiryu o desafiou.

–Se insistir, inseto. O matarei!

Ahanaon estende a mão, um brilho o envolveu e em seguida, Shiryu é arremessa com força para trás, atingindo a entrada da primeira casa, caindo ao chão de cabeça. Com dificuldade, o corpo ferido e com a armadura danificada, Shiryu se ergue, encarando o novo oponente.

–Ele...é realmente um monstro!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Em outro ponto, Ikki pára de correr de repente, reconhecendo a Cosmo energia que acabava de chegar ao Santuário. Já a sentiu antes, primeiro na ilha Aurora, depois na residência de Saori em Atenas.

–Armam.-disse o nome, cerrando os punhos.

–Ikki, o que foi?-Shun perguntou ao ver o irmão para trás.

–Vou avisar a todos vocês. Principalmente vocês de Asgard.-Ikki lançou um olhar que não admitia réplicas aos guerreiros deuses.-Aconteça o que acontecer, não me atrapalhem quando eu estiver lutando com um monstro chamado Ahanaon, entenderam?

–Acaso se refere aquela coisa que atentou contra Aud?-Bado perguntou, nada satisfeito com o tom de voz do cavaleiro.-Tenho contas a acertar com ele!

–Não se intrometa nisso, Bado.-Ikki passou por ele.-É um assunto de família!

–Assunto de família?-Seiya não entendeu nada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Em frente à Casa de Touro.

–Vão embora. Se insistirem em passar por aqui, terei que matá-los!-diz Aldebaran de Touro, de braços cruzados, olhando severamente para os invasores.

–É muita pretensão desse humano se referir dessa maneira a nós!-diz Belais.

–Afaste-se, humano!-diz Iuvart se aproximando de maneira arrogante.

Aldebaran sorri, e em seguida Iuvart é atingindo por um golpe de Touro e é jogado para trás, rolando vários degraus. Iuvart nem mesmo conseguiu ver o momento em que o cavaleiro desferiu o seu golpe. O general levanta-se furioso, determinado a fazer o Cavaleiro pagar por essa humilhação diante de sua mestra.

–Falei que não passariam por esta casa!-Aldebaran diz com voz grave.

–Pagará por isso, Cavaleiro!-Iuvart retira a espada que roubou do templo de Hera e avança contra Aldebaran.

Leviatha assistiu a tudo com um sorriso discreto nos lábios, demonstrando em nenhum momento espanto com o choque de poderes dos envolvidos na batalha. O Cavaleiro permanece parado, esperando o ataque de seu inimigo, e com uma velocidade incompatível para alguém de seu tamanho, desvia do primeiro golpe de Iuvart, pegando-o pelo braço, jogando-o com força ao chão e em seguida pisando em sua cabeça, afundando-a no solo de mármore.

Os demais generais do inferno tencionavam ajudar o companheiro, mas Leviatha os detêm, olhando com interesse a luta.

–Ele está ocultando seu verdadeiro poder de nós.-disse a mestra dos Caídos.-Veremos o que ele fará contra Iuvart.

Aldebaran pressiona o corpo de Iuvart contra o chão, provocando enormes rachadura ao redor do corpo do general. Mas o Caído começa a elevar seu cosmo sombrio, percebendo que algo estava errado, o cavaleiro de ouro salta para trás, a tempo de evitar que uma explosão do cosmo de seu oponente o atingisse em cheio.

–Maldito gorila! Não serei derrotado por você!-vociferou Iuvart, encarando Aldebaran com ódio.

–Acredite, suas ameaças não me atingem!-Aldebaran reúne seu cosmo e se prepara para atacar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Em outro lugar...Deserto de Cocyte. Reino de Hades.

–AAAAAHHHHHH! DESISTO!-gritou Rahel, fazendo Ariel parar a procura assustado.

–Qual é o problema agora?

–Este lugar é enorme!-Rahel estendeu os braços como se quisesse mostrar todo o deserto ao amigo.-Mesmo nos concentrando para encontrar o Cosmo de Lúcifer, não estamos conseguindo nada! E o tempo está esgotando!

–Mas não podemos desistir!-Ariel olhou desanimado para a grande extensão daquele lugar.

–E ainda por cima aquele sujeitinho miserável e arrogante do Thanatos está me irritando!-ele senta-se no chão, apontando com o polegar para o deus grego da morte mais atrás deles.

Ariel olha para trás e arqueia a sobrancelha.

–Rahel...

–Quem ele pensa que é?

–Ô, Rahel! Você está...

–Se acha o máximo sentado naquela sombra, nos observando por cima. Nós salvamos a pele dele!

–RAHEL!-gritou impaciente.

–Que foi?

–Você está sentando em cima de Lúcifer!-apontou com o dedo.

Rahel pisca algumas vezes e olha para baixo, levando um susto e se levantando rapidamente.

–Achamos ele...E agora?-perguntou Ariel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kanon e Ares lutavam ferozmente, enquanto Celeste observava atentamente o desenrolar dos fatos. Não agüentava mais ficar parada. Precisava fazer algo. Enquanto um lado de seu ser ansiava em vingar a morte de um amigo, seu coração ordenava que o salvasse.

Num dado momento, Kanon desferiu um poderoso golpe contra Ares, que o detém com sua mão e o devolve contra ele. O impacto o joga para trás, em seguida Ares aparece ao seu lado, segurando o braço do Marina e desfere um golpe nele. Foi possível ouvir os ossos do braço de Kanon serem quebrados.

Kanon grita de dor e Ares gargalha, desferindo um chute em seu rosto. Quando caminhava até o irmão, mas Celeste se coloca entre eles.

–Saia da frente, Ruiva!

–Não me chamo Ruiva. E se der mais um passo, terei que matá-lo!

–Você me matar?-Ares gargalha.-Gostaria de vê-la tent...

Foi interrompido por conta de um soco que o ex-anjo desferiu em seu rosto. A surpresa do ataque inesperado o fez recuar, um fio de sangue saia do seu lábio ferido, e ele a encarou perplexo.

–Maldita!

Ares investiu contra Celeste, mas no último instante uma força poderosa impediu que ele a acertasse com um soco. O punho cerrado de Ares parou a poucos milímetros do rosto dela, em seu olhar era possível ver a sua surpresa diante do que estava acontecendo.

–Mas o que diabos está havendo! Não consigo me mexer!

–É Saga.-Celeste respondeu com calma.-Ele cansou de vê-lo fazer maldades.

Kanon observava a tudo com espanto, segurando o braço quebrado, esperando o desenrolar dos fatos.

–Não!Eu sou mais forte que esse cavaleiro fracote!-Ares bradava.-Não irei permitir que me atrapalhe agora! Saga sempre foi fraco! Servindo a uma deusa fraca! Eu que devo comandar o Santuário e o mundo!

–Não vou deixar que a machuque de novo!

–Cale-se Saga!-Ares gritava.-Saia da minha cabeça, maldito!

–Esse corpo é meu, Ares! Vou confiná-lo no ponto mais inacessível da minha mente, para que nunca mais se liberte! Eu vou detê-lo definitivamente! Nem que para isso, eu tenho que morrer de novo!

–Não vai me deter, Saga! Nada nesse mundo é forte o suficiente para me deter! Eu sou mais o mais forte!

–Saga...-Celeste segura o rosto do Cavaleiro entre as mãos.-Volte, por favor!

Os lábios de Celeste tocaram os dele. Celeste fechou os olhos, esperando por um milagre. Num momento sentiu a palma da mão de Ares, energizada pelo cosmo, próximo ao seu estômago como se preparasse um golpe único e mortal.

E em seguida, sentiu as mãos dele a segurarem pela cintura e sua boca abrir-se para cobrir a dela em um beijo apaixonado. Quando abriu os olhos, encontrou os dele. Não eram mais vermelhos, com o reflexo da maldade, eram novamente azuis...carregados de paixão.

Eles se afastaram e se encararam.

–Celeste...-ele toca em seu rosto, como se tocasse em uma peça preciosa e delicada.-Obrigado por me ajudar a voltar...

PAFT!

Saga recua atordoado, esfregando a face vermelha e dolorida pelo tapa que Celeste lhe deu. Kanon por um momento ficou mudo e depois caiu na gargalhada, esquecendo até a dor em seu braço.

–Ce-Celeste!-ele a olha incrédulo.

–Isso foi por ter mentido para mim! Por que não me contou a verdade quando lhe falei sobre Shion? Confia tão pouco no meu amor por você?-ela lhe dá um tapa no braço.-E eu devia te dar uma surra pelo susto que você me deu, quando se transformou naquele idiota do Ares!

–O que você disse?-ele perguntou.

–Que eu devia te dar uma surra!

–Antes disso.-ele a abraça.-Você acabou de dizer que me ama, Ruiva!

–Não disse nada disso!-ela tenta afastá-lo, mas não consegue.-E não me chame de Ruiva...

Ele a silenciou com um beijo apaixonado, logo sendo correspondido.

–Desculpe-me.-ele pediu, com os lábios bem próximos dos dela, o olhar fixo no dourado do olhar dela.

–A-han!-Kanon pigarreou, chamando a atenção deles.-Não quero parecer chato, mas o Santuário está sendo atacado.

–Kanon.-os dois ajudam ele a se levantar.-Seu braço.

–Já estive pior.

–Leviatha está aqui!-Celeste olha em direção as Doze casas e sai andando na frente.-Vamos!

–Uma vez um cara me disse para ter cuidado com as ruivas porque elas são explosivas e cheias de surpresas. Claro que ele estava bêbado e em um bar, mas...acho que ele estava certo!-Kanon comentou rindo e olhando para o irmão.-O cara era você!

–Seu aviso chegou tarde demais, Kanon.

–Gostei dela. É durona!-Kanon geme ao sentir o braço latejar.-Pode ir na frente! Logo o alcanço. Tem muitos desses lacaios da Leviatha por aí e vou ajudar as amazonas a fazerem um 'limpeza" por aqui antes de alcançá-los.

–Tem certeza?

–Sim. Não quero nenhum deles perto da minha casa.-ele o empurra.-Ela já está na sua frente, vá logo. Saga!

–O que é?

–Tome cuidado!-Kanon caminha em direção a vila do Santuário.-Juliana o está esperando para um almoço no domingo, leve a sua namorada. Aquela ruiva nervosinha!

–Não a chame assim na frente dela. Não me responsabilizo pelo o que ela fizer com o seu rosto!

Saga se afasta. Por trás dessa conversa, estavam escondidos os temores de ambos. De que não se veriam mais, que algum deles talvez morra hoje, e que talvez não pudessem desfrutar de uma vida como uma família. Saga alcançou Celeste, que o esperava logo adiante. Ela o olha com tristeza, parecia querer dizer-lhe algo.

–Tudo bem?-ele perguntou.

–Agora sim.-como dizer que estava determinada a acabar com a própria vida para deter sua irmã, logo agora...-Vamos. Os outros precisam de nós.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Em frente à Casa de Áries.

Shiryu e Mattheo são arremessados mais uma vez contra as colunas da Casa de Áries pelo poder de Ahanaon. O gigante caminhava ameaçadoramente contra eles, mantendo um olhar frio e mortal sobre os dois cavaleiros.

–Se continuarem assim, eu os matarei.-disse Ahanaon.

–Não...vou deixar que...passe.-Shiryu ergue-se mais uma vez, se preparando para atacar novamente, o corpo dolorido e o sangue que escorria da sua têmpora para o seu rosto atrapalhava sua visão.-Vou derrotá-lo aqui, monstro! Nem que eu tenha que usar a minha técnica suprema e tenha que morrer também!

–Acredite, garoto. Não quero matá-lo, mas o farei se continuar em meu caminho!-ameaçou Ahanaon.

–Você não é um Caído. Por que se aliou a eles?-Shiryu perguntou, sentia a tristeza de seu oponente.

–Tolo!

Dois homens de armaduras, uma que parecia feita de ossos e a outra um réptil aparecem.

–Vá em frente, mestre Ahanaon!-disse o de armadura de réptil.-Eu, Schare o matarei!

–O que fazem aqui?-perguntou Ahanaon aborrecido.

–Mestre Olivier ordenou que Armilo eu ficássemos aqui para eliminarmos o Cavaleiro de Ouro que se aliou a nós.-respondeu Schare.-Você se opõem se matarmos o garoto? O outro está quase morto mesmo!

–Seu crânio seria uma bela aquisição à minha coleção.-diz Armilo.

Ahanaon olhou para os dois Caídos e depois caminha até a Casa de Áries.

–Façam o que bem entenderem!

Shiryu sabe que não tem forças para enfrentar Ahanaon, e muito menos os outros que chegaram. Estava ferido e em desvantagem, Mattheo estava muito ferido e fraco pela perda de sangue, mas não recuaria. Os Caídos atacam Shiryu ao mesmo tempo, que se defende do ataque de Armilo com o seu escudo e acerta um soco no outro, mas o chamado Schare consegue acertar um chute em seu estômago.

–São muito bons.-pensou Shiryu.-Na verdade, mesmo se eu estivesse em minha melhor forma, não poderia vencer os dois! Não tenho mais forças!

–Não te ensinei a desistir de uma luta tão facilmente, Shiryu!-a voz de Dohko de Libra vindo do início das escadas da Casa de Áries chama a atenção de todos.

–Mestre!

–Vamos lutar, Shiryu.-Dohko com um salto fica ao lado de seu pupilo.-Vamos mostrar a nossos inimigos o que é enfrentar a fúria de um Tigre e de um Dragão!

Continua...


	14. Capítulo 14

**O TERCEIRO SELO**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

No Salão do Grande Mestre.

Um pequeno grupo de mulheres aguardavam ansiosas, o desfecho das batalhas que começaram. Elas temiam pelas vidas de seus amigos, amados.

Uma delas temia pela vida que carregava e estava sendo ameaçada. Lana tocava seu ventre, falando para si mesma que tudo iria acabar bem. Que seu marido em breve apareceria, com aquele sorriso confiante, e tudo ficaria bem. Sabia que com Ikki sempre estaria bem e , e se sua visão se tornasse realidade?

Nela, viu o Santuário destruído e sua morte...Não.Não iria se abalar por isso. Suas visões eram prováveis futuros, não era algo certo. Tinha que acreditar nisso.

Aud segurava seu morgen gifu em suas mãos. Rezava as suas deusas que protegessem Bado, nunca havia orado a Odin e outros deuses, mas desta vez pedia a eles também. Ele não podia morrer sem antes de conhecer sua filha,não antes de cumprir sua promessa de que casariam quando estivessem em paz.

Ela não conseguiria seguir em frente sem ele.

Hilda de Polaris acreditava que se Siegfried morresse, não haveria mais razão alguma pra continuar nessa vida. Ela não suportaria perdê-lo novamente. Não suportaria a solidão novamente, não agora que seu amor era algo declarado e correspondido.

Se o conhecesse bem, ele não hesitaria em se sacrificar outra vez para protegê-la, proteger Asgard e para defender aquilo em que acreditava. Desta vez lutavam não apenas por sua princesa, por um país, mas por toda a humanidade e seu futuro.

A jovem encarnação de Atena, Saori Kido, tentava manter uma postura calma diante da crise. Continuava a acreditar em seus cavaleiros e sabia que eles não recuariam um passo diante do inimigo. Agora, os cavaleiros de ouro e seus fiéis cavaleiros de bronze lutavam lado a lado.

Não havia em toda a história um poder tão grande quanto esse reunido nesse lugar sagrado. Mas se fosse necessário...

Atena lançou o olhar para a recém reconstruída estátua de Atena. Se necessário fosse, traria a sua sagrada armadura de volta, e lutaria...Não ficaria quieta desta vez. Não era a sua vida a se ameaçada agora. Mas a de um inocente, e o protegeria.

Ela se sentia também responsável pelo o que estava acontecendo, pois se Seiya e os outros não tivessem eliminado Lúcifer, Leviatha jamais tentaria algo tão ousado quanto acelerar o Apocalipse.

Uma jovem de cabelos prateados observava tudo segurando em sua mão uma pequenina caixa, que pode ajudá-los a alcançar a vitória, ou a derrota se for usada de maneira equivocada.

Não era hora de ter dúvidas. Afinal, aprendeu a ter confiança em si mesma e nos anjos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sanatório Juvenil. Toronto, Canadá. Anos atrás.

–Eu prometo ser boazinha. Eu juro...Não me tranquem lá!-a menina de apenas oito anos, cabelos prateados implorava, com lágrimas em seu rosto, mas era arrastada de maneira insensível pelos enfermeiros.-Não quero ficar no escuro!

–Você deveria ter pensado nisso antes de continuar com essa história ridícula de que vê demônios e fala com anjos!-disse um médico alto, magro e de cara de poucos amigos.-Um tempo no quarto a fará refletir melhor, senhorita Joan!

–NÃO! É escuro...apertado. Não consigo respirar lá!

Ignorando o choro e os protestos, o médico ordena que ela seja trancada no quarto escuro. Depois recomenda o aumento nas doses de calmantes para a menina.

–Me tira daqui!-a menina socava a porta.-Eu quero sair! MAMÃE! EU PROMETO SER BOA! NÃO FALO MAIS QUE VEJO ANJOS! Eu quero ir pra casa!...eu quero minha mãe...mamãe...papai...

Ela se encolhe num canto, abraçando as próprias pernas e o pequeno corpo, trêmula. Sentia-se sufocada, com um medo apavorante do quarto escuro e pequeno, logo só os seus soluços são ouvidos do lado de fora.

–"Papai...mamãe...por que me deixaram aqui...-lamentava.-Vocês não me amam mais?

–Vai sair daqui logo.

Uma voz amigável falou ao seu ouvido, e a pequena Joan sentiu um suave aroma de flores. O seu anjo estava ali. Ela ergue o olhar e vê um rosto juvenil, adornado de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor e amigáveis.

–Uma amiga vai te tirar daqui.-falou antes de desaparecer. Joan não sentiu mais medo.

Ouviu vozes do lado de fora, uma mulher falava zangada com o médico e ouviu uma voz masculina estranha também.

–Se não tirá-la daí, eu mesma arranco seu nariz, 'doutor'!-a mulher ameaçava.

–Mas a senhorita não pode falar assim comigo!-o médico se defendeu.-E nem me ameaçar dessa maneira...

–Calma, Celeste!-pedia outro.

–Calma o caramba, Paollo!-a mulher respondeu.

–Dr. Saunders.-disse Paollo.-Quero que tire essa menina daí agora. Como pode ver, pelos papéis que lhe mostramos, a srtª Archangellus é a tutora nomeada pelos pais de Joan agora! E como guardiã legal dela, vai tirá-la desse lugar e levar a menina para onde será mais feliz!

–Quem é você? Um maldito advogado?-o médico não acreditava no que lia nos papéis.

–Não.-respondeu Paollo.-Sou um maldito padre!

De dentro do quarto, Joan ouviu alguém sendo jogado contra a porta. Do lado de fora, Paollo segurava o médico pelo colarinho e falava com raiva.

–Agora. Abre essa merda de porta!

–S-sim.

–E vou garantir que nunca mais clinique em sua vida, 'doutor'!-Paollo continuou.

–Calma, Paollo.-Celeste disse com um sorriso irônico.

A porta foi aberta e Joan, ainda encolhida no canto, ergueu o olhar e viu as duas pessoas que mudariam sua vida de agora em diante.

–Olá, Joan.-a moça ruiva, a cumprimentou com um sorriso, estendendo a mão.-Sou Celeste. E vou levá-la embora daqui.

–Eu sei.-disse a menina.-Rafael disse que você viria. Que era uma amiga.

–Rafael?-indagou.

–Meu anjo da guarda.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

–Espero que não sejam lembranças desagradáveis.-disse Shaka a Joan.

–Algumas eram.-ela diz sem se virar.

–Irei para a Casa de Virgem agora. Não há necessidade de que fiquem alarmadas.-o cavaleiro disse com confiança, pegando o caminho para as doze casas.-Se o inimigo conseguir passar pelas primeiras casas, eu o deterei.

–Você sempre foi assim tão confiante, Shaka?-perguntou Joan.

O Cavaleiro sorriu e se retirou.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Na Casa de Touro.

–Você acha mesmo que poderá me derrotar?"-Iuvart olha com desprezo para Aldebaran.

–Há! Acho melhor que voltem para o buraco de onde vieram.-Aldebaran cruzou os braços, assumindo uma postura confiante.-No outro dia vocês tiveram sorte com o seu ataque traiçoeiro. Mas eu sei exatamente o tipo de criatura que estou enfrentando agora. Não pretendo ser nem um pouco bonzinho com vocês!

–Hum...Iuvart?-Leviatha faz um gesto para que os outros a acompanhem.-Deixarei que cuide dele. Tenho pressa em concretizar meus planos.

Leviatha caminhava até o Cavaleiro de Ouro que permanecia imóvel. O jeito confiante e calmo da mulher o deixava desconfiado.

–Sinto muito, moça. Mas daqui você não passa!-determinou.

Leviatha o encarou e elevou seu cosmo. Todos sentiram o imenso poder dela, e então ocorreu uma explosão.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Celeste corria com o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos ao seu lado, quando sentiu o Cosmo de Leviatha. Parou assustada com o nível em que ele se encontrava. Desde tempos imemoriais, seus Cosmos eram equivalentes, mas agora parecia ser superior ao seu. Sabia que ela retirava seu poder de algum lugar,...

–Celeste?-Saga a chamou, preocupado com a expressão dela.

–Estou bem.-ela o alcança, mas para diante dele.-Saga, eu...preciso dizer algo.

–Sim?

–Eu...-ela ergueu o olhar e encarou aqueles olhos azuis que tanto a fascinaram.-Não sei o que pode acontecer comigo, conosco nessa luta. Estou disposta a tudo para deter os planos daquela louca...tudo mesmo! Até mesmo me sacrifi...

Foi silenciada abruptamente por ele, que a abraçou e tomou seus lábios num beijo arrebatador. Depois de um longo beijo, eles se afastaram ofegantes. Celeste fechou os olhos enquanto Saga a abraçava e afagava seus cabelos, tudo isso tornava mais difícil a decisão que tomou.

–Não diga mais nada sobre isso.-ele falou.-Não acontecerá nada a você, ou a mim. Tudo acabará bem! Quando tudo terminar, quero fazer amor novamente com você.

–Eu queria apenas lhe dizer...que eu o amo.

Ele fechou os olhos e a abraçou com mais força.

–Eu também te amo, meu anjo.

Celeste se afastou de seus braços, evitando encará-lo, retomando a direção das Doze Casas.

–Vamos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Em frente à Casa de Áries.

Shiryu e Dohko enfrentavam Armilo e Schare, enquanto Mattheo muito ferido apenas observava.

–Não podemos perder mais tempo aqui, mestre!-disse Shiryu.-Os inimigos já estão na casa de Touro!

–Eu sei, Shiryu. Por isso quero que vá atrás deles e ajude Mu e Aldebaran no que puder!-Dohko disse com determinação.-Além do mais, o templário precisa de cuidados médicos ou poderá morrer!

–Mestre!-Shiryu encarou o cavaleiro de ouro.

–Não me olhe assim, Shiryu.-respondeu o mestre.-Vá agora! Eles não serão adversários para mim.

–É muito confiante, cavaleiro!-disse Schare com desdém.

–Escute, Cavaleiro de Ouro...-Mattheo tomou a palavra.-Se acha que esse ferimento insignificante pode me matar, é melhor mudar de idéia. Não vou morrer ainda!

–Não quero o seu crânio em minha coleção, Dohko. Prefiro a de seu pupilo!-Armilo aponta sua cimitarra para Shiryu.-É perfeita!

–Terá que arranjar outro passatempo, monstro!-Shiryu se colocou em posição de ataque.-Sinto, mestre. Mas iremos todos juntos atrás de nossos amigos!

Dohko olhou para seu discípulo e sorriu. Sentiu o cosmo de Shiryu aumentando de intensidade, revivido pelo desejo de derrotar esses inimigos. Pelo jeito ele não iria obedecê-lo desta vez.

–Então...-falou Dohko se concentrando.-Vamos dar o melhor de nós nesse golpe, Shiryu, e acabar logo com isso!

–Sim!-Shiryu se concentra, então ele se desfaz de sua armadura, ficando apenas com o cinto e as botas.-Estou pronto!

–É louco, humano!-falou Armilo com desdém, encarando Shiryu.-Se livrou da única coisa que impedia que minha cimitarra o cortasse em dois!

–Na verdade, Armilo...verá que mesmo sem a minha armadura, sou um adversário que você nunca conseguirá derrotar!-Shiryu executa um movimento, ascendendo seu cosmo.

Armilo fica admirado em ver que o cavaleiro de dragão ainda tinha uma poderosa cosmo energia, apesar de estar muito ferido. O Cosmo esverdeado de Shiryu envolve seu corpo, fazendo seus cabelos se mexerem como se uma poderosa ventania o tocasse. Em suas costas nuas, a imagem do deus dragão aparece.

–O-o que é isso!-Armilo recua um passo.-Um...um dragão! Um dragão está se formando atrás dele!

Então, mestre e discípulo. Cavaleiros de Atena se entreolham, elevando seus cosmos ao máximo a ponto de seus corpos serem banhados por uma cor dourada. Ambos desferem seus melhores golpes contra seus inimigos, ao mesmo tempo.

–HYAKU RYU HA!

Os golpes combinados formam a imagem de centenas de dragões que investem contra seus oponentes. Sem chances de defesa, ambos são atingidos e desaparecem logo após, deixando simplesmente de existirem.

–Agora...-falou Shiryu.-Vamos alcançar Mu e ajudar Aldebaran.

–Sim.-Dohko olhou para o templário.-E você?

–Eu...os alcançarei.-falou o rapaz.-Agora vão.

Mesmo preocupados, eles concordam e seguem em frente. Shiryu olha para trás e vê Mattheo fazer um sinal positivo com o polegar, sorrindo confiante. Assim que o cavaleiro de dragão se vai, Mattheo se deixa cair ao chão, o sangue transbordando pelo ferimento aberto.

–Senhor...perdoe esse servo que pecou muitas vezes...acho que está na hora...de acertar minhas contas...-murmurou antes de fechar os olhos.-Ajude esses garotos...a vencerem o Inimigo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Na Casa de Capricórnio

–Mattheo!-Kayo sentiu um calafrio.

–Hum?-Shura o olhou intrigado.

O rapaz desviou o olhar e se afastou do cavaleiro. Sentiu que Mattheo, seu amigo e professor, havia se despedido deste mundo. Fechou o punho ao redor de uma de suas espadas e conteve as lágrimas. Não iria chorar ainda.

–O que houve, hombre?-perguntou Shura, observando do alto das escadas da Casa de Capricórnio, as batalhas que se seguiam.

–Nada com que deva se importar, cavaleiro.-respondeu o garoto, rispidamente.

–Perder entes queridos realmente dói.-falou.-Mas não se deixe abalar por isso ahora! Temos uma batalha a enfrentar!

–Eu sei. Não precisa me dizer isso!-falou irritado, depois percebendo que não devia descontar sua frustração em Shura suavizou o tom de voz.-Vivia nas ruas desde que eu consigo me lembrar, Shura. A única família que tive foi ao lado dos templários...

–O sacrifício de seu amigo não será em vão.-determinou Shura.

–E se seguirem minhas instruções, ninguém mais precisará morrer.-falou Shaka, chegando na Casa de Capricórnio, ao lado de Milo.

–O que pretende, Shaka?-Shura foi perguntando intrigado.

–Apenas por precaução, Milo ficará aqui com vocês para protegeram a espada.-falou com confiança.-Embora não seja necessário, pois derrotarei os invasores.

–Ei!-protestou Milo.-E me chamou aqui então pra que?

–Hein?-Shura arregalou os olhos e o encarou.-Ah, lá vem você com esse seu ar de 'o invencível'. Pretende derrotar todos sozinho?

–Sim.-respondeu com calma, depois falou diretamente aos cosmos dos demais cavaleiros que estavam em suas casas zodiacais.-Máscara da Morte, Aioria...me ouçam. Se os inimigos conseguirem derrotar Aldebaran e passarem pela Casa de Touro, peço que os deixem passar por suas casas.

–QUÊ!-gritou Máscara da Morte, da quarta casa.-Que porra de plano é esse? O que andou colocando em seu chá? Que erva andou usando?

–Leviatha não é uma oponente qualquer.-respondeu Shaka, ignorando o infeliz comentário de Máscara da Morte.-Eu a derrotarei na Casa de Virgem.

–Shaka.-chamou Aioria.-Não me agrada seu plano. Mas eu o respeitarei, no entanto. Não permitirei que um verme chamado Sammael passe! Tenho contas a acertar com o maldito!

–Shaka!-Seiya era quem falava agora, os cavaleiros de bronze e os guerreiros deuses haviam ouvido o aviso também.-Esse plano é arriscado demais!

–Sim, Pégasus.-respondeu o indiano.-Uma batalha de verdade contra alguém que tem o poder do Inferno agora poderia destruir todo o Santuário e aqueles que aqui vivem. Só eu tenho o poder para detê-la.

–Mas...-Seiya tentava argumentar.

–Shaka, se não derrotar Leviatha, eu mesmo o farei!-avisou Ikki.

–De acordo.-respondeu Shaka, logo se dirigindo a saída, indo até a Casa de Virgem.

–Ele falou sério?-Kayo não acreditava.-Ele pretende derrotar sozinho os Caídos?

Shura e Milo permaneceram em silêncio. Sabiam que ele falava sério, ele iria tentar derrotar Leviatha e seus servos sozinho, mesmo que isso significasse se sacrificar mais uma vez.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Na Casa de Touro

A luta entre Aldebaran e Iuvart era intensa. A defesa do Cavaleiro de Touro contra os ataques do Caído era perfeita, não dando chances de um contra ataque.

Leviatha começava a se aborrecer com isso. Com um gesto chamou seus generais e seguiram para a Casa de Touro, mas uma poderosa Cosmo energia a impediu. Ela olha curiosa para o brasileiro.

–Sinto muito dona. Mas não vai dar nem mais um passo.-falou irônico.

–Idiota.-foi o que ouviu de Iuvart antes de ser atingindo por um de seus golpes.

O corpo de Aldebaran parecia que havia levado um choque de milhares de volts, ele tentou se erguer, mas o corpo não obedecia.

–Me humilhou na frente da minha senhora. Vou fazê-lo sofrer!-falava Iuvart, desferindo um chute na cabeça do cavaleiro, jogando seu elmo longe.-Seu grandalhão estúpido! Quem você pensa que é?

Ele ia dar outro chute em Aldebaran, mas ele pega o pé do caído e sorri diante do olhar surpreso dele.

–Sou um Cavaleiro de Ouro!-respondeu antes de elevar seu cosmo.-GRANDE CHIFRE!

Em seguida, Iuvart é lançado com toda a fúria e poder de Aldebaran de Touro. Caindo derrotado ao chão.

–É um fraco mesmo.-resmungou Belais.-Um General do Inferno derrotado por um reles cavaleiro de ouro.

–Não cometa o mesmo erro de seu parceiro, loirinho!-falou o cavaleiro.-Não nos subestime!

–Eu não cometerei esse erro, cavaleiro de ouro.-respondeu Leviatha sorrindo diabolicamente.

Naquele instante, Mu de Áries chegava para ajudar seu amigo. O Cosmo de Leviatha elevou-se a níveis assustadores. Um brilho negro a envolvia. Figuras negras percorriam o ar indo na direção da senhora dos caídos, dando gritos guturais quando se fundiam ao cosmo negro dela.

–Nunca subestimo meus adversários.-falou antes de liberar seu poder.

–ALDEBARAN!-Mu gritou pouco antes de serem envolvidos pelo poder da rainha do inferno.

A descarga de energia de Leviatha provocou uma explosão assustadora, cegando quem estivesse por perto, destruindo a casa de Touro, e as escadarias que ligavam a Segunda casa a Áries e Gêmeos.

A onda de energia destrutiva, se aproximava da casa de Áries. Ahanaon ao pressenti-la, desviou-se valendo-se de uma impressionante velocidade e um salto enorme. Mas a energia atingiu Shiryu e Dhoko, que se protegeu e ao dragão usando o escudo de sua armadura dourada, mas mesmo assim o impacto os joga longe, e ao atingirem o solo, estavam inconscientes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Os demais cavaleiros do Santuário, Atena e as mulheres no Salão do Grande Mestre, olhavam pasmos para a onda de destruição.

Joan pela primeira vez sentiu medo. Logo assumiu uma postura mais séria e retornou a biblioteca do mestre. Precisava se apressar.

Shaka permanecia impassível.

–Realmente, será uma luta interessante.-falou se aproximando da Casa de Virgem.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

–O que foi isso?-Saga espantou-se com o poder destrutivo liberado.

–É o poder total de Leviatha.-respondeu Celeste com surpresa.

Continua...

Notas finais do capítulo

Morgen gifu: Era o que os vikings davam as suas esposas como presente de primeira manhã de casada. O de Aud era um broche prateado em forma de tigre. Vide: A feiticeira e o tigre.


	15. Capítulo 15

**O TERCEIRO SELO**

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Destruição e caos.

Esse era o cenário que imperava no local que outrora foi a Casa de Touro. Não era possível ver ninguém mais, além de Leviatha e seus servos, entre os escombros. Com um sorriso vitorioso, a senhora do Inferno se vangloriava.

–Menos dois tolos cavaleiros de ouro para me importunarem.-depois olhou para seus servos.-Espero que cuidem dos demais, pois essas interrupções apenas me cansam. Não sejam fracos como o idiota do Iuvart!

–Não se preocupe, minha senhora.-falou Olivier se curvando a ela.-Eu mesmo garantirei isso. Dentre seus servos, Iuvart era o mais fraco.

–Que assim seja.-ela retomou o caminho, mas parou ao ver quem se aproximava.-Chegou finalmente, Ahanaon.

O que um dia foi um servo fiel de Hera, agora se ajoelhava diante de Leviatha.

–Alguns cavaleiros me detiveram, senhora.

–E esses cavaleiros?

–Foram derrotados por seu poder, grande senhora!

–Perfeito!-ela exclamou.-Vamos. Não quero me deter mais aqui!

E eles seguiram sua mestra, na direção da Casa de Gêmeos.

–Nunca vi nada assim antes!-Seiya exclamava, ainda admirado com a explosão do poder da inimiga.

–Nenhum de nós viu algo parecido com isso antes, Seiya.-falou Hyoga.-É impressionante o poder dessa tal de Leviatha!

–Um poder que se rivaliza com os dos deuses!-Siegfried falou com frieza.

–Hunf! Já derrotamos deuses antes. E mandarei esses inimigos de volta ao inferno!-Ikki falou irritado.

–Ikki, acalme-se!-Shun falou.-Sei que deve estar...

–Shun, você não sabe nada!-Ikki o cortou.-Não é a sua mulher e seu filho que estão sendo ameaçados por demônios!

–Não. Não são.-Andrômeda respondeu com uma calma inabalável.-Mas não se esqueça que Lana e o bebê minha família também.

–Desculpe-me, Shun.

–Estamos na Casa de Virgem agora.-Shido disse, desviando o assunto.-E agora? Ficamos aqui e lutamos, ou deixamos tudo nas mãos desse tal Shaka?

–Sugiro que não me atrapalhem.-falou Shaka aproximando-se, espantando a todos.

–Como chegou aqui tão rápido!-Seiya admirou-se.

–Vocês é que são lentos.-respondeu Shaka.-Eu enfrentarei Leviatha, fiquem longe.

–Certo. Você cuida da bruxa.-falou Ikki.-Mas de seus servos, cuidamos nós.

–Concordo.-ao dizer isso, Shaka entra em sua casa.

Siegfried nada diz, imaginando enfrentar Belais novamente, recuperar a espada Balmung roubada e fazê-lo pagar por seu ato covarde, que colocou em risco a vida de Hilda. Ele é o guerreiro deus mais poderoso, aquele a quem Odin escolheu para usar sua armadura nesta era.

Não iria falhar outra vez, protegeria a todos, e principalmente a sua princesa, de todo o mal. Sentiu a mão amiga de Shido em seu ombro e o Guerreiro deus de Mizar deu um sorriso confiante.

–Desta vez, vamos mandar aquele tal de Belais de volta ao reino de Hell, amigo!

O Guerreiro deus de Odin assentiu, a confiança de seu amigo lhe deu novas forças e fez as dúvidas irem embora. Percebeu que não precisaria lutar sozinho, que possuía companheiros que lutariam ao seu lado, e que tinham as mesmas motivações que eles.

–Sim.

–Vamos então!-chamou Bado.

E seguiram os cavaleiros de Atena.

Leviatha e seus servos chegaram na Casa de Gêmeos e como nenhum de seus guardiões estava presente, atravessaram a casa sem problemas. Se a líder dos Caídos estranhou não haver ninguém por perto para detê-la, não demonstrou.

Continuaram sua subida até a Casa de Câncer.

Em frente à Casa de Áries, Celeste e Saga chegaram e se espantaram com o tamanho dos estragos causados pelas lutas recentes. Saga se aproximou mais para admirar os danos e quando se virou para falar algo a Celeste, a encontrou amparando o corpo sem vida de seu amigo.

–Celeste...

Sem dizer nada, ela o coloca com gentileza no chão e retira a cruz de prata dele e a coloca entre suas mãos, depois enxuga uma lágrima e se levanta.

–Tchau, Mattheo.-murmurou e depois passou por Saga.-Vamos. Eles estão a nossa frente.

Saga pensou se deveria lhe dizer alguma coisa, mas percebeu que seria inútil. Era necessário se preocupar com os vivos agora, e depois homenagear os mortos.

–Cara! Essa espera me deixa com os nervos a flor da pele!-esbraveja Milo impaciente, depois de ter praticamente andado de um lado para o outro na casa de Capricórnio dezenas de vezes.-Eu acho que os Cavaleiros de Ouro deveriam descer todos e encher esses invasores atrevidos de porrada!

Shura e Kayo o olharam espantados.

–Vamos dar um voto de confiança para Shaka.-respondeu o espanhol.-Se ele não conseguir, ainda sim há muitos cavaleiros para enfrentá-los.

–Se nem Shaka puder vencê-los...acha que..-Milo se calou diante do olhar reprovador de Shura.

–Estamos falando de Cavaleiros que enfrentaram e derrotaram até mesmo os deuses!-Shura retrucou.-Eles vencerão! Lembre-se que esses Cavaleiros de Bronze há muito deixaram esse titulo para trás!

–Mesmo assim.-fala Kayo.-Derrotarão esses inimigos?

–Não sei quanto a vocês dois.-disse Milo passando por eles.-Mas se acaso alguns deles passar, estarei esperando na Casa de Escorpião.

–Vamos esperar aqui, meu amigo!-uma voz grave e fria se fez presente, Kamus de Aquário aparece, usando sua armadura.-Vamos esperar o que vai acontecer antes de agirmos de maneira insensata.

–Kamus?-Milo parou, e cruzou os braços emburrado encostando em um pilar.-Estraga-prazeres!

Kamus deu um discreto sorriso e caminhou para os fundos da Casa de Capricórnio.

–E aonde você vai?-Milo perguntou.

–Para a minha casa.-respondeu tranqüilamente.-Se necessário for, lutarei.

–E por que eu tenho que ficar aqui?-o Escorpião perguntou indignado.

–Porque você se comprometeu com Shaka de ajudar a proteger a espada.-Kamus respondeu com tranqüilidade.

–Eu tenho que aprender a ficar calado.-Miro resmungou antes de voltar a encostar em um pilar.

Kamus caminhou para o interior da Casa de Capricórnio, parando diante da estátua, mostrando Atena presenteando seu fiel cavaleiro com a espada sagrada Excalibur.

–Nem mesmo eu sabia que a verdadeira Excalibur estava aqui. Dentro dessa estátua e debaixo do meu nariz!"-comentou Shura.

–Ninguém sabia. Talvez o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio de outrora soubesse, n'cest pas?

Na Casa de Leão.

Aioria aguardava com certa impaciência a chegada dos Caídos até a sua Casa, em especial a um deles, por quem nutria grande rancor.

–Sammael...farei com que pague pelo sofrimento que causou a Marin.-dizia em pensamento.

–Il figlio della puttana!-Aioria desviou o olhar para o irritadiço Cavaleiro de Câncer que chegava.-Quem aquele comedor de tofu pensa que é?

–Tudo bem, Máscara da Morte?-perguntou com sarcasmo.

–Não. Não está nada bem!-resmungou.-O que aquele cara tem na cabeça? Dar passagem para os inimigos até a metade das Doze Casas? Por que ele não os chama logo para tomar um chá e dar de mão beijada a espada e a cabeça de uma daquelas mulheres grávidas?

–Preocupado com o bem estar de algumas mulheres?-Aioria sorriu.-Essa é nova pra mim!

–Cala a boca!-resmungou.-Quer saber? O Shaka que vá a PQP! Eu vou ficar aqui mesmo e recepcionar esses malditos!

–Você é quem sabe...mas não interfira em minha luta com Sammael.

Na Casa de Libra.

Shina estranhou o súbito silêncio de Lévy e entrou na Casa para tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Encontrou-o em um canto, cabisbaixo, de braços cruzados, encostado a uma parede. Ela já sabia o motivo.

–Lamento por seu amigo.-ela falou.-Senti o cosmo dele se apagando...

–Ele não devia ter lutado sem mim.-falou sério.-A gente nunca luta sem um companheiro para dar apoio, isso o que ele sempre dizia.

–Ele não estava sozinho.

–Eu deveria estar com ele. Lutando ao lado dele.-Shina reparou que o sempre sorridente rapaz demonstrava na voz uma dor que ela não imaginava que possuía.-Eu deveria estar lá, Shina! Lutando e não parado aqui montando guarda nessa casa empoeirada só porque o cavaleiro que deveria estar aqui resolveu sumir!

–Lévy...

–EU DEVERIA ESTAR LÁ! NÃO TERIA DEIXADO MEU AMIGO MORRER!-gritou furioso, socando a parede, causando uma rachadura nela.-Droga, Mattheo...por que morreu cara?

O rapaz não conseguiu mais se conter, permitindo que as lágrimas viessem. Envergonhado, tentou disfarçar e enxugá-las, mas inesperadamente a amazona o abraçou, tentando dar-lhe algum conforto.

Lévy fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, depois se afastou.

–Vou esperar pelos inimigos lá fora.-ele disse, depois sorriu.-Merci, Shina.

–Isso não quer dizer que eu goste de você.-ela falou nervosa, a máscara escondendo o leve rubor de seu rosto que o sorriso do rapaz lhe causou.

Leviatha chegou a Casa de Câncer. Notou a atmosfera sombria do lugar e sorriu. Esperava encontrar o guardião dessa casa mas ela também estava vazia.

–Onde estão os cavaleiros?-um dos servos perguntava.

–Devem estar apavorados depois de verem o poder de nossa mestra.-dizia Belais orgulhoso.

–Não diga tolices.-replicou Leviatha.-O pouco que sei sobre os cavaleiros de Atena me faz crer que eles não se intimidariam nem mesmo diante de meu poder. Com certeza eles tencionam fazer algo.

E com um gesto chama-os para segui-la até a Casa de Leão.

–Ouviu um gemido?-Celeste perguntou assim que conseguiram atravessar os escombros da Casa de Áries e vencer um bom pedaço do que sobrou das escadarias.

–Sim.

O cavaleiro de gêmeos olhou atentamente ao redor e encontrou escondido atrás de várias pedras, Dohko e Shiryu seriamente feridos.

–O que houve? Dohko!-Saga o chamava.

O Cavaleiro de Libra abriu os olhos e encarou os companheiros.

–Ainda está vivo, Saga?-comentou em tom de brincadeira.-Achei que ela o mataria.

–Estou melhor que você e seu discípulo.-falou no mesmo tom.-Consegue se levantar?

–Sim.-e Dohko ergueu-se com a ajuda do cavaleiro de gêmeos.

–O rapaz ainda está vivo.-comentou Celeste.-Mas desacordado.

–Recebemos o impacto do poder daquela bruxa.-falou Libra.-Estou melhor que o Shiryu graças a minha armadura e ao escudo, apesar de ter nos protegido.

–Ela está bem na nossa frente!-comentou Celeste.

–Se aproximando da Casa de Leão.-falou Saga.-Aioria os deterá. Sinto que ele não está sozinho.

–Vamos.-ela chamou.-Apesar do que seu amigo Shaka disse, sou eu quem devo destruir Leviatha. É meu destino e há muito foi previsto.

–Conheço Shaka de Virgem. Seu poder não deve ser subestimado.-disse Dohko.-Ele dará muita dor de cabeça à eles.

–A cada momento o poder dela cresce. Acredito que ela não se importe de usar as energias que mantêm o Inferno em ordem para esse fim.-ela encara os cavaleiros.-Ela não é mais um simples anjo caído. É muito mais!

–Então...vamos...sem perda de tempo...-Shiryu disse se levantando com dificuldades.

–Shiryu!-Dohko espantou-se.

–Mestre...devemos nos unir para derrotar esses inimigos...não ficarei parado aqui...Vamos!-o cavaleiro de dragão disse com determinação.

–Está ferido!-Celeste falou antes de dar-lhe as costas.-Será inútil se morrer por lutar sem estar em condições.

–Não me importo em morrer.-Celeste apenas olha por sobre o ombro ao ouvir isso.-Nós cavaleiros de Atena estamos preparados para morrer em nome da justiça e pela humanidade, Celeste. Agora, mais do que nunca lutarei!

–Você é quem sabe.-e a jovem se afasta.

–O que há com ela?-Dohko pergunta a Saga.

–Eu não sei. Mas desconfio que não seja algo bom.

Começaram a subir os escombros do que foi um dia as escadarias que ligavam as Casas de Áries e de Touro, quando uma presença hostil se fez presente. À frente deles, um homem jovem, de sorriso sardônico apareceu. Ele possuía cabelos vermelhos e rebeldes e olhos esverdeados, não trajava armadura e sim um manto negro.

–Saudações, sou Asmodeu.-ele disse se movendo de maneira teatral.-Mestra Leviatha pediu que eu desse a vocês lindos sonhos!

–Asmodeu!-Celeste recuou um passo e deu o alerta.-Cuidado!

Mas o alerta veio tarde demais. Asmodeu gargalhou e todos foram envolvidos por uma estranha luz negra, caindo em sua armadilha.

–Lindos Sonhos Perdidos!-falou o demônio triunfante, depois deu uma gargalhada debochada, olhando para a estranha névoa negra que envolveu os cavaleiros.

–O que houve?-indagou Shiryu em alerta.-Parece que não estamos mais no Santuário!

–E não estamos. É uma outra dimensão.-respondeu Celeste.

–Celeste!-chamou Saga antes que as trevas os envolvesse mais uma vez separando-os.

–Saga!

Agora estavam sozinhos, e não sabiam o que esperar de seu oponente.

–Outra dimensão, hein?-Saga olhou ao redor tentando se localizar.-Parado aqui não conseguirei nada.

Começou a caminhar a esmo na escuridão, até que viu ao longe uma luz. Talvez fosse uma saída, talvez uma armadilha. Arriscou seguir até ela, e quando a alcançou, viu com surpresa que estava no Templo de Atena, e a estátua da deusa estava destruída.

–O que houve aqui?

Saga correu para fora do templo e o cenário era digno de um pesadelo. O céu escarlate, nuvens negras, morte e destruição por todos os lados. Uma multidão se aproximava e se prostraram aos seus pés.

–Salve, Ares. Nosso Mestre!-ovacionaram.

Shiryu permanecia parado, procurando se concentrar e encontrar um jeito de se livrar daquela escuridão angustiante. Sentiu uma leve brisa tocar em seu rosto. Abriu os olhos e não acreditava no que via. Estava em Rozan, e de longe avistou duas crianças brincando e uma jovem os observando.

A jovem era Shun-Rei, mas não reconhecia os garotos. Shun-Rei ao vê-lo sorriu e correu para seus braços. Instintivamente, o cavaleiro de dragão retribuiu.

Crianças...-ela chamou.-Papai voltou para casa.

Shiryu não sabia como reagir.

Dohko permaneceu parado, observando cauteloso a paisagem que se abriu para ele. Ele reconhecia bem o lugar, passou sua juventude ali e praticamente toda uma vida. Estava em Rozan, próximo aos Cinco Picos Sagrados.

Não conseguia imaginar os motivos de seu inimigo estar lhe mostrando isso. Apesar de sentir o calor do sol, o perfume das flores, o vento em seu corpo, sabia que tudo era uma ilusão. Então uma risada doce e melódica o fez virar-se. Ele reconheceu a voz que o chamava pelo nome.

–Dohko!

Ela vinha correndo em sua direção, de roupas brancas, sorriso encantador e os longos cabelos negros soltos. Apesar de ser ilusão, era terrivelmente perturbador revê-la. Os anos passaram, mas descobriu que ainda sentia saudades de seu amor antigo.

–Miao-Yin?

Celeste estava novamente no Vale Meggido.

Ali via a cena de morte que tomou conta do lugar há mais de duzentos anos quando Templários e os demônios lutaram. Ali estavam os corpos de amigos queridos, pessoas que amava como se fossem seus irmãos. Eles morreram, ela ainda vivia carregando o fardo de não ter conseguido salvá-los.

Não conseguiu conter as lágrimas que nublavam sua visão. Como desejava esquecer essa vida cheia de mortes e infindáveis batalhas. Como ansiava uma vida normal, como uma pessoa normal. Desejava...mas nunca poderia ter.

Então, os corpos mutilados começaram a se mexer, ficaram de pé e empunhavam suas armas.

–Nada disso é real.-murmurou.

E os mortos vivos avançaram contra ela.

Casa de Leão.

Leviatha e o cortejo de servos que a seguiam, chegam finalmente a Quinta Casa Zodiacal. Eles param diante da figura imponente de Aioria, com sua armadura reluzindo ao sol, que os aguardava impacientemente com um olhar frio e feroz.

–Já não era sem tempo.-falou.

–Pretende se impor a mim também?-perguntou a senhora do inferno.-Acha que pode me derrotar e a meus servos sozinho?

–O escoteiro aqui não está sozinho.-disse Máscara da Morte saindo das sombras.

–Mesmo assim, não são inimigos para a minha senhora.-ironizou um deles.-Deveria ter ficado em sua Casa Zodiacal, Cavaleiro de Câncer. Não se preocupe, terá uma morte rápida.

–Acha que é homem o bastante para me enfrentar?-Máscara da Morte intensifica seu Cosmo, encarando o caído com desdém.

–Apareça Sammael!-chamou o Cavaleiro de Leão.-Apareça covarde!

–Mestra.-pediu Sammael aparecendo.-Permita que eu o mate!

–Não vai me decepcionar como os outros que foram derrotados?-a mulher sorriu com maldade.

–Nunca minha senhora!-ele faz uma reverencia.

–Eu também quero lutar!-diz o Caído que encarava Máscara da Morte como uma presa. Um estranho homem de cabelos prateados e olhos cor de sangue.

–Está certo, Balaam.-diz Leviatha.-Acabem com eles.

Os dois demônios avançam contra os Cavaleiros. Ambos se defendem do ataque inesperado, que os arrasta para dentro da casa zodiacal. Leviatha com o ar entediado segue, atravessando a casa e tomando o caminho para a Casa de Virgem.

Mas ela para e observa ao longe a sua próxima parada, ela sente cosmos poderosos lá. Mas um deles se sobressai, e ela conclui que o homem que possui tal cosmo não será um oponente qualquer. Ela sorri e recomeça a caminhada.

–Belais, Olivier.-ela chama os dois Generais.-Com certeza o que nos aguarda adiante será interessante!

Continua...

Notas:

Notas finais do capítulo

Asmodeu foi vagamente inspirado no personagem de Estênio Garcia na mini-série: Hoje é dia de Maria. Onde o coisa-ruim utilizava-se de truques e artimanhas para conseguir o que queria. O Asmodeu desse fic não é um guerreiro, mas se utiliza de jogos mentais para vencer seus oponentes.

Balaam: demônio grego da avareza e cobiça.

N'cest pas –em Francês: Não é mesmo.

**5**


	16. Capítulo 16

**O TERCEIRO SELO**

**CAPÍTULO 16  
><strong>

Notas iniciais do capítulo

Agradecimentos especiais a todos que estão lendo e acompanhando essa história, muito obrigada. Para os que me perguntaram, os acontecimentos nesse fic se passam antes da história narrada em GOLPE DO DESTINO. Máscara da Morte ainda não havia conhecido Maeve.

Obrigada e boa leitura!

**  
><strong>

Dentro da Casa de Leão.

Sammael desfere socos poderosos em Aioria, que os defende facilmente. Num certo momento, o Cavaleiro de Leão segura o punho do Caído, e o olha do desprezo.

–Sozinho você não me parece grande coisa, Sammael!-ele aperta o punho de Sammael, sendo possível ouvir os ossos sendo quebrados.-Farei com que se arrependa por ter ferido a Marin!

Aioria soca Sammael, jogando-o longe, e este atinge uma das paredes. Antes que caísse ao chão, o cavaleiro já estava diante dele, graças a sua imensurável velocidade, atingindo-o com vários socos, com a mesma fúria de um Leão.

O corpo de Aioria estava envolvido por uma aura dourada, a cada golpe que desferia parecia que reduziria seu oponente a pó. Sammael podia jurar que atrás do Cavaleiro, surgia a imagem de um leão dourado, mostrando suas presas ameaçadoramente.

Sammael deveria estar com medo, mas no entanto, não parecia estar incomodado com os ataques de Aioria.

–MORRA! CÁPSULA DO PODER!

O demônio conseguiu segurar o golpe do cavaleiro com a mão, para a surpresa deste.

–Você é forte cavaleiro, mas eu sou mais poderoso que isso! Minha Scham nem sequer foi abalada por seus golpes tão fracos! -Sammael direciona seu poder contra Aioria e o acerta em cheio no estômago, fazendo-o recuar alguns passos.-Eu matei com minhas próprias mãos legiões de anjos, o que um mero ser humano pode fazer contra mim?

–Não sou um mero ser humano como você afirma com esse tom de desprezo.-Aioria desperta seu cosmo.-Sou um Cavaleiro de Ouro! Sou o Leão Aioria!

E com essas palavras, investe com todo o seu poder sobre Sammael, que o recebe com um sorriso confiante.

Nesse meio tempo, Máscara da Morte enfrentava Balaam de igual por igual.

–Há! Já enfrentei mulherzinhas que lutaram melhor que você, Balaam.-zombava o Cavaleiro de Câncer.

–Não repetirá essas palavras ao sentir minhas GARRAS DA MORTE!

O ataque, com a forma de milhares de garras vermelhas que cortavam o ar, parecia rasgar a pele de Máscara da Morte que não estavam protegidas pela armadura de ouro, machucando-a, ferindo-a, provocando cortes profundos. O impacto o arrasta vários metros para trás, e este só para ao encontrar em um pilar uma barreira.

–O que achou cavaleiro?-provocava Balaam.

–Acho que minha mãe bate melhor que você!-sorriu ironicamente, depois ergue o dedo.-Experimente agora as ONDAS DO INFERNO!

O Caído é arrastado pelo poder de Máscara da Morte, sendo sugado pelo buraco negro criado por ele, desaparecendo em seguida. O Cavaleiro de Câncer sorri satisfeito, certo de que vencera. Mas ao dar alguns passos na intenção de perseguir os inimigos que atravessaram a casa, voltou a sentir a presença de Balaam.

–Mandou um Anjo Caído para o Inferno?-debochava, aparecendo diante dele.-Ora, simplesmente nos sentimos em casa no Yomotsu!

–Sério? Então...-de repente, Máscara da Morte avança contra o Caído, desferindo uma série de socos, tal qual um boxeador, usando Balaam como um saco de pancadas.-Vai ser no mano a mano mesmo!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No alto do Santuário, em seu templo, Atena observava a tudo com um olhar preocupado. A jovem deusa apertou com firmeza o báculo que era a personificação de Nike e seu cosmo surgiu, envolvendo seu corpo com delicadeza, mas ao mesmo tempo, poderosa.

Seus cavaleiros precisavam dela.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Na destruída Casa de Touro.

Envoltos pela névoa negra, sob o poder de Asmodeu, estavam Saga, Celeste, Dohko e Shiryu. Cada um experimentando um sonho ou pesadelo. E o demônio observava a tudo divertido, como um espectador doentio conseguia ver em sua mente todas as imagens avassaladoras que torturavam suas vítimas agora e sorria.

Saga vivenciava os sonhos loucos que antes o dominaram. Mestre do Santuário, senhor absoluto dos homens. Todos o ovacionando como seu líder máximo.

–É um sonho agradável, mas não é meu!

–Poderia ser...-disse Asmodeu aparecendo de repente, e se colocando ao lado de Saga.-Observe bem, o domínio do mundo, os impérios dos homens aos seus pés, as mais belas mulheres em sua cama...tudo o que um homem pode almejar, bem diante de você.Tudo o que tem a fazer, é...-ele faz um gesto de desdém com as mãos.-Esquecer essa luta insana, e se unir a mestra novamente. Ela irá recriar esse mundo, como um novo paraíso...ela a nova deusa...e você, seu mais fiel comandante.

Saga observava diante de si tudo o que Asmodeu lhe oferecia em nome de Leviatha. Então, ele fecha os olhos.

–Nunca trairia Atena.

–Você a traiu uma vez, lembra? O poder, a satisfação que sentiu naqueles dias gloriosos?-o demônio ainda o tentava.

Saga pensou em aceitar a proposta. Seu lado sombrio sussurrava em seus ouvidos para que agarrasse a chance que lhe era oferecida, quando...

–Saga...

A imagem de Atena pareceu cortar sua mente, afastando as sombras. Saga arregalou os olhos, como se corpo fosse tocado por uma poderosa energia, que ele identificou como sendo o cosmo de Atena.

–Saga...

O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos então estreita o olhar na direção de Asmodeu.

–Aquele não era eu.-ele olha ameaçadoramente para Asmodeu.-Uma vez, dominado pela loucura desejei a morte de minha deusa. Isso nunca mais irá se repetir!

–Se acaso se recusar...jamais sairá da dimensão dos Sonhos Perdidos...que poderão se tornar seus maiores pesadelos!-ele aponta para um lugar, onde a imagem de Celeste lutando contra um exército de mortos vivos que parecia não ter fim aparece.-Como ela pode lhe mostrar.

Saga segura Asmodeu pelo pescoço, quase o sufocando. Sua expressão era de pura raiva.

–Liberte-a!-ordenou.

Asmodeu gargalha e desaparece numa névoa negra.

–Tente encontrá-la.-desafiou, então a multidão que antes venerava Saga, investe contra ele com os olhos marcados pela loucura, com a nítida intenção de destruí-lo.-Se sobreviver a eles.

Já Shiryu, tinha sonhos mais doces, por assim dizer. Ele se deixou levar pela mão de Shun-Rei até onde as crianças brincavam, atordoado por esta ilusão parecer tão real. Ele podia sentir o toque macio dela, o perfume das flores, o calor do sol em sua pele, e a brisa refrescante que era trazida pelo vento ao passar pelas águas da cachoeira sagrada.

–Vamos, querido. As crianças estão morrendo de saudades.-ela sorria.

–Espere...Shun-Rei.-ele pediu, desvencilhando de seu toque.-Isso não é real. Você...eles não podem ser reais. O que é isto tudo?

–Um sonho que poderá tornar-se realidade, cavaleiro...se desejar.-Asmodeu apareceu, sentado em cima de uma rocha, logo em seguida estava ao lado do cavaleiro de dragão.-Se parasse de lutar, se ficasse em Rozan ao lado dela...essa seria a sua realidade. A mulher que ama, os filhos que deseja, a paz que anseia...tudo pode ser seu...

O jovem cavaleiro refletia cada palavra de Asmodeu.

–Sem lutas...sem precisar se sacrificar tanto...sem ver amigos queridos sendo feridos ou mortos em batalhas que parecem não ter fim...não seria maravilhoso, cavaleiro?

–Eu...não sei.

–Shiryu...

O jovem cavaleiro de dragão ergue o olhar, será possível que ouvira a voz de Atena ali?

–Shiryu, meu amigo...não se deixe ser enganado por ilusões! É um cavaleiro de Atena!

Asmodeu continuava a falar, parecendo alheio a confusão de Shiryu, que prestava mais atenção a voz da deusa a dele naquele momento.

–Abandone sua armadura, sua missão...o que ganhou durante todos esses anos sendo fiel a Atena? Dor, sofrimento, renúncia...Não está na hora de descansar? De usufruir uma vida mais pacifica? Basta renegar Atena...e aceitar o que lhe ofereço.

–Eu não posso aceitar o que me oferece, Asmodeu.-Shiryu respondeu.-Sou um Cavaleiro de Atena e minha resposta é não!

–Que pena...-Asmodeu deu os ombros, ergue a mão e estala os dedos.-Matem-no.

De repente, 'Shun-Rei' e as crianças assumiram feições demoníacas, e avançaram sobre Shiryu com garras e presas, sedentos pelo seu sangue.

–O que?-Ele desviou do ataque da garota, mas os meninos pularam em cima dele, cravando seus dentes no cavaleiro.-Afastem-se!

Shiryu faz seu cosmo explodir, repelindo os dois pequenos. Mas eles se levantam, rosnando como feras, dispostas a matá-lo. A falsa Shun-Rei o agarra por trás, imobilizando-o, tamanha era a sua força sobrenatural.

–Shiryu querido...as crianças querem brincar com você.

E as criaturas avançaram contra Shiryu mais uma vez.

Dohko observava a bela jovem diante dele. Era a imagem perfeita de alguém que foi muito especial para ele. Seu rosto era apenas uma lembrança feliz de sua juventude, mas ao ouvir a mesma voz, presenciar o mesmo sorriso, era algo perturbador demais.

Ela não poderia ser Miao Yin. Ou poderia?

A jovem sorri e lhe abraça, novas lembranças surgem na mente do Cavaleiro de Libra, incluindo que sentira muitas vezes aquele abraço.

–Dohko...Finalmente voltou! Ficaremos juntos agora?

–Pare.-ele a pega pelos braços e a afasta gentilmente.-Miao Yin morreu há mais de duzentos anos. O que pretende, Asmodeu?

–Lhe mostrar o que perdeu após mais dois séculos de fidelidade a Atena...-respondeu o demônio, aparecendo e ficando ao lado da imagem da mulher.-Você escolheu ser um Cavaleiro de ouro, e o que ganhou? Seus amigos, seu pupilo morreram numa guerra sangrenta contra Hades.

–Meus amigos, meu discípulo...todos eles sabiam o peso de suas escolhas quando decidiram se tornar cavaleiros e enfrentar Hades. Não sinto tristeza por isso, Asmodeu. Sinto orgulho de ter lutado ao lado deles.

–Certo, e depois disso? Que recompensa teve? Mais de dois séculos de solidão! Ao voltar da Guerra Santa, o que houve? Ela já havia partido com outro...posso mudar isso. Posso fazer com que recupere o tempo perdido...

–Ela partiu...e teve sua família, foi a melhor decisão que ela tomou. Não poderia lhe dar a vida que desejava. -Dohko fecha os olhos como se relembrasse dela.- Não me arrependo de nada, Asmodeu. Mas não o perdôo por usar minhas lembranças dessa maneira. Miao Yin merece descansar em paz.

E Dohko eleva seu cosmo ao máximo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Do lado de fora da névoa, Asmodeu estava se concentrado ainda mais com suas vítimas, sentia que o cosmo de Atena havia tocado alguns deles, atrapalhando seus planos.

Praguejou, ela pagaria por isso. Voltou sua atenção na tortura mental, e não percebeu um movimento vindo debaixo dos escombros atrás de si.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Na Cidade de Prata, lar dos Anjos.

Rafael chegou até um grande salão, abriu suas portas de maneira nada amigável e se dirigiu a dois anjos, que se cobriam dos pés às cabeças com túnicas brancas, sendo possível ver apenas parcialmente seus rostos, e suas longas asas brancas, que ali estavam.

–Alto, Arcanjo...o que desejas no Salão dos Protetores?-disse-lhe um deles.

–Aqui estão os artefatos que jamais deverão ser usados novamente. Nem os Arcanjos tem permissão de usá-los. Pois assim Ele determinou.

–Aharael...Grahmael...Anjos Protetores, responsáveis pelo resgate e zelo dos artefatos...onde está a Glória de Aziel?-foi logo perguntando.

–Guardada aqui desde o fim da Primeira Rebelião...e aqui deverá permanecer. Pois a única que poderia usá-la, não mais está entre nós.-respondeu o chamado Aharael.

–Então, está na hora de devolver a armadura àquela que foi sua usuária.

–Não.-respondeu um deles, ficando diante de Rafael, seu olhar mesmo oculto pelo manto, era ameaçador.-A última vez que ela usou a Glória realizou a maior das blasfêmias, o crime imperdoável de se opor ao seu Criador. É impura! Não deve ser novamente usada.

–Se ela não o usar, não terá chances contra a louca Leviatha, Grahmael. Seu poder superou ao de Lúcifer, e...

–Não podemos atender o que nos pede, Arcanjo Rafael. Somente Ele pode autorizar que algum artefato aqui guardado volte a ser usado. Se não for da vontade Dele, nada podemos fazer a não ser permanecer em nossa eterna vigilância e zelo. Retire-se.-ordenou Grahmael.-Nenhuma das Glórias que foram manchadas pelos pecados dos traidores deve sair deste salão.

–O próprio Trono assim ordenou.-disse-lhes sem se mover diante da ameaça de seus irmão celestiais.

– O Trono está abaixo do Criador. Apenas Ele pode assim ordenar.-respondeu o irredutível Grahmael.

E então, eles ouviram um som impossível de ser descrito. Um som que nenhum poeta poderá contar em seus mais belos sonhos...o som de Sua Voz, que só poderia ser percebido pelos corações desses seres angelicais.

Cientes do desejo Dele, os Anjos Protetores guiam Rafael até o interior do Salão. Até a Glória de Aziel.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Deserto de Cocyte...Submundo de Hades.

Rahel e Ariel se concentravam na esperança de libertarem Lúcifer de sua prisão, utilizando seus cosmos para esse fim. O deserto de Cocyte era para aqueles que ousavam desafiar os deuses em vida. O castigo de uma semi morte, sem o descanso eterno.

Com esforço, conseguiram libertar o antigo senhor das trevas, e observaram cautelosos ele se mexer e em seguida abrir os olhos. Lúcifer olhou diretamente para seus libertadores e em sua expressão mostrava claramente seu desagrado.

–Rahel...Ariel...Ainda são os cachorrinhos fiéis Dele?-zombou.-O que Anjos Mensageiros poderiam querer com a minha libertação?

–Acredite ou não...devolvê-lo ao lugar que merece. O Inferno.-resmungou Ariel.

–Tudo deve ter um equilíbrio. Você deve governar o Inferno até que ele seja destruído por Uriel, o Fogo Divino, e o Apocalipse ter início.-respondeu Rahel.-E o momento do Fim dos Tempos ainda está distante.

–Meu reino jamais será destruído por Uriel ou por qualquer outro enviado dos Céus!-respondeu irado.

–Nem precisa.-disse-lhe Ariel.-Leviatha está fazendo um bom serviço sozinha.

–Leviatha? O que a minha consorte está fazendo?

–Destruindo seu reino para aumentar seu poder...acelerar o Apocalipse, destruindo os Selos Sagrados um a um.-respondeu Rahel.

–Tola insana!-esbravejou Lúcifer.-Se os Selos forem destruídos, nem mesmo nós sobreviveremos. Os três reinos não podem ser uno novamente, sem que isso cause o fim de tudo!

–Vá dizer isso a ela.-respondeu Ariel com ironia.-Foi você quem deu poder demais a ela, lembra?

–Retornarei ao Inferno e estabelecerei a ordem!-Lúcifer determinou, dando as costas aos anjos.

–E como fará isso se todos os seus servos juraram fidelidade a Leviatha e lhe abandonaram?-zombou Ariel.

–Há aqueles que nunca se rebelariam contra mim.-respondeu com um sorriso.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Casa de Virgem.

Leviatha se aproximava da Casa de Virgem, com cautela, por perceber que o Cavaleiro que ali residia não era um oponente comum. Ela caminha tendo ao seu lado Ahanaon, Olivier e Belais, e mais dois servos menores que os seguiam. E depois de atravessarem vários corredores, chegaram a um salão principal, onde sentado como se estivesse em profundo transe, estava o Cavaleiro da Casa de Virgem.

O homem que dizem ser o mais próximo de Deus. Shaka de Virgem.

Olivier deu um passo em direção ao cavaleiro, mas se deteve diante de um gesto de sua mestra. Ela mesma caminha até ele.

–Você é Shaka, não é?-ela perguntou parando diante dele.

–Por que pergunta se já conhece a resposta?-ele responde, sem se mexer.-Eu sei o que você é...um ser demoníaco, incompleto, que precisa ser expurgado da face da Terra.

Leviatha sorri com sarcasmo.

–Incompleta? Como se atreve?

Shaka sorri serenamente.

–Até mesmo de olhos fechados vejo que é um ser incompleto. Um arremedo do que almeja e jamais terá. Serei piedoso em dar-lhe um fim e acabar com seu sofrimento.

–Maldito arrogante! E você acha que tem poder para tanto?-ela irrita-se com as provocações do cavaleiro, por mais verdadeiras que possam ser suas palavras.

–Sim.-respondeu com naturalidade.

Leviatha dá as costas a Shaka e faz um gesto aos dois servos que o atacassem.

–Quero a cabeça deste arrogante!

Imediatamente, eles se precipitaram tal qual animais carniceiros contra Shaka, que não alterou sua postura. No instante seguinte...

–OWN!-o Cavaleiro pronunciou, e um brilho dourado e intenso tomou conta do lugar e em seguida os dois servos de Leviatha caem no chão sem vida, transformando-se em pó.

Leviatha e os demais que a seguiam ficam impressionados com a facilidade com que Shaka derrotou os dois servos. Em seguida, o Cavaleiro de Virgem se levanta, dá dois passos para frente, questionando.

–Quem de vocês deseja morrer agora?

–Ahanaon.-ordenou Olivier, mas o servo que um dia foi um homem, não se mexe, tendo sua atenção voltada para outro lugar.-O que foi, seu idiota? Ataque o cavaleiro!

–Há outro que devo encontrar.-respondeu, pegando a direção dos fundos da casa de Virgem.

Shaka não fez menção alguma em detê-lo, sabendo exatamente de quem o amaldiçoado Ahanaon se referia.

–Belais e Olivier, vão com Ahanaon e destruam os cavaleiros que estão aguardando entre as Casas de Virgem e Libra.-ela ordenou.-E busque a espada para mim, Olivier querido. Assim que destruir esse cavaleiro, me juntarei a vocês, pois eu mesma desejo tirar a vida do inocente.

–Mas senhora...-Olivier protestou.

–Não se preocupe. Há tempos que não enfrento um inimigo realmente digno de minha pessoa.-ela sorri.-Sabe que não serei destruída por ele.

–Sim.-Olivier e Belais fazem uma reverência e caminham atrás de Ahanaon.

–Um momento.-avisou Shaka, fazendo os dois Generais pararem.-Não permitirei que passem por essa Casa. Irei matar a todos aqui e agora.

Mas antes que pudesse fazer algo, Leviatha atacou Shaka com uma enorme energia de seu Cosmo, forçando o Cavaleiro a criar um campo de força com o seu poder para se proteger. Aproveitando-se disso, os Generais caminham calmamente atrás de Ahanaon, para cumprir o desejo de sua mestra. Leviatha eleva seu cosmo e saca sua espada.

–Sem dúvida, não é uma inimiga a ser menosprezada.-Shaka resolve dar total atenção a sua oponente, abrindo seus olhos.-Prepare-se para morrer.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Na Casa de Leão.

A luta na Casa de Leão continuava equilibrada. Tanto os Cavaleiros como os Caídos não demonstravam que iriam retroceder. Cansado de perder tempo, desejando eliminar logo Sammael e ajudar Shaka a enfrentar os inimigos que se chegaram na próxima casa, Aioria se preparou para encerrar a luta.

–Aioria...chegou a hora de morrer.-anunciou o demônio, mas o cavaleiro nem sequer se abalou com as ameaças.

–Sammael, vou te mostrar o porque de nunca subestimar um 'mero mortal', principalmente se ele for um Cavaleiro de Ouro! CÁPSULA DO PODER!

Sammael sorri, menosprezando o ataque de Aioria, e ele tenta contê-lo com a mão, mas para a sua surpresa, ele percebe que o poder do cavaleiro estava maior do que imaginava. Não conseguiu conter a força da fúria do ataque dele, sentiu a carne de sua mão sendo rasgada, os ossos triturados, sua Scham se desfazendo em pó antes que a mão fosse decepada e seu corpo ser atingido. Este atinge uma parede, e antes de cair balbucia, com o sangue escorrendo por sua boca.

–Im-impossível...ser...derrotado por um...human...-e morre, desaparecendo em seguida.

Aioria olha com desprezo a névoa que um dia foi Sammael sendo dissipada pelo vento, de repente,os sons da luta entre Máscara da Morte e Balaam chega até ele. O Cavaleiro de Leão corre para o interior da casa e chega a tempo de ver o desenrolar do conflito.

Máscara da Morte defendia os ataques de Balaam, e parecia estar se divertindo com o que acontecia. O Cavaleiro de Câncer não acreditava que Balaam fosse um adversário digno dele.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Preso pela névoa de Asmodeu, Saga lutava contra a multidão enfurecida que avançava contra ele, tentando mantê-la afastada. Queria se livrar o mais rápido disso tudo e ajudar Celeste, pois pelo o que o maldito Asmodeu havia lhe mostrado, ela estava vivenciando um verdadeiro pesadelo.

Ele por um momento, sente a explosão do Cosmo de Dohko, e também o de Shiryu. Impaciente por perceber que a intenção de Asmodeu era mantê-lo ocupado, Saga decide terminar com aquilo de uma vez só.

Reunindo seu poder, ele ergue o braço e usa uma de suas melhores técnicas.

–OUTRA DIMENSÃO!

O buraco negro invocado por Saga, suga todos que o atacavam sem piedade, ele sente que a ilusão criada por Asmodeu é afetada por sua técnica, e por um momento, consegue sentir onde exatamente Celeste está.

Correndo o máximo que pode, ele vai em sua direção.

O cenário era de caos total, com maestria Celeste se esquiva dos ataques de espadas e lanças de seus adversários, ao mesmo tempo em que derrubava vários deles com a sua arma. Ossos e carnes apodrecidas eram esfaceladas pelos golpes certeiros dela.

Um deles tenta cortá-la ao meio, mas ela se dobra, escapando do golpe que resvalou rente a seu corpo. A ruiva não perde a oportunidade para com sua lança fazer o oponente cair e em seguida cravá-la em seu abdômen, e com o apoio improvisado, lançar seu corpo para cima e cair graciosamente no chão, mantendo uma certa distância de seus agressores.

Mal tem tempo para respirar e uma nova investida ocorre, desviando de um, dois e três ataques simultâneos, permitiu-se ser ferida levemente no braço por um quarto atacante, que teve sua mandíbula arrancada de sua face esquelética por um chute certeiro e violento de Celeste.

Concentrando seu Cosmo, ela desfere seu melhor golpe, o SOPRO DIVINO, retalhando os adversários e vendo-os serem reduzidos a pó. A batalha parece ter cessado. Exausta, ela se ajoelha e respira profundamente, colocando a mão sobre o ferimento no braço. Para uma ilusão, os ferimentos eram bem reais, refletia.

–Mal comecei, Celeste.-avisa a voz de Asmodeu.

Dos restos mortais dos zumbis dos antigos Templários, ele se ergue. Então, diante de seus olhos surpresos, a guerreiro vê os mortos vivos reerguerem-se, com armas em punho, avançando contra ela mais uma vez.

–O que?-surpreende-se, se preparando para continuar a luta.

Nesse ínterim, um enfurecido Cavaleiro de Libra encara Asmodeu e lança contra ele sua Cosmo Energia. O demônio desaparece diante desse ataque, mas a ilusão permanece. Dohko percebe que ele não se encontrava ali. O cavaleiro eleva seu cosmo.

–Não posso perdoar quem usa sentimentos humanos para fins tão sórdidos.

A explosão do poder de Dohko assusta Asmodeu, mesmo estando de fora da névoa, mas ele ainda se concentra, pois recebeu ordens de mantê-los longe da mestra. Atrás dele, uma enorme sombra se projetava.

Shiryu sente o poder de seu mestre, e segue seu exemplo. Sua energia elevada ao máximo repele mais uma vez as criaturas.

–Shiryu...-a falsa Shun-Rei ainda tentava iludi-lo, mas o cavaleiro desfere sobre eles seu golpe.

–Maldição...-resmungava Asmodeu, ao perceber que dois de seus prisioneiros conseguiram vencer suas ilusões, não conseguia descobrir onde Saga estava. Mas ainda mantinha Celeste presa, e sua intenção era destruí-la.

De repente, ele é erguido do chão por uma força grandiosa, e Asmodeu se vê cara a cara com o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Touro, com uma expressão de poucos amigos e ao seu lado estava Mu.

–O que fez com Saga e os outros?-perguntou Mu, que apesar da serenidade em sua voz, estava longe de ser paciente no momento.-Se tentar nos enrolar, Aldebaran terá o enorme prazer de descontar sua raiva em você.

–Se me matarem...seus amigos ficarão presos na Dimensão dos Sonhos Perdidos para sempre. Eternamente presos em seus maiores pesadelos. Isso eu garanto.- e riu com deboche.

Cansada demais para continuar, Celeste procura ganhar tempo para recuperar as forças, então lança novamente seu golpe. E após derrubar seus oponentes, corre daquele lugar, querendo manter distância daquele campo que lembrava a morte.

Súbito, para ao vislumbrar um vulto se aproximando. Com sua lança em riste, preparada para qualquer eventualidade, ela aguarda que quem quer que seja apareça. O vulto começa a ganhar formas conhecidas, e Celeste engole em seco ao reconhecer quem era.

–Saga?-ela recua um passo.

–Você está bem?-ele pergunta preocupado, se aproximando dela.

–Como eu posso saber que é você e não mais uma ilusão?-ela recua outra vez.

Ele ergue e toca gentilmente na mão que segurava a lança de prata ameaçadoramente. O simples gesto tem o poder para deixá-la com o coração aos saltos. Ela abaixa a guarda, e ele se aproxima mais.

–Tire suas próprias conclusões.-ele fala, antes de tocar seu rosto e sua boca com os dedos, e inclinar-se para depositar um beijo neles.

Sim, era ele. Só o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos a beijava assim, de maneira tão delicada e ao mesmo tempo lasciva. Após alguns momentos, que pareciam eternos, eles se afastam. Em seguida, ele a abraça.

–Segure-se. Você disse que estamos em outra dimensão. Outras dimensões são minha especialidade.-ele disse antes de concentrar seu Cosmo.-OUTRA DIMENSÃO!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

O Poder máximo de Saga de Gêmeos atravessa a névoa. Uma explosão dourada a envolve, e aos pouco vai dissipando-a.

–NÃO PODE SER!-exclamava Asmodeu.-Ele está destruindo a névoa! Nenhum mortal ou ser celestial conseguiu isso antes!

–Saga de Gêmeos não é o que poderemos chamar de um homem comum, demônio.-disse-lhe Mu.

Continua...

Notas finais do capítulo

Nota:

A história de Miao Yin e Dohko ficará para outra ocasião, outro fic.

Anjos Protetores, foram inspirados no Jogo de RPG Arkannun e TREVAS...são responsáveis pela busca, resgate e zelo de artefatos sagrados e místicos.

**s**


	17. Capítulo 17

**O TERCEIRO SELO  
><strong>

**CAPÍTULO 17**

–IMPOSSÍVEL!-berrava Asmodeu, não conseguindo acreditar que Saga havia desfeito a sua armadilha.

–Eu domino as dimensões, verme!-falou Saga, segurando Asmodeu pelo colarinho.-Agora...me dê um bom motivo para que eu não o mande pro inferno!

–Eu...eu...eu...-gaguejava o demônio.

–Não me convenceu.-Saga o encara friamente.-Outra...

–Espere!-Celeste pediu, colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Saga e encarando Asmodeu.-O que querem tentando me manter longe de Leviatha?

–Você sabe...-ele sorriu.-Não pode morrer pelas mãos de qualquer um, nem a mestra...uma morrerá pela mão da outra...assim foi determinado...-Asmodeu aponta para o céu com o dedo, mantendo o mesmo sorriso e dizendo com sarcasmo-...Ele determinou isso, não foi? Seria assassinato ou suicídio? De todo jeito, você perde.

–O que quer dizer com...-Saga para de falar e encara Celeste.-Você está querendo se matar?

Celeste fica em silêncio e depois fala com toda a calma do mundo, que chega a surpreender a todos ali.

–Sim. O que for necessário para detê-la. Mesmo que isso signifique condenar-me ao inferno.

–Tem que haver outra maneira.-Saga olhou para Dohko, soltando Asmodeu, que antes de fugir foi suspenso no ar pela poder de Mu.-Dohko, você sabia?

–Sei disso há mais de duzentos anos.-respondeu com pesar.-E sempre desejei que isso nunca acontecesse.

–Tenho tentado ao longo dos séculos meios de detê-la, sem me condenar. E ela também tentou isso, inúmeras vezes.-a ruiva explicava.-Chego a acreditar que ela partiu para esta manobra de destruir os Selos para acabar com a própria existência.

–Podemos deter esta louca sem que isso signifique se matar, Celeste.-Dohko tentou argumentar.

–Não podemos perder mais tempo com essa conversa inútil.-ela rebateu.-Eles estão na sexta casa!

–Não acho essa conversa inútil!-Saga retrucou furioso.-Não ia me contar...Não. Eu não deixei que você me contasse quando teve chance.-e abaixou o olhar.

–Você não se sacrificaria por Atena? Por mim?-ela perguntou tocando o rosto dele com ternura.-Eu darei minha vida com prazer por meu Deus e por você.

–Eu não posso...

Antes que continuassem a discutir novamente, uma explosão de um poderoso Cosmos vindo da Casa de Virgem assusta a todos. A batalha ali travada estava sendo difícil!

Na Casa de Virgem.

Shaka e Leviatha se encaravam. Cada um esperando o próximo movimento de seu adversário. A espada dela exalava uma fumaça branca, resquício da defesa da mulher demoníaca feita poucos instantes atrás.

–Acredita mesmo que irá chegar até os Céus, destruindo toda a Criação?-Shaka indagou.

–Não me importo com isso.-ela respondeu sem alterar-se.-Com os poderes que terei com os três selos, poderei recriar esse mundo a minha imagem.

–Então será um mundo doentio.-Shaka une as mãos e eleva seu cosmos.-E caberá a mim, impedi-la.

–Você?

–Conhece as Seis Existências, Leviatha?-Shaka mostra a palma de sua mão.-Escolha um dos Seis Mundos, demônio! RIKUDO-RINNI!

A energia liberada pelo poderoso Cosmo de Shaka atinge Leviatha, que arregala os olhos cor de rubi, não imaginava que este Cavaleiro poderia ser tão forte. A senhora do Inferno sente seu corpo ser atravessado por tal energia e diante de seus olhos a visão dos Seis Mundos formava um espetáculo fascinante e ao mesmo tempo assustador.

Mas ela libera sua Cosmo Energia, quebrando a concentração do Cavaleiro, reaparecendo diante dele. Ela se levanta e o encara.

–Interessante...Mas tal truque não funcionará comigo.-e sorri com sarcasmo.-Mas eu não sou um mero ser humano que poderia ser derrotada por esse golpe.

–Hunf! Entendo.-Shaka também sorri.-Então...não precisarei mais me conter diante de você.

–Nem eu.-Leviatha avança contra Shaka com a espada em punho.

Casa de Leão.

Aioria assistia o Cavaleiro de Câncer lutar contra Balaam, que usava seus próprios punhos e até golpes de seus pés para lutar com o anjo caído. Por fim, Balaam segura o punho de Máscara da Morte e reunindo uma poderosa energia em sua mão livre, desferiu um golpe no estômago de seu adversário.

–Máscara da Morte!-Aioria o chamou.

O poder do golpe o jogou no ar, fazendo-o se chocar contra o teto da Casa de Leão e cair, mas o Cavaleiro de Câncer ampara sua queda com uma de suas mãos e se joga no ar, para cair em pé. Um filete de sangue escorria de seu lábio e ele limpou com os dedos e depois acrescenta com uma certa satisfação.

–Finalmente resolveu reagir. Estava ficando entediado em te surrar dessa maneira!-e elevou seu cosmo dourado.-Vamos acabar logo com isso, tenho mais o que fazer!

–Irei calar essa língua petulante agora!-avisou Balaam, também elevando seu poder.

Ambos se encaram e disparam suas cosmos energias um contra o outro. As energias se chocam, criando um brilho intenso e cegante. Quando a luz dispersa um instante, Máscara da Morte aparece diante de Balaam e dá um soco com toda a força na boca do seu adversário, quebrando-lhe os dentes da frente, e em seguida, dispara sua energia diretamente contra ele.

O Caído choca-se contra uma parede, atravessando-a.

–Você...não luta...limpo...-Derrotado e agonizante ele murmura antes de desaparecer por completo.

–Está me confundindo, perdedor!-Máscara da Morte respondeu, com toda a confiança que lhe era característica.

–Já se divertiu?-perguntou Aioria cruzando os braços.

–Ei, eu não te digo como você deve lutar, digo?-retrucou, uma explosão de poderosos cosmos se chocando interrompe a discussão.-Vem da Casa de Virgem!

–Shaka!

Nos Fundos da Casa de Virgem.

–Está havendo uma batalha e tanto ali dentro!-Seiya falou admirado, depois cerrou os punhos.-Não dá pra ficar parado aqui! Vou entrar e ajudar Shaka!

–Esse cavaleiro de ouro não disse para não interferirmos?-comentou Shido.

–Não vou esperar mais!-exclamou Pégasus.

–Seiya, espere!-pediu Shun, olhando para as suas correntes que se agitavam sozinhas.-Minhas correntes...estão tensas demais! Um inimigo muito poderoso está se aproximando!

Os três guerreiros deuses e os cavaleiros de Bronze percebem que alguém se aproximava. Shun se esforçava para segurar as suas correntes, para que elas não atacassem ainda, os demais se colocaram em defesa, Ikki estreitou o olhar ao ver quem era.

Ahanaon.

–Eu lutarei com ele.-determinou Fênix.

–Mas, foi essa coisa que atacou Asgard e ameaçou a senhorita Hilda!-explodiu Shido.

–Tenho contas a acertar com ele também!-Bado mostrava suas garras.

–Eu já disse. Ele é meu! Se tentarem interferir, eu mesmo acabo com vocês!-Ikki falou com uma calma assustadora.

O gigante Ahanaon saiu das sombras da Casa de Virgem, caminhando até eles e finalmente parou diante de Fênix e o olhou bem.

–Como vai, Arman?-Ikki o saudou.

–Arman está morto.-ele respondeu.

–Se você diz isso, então não me deixa muitas opções.-Ikki eleva seu cosmos.-Sabia que seus mestres querem a morte de sua irmã e de seu bebê?

–Não importa. A vontade da mestra, sim!-respondeu sem emoção nenhuma.

–Não importa saber que sua família também pode morrer?-insistiu uma última vez.

–Ikki...-Shun parecia incerto com seu irmão tão perto de um inimigo.

–N-não...-Ahanaon titubeou ao responder, colocou a mão sobre a testa, como se sentisse dor.-Minha...família...minha esposa...meus filhos...Não importa...NÃO IMPORTA! EU SOU AHANAON!

Com fúria, ele acerta um soco violento em Ikki, jogando-o longe e fazendo-o chocar-se contra uma parede de pedras.

–IKKI!-Shun chama o irmão e se preparava para atacar Ahanaon, quando ouve a voz de Ikki.

–Shun, esse assunto é meu!-Ikki levanta e caminha até seu adversário, com o Cosmo resplandecendo.-Então, será por mal mesmo...Arman...sinta as minhas ASAS DE FÊNIX!

O golpe de Fênix atinge Ahanaon, que tenta se proteger colocando os braços diante de si. Eles começam a medir forças. Os demais assistem, sem poder interferir, o combate entre Fênix e aquele que um dia foi Arman. Então, eles sentem outros Cosmos hostis se aproximando.

–Reconheço um desses Cosmos.-avisa Siegfried.-Belais!

–Ora, ora, ora.-diz o caído de cabelos dourados ao sair da Casa de Virgem.-O guerreiro deus que ousou me ferir. Finalmente poderei lavar minha honra...e nem esse sua armadura de deus Odin poderá salvá-lo.

Belais mostra em sua mão a sagrada espada de Odin, Siegfried o encara com fúria.

–Essa espada não te pertence.-falou.

–Vai tentar me tirar essa espada magnífica?-Belais gargalha.

–Belais, acabe logo com esse homem. Temos muito que fazer.-avisa Olivier, começando a andar até a Casa de Libra, mas Seiya fica em seu caminho e este o encara com o olhar frio.-Saia da frente, garoto!

–Não mesmo!-atrás de Seiya, Hyoga e Shun também se posicionam.-Não vai sair deste lugar!

–Então...eu os tirarei do meu caminho, seu inúteis!-Olivier ergue a mão e um poderoso Cosmo se forma, e ele dispara fazendo os três cavaleiros de bronze voarem longe.-Mereceram vermes por se colocarem no caminho de Olivier, o mais poderoso dos Generais do Inferno!

Olivier recomeça a caminhar, mas para surpreso ao ver Seiya erguendo-se novamente.

–Deixe-me dizer quem eu sou, Olivier. Eu sou Seiya de Pégasus! E daqui você não passa!-e eleva seu cosmos.

O cenário de uma grandiosa batalha estava formado.

No templo do Grande Mestre.

Atena olhava preocupada as batalhas que aconteciam na Casa de Virgem e em suas mediações. Estava preparada para usar seu último recurso e proteger a humanidade se necessário fosse.

–Eles estão lutando.-comentou Hilda ao lado de Atena.-Acho que a minha apreensão é a mesma que a sua, não é? Vendo aquele que mais amamos lutar e ficarmos apenas assistindo.

–Se refere a Siegfried?

–Me refiro a Seiya também.-a soberana de Asgard sorri ao ver a deusa corar.-Isso não é segredo nem para mim.

–Está tão óbvio assim?

–Está sim.-Hilda volta a olhar o local das batalhas.-Aceite um conselho de amiga, Atena. Revele o que sente a ele o quanto antes...Nunca se sabe o que o futuro pode ter nos reservado, e acho que devemos o quanto antes, aproveitar cada momento com quem amamos. Eu chorei a morte de Siegfried uma vez...e principalmente por ele ter partido sem saber o que eu sempre senti por ele...não passe por isso também.

–Obrigada, Hilda.

A deusa sente uma estranha energia vinda do Templo do Mestre, as duas mulheres correm para dentro e param ao ver Aud e Lana encarando a porta trancada da biblioteca.

–O que houve?-indagou Hilda.

–Joan está trancada aí.-explicou Lana.-E avisou que não devemos abrir essa porta não importa o que aconteça.

–O que? O que ela pretende?-Hilda coloca a mão sobre a porta mas a afasta ao sentir uma energia muito poderosa e ao mesmo tempo repulsiva.

–Uma invocação.-respondeu Aud com um olhar misterioso.

–Não devemos interromper a cerimônia.-avisou Atena, mantendo a voz serena.

–Você sabe o que ela pretende?-perguntou Hilda, mas apenas encontrou o silêncio de Atena e seu olhar angustiado.

Dentro da Biblioteca.

Ela está só.

Em profundo transe, sentada em meio a um pentagrama de prata, a jovem Templária tenta se comunicar com forças externas. O ritual que pratica é proibido por sua religião, mas necessário.

Se seus superiores da Santa Igreja souberem disso, certamente seria expulsa da Ordem e afastada de sua fé, mas era um risco que ela estava disposta a correr por um bem maior.

Então, ela sente que alcançou seu intento, ao acender a última vela e a chama desta ter assumido uma coloração esverdeada e tremular. Ela sente que não está mais sozinha naquele lugar. Logo, o tecido da realidade começa a distorcer-se, e Joan Cavendish finalmente fala.

–Eu sou Joan Cavendish...filha dos homens...donzela guerreira da Igreja...Quem atendeu meu chamado?

–Eu sou Elahel...-uma voz se manifestou e as sombras pareciam ter assumido a forma disforme de um homem.-Um dos Marechais de Lúcifer...Senhor do Oitavo Círculo...Colecionador de Almas...um dos que recusou servir a falsa rainha...Eu fui convidado a vir aqui!

–Tenho uma proposta a fazer, Elahel...

–Uma barganha? Meus preços são altos! O que deseja de mim...e o que tem a me oferecer em troca? Não parece que tem algo que me possa interessar.

–A Caixa de Anupus.-ela mostra o artefato.-Em troca de que me dê o poder para realizar um ritual...

–A oferta é tentadora...que ritual? Deseja roubar a alma de alguém? Passou-se muito tempo desde que uma donzela da igreja me invocou para roubar a alma de alguém.

–Não...Eis o que eu desejo.

Após explicar os planos de Celeste a Elahel, Joan aguardou a resposta dele.

–Atenderei o que me pede...mas o que me oferece é pouco diante dos fatos...desejo algo mais do que a Caixa de Anupus!-as sombras se moviam como uma serpente, tentando entrar no círculo mas impedidas por magias ancestrais.- Espero que não me ofereça sua alma, minha cara...de servos da igreja já tenho aos montes. E os que me interessaram preferiram morrer como mártires a clamar por mim e salvar suas vidas...tsc...que tal indagar se aquela chamada Atena queira oferecer sua alma em troca do que me pede?

A gargalhada de Elahel faz o corpo de Joan estremecer.

–Atena e sua alma não fazem parte da barganha.-ela respondeu, mantendo-se concentrada.

–Então desejo uma alma mais...preciosa...doce...como direi...disputada entre os meus irmãos.

–O que deseja?-ela perguntou cautelosa, Celeste havia lhe instruído a ser cuidadosa com Elahel, mas ela estava arrependida do que iria fazer.

–Ela invocou Elahel.-Kayo lança seu olhar para o Templo do Mestre.-Espero que Celeste e Joan saibam o que estão fazendo.

–Quem é Elahel?-perguntou Shura.

–Pode ser um aliado...ou uma dor de cabeça maior. Depende do humor dele.-respondeu o templário.-Elahel pode ser um Caído também, mas ele é da Segunda Rebelião e não se sujeita às ordens de ninguém, se seus interesses estiverem em jogo.

–Não gosto disso.-resmungou o cavaleiro.

–Nem eu.

Casa de Virgem.

As Cosmos energias lançadas por Shaka e Leviatha alcançavam níveis extraordinários. Ambos utilizavam o máximo de seus poderes, em um dado momento, os dois adversários recuam, e se analisam.

Shaka então, percebe que terá que usar mais que força bruta e assume a clássica posição de Lótus e une as mãos se concentrando. Seu cosmo começa a elevar-se de modo sutil, mas era perceptível a grandiosidade deste.

–Obviamente, você não é uma inimiga a ser menosprezada.-ele concentra seu Cosmos na palma da mão.-Agora, a enviarei de volta ao Inferno.

–Sua auto confiança chega a ser irritante, Cavaleiro!-Leviatha dispara uma poderosa energia contra o Cavaleiro, mas ela foi detida por uma barreira que o envolvia.-Muito astuto.

–TENKUUHAJA CHIMIMORYO!-ele pronuncia.

As imagens de espíritos e demônios tomam todo o local, Leviatha tem a impressão de que não está mais na Casa de Virgem, as criaturas passam por ela, e a mulher os repele com um gesto. No entanto, milhares de outros aparecem e a atacam.

O ataque de Shaka foi forte o suficiente para lançá-la contra uma parede, e várias pedras da estrutura danificada caem sobre ela. Ela se ergue, apoiando em sua espada, encarando furiosamente o homem diante dela.

–Usando espíritos e demônios para me deter? Sua insolência terá um fim agora!-ela eleva seu cosmos a níveis assustadores.-VAI MORRER, SHAKA DE VIRGEM!

Leviatha libera uma poderosa energia, a onda de choque atinge Shaka, que inicialmente não se abala com o ataque, ele move sua mão e detêm o ataque de Leviatha. Quando esse se encerra, ele olha a mão ferida e sangrando.

–Seu poder impressiona...mas para mim pareceu-me o choro desesperado de uma criança assustada.-ele fica sério.-Não poderá me derrotar assim.

Shaka desaparece, movendo-se a velocidade da luz e reaparece atrás de Leviatha. Ele tenta acertá-la, mas Leviatha se movimenta tão velozmente quanto ele e o fere com sua espada, no braço esquerdo.

–O quê!-diz o espantado cavaleiro, analisando o corte.

–Seu excesso de confiança...é sua fraqueza!-ela lhe diz pouco antes de desferir uma poderosa energia no peito do cavaleiro e lançá-lo longe.-Eu não posso ser morta tão facilmente. EU SOU IMORTAL!

Shaka acaba caindo e se arrastando por vários metros, até parar. Com dificuldades ele se ergue e sente uma mão amiga pousando em seu ombro.

–Aioria. Eu não disse que essa luta era minha?

–Pode ser...Mas ela não é uma inimiga qualquer, Shaka!-responde o Cavaleiro de Leão.

–Se o comedor de Tofu não quer a nossa ajuda...-resmungou Máscara da Morte, encostando-se a um pilar.

Os três no entanto voltam as atenções para a Rainha dos Caídos que se aproximava andando lentamente.

–Aqui, Cavaleiro...aqui...-ela chamava.-Venha morrer...Ah, mais Cavaleiros para morrerem por minhas mãos.

–Gosto do estilo dela.-comentou Máscara da Morte.-Quase dá pena ter que destruí-la!

Em resposta a provocação do Cavaleiro de Câncer, Leviatha sorri e eleva seu cosmos negro, sua face assumiu um aspecto assustador.

Ikki se movia como um raio, atingindo Ahanaon com numerosos socos. Mas o gigante não parecia se alterar com isso. Num certo momento, impaciente com as investidas de Fênix, o servo de Leviatha o segura pela cabeça, jogando o cavaleiro violentamente seu rosto contra o chão. Ahanaon tenta esmagar a cabeça de Ikki, mas este consegue rolar o corpo para o lado, evitando o golpe fatal.

Ahanaon novamente ataca, mas Fênix desvia do ataque e desfere um soco no maxilar do gigante, com todo o seu Cosmos, jogando-o contra o solo, levantado poeira onde caía.

–Está na hora de encerrarmos isso, Arman!

–EU NÃO SOU ARMAN!-esbravejou o gigante.

–VOCÊ É MUITO TEIMOSO!-Ikki desfere um soco no rosto de Arman, fazendo-o cuspir sangue.-Não percebe o quanto Lana está sofrendo por sua causa?

–Irmã...

Os olhos de Arman parecem fitar um ponto qualquer e ele vê o rosto de sua irmã, sorrindo para ele. Ele agoniza e depois de soltar um grito, volta a atacar Fênix.

–Agora, é definitivo...-Ikki ergue seu punho.-GOLPE FANTASMA DE FÊNIX!

O golpe de Fênix acerta em cheio a mente de Arman. E as imagens do que ocorreu com ele surgem em sua cabeça, como um pesadelo. A traição de Reuarc, sua morte pelas mãos de quem achou que um dia foi seu amigo, o frio e a solidão de estar morto...não estava morto? Será que de algum modo ainda estava vivo, adormecido, até que a voz dela o despertou e lhe transformou nesse monstro?

–Essa tola demonstração de poder não significou nada para mim, Cavaleiro!-Ahanaon diz parecendo recuperar-se do golpe de Ikki.-Por que ainda insiste em me torturar com essas imagens e com palavras se referindo a minha irmã?

–Achei que soubesse.-Ikki deu um meio sorriso.-Sou da família também. Prometi que protegeria sua irmã, e eu farei isso.

–Por que?-insiste Ahanaon.

–Eu a amo. E vou dar minha vida se necessário para protegê-la e a meu filho também!

–Entendo...-Ahanaon então prepara seu golpe.-Eu o matarei agora, para que se reencontre com sua família no outro mundo, quando minha mestra for vitoriosa.

–Vai sonhando, maldito!-e ambos recomeçaram com equilíbrio de forças.

Siegfried, Shido e Bado lutavam contra Belais, que parecia mais forte graças à espada de Odin. Os gêmeos atacaram o general ao mesmo tempo, combinando seus ataques, mas Belais os repeliu facilmente, depois se preparou para enfrentar Siegfried.

–Na outra ocasião, você usou essa espada contra mim.-Belais apontou a mesma contra ele.-Seria ironia demais que o Guerreiro deus escolhido para usar a armadura de Odin, morra pela espada de seu deus?

–Isso não vai acontecer.-Siegfried invoca todo o seu cosmos, fazendo com que Belais veja a imagem do lendário dragão em suas costas.-VENDAVAL DO DRAGÃO!

O ataque do Guerreiro deus foi o suficiente para abalar o General dos Infernos, e fazê-lo largar a espada, que foi prontamente recuperada por Siegfried.

–O que!-Belais olha incrédulo para Siegfried.

–Eu havia lhe dito. Essa espada não é sua...é minha!-respondeu o Guerreiro deus com a arma em punho.

Enquanto isso...

Saga, Celeste e os demais cavaleiros estavam passando pelas ruínas da Casa de Touro, quando de repente, o chão sobre seus pés praticamente explode, e de lá surge Iuvart.

–Cavaleiro de Touro!-ele olha com ódio mortal para Aldebaran.-Nossa luta não terminou!

Continua...

Notas finais do capítulo

Notas:

Os golpes de Shaka de Virgem foram todos tirados do mangá, durante suas lutas contra Ikki de Fênix e contra os espectros.

TENKUUHAJA CHIMIMORYO, em chinês: invocação de duendes e espíritos diabólicos presente na água e na terra. Shaka usou esse golpe para destruir Giganto e outros espectros de Hades.

**.**


	18. Capítulo 18

**O TERCEIRO SELO **

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Saga, Celeste e os demais cavaleiros estavam passando pelas ruínas da Casa de Touro, quando de repente, o chão sobre seus pés praticamente explode, e de lá surge Iuvart.

–Cavaleiro de Touro!-ele olha com ódio mortal para Aldebaran.-Nossa luta não terminou!

–Você é um sujeito bem insistente, Iuvart.-fala Aldebaran.

–Eu só poderei aparecer diante da minha mestra depois que levar as cabeças de alguns cavaleiros.-Iuvart acende seu cosmo, mais poderoso que antes.-E começarei com a sua!

–Sinceramente Iuvart, não temos tempo a perder!-diz Celeste, se posicionando, mas Aldebaran dá um passo para frente.

–Vão vocês na frente. Cuido dele.

–Eu fico, Aldebaran.-Mu prontificou-se.

–Mas...-ela hesita.

–Vamos.

Saga coloca a mão sobre o ombro de Celeste. Pelos olhares dele e de Dohko, sabia que não haveria nada que fizesse que demoveria os cavaleiros de lutarem com o caído, além do fato que não deveriam perder mais tempo. A cada momento, Leviatha se aproximava da espada e do inocente.

Os cavaleiros de Gêmeos e Libra passam na frente, sendo seguidos por Celeste e Shiryu. Enquanto isso, Aldebaran e Mu se preparam para a luta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enquanto isso, as lutas entre as Casas de Virgem e Libra seguiam cada vez mais perigosas. Siegfried e Belais mediam forças, Ikki ainda lutava com um furioso Ahanaon e os cavaleiros de bronze restantes, estavam unidos para derrotarem Olivier, mas seus golpes não pareciam surtir efeito.

–Droga! Não acho brechas na defesa dele.-falou Seiya, irritado.

–Sugiro que usemos uma tática diferente, Seiya. Deu certo quando enfrentamos Aldebaran na Batalha das Doze casas.-fala Hyoga.

–O que?

–Shun e eu iremos quebrar a defesa dele, e você o ataca.-respondeu o cavaleiro de Cisne.

–Certo.-Pégasus concorda, e Shun assente com a cabeça.

–O que tanto resmungam, Cavaleiros?-provoca Olivier.-Desistiram e aceitaram a morte?

–Isso nunca, Olivier!-responde Pégasus.

–Preparem-se!-alerta Hyoga.

–Sim!-respondem ao mesmo tempo Seiya e Shun.

Shun se posiciona e lança o ataque de suas correntes, Olivier estica o braço para segurá-las, o cavaleiro de Andrômeda sorri quando suas correntes envolvem o braço de Olivier prendendo-o.

–Que truque infantil é esse?

–Prepare-se, Olivier!-gritou Hyoga, unindo as mãos sobre a cabeça e intensificando seu Cosmos, para seu golpe: TROVÃO AURORA ATAQUE!

Olivier estende a mão livre para reter o ataque congelante de Hyoga, e tem seu braço inteiro congelado. O Caído ergue a sobrancelha ao ver Seiya invocando seus meteoros.

–Segure essa se puder, Olivier!-diz Pégasus antes de...-METEOROS DE PÉGASUS!

Com um braço congelado e outro preso pelas correntes de Shun, Olivier recebe diretamente os golpes de Seiya, os milhares de meteoros o atingem violentamente, fazendo com que o Caído choca-se diretamente com a parede dos fundos da Casa de Virgem, causando uma enorme rachadura em sua estrutura.

Os jovens cavaleiros de bronze já comemoravam em seu íntimo a derrocada de seu oponente, mas não puderam esconder a incredulidade em suas expressões ao verem o General Infernal se erguer como se o ataque não tivesse significado nada.

–É louvável os esforços de vocês, garotos...mas inúteis.-ele estende a mão para lançar seu ataque.-Sintam a minha força...ESPÍRITOS MALIGNOS!

O ataque de Olivier, que aparece sob a forma de espíritos de aparência monstruosas atingem Pégasus, Andrômeda e Cisne. Eles são arrastados para longe, mas tentam se erguer novamente, apesar dos ferimentos e de seus corpos estarem doloridos.

–Hora de acabar com o pequeno incômodo que vocês se tornaram.-diz erguendo a mão e reunindo novamente suas energias para um novo ataque.

Nesse meio tempo, Ikki ainda enfrentava Ahanaon. Estava ficando sem forças, enquanto seu oponente parecia uma muralha indestrutível. Mas o Cavaleiro de Fênix se lembrou de tudo o que lhe era mais importante, os motivos que o levam a lutar...a família que estava para formar...Não se deixaria vencer!

Ikki reúne todas as suas forças, sua Cosmo Energia assume a forma da ave lendária que lhe protege e confere o título, sua armadura brilha intensamente, mudando a sua forma, ficando novamente parecida com a Kamei que usou durante a Batalha no Elíseos, contra Hades.

–Minha armadura!-olhou-a espantado, e depois para Ahanaon que investia com tudo para cima dele.-É o Sangue de Atena...ele ainda pulsa em minha armadura!

Ikki fecha os olhos e mentalmente perde perdão a esposa pelo o que fará.

–AVEEEEE FÊNIX!

O poderoso golpe atine Ahanaon com uma intensidade assustadora, o elevado Cosmo do cavaleiro de Fênix acaba atraindo a atenção de Olivier, que deteve o golpe final que iria desferir contra Seiya e os demais para observar o final da luta entre seu servo e o cavaleiro.

O ex-guerreiro de Hera é elevado pela fúria da Ave Fênix aos céus e cai ao chão como um boneco inanimado, ficando imóvel...caído...por longos momentos que pareciam eternos. Então, ele se mexe, apoiando suas mãos para erguer-se novamente. Ele fica novamente em pé, mas cambaleia e volta a cair, apoiando seu enorme corpo contra uma parede próxima, deslizando ao chão e ficando sentado.

–Fê-Fênix...-ele o chama, e volta o olhar ao cavaleiro. Não eram mais os olhos de um servo sem alma, havia vida neles.-Você...venceu...

–Armam?

–Sim.-ele se ergue apoiando-se na parede, sorrindo para Ikki.-Obrigado, Fêni...

Ele foi interrompido bruscamente, quando um raio escarlate atinge seu coração, varando seu corpo, causando um ferimento mortal. Espanto e revolta tomam o coração de Fênix ao se virar para o autor do ataque traiçoeiro. Era Olivier.

–Menos um verme inútil para atrapalhar.-declarou, olhando com desdém para o corpo de Armam.

A primeira reação de Ikki foi lançar-se com toda a sua fúria contra o General, mas ele ouviu Armam murmurar, agonizante e vai até ele, apoiando sua cabeça.

–Armam. Resista!-pedia em vão.

–Eu...já estou morto há tempos...-e volta a sorrir.-Poderia olhar por meus filhos...e minha esposa por mim?

–Eu o farei.

–Obrigado...queria ter te conhecido...antes...-e fechou os olhos.-Minha irmãzinha soube escolher bem...Ikki.

O corpo de Armam começa a se desfazer, tornando-se cinzas e uma brisa as leva para longe. Lana no Templo de Atena sente uma dor inexplicável em seu coração, e lágrimas em seus olhos...depois olha para os céus e sorri...a alma de seu irmão estava livre.

–Esse ataque covarde não ficará sem punição!-diz Ikki se levantando e encarando Olivier com fúria.-Prepare-se para conhecer o verdadeiro significado do Inferno, Maldito!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na Casa de Libra.

Lévy e Shina mal continham a ansiedade de correr pelas escadas abaixo e se juntarem aos outros nas lutas que se seguiam. Mas haviam sido instruídos a não abandonarem a casa de Libra, e era o que fariam.

–Maldição!-resmunga Lévy.-Eu não agüento mais esperar!

–Eu também não.-responde a amazona, de braços cruzados, olhando com preocupação para os eventos abaixo.-Eu vou...

–Ficar aqui.-diz uma voz jovem, mas séria e autoritária.

Os dois se voltam para quem chegava, um cavaleiro com sua armadura dourada, cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes, andar confiante, que atravessava a casa naquele momento.

–Aioros!-espantou-se Shina.-O que faz aqui? Deveria estar na Casa de Sagitário!

–Eu sei...-respondeu.-Mas creio que devo ajudar nossos amigos, para que a luta nem chegue perto dessa Casa.

–Vai descer e lutar? E nós?-pergunta Lévy.

–Se falharmos...alguém tem que ficar e proteger esse lugar. Não concordam?-respondeu descendo as escadarias, sem olhar para trás.

–Hunf!-Lévy cruza os braços e senta no chão como uma criança.-Às vezes eu odeio a maneira que os cavaleiros se portam...como os todos poderosos!

–Aioros não é assim.-respondeu Shina.

Lévy a olhou sem entender.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na Casa de Virgem.

–LIGHTING PLASMA!

–ONDAS DO INFERNO!

–SEI SAN SARA!

Os três golpes dos Cavaleiros de Ouro foram direcionados a Leviatha, que os recebeu com os braços abertos e um sorriso insano nos rosto. Foi possível ver o corpo dela ser lançado contra os pilares da Casa de Virgem, destruindo alguns antes de sua trajetória ser interrompida e cair ao chão.

–Conseguimos!-comemorou Máscara da Morte.

–Ainda não.-responde Shaka.

–O que disse?-Aioria espanta-se e olha na direção que a adversária fora jogada.

Entre as nuvens de poeira e escombros, é possível ver um vulto tomando as formas femininas do corpo de Leviatha, o Cosmo dela aumentando e atrás de si, os Cavaleiros viram a forma do temível monstro infernal que recebeu seu nome também.

–Está divertido.-ela diz.-Mas logo minha insistente irmã chegará, e eu não quero enfrentá-la aqui. Tenho planos para que ela veja minha vitória antes...que ela veja que não importa o tanto que ela lutou, sacrificou-se, as vidas que ceifou e viu serem consumidas...que tudo isso foi em vão.-e gargalha.-Tola! Espera ganhar os céus novamente lutando contra o seu próprio povo? Sua raça? Seus irmão? Nós que fomos expulsos, jamais retornaremos...pois Ele assim determinou! Mas eu irei abrir meu próprio caminho de volta!

–Ela está louca!-murmura o Cavaleiro de Leão.

–Certamente que está.-concorda Shaka.-E está cada vez mais forte! Como...? Sim!

–O que foi?-indaga Máscara da Morte.-"Fala logo, impiastro!

–As energias que sentimos dela, não são próprias de uma Cosmo energia...há tanta negatividade envolvendo ela...tanta podridão...tanta maldade...que a única explicação é que a fonte de seu poder é o próprio Trono do Inferno!

–O que disse?-espantam-se os dois cavaleiros.

–Que certamente o próprio Inferno está em colapso, para alimentá-la.-Shaka estreita o olhar.-Nenhum ser agüenta tanto poder. Nem os deuses...sem um preço a pagar. O poder a está enlouquecendo!

–Certo...ela é Gardenal! -concorda o Cavaleiro de Câncer.-E como detemos ela?

–Só nos resta um último recurso!

–Está dizendo que...!-Máscara da Morte espanta-se.

–Tem certeza, Shaka?

–Sim. Só nos resta o Athena Exclamation para deter alguém tão poderoso!

–Sabe que esta técnica é proibida!-exclamou Aiolia, indignado.

–Ela bateu quantas vezes em sua cabeça?-diz o Cavaleiro de Câncer.-E aquele papo de que ela é imortal?

–Se não a destruir completamente... seu corpo será reduzido a átomos. Acaso isso não a detenha, espero que ganhemos tempo para que Saga chegue com a sua aliada.

–Como é?

–Do que estão falando?-pergunta Leviatha erguendo sua espada e reunindo suas energias.-Não posso ser detida! Não importa o que façam!

Com a espada, ela corta o ar. As energias de seu poder sombrio vão até os cavaleiros que se desviam a tempo, mas por onde o ataque passa, deixa uma trilha de destruição.

–Não temos tempo!-alerta Shaka.-Vamos usar o Athena Exclamation!

–Quer que usemos o golpe que Atena proibiu contra ela?-pergunta Máscara da Morte.-Bah! E depois eu que sou o perturbado!

–Sim e agora!

–Então...vamos fazer isso."diz o Leão, cerrando o punho.

Máscara da Morte dá os ombros e concorda. Os três se posicionam, aumentando seus cosmos. Shaka de Virgem no centro, Aioria de Leão do seu lado esquerdo e Máscara da Morte de Câncer em seu lado direito...todos se preparando para o golpe final.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–O que?-Saga para de repente e Dohko olha espantado para o cavaleiro de Gêmeos.-Estão se preparando para o Athena Exclamation! Estou sentindo suas Cosmos Energias cada vez mais poderosas!

–Mas...esse golpe...-Shiryu para ao lado dos Cavaleiros, e se lembra da primeira vez que presenciou tal poder.

–Sim. Se Aioria, Shaka e Máscara da Morte estão usando tal recurso, é porque Leviatha está poderosa demais.-diz Dohko.

–Está sim.-concorda Celeste, passando por eles.-Por isso eu devo enfrentá-la.

–Enlouqueceu?-Saga a segura pelo braço.-Se antes havia um equilíbrio de forças entre vocês, este não existe mais! Ela está poderosa demais para que a enfrente!

–Sempre foi meu destino enfrentá-la e morrer lutando.-a ex-arcanja responde sem titubear.

–Ainda não aceitei isso!-Saga diz.

Eles se encaram. Dohko faz um sinal para que Shiryu o acompanhe e o cavaleiro de Dragão segue seu antigo mestre escada acima, deixando o casal para trás.

–Esse discurso de sacrifício. Não parece você!-ele diz.

–O que sabe de mim, Saga? Nos conhecemos há pouco tempo. Até Dohko e Shion, que me foram meus amigos por mais de dois séculos, não me conhecem completamente.-ela suspira.-Eu nasci para lutar e caçar os Rebeldes das Grandes Rebeliões...nasci para proteger a humanidade deles. Estive em todas as guerras, em todos os conflitos que tiveram origem nas palavras vis de um demônio, que incitou palavras de preconceito, ódio e intolerância em lideres. Vi horrores que nem você faz idéia...vi o pior e o melhor dos homens.

–Celeste...

–E agora...eu vi o amor. Em você.-ela toca em seu rosto.-Acha que é fácil para mim lutar sabendo que para deter minha irmã tenho que sacrificar minha vida ou minha alma? Sabendo que perderei você também?

Ela o beija ternamente e acrescenta com um sorriso.

–Fiz uma escolha...escolhi a vida. E vou protegê-la ao custa da minha se necessário for, pois quero que viva.

–Não desejo viver sem você.

–Não diga isso. Se me perguntassem agora...se houvesse um meio de retornar aos céus novamente...eu responderia que não voltaria. Prefiro os meros anos mortais ao seu lado, do que a Eternidade longe de você, Saga de Gêmeos.

–VAMOS!-Dohko chama ao longe, tirando o casal daquele momento.

–E eu não a deixarei que se mate para deter Leviatha.-Saga acrescenta.-Deve haver outro meio...sempre há!

–E há...mas não sei se é o certo.-ela responde, deixando mais confuso com aquela declaração. O que ela queria dizer com isso?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Biblioteca do Templo do Grande Mestre.

–Eis o que desejo.-Elahel diz, esperando a resposta de Joan. O que ele pede poderia ser considerado insano, mas diante dos fatos, ela acredita que nunca o Marechal Infernal terá o que deseja.-Então? Tenho a Eternidade...mas você não. Aceita o que desejo?

–Sim.

–HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!-a risada de Elahel seria capaz de congelar a alma até de seres que se consideram sem uma.-Farei o que me pede, donzela.

O ser profano, ali conjurado, parte. Levando consigo sua presença e as trevas. Joan respira profundamente, como se todo o ar da sala estivesse sufocando-a, ela corre para fora da biblioteca, caindo de joelhos. Ela levanta a cabeça rapidamente ao sentir um toque macio em seu ombro. Era Atena.

–Joan..o que fez?-Aud indaga com o olhar angustiado.

–Espero ser perdoada pelo o que fiz.-responde, com lágrimas nos olhos, fitando Atena ao seu lado.-Oh, Pai...perdoe-me pelo o que fiz. Pelo o que tive que prometer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em um lugar, onde o desespero começa e a esperança não existe mais...chamado Inferno...ou o que resta dele.

–Aqui nunca foi um lugar que eu chamaria de...bonito. Mas...-Rahel olha ao redor, e Lúcifer lança um olhar frio para ele.-Que foi? Eu tenho culpa se você deixou isso ao Deus dará?

–Não diga o Santo Nome Dele em vão.-repreende Ariel.

–Desculpe.-Rahel olha para a paisagem desolada, que parecia desmoronar e perder um pedaço a cada tremor, como se o Nada engolisse aquele reino.-Para onde? Se não sabe, é a primeira vez que venho nesse lugar infecto.

–Ao meu palácio.-diz Lúcifer, apontando para uma certa região.

–Por ali?-Rahel aponta.

–Sim. O Deserto habitado pelas almas dos Suicidas.-diz calmamente o senhor daquele reino, andando na frente.

–Odeio esse lugar!-diz Rahel, que olha para o companheiro.-Por que ainda estamos com ...com...esta abominação? Por que não voltamos logo para casa?

–Nossa missão termina quando ele voltar a sentar em seu Trono.-responde Ariel, andando na frente.-E sabe que haverá aqueles que se colocarão entre nós.

–É...eu sei.-e Rahel caminha atrás de seu amigo.

Atravessaram o Bosque dos Suicidas, vales de onde rios de sangue e fogo serpenteavam suas terras estéreis. Caminharam por um extenso deserto, até avistarem ao longe uma enorme construção feita de pedras negras. Era o castelo que procuravam. Com o porte de um senhor que retornava ao lar, Lúcifer caminhou até os portões, que não se abriram de imediato. Um breve momento e este se abriu, e um homem de aparência jovem, longos cabelos cor de prata e olhos dourados apareceu, sorrindo sarcasticamente ao ver quem estavam chegando.

–Bem vindo...pai.-saudou o rapaz.

–Mamon.-Lúcifer deu um passo a frente e parou. A sua frente uma muralha de fogo se colocou entre ele e seu domínio.-O que significa isso?

–Acho que você não é bem vindo. Novidade.-responde Rahel.

–Cale-se, insolente.-resmunga Lúcifer.-Vai se interpor entre mim e meu trono, Mamom?

–Há tempos que espero por isso...pai.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finalmente Kanon de Dragão Marinho, Marin de Águia, June de Camaleão e Kyra de Raposa haviam derrotado os últimos soldados de Leviatha, que haviam sido enviados para matarem as pessoas que residiam nas proximidades do Santuário.

–Era o último?-pergunta June, recolhendo seu chicote.

–Sim.-confirma Kanon, que coloca a mão em seguida em seu braço ferido por Saga.

–Se está quebrado, deveria procurar se cuidar.-diz Kyra.

–Estou bem...o que foi, Marin?-pergunta.

A amazona de Águia tinha o olhar fixo em direção as Doze Casas.

–Estão sentindo?-ela pergunta, Kanon olha na mesma direção e sente um calafrio.

–Eles...é o Athena Exclamation!

–Sim.-de repente, ela sente algo errado, como se o perigo estivesse próximo.

Risadas femininas e malignas preenchem o ar, antes que sombras se projetassem nos céus e os cercassem.

–O que...quem são vocês?-pergunta Marin, em posição de defesa.

–Eu sou Astarte.-se apresenta uma bela mulher de cabelos longos e negros e seus olhos eram totalmente enegrecidos como a noite, sua armadura era negra e azul, e lembrava uma serpente.-E essas são as Sucubus.

–Sucubus?-Kanon observa ao redor, as mulheres com expressões malignas.

–Com a morte de Baeta, pela maldita Celeste...as Sucubus precisavam de uma nova líder. E lady Leviatha não hesitou em me dar o posto.-Astarte sorri.-E como meu primeiro comando...Sucubus! Tragam a cabeça desses atrevidos que ousaram se colocar contra a vontade de nossa mestra!

–SIM!-responderam as mulheres antes de atacarem.

Kanon apenas deu um meio sorriso e disparou sua Cosmo energia contra as Sucubus, derrubando-as.

–Precisa mais do que isso para me deter.-declara o General Marina.

–Que assim seja.-Astarte eleva seu cosmo.-GRITO DOS MALDITOS!

O ataque os atinge, desnorteando Kanon e as amazonas. Astarte sorri com confiança e se dirige às suas subordinadas.

–A mestra quer um massacre digno de sua pessoa. Matem todos que aqui residem e servem Atena.-ordenou, apontando para a vila.

–Sim!-as Sucubus se dirigem a vila.

–Vão atrás delas!-ordena Kanon à Marin e as outras.

–Pode enfrentá-la com esse braço quebrado assim?-indaga June.

–Sim.

–Vamos.-ordena Marin.

–Mas...-Kyra tenta argumentar, olhando para Kanon que encarava Astarte.

–Não percamos tempo, Kyra. É nosso dever proteger o Santuário...e isso incluía a vila.-chama Marin com autoridade.-Kanon ficará bem!

As três amazonas então, partem atrás das Sucubus. Astarte ergue uma mão como se fosse uma garra e se coloca em posição de ataque.

–Pronto?

–Se for para derrotá-la? Sim.-Kanon sorri confiante, mantendo um olhar frio sobre a adversário.-E pouco me importa se é uma mulher.

–Gostei de você...quem sabe na próxima ordem eu o mantenha por perto como meu escravo particular.

–Perdoe-me mas..prefiro o pior poço do inferno a ficar com você.-e eleva seu Cosmo.

Astarte, com uma expressão que demonstrava seu desagrado com o comentário do General marina, o ataca com toda a fúria.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Siegfried e Belais mediam forças com suas espadas. Apesar da aparência frágil do General do Inferno, ele tinha uma enorme força. O golpe que Belais desfere contra Siegfried só não foi fatal, pois este usava a Armadura de Odin.

–Deveria tê-lo eliminado em Asgard, Guerreiro deus.-diz Belais.-Pouparia esse transtorno todo.

–Você nunca seria capaz disso, Belais. Pois eu me lembro que usou de um truque sujo para me derrotar. Agora, não há mulheres aqui para que as use como escudos.-diz Siegfried, sentindo seu sangue ferver ao se lembrar de que Belais ousou atentar contra a vida de Hilda.

–Aquele infeliz incidente?-zomba Belais.-Está rancoroso com isso?

–Farei com que engula esses comentários, junto com seu sorriso debochado.-avisa Siegfried com uma frieza que incomoda Belais.-Hoje, eu o matarei.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivier desviava-se mais uma vez dos ataques de Fênix. A cada investida do cavaleiro, ele sentia que este ficava mais rápido e mais forte! Cansado de ficar apenas fugindo, o General Infernal resolve partir para o ataque, segurando Ikki pelo punho e desferindo um chute em seu rosto, jogando-o longe.

Pronto a dar o golpe de misericórdia, teve que parar e saltar, para evitar que as correntes de Andrômeda o envolvem em um aperto mortal. Shun se colocava entre Olivier e seu irmão, pronto a protege-lo a todo o custo.

De repente, Olivier sente os Cosmos de Seiya e Hyoga também. Ikki já se levantava e ficou ao lado de Shun. O General estava cercado pelos quatro Cavaleiros de Bronze, mas parecia não se intimidar com isso.

–Há tempos que não me divertia tanto em uma luta.-disse com um sorriso.-ESPÍRITOS MALIGNOS!

Mas desta vez, os cavaleiros conseguem se desviar do ataque do General que parecia não acreditar nisso.

–Deixa eu te contar uma coisa, Olivier.-fala Seiya.-Um mesmo golpe não funciona duas vezes com um Cavaleiro.

–Moleque insolente!-diz Olivier entre os dentes.-Não vou mais brincar com vocês! Tenho uma espada para pegar e entregar a minha mestra!

Seu cosmo se eleva assustadoramente, fazendo com que os cavaleiros de Bronze sejam jogados contra as paredes de pedras e nas da Casa de Virgem.

–Hora de morrer, Cavaleiro.-diz dirigindo uma enorme Cosmo energia a Seiya.

Mas um cosmo dourado quase o atinge, passando a milímetros dele, e ferindo sua mão. Olivier se vira para o autor do ataque e encontra um Cavaleiro de Ouro.

–Você é o tal General do Inferno?-pergunta.-Eu sou o seu adversário agora.

–E quem é você?

–Aioros, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Sagitário.

Ambos se encaram e seus cosmos se inflamam.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enquanto isso, Aldebaran e Iuvart lutavam. O General infernal desferiu um golpe, prontamente defendido pelo Cavaleiro de Touro, mas cuja força o impulsionou para trás. Mu ataca, mas Iuvart defende.

–Não pretendo ser derrotado por meros humanos!-declara Iuvart.

–Acho que se equivocou, demônio.-diz Mu, elevando seu Cosmo e olhando friamente para seu adversário.-Não somos meros humanos.

–Que?-Iuvart começa a suar frio ao perceber o poder que Mu possuía.-"Ele esteve ocultando seu real poder o tempo todo? Por que estou sentindo esse calafrio? É um humano...não deveria temê-lo...mas...que poder é esse que os Cavaleiros de Ouro ocultam?"

–Está na hora de expulsar você e sua mestra não apenas do Santuário, mas da Terra!-declara Aldebaran, também inflamando ao máximo seu poder.

–Esses homens...-Iuvart pensa, dando um passo para trás.-Eles ocultaram de mim o real poder que possuem! Nunca vi nada assim!

–Adeus, Iuvart!-diz Mu, erguendo os braços.-REVOLUÇÃO ESTELAR!

–GRANDE CHIFRE!

O poder combinado desses dois Cavaleiros vai em direção a Iuvart, que inutilmente tenta se defender, mas é levado pela força dos golpes, que termina com a sua existência.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dentro da Casa de Virgem.

Leviatha encara os três cavaleiros de Ouro, que elevam seus cosmos até o máximo.

–ATHENA EXCLAMATION!

O mais poderoso golpe que os Cavaleiros de Ouro conhecem atinge a Líder dos caídos, que o recebe de braços abertos. A poderosa energia estremece a tudo ao redor, assustando os que lutavam do lado de fora da Casa Zodiacal, todos que estavam no Santuário.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Celeste cai ao chão, colocando a mão em seu peito.

–O que houve?-Saga a ampara.

–Nada.-ela responde arfante.

–Você a sente, não é? Quando estão muito próximas, como se fossem uma só.-Dohko responde por ela.-Sentiu a dor dela.

–S-Sim.

–Leviatha recebeu o poder do Athena Exclamation de Shaka, Aioria e Máscara da Morte.-diz Shiryu.-Certamente está morta.

–Celeste está aqui ainda.-Dohko aponta a amiga.-Leviatha também está.

–Ela está se divertindo.-diz Celeste.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shaka, Aioria e Máscara da Morte já enfrentaram muitas batalhas. Derrotaram deuses, demônios, morreram mais de uma vez e retornaram a vida por Atena e por seu poder. Mas nunca viram algo assim antes. Um ser que não pode morrer...cujo poder é alimentado pelo próprio Inferno...um ser determinado a destruir a criação...um Anjo Caído...um Demônio...que mesmo com o corpo totalmente ferido, que se fosse um ser normal já estaria morto, caminha cambaleante até eles.

Diante de seus olhos, cada ferida aberta se cicatrizada, cada osso quebrado voltava ao seu lugar, cada célula destruída pela fúria de seus cosmos, se reconstruía diante deles...e ela mantinha o sorriso insano e o olhar carregado de loucura.

–É apenas isso que vocês tem?-ela diz, zombando.

–É...um demônio mesmo!-Aioria fala.-Nunca vi nada assim antes!

–Nem eu.-Shaka tenta manter a calma.

–Alguma idéia?-indaga Máscara da Morte.

–Eu tenho.-responde Leviatha elevando o Cosmo sombrio dela.-Que morram!

Continua...

Notas finais do capítulo

Notas:

Mamon - Deus da avareza. Há registros que este seria o nome do filho de Lúcifer.

Astarte - Rainha dos espíritos mortos, esposa de Ashtaroth. Aqui a coloquei como a nova rainha das Sucubus.

**s**


	19. Capítulo 19

**O TERCEIRO SELO **

**CAPÍTULO 19**

–MORRAM!-disse Leviatha, golpeando duramente os Cavaleiros de Ouro com seu poder.

Aioria, Shaka e Máscara da Morte são lançados para trás, atingindo as paredes da Casa de Virgem, destruindo-as em sua trajetória. Com dificuldades, Aioria é o primeiro a se levantar, encarando a sua inimiga que se aproximava. A medida que Leviatha andava, o Cosmos dela desenhava em suas costas o que o Cavaleiro de Leão julgava serem asas negras.

–Vocês derrotaram até mesmo os deuses, mas eu sou superior a eles.-ela se vangloriava.-Eu sou o Poder Infernal encarnado!

O Leão observa seus companheiros ainda caídos e percebe que mesmo que se isso significasse sua morte, não poderia deixar que Leviatha continuasse a subir pelas escadas das Doze Casas. Ele teria que destruí-la ali mesmo.

–Leviatha...prepare-se para sentir o quanto um leão enfurecido pode ser perigoso!-e Aioria acende seu Cosmos.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Fora da Casa de Virgem.

–Então você é Aioros de Sagitário?-pergunta Olivier, não escondendo seu entusiasmo.-Sua fama lhe precede.

–Então sabe que não permitirei que saia deste lugar com vida.-diz Aioros.

–Hahahahahahahaha!-Olivier gargalha como se houvesse escutado uma grande piada.-Acha que pode me derrotar, cavaleiro de ouro? Eu sou o mais poderoso General que serve a Grande Leviatha. Nem mesmo os Arcanjos conseguiram me superar!

–Suas bravatas não me impressionam.-Aioros acende seu cosmo.-Somente nossos Cosmos decidirão essa luta. E eu estou confiante que vencerei, pois eu tenho algo que você jamais possuirá, Olivier.

–O que?

–Fé.-Olivier o olha incrédulo.-Fé em Atena, em mim mesmo e nos Cosmos de todos nesse mundo que desejam uma vida de paz.

–Belo epitáfio.-Olivier sorri e dispara seu cosmo em Aioros.-Eu me lembrarei dessas palavras quando estiver morto!

Para a surpresa do Caído, Aioros não move um centímetro sequer quando o seu Cosmo sombrio avança sobre ele. Maior ainda foi o seu espanto, ao ver o Cavaleiro de Sagitário desviar o tal golpe com um simples gesto de sua mão.

–Não pense que com esse cosmo tão inferior pretende me derrotar.-provoca Aioros.

–Aioros, vamos acabar logo com ele.-Seiya avança, mas Aioros coloca a mão diante dele, impedindo-o.-O que?

–Deixe-o comigo, Seiya.-pediu o cavaleiro.

O cavaleiro de Pégasus percebeu a determinação de Aioros em enfrentar Olivier sozinho e mesmo contrariado, concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Caminhou até seus amigos, ajudando-os a se afastarem do cenário de uma grande batalha.

–Eu nunca vi Aioros lutando.-comenta Seiya.-Mas já ouvi os outros Cavaleiros de Ouro comentarem que ele é o mais forte entre eles. Nunca reparei isso, uma vez que Aioros sempre está muito calmo e é um cavaleiro extremamente gentil...mas agora sinto toda a força de sua determinação e de seu Cosmos.

–Então, preste bem atenção, Seiya.-diz Ikki.-Acredito que dificilmente veremos outra luta assim.

Como se confirmasse as palavras de Fênix, tanto Aioros quanto Olivier acendem seus Cosmos ao máximo, e avançam um contra o outro.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Inferno.

Rahel e Ariel assistiam de longe, com grande admiração o embate entre os Cosmos sombrios de Lúcifer e seu filho Mamon. Ambos não demonstravam qualquer fraqueza ou desejo de perderem a luta.

–Idiota!-diz Lúcifer com um meio sorriso sarcástico.-Nunca foi adversário para mim, Mamon. Sempre soube que desejava meu trono, acha que eu entregarei a você tão facilmente?

–Você não o entregou tão facilmente à sua concubina?-respondeu irônico.-Ela sim foi esperta. Esperou o melhor momento, conseguiu aliados e agora governa tudo.

–A louca da Leviatha está destruindo meu reino, Mamon.

–Seu reino, pai. Não meu.-e gargalha.-Irei reconstruir o meu reino das cinzas do seu.

–Idiota!-diz Lúcifer intensificando seu Cosmo e lançando um ataque contra Mamon.-Se Leviatha vencer, não sobrará nada para ser governado! Nem Terra, Céus ou o Inferno!

Mamon salta graciosamente, evitando o último ataque de seu pai, caindo em pé diante dele. O demônio encara seu genitor e sorri, sacando uma espada.

–Assim que você deixar de existir por completo, me sentarei em seu trono.-declarou.-E terei poder suficiente para destruir aquela insana. E qualquer um que ousar ficar em meu caminho.

–Hum...acha que terei algum receio em lhe destruir apenas porque é meu filho?-Lúcifer gargalha.-Prepare-se para morrer.

–Acha que devemos interferir?-pergunta Rahel, preocupado com o rumo dos acontecimentos.

–Acho que devemos apenas observar, por enquanto.-respondeu o outro.-Se necessário, agiremos.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Santuário, nas proximidades da vila.

–Farei com que engula as ofensas que dirigiu a mim, humano!-sibilou Astarte, lançando seu cosmo contra Kanon que desvia a tempo de evitar ser atingido.-Ninguém ousa dizer tais palavras a mim e vive!

–Eu disse apenas a verdade. Que você é uma bruxa!-disse sarcástico, concentrando seu cosmos e se preparando para contra atacar.

–Cretino!-grita uma furiosa Astarte, que ataca Kanon com tudo.-GRITO DOS MALDITOS!

Desta vez ele é atingido com a força pela energia emanada pelo cosmo de sua inimiga, sendo jogado a metros de distância, e seu corpo cria uma trilha no chão por onde passava. Ele havia subestimado sua oponente, e para piorar sua situação, estava ferido. Seu braço ferido latejava, a dor era imensa. De repente, alguém pisa em seu braço quebrado, produzindo uma dor insuportável, que Kanon não consegue conter um grito de dor.

–Ainda debocha de mim, cavaleiro?-pergunta Astarte, colocando mais força, pisando com raiva no braço ferido.-O que tem a me dizer agora?

–Que...está pesada...gorda!-falou com um sorriso de deboche.

–Como ousa? Está caído, derrotado e ainda tem forças para zombar de mim?-dizia vermelha de raiva, aproximando sua mão, carregada de sua cosmo energia, do rosto de Kanon.-Vai morrer agora!

Então, uma suave melodia é ouvida por ambos. O som puro de uma música sendo tocada por uma flauta. Astarte se ergue e olha na direção de onde o som vinha, e percebe que alguém caminha até eles, a passos lentos e calmos. A nova rainha das Sucubus percebe que o músico possuía uma armadura de cor dourada, e um cosmo tranquilo.

–Quem é você?-ela pergunta, ainda mantendo o braço de Kanon sob a sua bota.

O flautista para de tocar e afasta seu instrumento musical dos lábios, abrindo os olhos cor de rubi devagar, fitando-a.

–Sou Sorento de Sirene.-respondeu com calma.-Sou um dos Generais Marinas que servem ao Grande Imperador Poseidon e guardião do Atlântico Sul.

–Um Marina?-ela olha a flauta dele e sorri.-Foi você quem ajudou a derrotar Baeta com essa flauta?

–Se está e referindo à falecida rainha das Sucubus...sim.-respondeu com serenidade.-E pretende vingar sua companheira?

Uma risada foi a resposta de Astarte.

–Quem é fraco merece morrer. Não me importo com o destino de Baeta, sua morte foi muito proveitosa para mim.

–Hunf.-Sorento sorri discretamente.-Entendo. Bem, pronta para compartilhar o destino dela?

–Está óbvio que pretende me enfrentar.-ela deduz e pressiona a bota contra o braço de Kanon, sendo possível ouvir outro osso se partindo.-Salvar um companheiro, talvez.

–Enganou-se em um ponto. Ele sabe se cuidar muito bem sem a minha ajuda. Pretendo enfrentá-la e destruí-la, pois meu mestre ordenou que eu ajudasse no que pudesse nessa crise. E não, não pretendo salvar a vida miserável desse homem.

–Como é?-ela espantou-se.

–Esse homem ousou enganar meu senhor anos atrás. Não tenho nada com ele a não ser...pena.-disse com sarcasmo.

–Ah...maldito...-resmunga Kanon.

–Que pena, Kanon.-ela pressiona novamente a bota.-Parece que não tem mais amigos.

–Ao invés de ficar brincando com ele, por que não me enfrenta logo?-perguntou, aproximando a flauta dos lábios.

–Está bem.-ela se afasta de Kanon, encarando seu oponente.-Eu sou Astarte, a nova rainha das sucubus e sua assassina. Prepare-se! GRITO DOS MALDITOS!

–SINFONIA FINAL DA MORTE.-e começa a tocar sua flauta.

O golpe de Astarte inexplicavelmente se desvia, nem chegando perto do Marina. E a rainha das Sucubus sente seu cérebro queimar diante da melodia tocada por Sorento, em desespero, ela levou as mãos aos ouvidos tentando impedir de ouvir a música fatal.

–Não adianta, Astarte. Minha melodia da morte já atingiu seu cérebro. Não importa o que tente fazer, não conterá a minha música.-e olha com desdém para a demônio.-Que essa seja a sua marcha fúnebre.

A melodia muda e Astarte sente seu espírito se partindo. Ao redor de Sorento, cores relaxantes, aromas de flores e fadas o cercavam, envolvendo até mesmo Astarte.

–CLIMAX FINAL DA MORTE!

O grito de morte de Astarte é ouvido, e logo em seguida o silêncio reina, nem mesmo a flauta de Sorento é ouvida. O Marina passa tranqüilamente pelo corpo sem vida de Astarte, que permanece ajoelhada e com o olhar vazio, fitando o nada, mas que em seguida tomba para frente, desfazendo-se em névoa antes de atingir o chão. Ele caminha até Kanon, ajudando-o a se levantar.

–Onde esteve?-perguntou Kanon.

–Relatando ao Imperador os últimos acontecimentos.-respondeu com calma.-E ele me passou noticias interessantes também.

–Quais?-perguntou e gemeu de dor.

–Zeus proibiu os deuses de saírem do Olimpo e ajudarem Atena.

–Hum...eles agem como lhes convém.-falou com ironia.-Não esperava mesmo que eles fizessem algo por nós. Covardes!

Kanon, apoiado em Sorento, observa os Cosmos inflamados nas Doze Casas. E intimamente ora para que os cavaleiros vençam, ou tudo estará perdido.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

–Cansei de ficar aqui parado.-diz Levy se levantando, mas Shina o detêm colocando uma mão em seu ombro.-Detesto ficar parado aqui!

–Eu também não gosto de ficar parada enquanto outros lutam.-diz a amazona.

–Então, se sabe como eu me sinto, por que não me deixa ir até lá e lutar?

–Porque seria suicídio.-diz com naturalidade que irritou o rapaz.-Sente os cosmos que estão se chocando? É duro admitir, mas não faríamos diferença alguma intrometendo nessa luta!

–Droga!-Levy resmungou antes de sentar-se no chão de braços cruzados como um menino emburrado.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

–ESPADA DE ODIN!

–SUPREMO DRAGÃO DO INFERNO!

Os cosmos de Siegfried e Belais se chocaram, criando uma explosão que arremessou o Guerreiro deus de Odin a metros de distância, mas que se recuperou rapidamente. Belais, Mephisto de Leviatha, ainda se encontrava atordoado, possibilitando um ataque conjunto de Shido e Bado.

Os gêmeos o acertam ao mesmo tempo, com seus poderosos punhos. Belais tem sua trajetória impedida por uma parede de pedras. Levanta e retira a poeira de sua armadura, e sorri.

–Ah...finalmente uma luta digna de minha pessoa. Ainda me lembro dos problemas que me causaram em Asgard, Guerreiros deuses, e pretendo vingar minha honra!

–Já lhe disseram que fala demais?-provocou Shido de Mizar.

–Tolos...será realmente um prazer destruí-los!-dizendo isso ergue os braços, aumentando seu cosmo, disparando-o.-Morram!

A trajetória do ataque é detida pela espada Balmung e pelo Guerreiro deus que a segurava.

–Belais, você fala demais. Gaba-se de um poder que não possui.-o olhar gélido que ostentava de Siegfried mostrava o quanto estava irado, bem como o Cosmo que se inflamava, mas ele falava tão pausadamente que provocou arrepios no General do Inferno.-Jamais o perdoarei pelo o que fez em Asgard, levantando sua mão contra a minha princesa. Ameaçando sua vida! Ameaçando a vida da mulher que amo!

Desta vez o olhar e a voz de Siegfried acompanhavam sua fúria.

–Vai morrer.-avisou antes de erguer a Balmung e avançar contra Belais.

–NÃO MORREREI PELAS MÃOS DE UM VERME HUMANO!-berrava Belais com sua espada, indo de encontro a Siegfried.

Ambos se chocam. Riscos de luzes no ar indicavam as trajetórias das lâminas, que cortaram o ar, bem como o carne e ossos. Os guerreiros permanecem parados, como se esperassem algo. Shido e Bado não ousavam se mexer, pasmos com o que presenciaram. Siegfried cai de joelhos, com uma mão tentando estancar o sangue em seu braço esquerdo.

Belais sorri, mas os olhos ficam vidrados, sangue escorre abundantemente de sua boca, e ele cai sem vida ao chão. Seu corpo desaparecendo no ar em uma névoa negra. O golpe do General feriu o Guerreiro deus, mas Siegfried mostrou sua superioridade, com um corte fatal.

–Siegfried!-Shido é o primeiro a amparar Siegfried, ajudando-o a se levantar, comemorando.-Venceu Belais!

–Sim, mas...-os cosmos de Olivier e Aioros em choque os assusta.-Belais era o menor de nossos problemas.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Casa de Virgem...

Leviatha inicialmente teve vontade de rir ao ouvir as ameaças de Aioria, mas conteve-se ao ver o quanto o Cosmos dele aumentava a medida que ela se aproximava. Ele estava mesmo determinado a não deixá-la prosseguir, e a proteger seus companheiros inconscientes.

–Você é um gatinho indefeso diante de um dragão, Aioria.-Leviatha provocava.-Unido aos seus companheiros patéticos, não conseguiu me derrotar. Acha que pode agora? Um mísero humano contra mim? A senhora do Inferno e em breve a dos Céus?

–Mísero humano?-Aioria sorri.-Não subestime os humanos, bruxa. Pois somos capazes de surpreender!

–Belais está morto.-Leviatha levanta o olhar e depois sorri.-Vocês vermes são mais persistentes do que imaginava.

–Hunf!-Aioria sorri, não escondendo seu contentamento com a notícia.-Vai se juntar a ele em breve!

–Eu vi o nascimento dos homens e deuses, bem como suas mortes, Cavaleiro. Vi civilizações nascerem e serem apagadas da memória da humanidade. Eu os conheço muito bem! São fracos, movidos por seus desejos mesquinhos, pelo pecado. Nada lhes importa a não ser a si mesmos. Está na hora de recomeçar...uma nova humanidade que irei ajudar a recriar, e serei louvada como a deusa suprema deles. Afinal, os vermes humanos precisam de um líder supremo...Eu!

–Nunca ouvi tanta besteiras juntas!-Aioria provocou, aumentando seu Cosmos.-Você terá o desprazer de ser derrotada por um "verme humano"! LIGHTING PLASMA!

Os incontáveis feixes de luzes atingem Leviatha, que se surpreende com o poder do Cavaleiro de ouro. Sentiu não apenas o poder de Aioria, mas também sua determinação, foi arrastada alguns metros para trás, caindo de joelhos, mas erguendo-se em seguida com a ajuda da espada.

–Está bem...você não é o verme que imaginei.-e limpa o sangue que escorria de seus lábios e sorri, erguendo a espada.-Então o matarei rapidamente. KHUDA GOL-GOT-HA!

Da espada de Leviatha, o cosmos assumiu uma monstruosa forma, que avançou contra Aioria. Ele salta desviando do primeiro ataque, mas para a sua surpresa, o golpe parece persegui-lo.

–O que? Essa coisa parece viva?-espantou-se.

O golpe de Leviatha o atinge em pleno ar, privando-o de qualquer defesa.

–Vamos acabar com isso.-ela dizia se aproximando dele.

–I-impossivel...nunca vi algo assim antes.-pensava Aioria, se levantando.-Foi muito rápido!

–Não sou um ser que você possa desafiar, garoto. Eu já era antiga quando os Titãs nasceram.-seu olhar parecia distante, como se lembrasse de algo.-Ah, eu era Haziel, éramos uma só...um dos seres mais perfeitos que Ele criou. Ainda me lembro da bela Cidade de Prata, impossível de ser descrita em palavras a sua magnificência. De como os anjos andavam lado a lado como irmãos, que até mesmo nós poderíamos nos apaixonar...e esse amor ser a razão de nossa desgraça. Vou lhe dar o privilégio de saber quem sou, Cavaleiro, antes de morrer.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Cidade de Prata...incontáveis anos atrás, antes do tempo ser criado...Antes da Primeira Rebelião.

A voz melodiosa dela encanta os corações de todos que a cercavam. Vestida do mais puro branco, seus longos cabelos eram prateados, e seus olhos de um dourado que nem o mais puro ouro poderia refletir. Ela tocava com maestria um tipo de instrumento de corda e seus irmãos permaneciam no mais absoluto silêncio, embalados pela canção.

Sua canção enaltecia seu Criador, era uma justa homenagem a Ele. Ao terminar a última nota, todos seus irmãos aplaudiam entusiasmados.

–Haziel...que doce voz possuíste!-dizia Gabriel profundamente admirado.

–Estou feliz irmão! Feliz pela recente criação Dele. Viste com que maravilhas Ele povoa a Terra que criastes?

–Sim. E agora descansas. E és nosso dever proteger tal beleza.

–Haziel.-a voz dele a chama, e ela sorri ao vê-lo.-Perdoai-me por perder a sua canção.

–Lúcifer. Aonde estivestes?-perguntou Rafael nem um pouco satisfeito em vê-lo.

–Reunido com outros irmãos. Conversávamos.-respondeu com um sorriso cínico.

–Ouvi rumores, Lúcifer.-Gabriel também não parecia feliz em vê-lo.-És verdade o que ouvi? Que não aprovas a Criação Dele?

–Não entendo por que Ele criou isso.-apontou com desprezo para a Terra.-Não somos o suficiente?

–Não cabe a nós indagarmos Suas decisões, Lúcifer.-disse-lhe Haziel.

–Chega de discussão.-pediu Miguel que se aproximava.-Aqui é um lugar de paz. Não O agradaria se brigássemos entre nós.

–Mas eu desejo discutir.-e olhou para Haziel.-Não concorda comigo? Que foi um desperdício tal empenho em criar esse homem? A Sua Imagem e Semelhança?

–Eu...-Haziel não parecia saber o que dizer.

–Eu imaginei.-e Lúcifer se afastou dos outros.

–A atitude dele me preocupa.-comentou Rafael a Miguel.

Algum tempo se passou, e a discussão ainda incomodava Haziel. E então, veio o dia fatídico...a REBELIÃO.

Lúcifer movido pela vaidade e pela cegueira da supervalorização da perfeição do próprio ser, instigou outros a segui-lo contra o Criador.

–Sirvam a mim!-bradava.-Eu os guiarei a verdadeira glória!

–Não servirei!-respondeu Miguel com o brado de fidelidade.-Quem é como Deus?

E uma grandiosa batalha foi travada nos Céus, Miguel e os seus anjos pelejaram com os rebeldes, e no final Lúcifer foi banido dos Céus eternamente com os que o seguiram, jogados na Terra e condenados a ali permanecerem eternamente.

–Haziel.-Miguel a chamou.-Por que tu não lutaste ao nosso lado. Permaneceste parada, não ergueste a espada contra os rebeldes. Por que?

–Eu não consegui.-respondeu com lágrimas amargas que manchavam o rosto perfeito.-Quisera lutar pelo meu Senhor, mas não consegui...pois meu coração e minha alma estava dividida entre os que eu mais amo.

–Não podes amar a dois Senhores.-respondeu Miguel com amargura.-Sabes que Ele a castigara mesmo assim?

–Sim.-ajoelhou-se esperando resignada a punição.

–Espere Miguel!-pediu Rafael.-Ela não ergueu a espada contra nós ou nosso Pai Celestial. Não merece andar com os traidores!

–Deveria ter escolhido o Pai.-lamentou Miguel.

–Gabriel!-chamou Rafael.-Falaremos com Ele. Seu amor é infinito. Ele a perdoará!

–Pare.-Gabriel ergueu a mão e sacou sua espada.-A mim foi dada a ingrata tarefa de punir nossa irmã.

–Gabriel...-Rafael não parecia acreditar, e se afastou resignado e entristecido.

–Não sei o que Ele espera de vós, Haziel. Mas sua punição por sua neutralidade não será a mesma destinada aos outros. Serás condenada a viver eternamente na Terra.

–Aceito o que me fostes destinado.-respondeu cerrando os olhos.

–Jamais voltará a esse lugar, não manterá sua angelical condição, mas não conhecerás o toque da morte. Esta lhe serás negada até o Dia do Julgamento...ou até o dia em que seu lado egoísta seja destruído. E que seja destruído por ti.

Com essas palavras, sua espada cortou o ar. Haziel sentiu todo o seu ser se consumindo por chamas, a dor era indescritível. Sentiu-se precipitar dos Céus e em seguida...o silêncio. O silêncio e a escuridão foram as suas últimas lembranças...

Dor...choque...frio...suas primeiras e novas sensações. As mesmas que um bebê sente ao sair do ventre de sua mãe...mas eram muito mais dolorosas. Com dificuldades ela abre seus olhos e exibe as mesmas orbes douradas, mas que não possuíam o mesmo brilho e esplendor de antes.

Erguer-se teve a mesma sensação de ter o corpo transpassado por incontáveis adagas em fogo. Sentia frio, estava nua. Jamais imaginara que um renascimento fosse tão doloroso. Notou a cor de seus cabelos, não possuíam mais a plenitude prateada, mas exibiam uma cor rubra.

Olhou ao redor daquela região da Terra deserta e desolada. Quanto tempo passou-se? O tempo nessa Terra e nos Céus não era o mesmo. Gemeu de dor ao dar o primeiro passo. Pedras o feriram, o sol escaldante tornou a terra tão quente que queimou-lhe os pés.

Um gemido de igual dor foi ouvido por ela e virou-se surpresa. Estava diante de si mesma...Mas era uma imagem distorcida de sua pessoa.

A mulher possuía cabelos negros, nua, de olhos escarlates a encarou. Encarou aquela que era sua irmã, sua gêmea. E a odiou. Odiou os cabelos cor de fogo, os olhos dourados, o rosto perfeito porém confuso a aura de bondade que ela emanava.

A mulher de cabelos como fogo era o lado de Haziel que ainda amava o Pai...e por isso a odiou.

Ódio!

Profundo e puro ódio!

Se pudesse, a mataria com suas próprias mãos. Mas uma força a impedia...súbito os ventos aumentaram de intensidade, a areia levantada a separou de sua odiosa meia irmã. E sentiu que sua nudez era coberta por um manto negro.

Olhou para o lado e o viu. Lúcifer que sorria satisfeito.

–Estou feliz que estejas aqui, amada. De hoje em diante, serás chamada Leviatha. A serpente monstruosa que arrasará aquilo que Ele tanto ama...Sua tola e inútil humanidade.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

–Como pode ver, Cavaleiro, eu vivo desde a aurora dos homens.-falava caminhando até o Cavaleiro de Leão ferido.-Vi ela ser morta no dilúvio e renascer novamente. Vi cidades sendo destruídas pela ira Divina. Fui a precursora de guerras, e decidi que a humanidade já sujou demais esse mundo! Uma Nova Era está para nascer!

Ela ergue a espada, pronta a dar o golpe final em Aioria.

–E começarei essa Nova Era, erradicando a antiga. Começando com você! Morra, em nome da tola humanidade que você insiste tanto em defender!

O arco fatal é dado, Aioria não desvia o olhar. Encararia a sua morte de frente. Mas ao contrario do que esperava, Leviatha hesitou.

A lâmina não chegara a sequer tocar em Aioria, a presença de alguém chama a sua atenção. Ela endireita o corpo, e encara os que chegavam na Casa de Virgem. Incluindo ela.

–Há quanto tempo.-saudou Leviatha com um sorriso.

–Muito tempo.-Celeste saia das sombras, e atrás dela os Cavaleiros de Dragão, Libra e Gêmeos.-Irmã...isso acaba hoje.

Continua...

Notas finais do capítulo

Khuda Gol-got-ha, nasceu da junção do persa Khuda que era um antigo ídolo (deus caveira) dos Persas e Babilônios, e do hebraico gol-got-ha que significa 'monte da caveira', aproximando as expressões o golpe de Leviatha seria traduzido como deus do monte da caveira.


	20. Capítulo 20

**O TERCEIRO SELO**

**CAPÍTULO 20  
><strong>

_**"A verdadeira felicidade é impossível sem a solidão. O anjo caído traiu a Deus provavelmente por ter desejado a solidão, que os anjos desconhecem..."**_  
><em><strong>Tchekhov in Enfermaria nº 6<strong>_

–Há quanto tempo.-saudou Leviatha com um sorriso.

–Muito tempo.-Celeste saia das sombras, e atrás dela os Cavaleiros de Dragão, Libra e Gêmeos.-Irmã...isso acaba hoje.

–Hahahahahahahaha!-a mulher de cabelos negros gargalhava ao ouvir as palavras de Celeste, como se tudo fosse uma grande piada.-Tolinha, sempre idealista. Acham mesmo que podem me ferir? Se o fizerem, irão ferir você irmã...seu amante iria aprovar isso?

Leviatha fita Saga, que a olhava com uma mistura de raiva e desprezo. Num gesto inesperado, Leviatha passa a lâmina da própria espada em sua mão, provocando um corte. Celeste geme, sentira a dor...e sua mão misteriosamente começa a sangrar.

–Agora eu entendo porque Lúcifer sempre me proibiu de lutar diretamente com você. Lutar significaria minha morte.-Leviatha mantinha um olhar insano e um sorriso sádico.-E quando estamos próximas...até mesmo nossos ferimentos prejudicam uma a outra.

–Sabia que seria assim.-Celeste cerra a mão, esperando que o corte cicatrizasse como sempre.

–Ainda sinto o golpe que desferiu contra mim ha mais de duzentos anos atrás. Ele arde quando você esta perto.-a demônio toca o local próximo ao coração.-Um pouco mais perto, e teria me matado. Teria matado a ambas.

–Nada me daria mais prazer.-Celeste sorriu, segurando firmemente a lança.

–Seu ferimento também arde quando estou perto?-provoca.-O que dói mais? A cicatriz em seu corpo ou o fato de eu ter matado todos aqueles templários em Meggido? Ter arrancado os corações de seus aprendizes em Israel? Aquele menino...o de cabelos dourados, ainda me lembro dele. Como era doce o som de seu choro quando eu removia seu coração com minhas próprias...HUUUNNFFFF!

Leviatha fora interrompida quando Celeste moveu-se pelo ódio ao ouvir tais palavras, e socá-la em seu rosto. Ainda se lembrava de ambos os massacres, jamais esquecera. E saber que sua irmã teve grande participação neles, aumentava seu ódio.

Leviatha limpou o sangue em sua boca e nariz e gargalhou ao ver ferimento parecido em Celeste.

–Estão vendo Cavaleiros?-dizia Leviatha.-Me enfrentarão? Mesmo sabendo que se me ferirem...ela também sentira?

Os Cavaleiros realmente ficaram espantados em ver o elo empático que as ligavam. Era a maldição que os Céus impuseram. Quando lutassem, seria a derradeira batalha, e elas morreriam.

–Que situação, mestre.-falou Shiryu.-Lutar com ela significaria perder uma amiga.

–Shiryu, Celeste esta preparada para isso ha milênios.-respondeu o cavaleiro de Libra.

–Celeste, afaste-se.-pediu Saga.

–Falei que não quero que se intrometa nisso, Saga.-disse Celeste nervosa.

–Pretendo acabar com isso.-respondeu o cavaleiro passando por ela, e evitando olhá-la.-Enviarei essa louca para outra dimensão, de onde não voltará jamais!

–Está livre para tentar...cavaleiro.-disse Leviatha fazendo um gesto com os braços, esperando o golpe.-Será divertido ver o que farão.

Do lado de fora da Casa de Virgem...

–RELÂMPAGO ATÔMICO!

O golpe de Aioros choca-se violentamente com o de Olivier. E para a surpresa do cavaleiro, não afetou seu oponente em nada a onda de choque provocada. Os cavaleiros de Bronze assistiam espantados o embate, sem coragem de se manifestarem a respeito, como se não quisessem perder nenhum momento dele. Gravar em suas memórias o momento em que viram Aioros de Sagitário manifestar toda a sua força.

–Você realmente é forte, Cavaleiro de Ouro. Não fico entusiasmado com uma luta hÁ milênios!-falava Olivier divertindo-se.-Em respeito a sua força, darei o melhor de mim.

–Você gaba-se demais, Olivier.-diz Aioros.-E não estou com paciência para discursos no momento. Irei acabar com essa luta e me unirei aos meus companheiros na Casa de Virgem para derrotar sua mestra.

–Derrotar minha mestra?-Olivier começa a gargalhar.-Se estivessem enfrentando a Leviatha de alguns anos atrás, realmente eu ficaria preocupado. Mas não imagina o quanto ela está poderosa hoje. Nem mesmo sua "irmã" pode com ela agora. Vocês podem tentar se unir na vã tentativa de destruí-la, mas não conseguirão.

–Isso veremos.-Aioros eleva novamente seu Cosmos, pronto a atacar Olivier.-Esse golpe determinará o fim dessa luta. Eu vingarei suas vítimas, Olivier. Depois desse golpe, elas poderão descansar em paz.

Suas mãos se movem, traçando o que será o golpe mais poderoso do Cavaleiro de Sagitário.

–Seiya, você conhece esse golpe?-Shun pergunta ao companheiro.

–Não, Shun. Nunca vi esse golpe. Nem faço idéia do que seja.-respondeu Seiya, atento aos movimentos de Aioros.

–Prepare-se, Olivier. INFINITY BREAK!

De repente, milhares...não. Milhões de flechas de luz saem das mãos de Aioros em direção ao General do inferno, este apenas ergue as mãos na tentativa de amparar o golpe. Olivier ao fazer isso é arrastado para trás, os pés criam vãos no chão pela força com o qual é jogado. Sua trajetória é interrompida quando atinge uma parede de pedras.

Parecia que a batalha havia sido definida, todos observaram o General cair ao chão, após o golpe de Aioros, mas ele começa a se erguer. Todos parecem surpresos com isso, menos Aioros que permanece impassível, observando seu oponente.

–Você disse que esse golpe definiria a nossa luta?-zombou e o encarou, sorrindo.-Você hiperdimensiona demais a si mesmo...moleque.

–Será?-Aioros apenas diz isso.

Olivier se levanta, tenta dar um passo e sente que todos os ossos de seu corpo começam a se quebrar. O golpe o atingira duramente e ele nem havia percebido.

Inferno...

–Sabe Lúcifer, existe uma regra tão primordial quanto a criação que você corrompeu.-Mamon dizia, enquanto fazia seu genitor retroceder com seus golpes.-O velho...o antigo deve ser removido para que a nova geração governe. Assim que eu terminar com você, pai...sentarei em seu Trono e farei a meretriz da Leviatha ter uma desagradável surpresa.

–Sempre uma criança indócil, Mamom.-dizia Lúcifer se defendendo.-Mas o ensinarei a respeitar seu superior.

–Quem? Você, pai? O Eterno Perdedor?-Mamon gargalhou.-Acho que seu tempo...-um golpe e Lúcifer é lançado ao chão.-...terminou.

Os anjos fazem menção de interferirem na luta, mas a presença de mais alguém os fazem parar. Os dois observam quem havia chegado, e não sabiam o que fazer diante dele.

–Seu tempo, pai...acabou.-falou Mamon, erguendo a espada, mas teve o pulso preso por uma mão mais poderosa.-Quem?

–Se não fosse pela promessa daquela alma deliciosa em minha coleção...eu teria deixado Mamom finalizar esse golpe, Lúcifer.-disse o estranho de cabelos longos e negros e olhos prateados com um sorriso insano.

–Elahel!-Mamon não acreditava naquilo.-Como ousa?

–Eu ouso o que quiser, Mamom. Afinal, seu pai me deu essa liberdade em troca de colecionar as mais raras almas para os seus exércitos.-com a mão livre o pega pela garganta e sussurra em seu ouvido.-E a alma que me prometeram...ah, eu não a recusaria nem em milhões de milênios!

–O que faz aqui, Elahel?-indagou Lúcifer erguendo-se.

–Ora..ajudo meu "rei e senhor" a voltar a seu trono.-respondeu com tom irônico.

–Não faz nada sem um preço a ser pago.-falou com expressão sombria.

–Tem razão.-concordou ainda mantendo Mamom sob seu jugo.-Mas, o que fará com seu filho rebelde?

Lúcifer retira a espada de Mamom que naquele momento encarava o pai com temor no olhar, o Senhor do Inferno sorri e o segura pela garganta.

–Uma temporada no Mar de Sangue e Fogo o fará refletir melhor sua traição...filho.-respondeu e em seguida Mamom é consumido por chamas.

Ele grita e desaparece deixando um silêncio perturbador no ar. Lúcifer encara Elahel, a quem nunca confiou e volta a indagar.

–O que lhe ofereceram?

–O preêmio mais caro que ambos há tempos almejamos e competíamos em possuir, Lúcifer.-respondeu com um sorriso vitorioso, principalmente diante do olhar incrédulo do anjo caído diante dele.-Sim. A alma dela. Eu a terei.

A Cidade de Prata...

Rafael estava diante da Glória que pertenceu a Haziel tempos atrás. A magnífica vestimenta, branca e dourada, possuía três asas de ouro e refletiam todo o esplendor que aquela que o usara já teve.

Lembrou-se dela naquele instante. Da doce amiga que ela era, e de como chorou quando foi expulsa dos Céus. Bem como se lembrou de quando viu Celeste pela primeira vez...

Incontáveis anos atrás...em algum lugar deserto.

O sol implacável castigava a sua pele, bem como a areia que o vento jogava em seu rosto e corpo, ferindo-o. A sede era a segunda sensação desagradável que sentia, bem como os pés que ostentavam ferimentos de queimaduras pela terra calcinada. A sensação de vazio em seu estomago não era maior do que seu coração sentia.

Quem era? O que houve? Vagas lembranças invadiam sua mente...via imagens de uma mulher de cabelos prateados, olhos dourados, belíssima...era familiar, como se fosse parte dela. Mas ao mesmo tempo, uma completa estranha.

Tinha nome? Alguém a procurava? Onde estava? Sua mente estava confusa.

Caiu ao chão. Fechando os olhos, desejando que tudo acabasse. Foi quando sentiu uma brisa suave tocar seu rosto, como se asas batessem levemente em sua pele. Seu corpo nu sendo erguido e carregado para algum lugar.

Talvez horas tenham se passado até que finalmente abriu os olhos e observou onde estava. Uma caverna era seu abrigo contra o sol do deserto, perto dela um manto de pele de animais a esperava, a tocou. Mas algo mais chama a sua atenção. Da rocha uma fonte de água pura jorrava.

Jogou-se contra ela e bebeu, aplacando sua sede, sentindo as forças retornarem a seu corpo castigado. Foi então que reparou que as feridas provocadas pelo sol já não existiam mais. O que acontecia?

–Estais tão confusa quanto uma criança recém nascida.-uma voz chama a sua atenção, e diante dela um rapaz de olhar sereno e cabelos castanhos curtos e revoltos a observava. Ele possuía asas tão brancas quanto o manto que ele usava.-Não temas a mim, irmãzinha. Pois ambos somos filhos do mesmo Pai Celestial. Fui enviado para encaminhá-la no caminho do Bem...o que Ele determinou que fizeste em Seu Nome e se redimiste ante Seus Olhos.

–Quem sois vos?-ela perguntou, recuperando-se da surpresa.-Quem eu sou?

–Sou Rafael, irmã.-respondeu.-E tu...Tu foste um dia chamada de Haziel. Hoje, Ele a chama de Celeste. Foste uma e agora se tornou dois seres, uma alma fraguimentada em duas...incompletas e fadadas a se destruírem, quando a derradeira batalha chegar para ti.

–Eu sou...Celeste?-a jovem de cabelos ruivos parecia mais confusa ainda.

–Ouve bem o que direi...essa é tua historia e seu destino.

Naquele dia ele lhe revelou lembranças de sua vida passada, de como perdera tudo e Celeste compreendera que por causa de seu egoísmo acabou criando um ser que poderia trazer sofrimento ao mundo que Ele concebera.

Naquele dia tomou uma decisão.

–Fazei de mim o instrumento do vontade Dele. Erguerei minha espada e caçarei os que se rebelaram contra Ele, e trouxerem lágrimas aos Seus filhos amados.-e estreitou o olhar, demonstrando que a natureza de Celeste era como o fogo que se alastrava em campos secos.-Eu destruirei meu lado negro...mesmo que isso signifique minha morte. E com minha morte, espero encontrar o perdão e minha redenção diante Dele.

Rafael sacudiu a cabeça, fazendo com que as lembranças fossem embora. Não era hora de ficar divagando. Era o momento de ação.

–Vá!-disse a armadura.-Desperte. Fique alerta. Será necessária novamente.

Em resposta, a Glória brilhou intensamente.

Casa de Virgem...

De braços abertos, Leviatha esperava o Golpe de Saga de Gêmeos. Em seu rosto a loucura estava estampada. O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos a encarava, em seu olhar a determinação de terminar com tudo de uma vez.

–Desapareça deste mundo, bruxa!-falou erguendo as mãos para disparar seu golpe.-OUTRA DIMENSAO!

O golpe parece distorcer a realidade na Casa de Virgem, arrastando Leviatha para outra dimensão. Esta não oferecia resistência, ao contrário, deixou-se levar com um sorriso insano nos lábios.

–Terminou?-Shiryu perguntou incerto. Mas pela expressão tensa nos rostos dos cavaleiros de ouro, percebeu que não havia terminado ainda.

–HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-a risada de Leviatha parecia vir de todos os lugares da Casa de Virgem.-Gostei do passeio.

Um intenso brilho e Leviatha reaparece, empunhando sua espada.

–Um passeio agradável, meu querido. Agora...que tal eu dar o golpe agora?-provocou.-KHUDA GOL-GOT-HA!

–Cuidado com esse golpe!-alertou Aioria tarde demais. O golpe investiu contra os Cavaleiros que foram arremessados longe.

–Sabe, essa brincadeira esta muito cansativa.-dizia Leviatha caminhando até seus adversários caídos.-Achei que os lendários cavaleiros de Atena seriam adversários dignos de acabarem com meu tédio. Me enganei. Achei que você Saga, fosse digno de ficar ao meu lado na nova Era...enganei-me de novo. Agora, vou eliminar todos de uma vez e pegar meu prêmio...a espada e a vida do inocente.

Ao dizer isso, ergue a espada para dar o golpe fatal no primeiro cavaleiro caído diante dela. Saga.

–Que pena...tinha planos para nosso futuro.-suspirou ao dar o arco fatal.

–Errou de novo.-Celeste disse, usando sua lança para impedir o golpe.

Com força redobrada, ela empurra Leviatha com sua lança para trás, acertando-a em seguida com um chute no estômago, para logo em seguida encolher-se de dor, sentindo o mesmo que sua irmã.

–Suas intervenções estão me irritando, Celeste.-sibilou, com os olhos cor de rubis faiscando de ódio.-Não percebe a diferença de poder que temos hoje? Nunca conseguirá me deter com simples golpes de artes marciais.

–Só preciso colocar a ponta da minha lança no seu coração de pedra, "irmã".

–É mesmo?-deu um sorriso irônico.

Celeste se coloca em posição de luta, com a mão esquerda estendida a sua frente, e a direita segurando a sua lança de prata rente ao corpo. O olhar fixo em sua adversária, que apenas mantinha aquele sorriso irônico no rosto, que começava a irritar Celeste.

–Acha mesmo que eu seria tola para lutar com você?-gargalhou.-Nem preciso me aproximar de você para fazê-la sofrer.

Com um rápido movimento da espada, Leviatha acerta a própria perna com a espada. Celeste grita ao sentir o golpe e vê sangue escorrendo de um ferimento em sua perna.

–Eu acho isso particularmente divertido. Sabe o que é mais interessante?-perguntou Leviatha.-É que não me importo com a dor.

–É...você realmente surtou.-Celeste diz.

–Veremos se mantêm esse ar arrogante depois que sentir isso.-Leviatha estava a ponto de se auto-flagelar mais uma vez para atingir Celeste, quando um cosmo muito poderoso a interrompeu.-Ainda tem forças para se levantar, cavaleiro?

–Precisa mais do que aquele golpe para destruir minha vontade, Leviatha.-dizia Saga aparecendo em cena.-E é meu desejo eliminar sua existência dessa terra.

–Já lhe ocorreu que com minha morte, ira perder sua amante também?-disse provocadora, e se divertiu ao ver que suas palavras atingiram o intento de abalá-lo.-Ah...ela já contou?

–Isso não importa.-Celeste falou.-Saga, se é para proteger a todos neste mundo, não hesite em destruí-la.

–Celeste...-Saga fecha os olhos e depois encara as orbes douradas da mulher que conhecera a tão pouco tempo, mas já sabia que seria a única.-Eu sei...

–Sinto muito.-Celeste murmura, tentando não chorar.

–Comovente.-Leviatha faz um gesto teatral, como se limpasse uma lágrima.-Isso foi uma despedida?

–Cale-se, maldita!-vocifera Celeste.

–Bem...se já pararam com o melodrama... KHUDA GOL-GOT-HA!-a demônio lançou novamente seu golpe contra o cavaleiro.

Saga recebe o golpe, se defendendo colocando os braços a sua frente, e para a surpresa de Leviatha, ele não parece ter sentindo o poder.

–O que foi, Leviatha? Não te contaram que o mesmo golpe não funciona duas vezes com um cavaleiro de Atena?-ironizou, e em seu intimo, apreciou ver o rosto surpreso de sua adversária, elevou seu Cosmo.-Você é realmente muito forte, mas não chega aos pés do poder de um Cavaleiro de ouro determinado a cumprir sua missão! Proteger a humanidade!

–Me destruir, estará destruindo ela!-avisou Leviatha.

–Pelo o que sei...não posso matá-la.-reuniu seu cosmos.-E fazer Celeste sofrer faz meu coração sangrar, maldita. Por isso não a perdôo pelo o que me obrigará a fazer! EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!

O golpe lança Leviatha longe, ao mesmo tempo Celeste cai de joelhos ao chão, cuspindo sangue. Saga faz menção de ir até ela, preocupado, se amaldiçoando pelo o que fizera, mas se deteve ao ver que sua adversária não estava ao menos inconsciente, como queria.

–Humano idiota!-ela vociferou.-É muito forte! Mas está se sentindo dividido em me destruir ou protegê-la. Não esta se empenhando em seus ataques, hesitando. Esse é seu erro! Agora, sinta a minha ira!

Leviatha lança novamente o Khuda Gol-Got-ha, mas novamente o golpe é defendido por Saga.

–Desista.-ele avisou.

–Não. Não quero desistir.-ela gargalha.-Quero o poder! Quero ser a única deusa a ser adorada...quero ser novamente inteira!

–O que?-Saga espantou-se.

–Acho que está na hora de eu ir.-ela para o ataque e seu cosmo cresce assustadoramente.-Adeus, Cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

Uma intensa explosão de Cosmos acontece, da mesma maneira assustadora que destruiu a Casa de Touro, pegando a todos de surpresa. A última coisa que Saga fez foi agir por instinto, abraçando Celeste que não tinha a proteção de uma armadura de ouro para esse tipo de ataque.

Do lado de fora, a explosão pegou os Cavaleiros e os Guerreiros deuses desprevenidos. Olivier sorria, antes de desaparecer no brilho dos Cosmos de sua mestra. A onda de choque foi varrendo as escadarias acima e abaixo da Casa de Virgem, até atingirem as respectivas casas vizinhas de Libra e Leão.

Ao ver a onda de choque que se precipitou após o assustador Cosmos que sentira, Levy e Shina que esperavam na Casa de Libra mal tiveram tempo de se protegerem. A onda de choque do cosmos também os atingira.

Em seu templo, Atena assistia a tudo com espanto e temor. Os inimigos estavam cada vez mais próximos. E ela não sabia dizer se os Cavaleiros e seus aliados ainda estavam vivos depois desse ataque. E pode sentir a apreensão nas mulheres que a acompanhavam.

–Kamus! Afrodite!-a deusa chamou os cavaleiros que permaneciam nas últimas casas através de seu cosmos.-Ajudem Miro e Shura no que puderem.

Ambos os cavaleiros concordaram com um aceno de cabeça. Querendo ou não, era a única defesa que se interpôs entre Leviatha e o Templo de Atena...e o Selo.

Mesmo espantado diante do ataque inimigo, do poder de Leviatha, Miro de Escorpião ajeitou seu elmo e se preparou para recepcionar sua adversária. Estava determinado a não deixá-la passar.

Na casa de Capricórnio, Shura e Kayo mal contiveram um tremor ao perceber o que acontecera.

–Impossível!-exclamou Kayo.

–Eu sei.-concordou Shura.-Está preparado para morrer se for preciso?

–Sim.-respondeu o rapaz.

Nos escombros da Casa de Virgem...

A mulher olha ao redor satisfeita. Com um golpe só acabou com os insetos que insistiam em atrapalhar seus planos, e sua irmã não iria interferir tão cedo. Olhou os céus que começaram a escurecer e a nuvens de tempestade começaram a se formar, efeitos de seu poder e do mal que ajudava a espalhar. Um raio e um forte trovão cortou o ar, ela sorri.

–Sua demonstração de fúria não me intimida mais.-ela diz olhando pros céus.-Estou a ponto de realizar minha ambição e o que faz? Mantêm Seus anjos ao Seu lado, nem se digna a enviá-los contra mim. Em breve tomarei Seu Trono também!

Ela caminha entre os escombros e para, olhando para um certo ponto e diz:

–Levante-se.

Dos escombros, Olivier se levanta, com o corpo tão ferido que outro ser já estaria morto, resultado tamanho o impacto de seus ferimentos. Leviatha vai ate ele e o toca.

–Não se aflija. É meu mais fiel servo. E o quero ao meu lado em meu momento de glória.-seu cosmo maligno envolve Olivier que tem seu corpo curado, em agradecimento ele se ajoelha humildemente.

–Obrigado, minha senhora.

–Vamos. Meu destino me aguarda.-e caminharam lado a lado, galgando o que sobrara das escadarias até a casa seguinte.

Passaram pela Casa de Libra, ignorando o Templário e a Amazona caídos ao chão. Quando estes passaram Shina recobrou a consciência.

Levantou a cabeça com dificuldade, tamanha era a dor que sentia. Percebeu que sua máscara estava despedaçada, jogada ao chão pelo impacto da explosão de Cosmos de Leviatha, e frustrada percebeu que eles haviam atravessado a Casa de Libra e não pode fazer nada.

–Droga!-disse zangada, socando o chão. Olhou ao redor e viu Levy caído e imóvel ao chão.-LEVY!

Correu até ele e apoiando a cabeça dele com um braço, tentava ver se ainda respirava, para seu alívio sim, mas ele não respondia a seus chamados.

–Levy! Acorde! Por favor!-ela chamava.

–Hum...S-Shina...é você?-balbuciou.

–Sim.-respondeu aliviada.

–Não consigo vê-la...está escuro.

Shina estremeceu, será que a explosão causou-lhe algum tipo de cegueira.

–Acalme-se, vou buscar ajuda.-disse-lhe.

–N-Não...fique aqui...esta tão...confortável aqui em seus braços. Shina...

–Sim...

–Abraça mais forte?-ela arqueou a sobrancelha.-Não...não consigo respirar direito...acho que preciso de uma respiração boca a boca.

–Maldito!-ela respondeu antes de largá-lo e Levy bater com tudo a cabeça no chão.

–Aaaiiiii...-gemeu.

–O Santuário sendo invadido e você fazendo piadas!-ralhou com ele.

–Ah...mas que ficou preocupada, ficou.-ele respondeu sorrindo e se levantando. Shina bufou.-Eles já estão quase na Casa de Escorpião!

–Eu sei...fique aqui, não está bem.-ela olhou um ferimento no braço do Templário que sangrava.-Irei na frente para detê-los.

–Você?-ele espantou-se.

–Sim. Agora ouça, eu...-calou-se, corada ao ver o Templário parado diante dela, fitando-a.

–Sinto Shina.-ele lhe da um potente soco no estômago, fazendo-a perder a consciência.-Mas não pretendo perder outro amigo para esses demônios.

Ele a colocou gentilmente no chão, apoiando seu corpo contra uma pilastra, e tirou uma mecha dos cabelos dela que caiam na sua fronte.

–Quem sabe...em outra vida eu encontre alguém como você?-disse-lhe dando-lhe um beijo na testa e se levantando.-Parece que vou me encontrar com você mais cedo do que planejei, Mattheo.

E saiu correndo atrás de seus inimigos.

Dos escombros da Casa de Virgem, alguns cavaleiros se erguiam com dificuldade, retirando os entulhos de cima deles. Ikki de Fênix, Seiya de Pégasus, Saga de Gêmeos, Aioros de Sagitário, Siegfried e Celeste são os primeiros a se levantarem.

–Eles estão na nossa frente de novo!-exclamou Saga.

–Então vamos atrás deles!-diz Ikki já caminhando na frente de todos.

–Esperem!-pediu Seiya.-E os outros?

–Hunf!-Ikki para mas não se vira.-Se forem realmente Cavaleiros irão se levantar e prosseguirão sem nossa ajuda! Senão é melhor que continuem enterrados. Não vou ficar perdendo meu tempo aqui!

–Mas...

–Vamos, Seiya.-falou Aioros.-Confie em seus amigos. Não podemos perder tempo aqui.

–Está bem, Aioros.-Seiya concordou, embora a idéia de seus amigos estarem soterrados e abandonados não o agradasse.

–Vamos.-falou Celeste.

Os cavaleiros concordaram e começaram a correr na frente, mas Saga fica para trás e detêm Celeste por um momento. Ele queria dizer algo para ela, mas a mulher apenas o olha e compreende o que ele quer dizer com o olhar.

–Apenas me ajude a dar o golpe final nela, Saga.-ela murmura.

Com o coração contraído, ele concorda com um aceno de cabeça, soltando seu braço. Celeste segura a mão dele por um instante, apertando-a firmemente e depois a solta, para correr atrás dos cavaleiros e alcançar Leviatha.

Saga olha os céus ao sentir os primeiros pingos de chuva e murmura:

–Está me castigando pelos crimes que cometi?

E em seguida, se apressa em alcançar seus companheiros.

Continua...  
><em><em>

Notas finais do capítulo

Agradecimentos especiais a Fabi Washu e a Arthemisys por betarem esse fic.

Agradecimento a todos que acompanham a Saga do Selo. Estamos chegando nos capítulos finais...Finalmente!

Estou me dedicando mais a esse fic, deixando meio que de lado os outros temporariamente, pois não quero dar spoillers dele em outras fics, o que será inevitável se eu quiser explicar a cronologia dos fics e do "universo" que eu estou criando, ao usar dos personagens de Kurumada-sensei.

Mais uma vez, obrigada por acompanhar esse fic!

Beijos!


	21. Capítulo 21

**O TERCEIRO SELO  
><strong>

**"Aqueles que abandonaram a esperança de vencer não podem mais lutar, só podem morrer"**

**Saga de Gêmeos**

**CAPÍTULO 21:**

Com o porte de uma rainha, Leviatha entrava na Casa de Escorpião, acompanhada por Olivier. Não estava mais querendo perder tempo, desejava chegar ao último templo do Santuário, onde sentia a presença do inocente.

A mulher, no entanto parou ao ver que um homem de armadura brilhante a esperava, de braços cruzados e olhar frio.

–Demorou.-Milo disse-lhe, sorrindo com sarcasmo.

–Certamente deve ter percebido a diferença entre nossos poderes.-falou Leviatha.-E mesmo assim, se coloca em meu caminho?

–Isso mesmo.-Milo desdenhou, se posicionando para atacar.

–Tolo. Se simplesmente saísse da frente, viveria mais.

–Nenhum humano vive para sempre.-respondeu o cavaleiro, elevando seu cosmo.-Não pense que irei facilitar para vocês a passagem por essa casa. Aliás, pretendo que ambos jamais saiam daqui!

–Deixe-me cuidar dele, minha lady.-pediu Olivier.-Siga para a Casa seguinte, até alcançar a espada e o escolhido.

–Está bem, Olivier.-concordou Leviatha.-Eu o esperarei logo adiante, meu caro.

–Não vou decepcioná-la.-beijando a mão de Leviatha.

–Ah...por favor. Não me façam presenciar isso.-falou Milo com deboche.-Ainda não almocei.

–Insolente!-vocifera Olivier, irritado com o deboche de Milo.

–Pode vir.-Milo o chamou com um gesto de sua mão.-Vamos terminar com isso para que eu de uma surra na tua amiga também. O fato é que eu não gosto de lutar com mulheres, mas com tribufus é outra coisa.

–Eu o farei se arrepender de tais insultos! Sentirá meu poder, verme.

–Engraçado, não foi você que levou uma surra do Aioros agorinha mesmo?

Olivier se enfurece com as palavras, sem desconfiar que essa fosse a intenção de Milo desde o início. Um guerreiro que se leva pela raiva, logo comete erros que podem ser fatais.

Leviatha observou por um instante os dois guerreiros se encarando, prontos para a luta. Sorriu de maneira enigmática e seguiu adiante. Restava apenas uma casa vazia e em seguida, a Casa de Capricórnio e sua espada sagrada ali guardada.

Lá fora, a chuva começava a cair.

–Ouça Guardião do Mundo dos Mortos...-dizia tocando o chão e desenhando algo com seu dedo indicador.-Libertem-se, Ó Almas condenadas...para que me sirvam mais uma vez.-e sorri.-Retornem a mim, e destruam meus inimigos.

–Depressa!-Falava Ikki impaciente. Cada segundo que se passava deixava os inimigos mais próximos do templo de Atena e de sua família que estava em perigo.-Eu vou deixá-los para trás!

–Ikki está realmente furioso!-comenta Siegfried.

–E como você reagiria se estivesse no lugar dele?-pergunta Seiya.-Ele não admite, mas também deve estar preocupado com Shun naqueles escombros. Seu cosmo e dos outros estão bem fracos.

–Eu entendo o Fênix, Seiya.-responde Siegfried.-E Juro pela minha honra de Guerreiro Deus que não permitirei que aqueles demônios triunfem!

–Sobraram só dois.-pensava Celeste, desconfiada.-E ainda sim ela está confiante demais, mesmo sabendo que há mais cavaleiros a espera dela. O que Leviatha planeja?

Então ela para de correr, tendo um pressentimento horrível.

–O que foi?-Saga para ao perceber que Celeste ficara para trás. Os demais ainda corriam.

–Olivier estava praticamente morto...-murmura e depois grita.-Cavaleiros!-Eles param.-Acaso sentem os cosmos de nossos inimigos?

–O que está perguntando? Os cosmos sombrios deles estão impregnados em todo Santuário.-diz Seiya.

–Haviam dezenas de servos aqui! A maioria foi derrotada até sobrarem Olivier e Leviatha.-diz Celeste.-Mas ainda sentem os cosmos deles?

–Eu...-Seiya tem um pressentimento horrível.-Eu ainda os sinto! Estão diferentes, mais sombrios...

–Os cosmos de espíritos mortos.-diz Saga.-Ela não reviveu Olivier. Ele foi morto pelo golpe de Aioros combinado com aquele ataque de Leviatha. Ela reanimou seu corpo.

–Mas ele...um morto vivo? Ele é um morto vivo agora?-Siegfried surpreende-se.

–E não é o único.-Aioros olha para a vila e depois para as casas zodiacais atrás deles.-Nossos companheiros terão problemas.

–Eles cuidarão disso sem a nossa ajuda!-fala Ikki.-Vamos.

–Como se mata o que já está morto?-pergunta Celeste se apressando para acompanhar os cavaleiros que corriam ao lado de Ikki.-O Cavaleiro da Casa de Escorpião está em sérios apuros se subestimar Olivier e não perceber que seu adversário não é um ser vivente!

–Ela pode fazer isso? Reanimar os mortos?-pergunta Seiya a ela.

–Antes não podia. Esse poder era reservado apenas aos mais poderosos demônios e anjos. No entanto, agora...

–O que a preocupa?

–Já não sei se serei capaz de lutar com ela.

Atena, do alto do seu templo, observava com apreensão as batalhas que aconteciam. Percebeu a presença de Hilda ao seu lado.

–Como está Lana?-perguntou a deusa.

–Aud está cuidando dela.-respondeu a senhora de Asgard.-Essa tensão não é nada boa para a criança.

–Se eu pudesse, tiraria este peso dos ombros dela.-lamentou a deusa.

–Não podemos salvar todos, Atena.-lamentou Hilda.

–Mas esta criança tem que ser salva.-diz Atena firme.

–Eu sei.

–Lana, não pode ficar aqui. A chuva está ficando forte!-pedia Aud inutilmente, a sacerdotisa de Hera não a ouvia.-Dentro do templo estará protegida.

–Não consigo ficar parada, Aud!-ela dizia quase às lágrimas.-Por favor, quero ficar aqui.

–Mas...

–Lana, confie em Ikki e nos outros cavaleiros. Eles deterão esses seres.-falou Atena segurando as mãos dela.-Eu sempre confiei em meus cavaleiros e nunca me decepcionei.

–Eu confio em Ikki. Sei que ele irá proteger nosso filho. Mas...

–Tem medo. Todas estão com medo. Não se sinta envergonhada com isso.-diz a deusa.

–Eu sei.-como para dar-lhe conforto Atena lhe abraça e ela começa a soluçar.-O bebê mexeu...e ele não está aqui para sentir isso...e agora isso...

–Tudo ficará bem, eu garanto.-Atena no entanto sente algo no ar.-Vamos nos abrigar da chuva dentro do Templo.

–Mas...

–Por favor.

A sacerdotisa concordou com um aceno de cabeça e seguiu com Aud para dentro, Atena olhou mais uma vez apreensiva para os locais onde as batalhas aconteceram e estremece. Ela percebe mais alguém observando tudo. Joan, a templária que foi deixada para protegê-las, se necessário.

–É a Exaltação dos Mortos.-murmurou a jovem de cabelos prateados.

–E o que é isso?-Atena pergunta aproximando-se dela.

–Os mortos atendem ao chamado de um ser de grande poder sobrenatural.-explicou a jovem.

Atena estreita o olhar, ela sentia os Cosmos dos mortos.

–AGULHA ESCARLATE!-Milo disparava mais um dos seus golpes em Olivier, totalizando oito agulhas. E embora não quisesse demonstrar, estava surpreso pela capacidade dele de agüentar suas agulhas.-E então? Renda-se ou morra!

–Me render? Jamais!-Altivo, Olivier reuniu seu cosmo disparando contra Milo que salta para evita-lo.-E decepcionar minha senhora? Ela ficará contente se eu levar sua cabeça a ela.

–Diz aí? Como é ser um capacho? E eu que pensei que os Anjos tivessem orgulho.-ainda provocava.

–Ah, sim...se eu fosse um desde o nascimento, seria orgulhoso.-Milo espantou-se com a resposta enigmática.-Ficou surpreso por eu já ter sido humano? Ela me deu imortalidade, poder, amor! Tudo o que um homem poderia querer. E tudo o que eu tive que dar a ela foi a minha alma.

França, Século 1.194, d.C.

Ele estava na Capela de seu castelo, diante dos corpos de sua jovem esposa, morta prematuramente ao dar a luz ao seu primogênito. Mas tanto a mãe quanto a criança eram frágeis demais e sucumbiram.

Ana era culta e sabia ler, coisa rara entre as mulheres, tocava com maestria enchendo seu lar de música e era muito gentil. Todos em Cateau a amavam. Olivier de Touraine não amava Ana, era um casamento imposto por seu pai para estender suas terras e poder, mas havia começado a se afeiçoar a ela em três anos de casamento, mesmo que mal conversassem. Afinal, ela cumpria a contento suas funções de lady de Cateau e até um herdeiro havia providenciado.

Um belo menino...mas muito pequeno e frágil. A criança morreu logo após o nascimento e Ana, não suportou a dor. Ana tirou a própria vida, um pecado considerado imperdoável!

Tocou com a ponta dos dedos o rosto frio da criança. Que cor teriam seus olhos? Seria quieto como a mãe ou sedento por empunhar sua espada em nome do rei, como ele? Tinha uma penugem loira na cabeça, cabelos dourados como os da mãe.

Ele estava aprendendo a aquietar seu coração, estava construindo um pequeno paraíso na Terra, mas tudo lhe foi tirado.

Em apenas três anos, a morte levou seu pai, seu filho e sua esposa. E se não bastasse tudo isso, ameaçavam lhe tirar o castelo de Cateau. Injúrias lançadas por seus inimigos, invejosos de seu poder, de seu porte, de ser um grande guerreiro, chegaram aos ouvidos do rei.

Acusado de pactuar com o demônio para ser um guerreiro invencível fizeram a Santa Igreja questionar sua fé. Uma investigação seria realizada, e ele sabia como isso iria terminar. Seria acusado, torturado e seus bens confiscados antes mesmo de ser morto por bruxaria.

De que adiantou ser fiel a Deus, ter empunhado sua espada pela sua Igreja, de ter matado todos aqueles pagãos inúteis em Seu Nome, se lhe tira tudo? Por Ele o abandonara?

–Milorde?-a voz do monge que cuidou da família Touraine por anos lhe tirou momentaneamente de seus pensamentos.-É preciso enterrarmos os corpos senhor...

Nada respondeu, ele ainda fixava os olhos no pequeno anjo envolvido por panos brancos.

–Milorde?-o monge insistiu, olhando com aflição aos criados ao seu redor.-Senhor, amanhã o Bispo chegará com sua comitiva e se presenciar o senhor velando os corpos de sua esposa e filho, não permitindo que seja sepultados...não será bem visto meu lorde.

–Tem razão.-respondeu Olivier.-Vamos enterrá-los no mausoléu da minha família e...

–Perdão senhor mas...isso não pode ser possível para milady.

Olivier olhou para o monge por sobre os ombros e o religioso estremeceu diante de sua voz fria e cortante como aço.

–O que disse?

–Lady Ana cometeu suicídio meu senhor. Ela não pode ser enterrada em solo sagrado. Além do mais...sua alma não pode ser salva...os suicidas vão para a danação eterna. A criança não foi batizada, mas acredito que o Senhor terá piedade de sua pequena alma e reservou um lugar para ela no purgatório e...

Sua gentil Ana não teria um enterro cristão? Ela que era tão devota não iria receber os últimos sacramentos e ser enterrada como a senhora do castelo deveria ser?

–É assim que seu Deus paga todos os anos de devoção que minha família lhe rendeu? Me trazendo dor atrás de dor?

Oivier questiona com fúria, retirando sua espada da bainha,o monge recua com medo, mas é para o altar e a imagem do Filho em uma cruz que ele olha com ira incontida.

–Que espécie de Deus é Você?

–Milorde! Em nome de todos os Santos! Não blasfeme!

–CALE-SE!

E ele lança sua espada contra a cruz transpassando-a, os criados presentes na capela soltam expressões horrorizadas e recuam temerosos diante do olhar de seu senhor. Ele caminha até o monge e o segura pelo manto, erguendo no ar.

–Enterrem Ana e meu filho no Mausoléu, ou se juntarão a eles na morte!-e em seguida o lança longe.

Horas depois, talvez meia noite, Olivier estava ainda na capela de seu castelo. Não fora ao sepultamento de sua família, isso não lhe interessava mais. Ao seu lado odres de vinho vazias estavam espalhadas pelo recinto e ele mantinha um olhar vazio para o nada.

Os servos deixaram as garrafas ali e saíram o mais rápido possível, deixando seu lorde a sós. E ali ficou horas sem fim. Então, ele ouve as portas se abrirem mas nem sequer ergueu o olhar para ordenar:

–Saia!

A pessoa que entrou na capela nada respondeu, e caminhava em sua direção. Seus passos eram macios, e um perfume desconhecido mas muito agradável aos seus sentidos chegaram a suas narinas e ele ergueu o olhar.

Piscou algumas vezes para tentar vislumbrar na penumbra bruxulenta da capela as formas da mulher mais linda que ele já vira em sua vida, com longos cabelos negros e um vestido rubro como sangue, tão vermelho quanto os olhos dela.

–Quem é você? Como ousa entrar aqui?-perguntou tentando se levantar, mas mal conseguia devido a embriagues. Ela riu e ele a fitou com raiva.-Não ria de mim, bruxa!

–Olivier de Touraine, isso não é o destino que um guerreiro como você deveria ter. Sentado no escuro, tendo pena de si mesmo, esperando os abutres aparecerem e devorarem sua carne.-ela falava caminhando até o altar, passando os dedos no cabo da espada incrustada na espada.-Eu estive observando-o, Olivier...senti o cosmo negro adormecido em seu coração gritando para ser libertado.

–Quem é você, mulher?

Ela sorri perigosamente, e com facilidade arranca a espada da cruz diante do olhar espantado de Olivier. A espada estava tão funda na grossa madeira que seria necessário que um homem forte a retirasse, e com muito esforço. E ela o faz como se fosse nada. A mulher caminha até ele ainda mantendo um sorriso discreto em seus lábios rubros.

–Eu sou aquela que lhe dará poder...poder como jamais imaginou possuir. Lhe ofereço mais que castelos feitos por homens, e a eternidade. A morte...-ela para bem diante de Olivier e toca seu peito musculoso com a ponta dos dedos, causando-lhe arrepios.-A morte jamais o tocaria...

–Mas...o que deseja de mim? O que você oferece, parece incrível demais para ser...

–Verdade?-ela sorri, colocando a espada de Olivier em sua mão e a lâmina em seu ventre.-Eis a verdade.

Com força, ela transpassa o próprio abdomem com a espada do homem, que a olha com espanto amparando o corpo daquela desconhecida em seus braços. Naquele instante parecia que a bebida já havia perdido o efeito e ele olhava para aquele corpo sem vida que depositava cuidadosamente no chão.

–Louca!

Mas assim que ele retira a espada ensangüentada, ela abre os olhos para a surpresa do homem. Olivier recua e cai sentado, observando ela se levantar e virar-se para ele exibindo o ferimento aberto que se fechava quase instantaneamente diante de seu olhar.

–V-você é uma bruxa?

Ela se inclina para ele e sussurra:

–Sou o demônio.-ela encosta seus lábios ao ouvido dele e lhe pergunta, mordendo sua orelha:-Quer a dádiva da imortalidade, Olivier?

–Sim...O que devo fazer?

–Um sacrifício em meu nome...

–E quem é você, milady?

–Leviatha.-ela segura o rosto do lorde entre as mãos, obrigando-o a lhe fitar.-E olhe bem para os meus olhos, Olivier de Touraine, e eu lhe mostrarei quem eu realmente sou.

Atraído pelos sons que vinham da capela, imaginando ter ouvido seu mestre gritar, Willian, que ajudava os pais a cuidar dos estábulos, resolve ver se tudo estava bem. Abriu as portas colocando a cabeça para dentro, observando seu mestre em pé, parado diante do altar. Movido pela curiosidade natural de seus dez anos, adentra naquele lugar caminhando até seu senhor.

–M-mi lorde?

Olivier se vira, seu rosto que não mais demonstrava ira ou frustração, mas uma serenidade que poderia ser considerada abençoada se não fosse o olhar frio dirigido a criança.

–Aproxime-se, Willian.

Minutos depois, Olivier saia da capela com as roupas manchadas pelo sangue inocente de Willian, sacrificado sob o altar que anos atrás fora testemunha de uniões e batizados da família Touraine e dos seus servos. Agora eternamente maculado por um ato de crueldade sem precedentes.

Com a espada ainda gotejando o jovem sangue de Willian, Oliver caminha na direção das residências de seus servos, naquela noite gritos de terror e medo foram ouvidos por toda Cateau, como jamais antes fora ouvido. E ao amanhecer, um silêncio sepulcral dominava o local.

Poucas horas depois, uma comitiva com as cores da Igreja se aproximava. O Bispo em sua carruagem olhava desconfiado para o fato de não ter avistado nenhum vassalo nas proximidades, e nem sequer guardas nos muros de Cateau. Seus soldados também pareciam incomodados com algo. Chamaram para que abrissem os portões e nada.

–Abra os portões, capitão.-ordenou o Bispo que foi obedecido prontamente e em seguida virou-se para os demais religiosos que o acompanhavam.-Sentem? O mal está aqui!

–O mal?-um jovem padre estremece ao olhar para o castelo.

–Fique perto de mim, irmão Gabriel.-pediu o velho Bispo e o rapaz concorda com um aceno de cabeça.-Talvez as acusações contra o lorde de Cateau sejam verídicas.

Os portões, ao contrário do que imaginavam, estava apenas recostados e não trancados. Abriram e toda a comitiva entraram no pátio de Cateau, e sentado nas escadarias que levavam a residência principal estava Olivier com a espada repousada em seu colo, e as cabeças de seus servos e guardas aos seus pés.

Cabeças de homens e mulheres de todas as idades, e tal visão causou tamanho horror a todos. Os soldados sacaram as espadas e as lanças, esperando apenas uma ordem.

–Bom Deus...-murmurou o Bispo.

Olivier ergueu o olhar insano e um sorriso maligno estampou-se e seu rosto.

–Ah finalmente...aquele que minha lady deseja o sangue finalmente chegou.

Ele se levanta e saca a espada, caminhando na direção do Bispo e dos padres que recuavam de medo, menos Gabriel que parecia congelado em seu lugar. Os soldados avançam contra o lorde considerando-o enlouquecido, mas caíram todos mortos pela espada de Olivier, nem sequer sabendo o que os atingira.

Os padres saem correndo de medo, sem olhar para trás abandonando Gabriel que nem sequer tirava os olhos daquele que parecia ser um anjo negro enviado pela morte.

–Você está predestinado a ser um santo...um homem que irá realizar milagres, sua morte irá trazer uma era de trevas...de doenças e guerras.-dizia Olivier diante do padre.-Pelo menos foi o que ela disse.

–Quem...quem?

–Não importa.-e com um único movimento, ele encerra a vida daquele clérigo.

Sem olhar para trás ele abandona Cateau, e esperando-o do lado de fora estava a dama negra que lhe mostrara seu destino.

–Muito bem, meu caro Olivier.-ela estende a mão e Olivier se ajoelha aos seus pés, beijando-a.-Seu trabalho me agradou e muito. Agradou a mim e ao meu senhor, Lucifer.

–Farei tudo para lhe servir, senhora.

–Eu sei. Venha comigo.-ela estende a mão e do nada uma espécie de portão se materializa diante deles.-Eu lhe colocarei do meu lado direito pela eternidade.

–Para onde vamos?

–O Inferno.-os portões se abrem e Olivier sente todo o mal contido naquele lugar tocar sua pele e esta se arrepiar.-Sente medo?

–Não.

Ele sorri para Leviatha e em seguida acompanha sua senhora para o seu reino das trevas, pela eternidade.

–Você é tão insano quanto aquela bruxa!

–Farei com que engula suas palavras ofensivas a minha senhora. Junto com sua língua.

–Pode tentar."-Milo sorriu sarcástico.-"Nem em mil anos conseguiria o feito."

Em reposta, Olivier expandiu seu Cosmo e se lança contra Milo, dando-lhe um soco em seu rosto, o cavaleiro de escorpião sorri e revida o ataque com um golpe certeiro no estômago de Olivier. Os dois começam um duelo de forças, concentrando seus cosmos. Olivier dá uma forte joelhada em Milo, mas a armadura de ouro o protege, e o cavaleiro nem sente nada, em resposta Milo dá um soco na mandíbula do servo de Leviatha, mas inesperadamente para o Escorpião, ele não sente nada.

–Chega de brincadeiras.-diz Milo se afastando com um salto.-Hora de conhecer o seu lugar. AGULHA ESCARLATE!

Olivier recebe o golpe diretamente no peito, e começa a gargalhar para a surpresa do cavaleiro.

–Era para eu sentir alguma coisa?-desdenha.

–Impossível!

–Mortos não sentem dor.-concentra seu cosmo e o atinge.-Pena que você sim.

Milo é jogado contra uma pilastra, mas desce ao chão com agilidade, e encarando seu oponente.

–Morto? Ele é um cadáver ambulante?

–Pronto para ser enviado ao reino dos mortos?-Olivier se aproximava.

–Já estive lá. Péssima decoração, comida horrível e não tinha mulher bonita! Era o inferno mesmo!-zombou elevando seu cosmo.-Não posso te causar dor? Beleza! De que adianta isso se não pode se mexer? RESTRIÇÃO!

Milo ataca com a técnica paralisante, imobilizando Olivier.

–Agora que está quietinho como uma presa diante do escorpião, vamos ver o quanto seu corpo agüenta do meu veneno.-a unha de Milo cresce e fica vermelha.-Até mesmo um zumbi como você tem seus limites.

–Verá que meus limites ultrapassam os seus...e de seus amigos.

–Do que está falando?

–A Exaltação dos Mortos.-e sorri.

–Não pode ser! Deveriam estar mortas!-June exclamava ao ver as Sucubus retornarem e atacarem.

–Diga algo que eu não saiba, June.-Marin desviava de alguns ataques.-METEOROS!

O ataque da amazona de águia acerta uma das Sucubus, mas esta se levanta como se nada houvesse acontecido. Elas atacam em conjunto, cercando as amazonas, mas um contra ataque formado por correntes e discos cortantes derruba várias inimigas, algumas com membros dos corpos decepados.

–Dante de Cérbero e Capella de Auriga.-Marin diz os nomes dos Cavaleiros de prata que acabaram de chegar.-Não deveriam estar protegendo as áreas ao leste do Santuário?

–Asterion e os outros estavam cuidando disso.-respondeu Capella.-Quando de repente os soldados inimigos mortos começaram a reviver! Recebemos ordens de ajudar aqui na vila.

–Chegaram em boa hora.

–Marin!-June alerta, mostrando as Sucubus.

As que estavam feridas mortalmente pelos dois cavaleiros de prata se levantavam ignorando os ferimentos gravíssimos, algumas se arrastando no chão.

–São zumbis?-Dante recua um passo, já de posse de sua bola de aço e corrente.-Que merda é essa?

–Estamos cercados!-diz Marin, em posição de luta.

Leviatha chegava a Casa de Sagitário, lançou um olhar pelo santuário. Seu chamado fora atendido pelas almas dos condenados, sentia seus servos se reerguerem e sorriu. A chuva pesada que caia não a incomodava .

–Atrasem eles o máximo que puderem. Em breve terei tudo o que mereço!-e com tranqüilidade atravessou a casa vazia, caminhando finalmente até seu destino. Capricórnio.

Dos escombros da Casa de Virgem, os cavaleiros que haviam caído começavam a se recuperar. O primeiro a tentar sair era Hyoga, que tem a inusitada ajuda de Shido de Mizar para levantar-se.

–Obrigado.-Cisne observa os estragos.-Que destruição! Onde estão os outros?

–Debaixo destes entulhos. Vamos, precisamos nos apressar e tirá-los de lá para em seguida ajudarmos nossos companheiros.

Os dois começaram a cavar e retirar as pedras do caminho, sentem os cosmos de dois amigos debaixo de um enorme pedaço do telhado da casa de Virgem, e tentam ergue-la sem sucesso, quando uma força poderosa a ergue com facilidade.

–Queriam tirar isto?-Aldebaran pergunta com um sorriso amigável.

–Aldebaran! Que alívio revê-lo.-diz Hyoga e ele percebe mais alguém com ele.-Mu!

–Afastem-se.-pediu o ariano, usando sua telecinésia para erguer as pedras e escombros de cima dos cavaleiros.-Pronto. Como estão?

–Obrigado, Mu.-Shun esfregava o pescoço dolorido.-Achei que não sairia daqui nunca mais.

–Onde estão o mestre e os outros?-pergunta Shiryu olhando ao redor e ajudando Bado a se erguer.

–Não sente os cosmos deles, pivete?-diz Máscara da Morte irritado por ter sido nocauteado pelo poder de Leviatha.-Estão bem na nossa frente e Milo está lutando!

–Então devemos nos apressar e alcançá-los.-diz Hyoga.

–Vão na frente.-avisa Aldebaran, olhando para baixo.-Temos mais visitantes. Aliás, uma visita que deveria ter sido despachada há tempos.

–Do que..?-Shiryu cala ao ver quem subia as escadas.-Malphas e Belais?

–Iuvart também.-diz o ariano sério.-O que é isso?

–São cadáveres manipulados pelo poder de sua mestra agora.-responde Shaka.-Mortos vivos. Não há mais o brilho de vida em seus olhos. Eis a recompensa por servirem uma insana como ela, a escravidão.

–E você diz isso com essa calma irritante!-esbraveja Máscara da Morte.-Se estão mortos, vou mostrar o caminho do inferno que deveriam seguir!

–Tem mais se aproximando.-aponta Shaka.-O exército do inferno de Leviatha.

–Você ao menos poderia se mostrar um pouco preocupado.-ironiza Câncer.

–O que faremos?-pergunta Shun.

–Iremos destruí-los.-determina Aioria.-Vocês alcancem a Casa de Capricórnio e não deixem aquela bruxa pegar a tal espada.

–Shaka, vá com os cavaleiros de bronze e os guerreiros deuses atrás de Saga e dos outros.-diz Mu.-Assim que terminarmos aqui, seguiremos vocês.

–Com meus poderes posso expurgar estes demônios daqui.-diz o cavaleiro de virgem.

–Acredito que você, Saga e Dohko podem fazer frente a Leviatha e detê-la ao lado dos demais cavaleiros de ouro que estão adiante.-fala o Cavaleiro de Áries e os demais concordam, menos Câncer que fica afastado do grupo observando os adversários.

–Então irei.-ele dá as costas aos companheiros, passando pelos jovens cavaleiros de bronze e os guerreiros de Odin.-Vamos.

Shun, Shiryu e Hyoga olham para trás uma última vez, antes de seguir Shaka e os Guerreiros deuses. Não podiam perder mais tempo.

Novamente Joan observa os cosmos se chocando do alto do Templo de Atena. Ela sente a sua inimiga se aproximar da Casa de Capricórnio e de Kayo, pode sentir o espírito tenso do rapaz, ansioso pela luta e o de Lévy que se aproximava de Leviatha.

–Tenham cuidado, Lévy...Kayo.-murmura, com o pensamento no dia que se conheceram.

Jerusalém...em um mosteiro...anos atrás.

Ela era guiada pela mão pela mulher de cabelos ruivos que a tirou do sanatório. Era uma completa estranha, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se mais segura ao lado dela do que de seus pais. Caminhavam pelos corredores escuros de um antigo monastério, seguindo um dos monges que estava um pouco à frente delas.

O padre que as acompanhavam desde o Canadá havia se dirigido com outros homens para outra ala, coisa que a menina não aprovou, pois havia se acostumado a presença bem humorada de Paollo.

–Chegamos.-ela disse com suavidade, mostrando um a Joan um imenso jardim.-Vou lhe apresentar seus amigos.

Havia dois garotos, de mais ou menos de oito a nove anos, sentados à sombra de uma oliveira e um rapaz lendo a bíblia mais distante. Quando viram a mulher chegando, os meninos correram até ela.

–Celeste!-um pequeno de cabelos ruivos e com um sorriso no qual faltavam-lhe alguns dentes de leite se aproximou.-Eu venci o Kayo numa corrida! Fui mais rápido e...quem é?-perguntou apontando para a menina.

–Esta é Joan. Uma companheira.

–Pensei que meninas não pudessem ser templário.-falou o ruivo.

–Lévy! Eu sou uma menina.-respondeu Celeste.

–Mas você não conta.

–Joan, este que fala demais é Lévy.-o clérigo colocou a mão sobre a cabeça do menino e se dirigiu a Joan com um sorriso.-Eu sou Mattheo, e este aqui que é tímido se chama Kayo.

Joan observou o menino de cabelos negros, que ficou coradíssimo e se afastou. Lévy começou a conversar com ela sem parar, contando tudo o que sabia sobre os Templários e o monastério, enquanto o rapaz se aproximou de Celeste.

–Não me parece que ela tenha a visão.

–Joan nasceu com a visão.-diz Celeste.-Senti isso. Está calada por causa dos maus tratos que sofreu, mas acredito que a convivência com os garotos irá mudar isso.

–Primeiro você trouxe aquele trombadinha do Brasil...

–Ei! Ele teve a audácia de roubar minha bolsa. Tem que reconhecer que ele é rápido.-Celeste sorriu.

–E agora esta menina com sérios traumas. Acha isso prudente?

–Você se preocupa demais, sabia?-ela coloca o dedo no nariz dele.-Isso me lembra um aluno que eu tive, que era desastrado e distraído. E que se tornou um Templário muito poderoso.

–Acaso sou eu?-Mattheo finge de ofendido.

–Não. Me refiro a seu irmão, Paollo.-apontou com o olhar o padre Paollo que colocava sua túnica de Cavaleiro Templário, chegando a tropeçar numa pedra.-Vê?

Joan observou aquilo tudo com curiosidade, o modo como Lévy provocava Kayo e era revidado pelo amigo nervoso. Celeste, Mattheo e Paollo que conversavam animadamente. Era como se fossem uma família...mas ela não se sentia aceita por esta família ainda.

Naquela noite, teve um pesadelo. Sempre os mesmos pesadelos. Andava pelas ruas de mãos dadas com sua mãe, de repente as pessoas se transformavam em monstros, demônios...incluindo sua mãe e queria pega-la. Como sempre, acordava chorando.

–Tudo bem?-Kayo perguntou da porta do quarto destinado a Joan.-Ouvi você chorar.

–Qui foi...Uááááá!-Lévy atrás dele, abraçado ao travesseiro e sonolento.

–Não foi nada.-enxugando as lágrimas.

–Teve um sonho ruim?-Kayo perguntou.

–Sim.

–E como era? Contar ajuda a gente a esquecer. Era o que minha mãe me contava.-insistiu o menino.

Joan narrou seu pesadelo, com Lévy adormecido aos pés de sua cama, abraçado ao travesseiro, e Kayo sentado numa cadeira ao seu lado.

–Não precisa ter medo, Joan.-falou o menino.-Sonhos não machucam a gente. Minha mãe me falava isso.

–Cadê a sua mãe?

–Morreu. Fomos dormir uma noite na praça, não tínhamos casa, e ela não acordou mais. Alguns homens a levaram embora, numa ambulância e não a vi mais.-respondeu com um certo tom de tristeza.-Mas eu não me esqueço dela e do que me dizia.

–Ela era bonita?

–Sim. Muito bonita!-respondeu com um sorriso e Joan teve vontade de sorrir também.-Eu vou cuidar de você, Joan.

–Hã?-ela não entendeu.

–Prometo que vou te proteger.-falou sorrindo e ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

–E quem vai proteger você, Kayo?-fechou os olhos rezando baixinho.-Será que você ainda cuidará de mim se souber o que eu fiz?

E relembra do que fez momentos atrás.

–Atenderei o que me pede...mas o que me oferece é pouco diante dos fatos...desejo algo mais do que a Caixa de Anupus!

–O que deseja?-ela perguntou cautelosa, Celeste havia lhe instruído a ser cuidadosa com Elahel.

–O que desejo não podes me oferecer. Quero a alma de um ser.

–Eu ofereço a minha alma na barganha.-diz sem hesitar.

–Sua alma é tentadora, de fato. Alguém que nasceu com o dom da visão, capaz de nos enxergar nos corações dos homens é algo valioso. Mas o prêmio que desejo, donzela, é maior!

–Quer a alma de Celeste?

Elahel fica em silêncio.

–Ela me autorizou a barganhar com a alma dela se for preciso.-ela estremece ao proferir tais palavras.-Sabe que não minto e que ela faria isso para deter o Apocalipse e garantir que a humanidade viva mais alguns milênios!

–Ah...a Assassina de sua própria raça se oferece ao Tormento Eterno de livre e espontânea vontade...-ele gargalha.-Tens certeza disso? Oferece a alma de uma amiga em troca de meus favores?

Joan entrega a Caixa de Anupus a Elahel e confirma.

–Eu ofereço a alma de Celeste Archangellus em troca que você ajude a restituir o Trono do Inferno ao seu legítimo governante e a Ordem seja novamente restabelecida. Que Lúcifer governe o Inferno até o dia do Juizo Final.-e acrescenta encarando o ser que se materializou diante dela.-E ofereço a minha alma se necessário for.

–Guarde sua alma. Meu prazer será o de possuir Celeste...e vê-la se consumir por ter feito este acordo comigo, humana. A alma de Celeste é minha! Nada mais eu quero a não ser ela! E ao final da luta, quando Lúcifer sentar em seu trono e a sua vadia perder seu poder por conta disso, buscarei Celeste.

Casa de Escorpião...

Olivier gargalhava com insanidade, deixando Milo furioso.

–Qual é a sua, cara?-pergunta o Cavaleiro.

–A hora final se aproxima. Minha mestra não poderá ser vencida!

–Estou de saco cheio de ouvir tantas lorotas.-Milo percebe que Olivier estava se libertando de sua Restrição.-O que?

–Não posso ficar parado. Tenho que deter a maldita aqui...para que não atrapalhe minha mestra.-com uma explosão de cosmos libertando-se.-Ela chegou.

Naquele momento, Saga, Celeste e os demais Cavaleiros entravam na Casa de Escorpião.

–Ótimo.-dizia Olivier.-Enterrarei todos neste lugar!

Leviatha subia as escadas que levavam a Casa de Capricórnio, e olhou com divertimento os homens que ali estavam para protegê-la.

–Um Cavaleiro Templário e um Cavaleiro de Atena...tsc, tsc...Isso será rápido.

–Nem um passo a mais, mulher.-avisou Shura, olhando friamente.

–Olá.-ela dizia ignorando o aviso de Shura.-Eu sou Leviatha...e vim pegar minha espada.

Continua...


	22. Capítulo 22

**O TERCEIRO SELO**

**CAPÍTULO 22**

"Os anjos se fazem notar apenas para aqueles que acreditam na sua existência, embora sempre estejam presentes."

As Valkírias (Paulo Coelho)

xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

Leviatha subia as escadas que levavam a Casa de Capricórnio. E olhou com divertimento os homens que ali estavam para protegê-la.

–Um Cavaleiro Templário e um Cavaleiro de Atena...tsc, tsc...Isso será rápido.

–Nem um passo a mais, mulher.-avisou Shura, olhando-a friamente.

–Olá.-ela dizia ignorando o aviso de Shura.-Eu sou Leviatha...e vim pegar minha espada sagrada.

–Hunf...é mais confiante do que eu imaginava.-Shura desdenhou.

–Cuidado, cavaleiro.-avisou Kayo sacando suas espadas.-Eu me lembro que ela era uma adversária perigosa antes de ter seu poder aumentado assim.

–Eu enfrentei deuses, rapaz. Não será esse anjo expulso dos céus que vai me derrotar.

–Ah...isso que eu admiro nos cavaleiros de Atena.-dizia Leviatha.-Esta falsa imagem de invencibilidade sustentada pela sua arrogância. Verá, meu caro...que por mais forte que seja, sempre haverá alguém superior a você.-ela aumenta seu Cosmo e ataca.-E Hoje está diante de um ser superior!

Os cosmos de Leviatha e Shura de Capricórnio se chocam.

xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

–O espanhol já começou a brincar.-comentou Máscara da Morte, antes de usar um golpe em um morto vivo, reduzindo-o a pedaços.-Tentei enviar suas almas para o Yomotsu, mas estas coisas não tem mais almas!

–São apenas, marionetes!-diz Mu cauteloso com a aproximação dos inimigos.

–Estamos perdendo um tempo precioso aqui!-diz Aldebaran derrubando mais alguns.

–Chega de brincar!-Aiolia se afasta dos mortos vivos que o cercavam, concentrando seu ataque.-LIGHTING PLASMA!

Como esperado, os atingidos pelo golpe do Cavaleiro de Leão praticamente explodem no ar, reduzidos a nada. E não voltam a se regenerar.

–Temos que destruir totalmente seus corpos para que não voltem!-alertou Aiolia e todos concordam com um aceno de cabeça.

–GRANDE CHIFRE!

–EXTINÇÃO ESTELAR!

–LIGHTING PLASMA!

–ONDAS DO INFERNO!

Os golpes combinados destes cavaleiros varrem as escadarias, levando com eles o exército dos mortos de Leviatha.

–Terminou?-Aiolia pergunta, olhando ao redor.-Não sinto mais seus cosmos sombrios.

–Olha ali, sobraram dois.-apontou Máscara da Morte aos dois zumbis que restavam.

–São os falecidos Generais.-explica Mu de Áries.-Iuvart e Belais.

–E não precisa ser gênio para saber que se resistiram aos nossos golpes...boa coisa não é.-comenta o Cavaleiro de Câncer.

Os Generais renascidos são envolvidos por um Cosmo sombrio e poderoso, atacando em seguida os Cavaleiros de Ouro.

xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

Na Casa de Escorpião.

–DEMON'S CHAOS!

A explosão do golpe de Olivier pegou os Cavaleiros de surpresa, mas foram rápidos o suficiente para se defenderem como podiam. Milo contra ataca com sua Antares, mas Olivier parecia não sentir o golpe.

–Que saco! Este cara não sente dor não!-resmunga o Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

–Mortos não sentem dor.-responde Celeste, investindo com sua lança, mas o demônio foi rápido a ponto de segurá-la no ar.-Que?

Com um movimento, usando sua força, ele a arremessa contra um pilar.

–Celeste!-Saga encara Olivier com puro ódio.-Vai se arrepender de tê-la ferido!

–E você irá se arrepender de ter cruzado o meu caminho, cavaleiro de Gêmeos.-ele engrandece seu cosmo e investe contra Saga.-DEMON'S CHAOS!

Saga salta evitando ser atingido e, usando a velocidade da luz, vara o pequeno espaço que o separa de Olivier, desferindo um soco em seu rosto. A força utilizada foi enorme. Saga sentiu em seu punho os ossos do pescoço dele se quebrarem e viu o corpo afundar em uma cratera na parede.

–Patético.-diz o General Demoníaco levantando-se e recolocando aos estalos o pescoço quebrado.-Não perceberam que não posso ser destruído mais? Não por vocês? E muito menos por um idiota como você, Saga de Gêmeos?

–Maldit...!

Saga não completa a frase. A força do cosmo de Oliver lança-o para trás, fazendo-o voar por cima de seus companheiros e afundando em uma parede.

–Saga!-Celeste e Seiya gritam por seu nome, e é com alívio que a mulher o vê levantar-se. Parecia bem.

–E isso é o máximo que consegue fazer, Olivier?-pergunta o geminiano.

–Não. Nem comecei.-o demônio responde elevando o cosmo.

–Estamos perdendo um tempo valioso aqui.-diz Ikki.

–Não precisa se preocupar, Cavaleiro...nada do que fizer irá deter minha mestra e salvar sua criança.-zombava Olivier, enfurecendo Ikki.-O destino dela está traçado.

–Se há uma coisa que acredito que não existe é essa tolice de destino. Nós fazemos os nossos próprios destinos, Olivier. O seu será ser morto aqui!-Ikki o ameaça.

–Fênix...-Celeste se ergue com dificuldades.

–Que tal se eu cuidar dele enquanto vocês seguem em frente?"-Milo sugere ficando ao lado de Fênix.

–E quem disse que vocês sairão daqui?-Olivier ergue a mão e uma névoa negra envolve o lugar.-Nunca tivemos um verdadeiro combate, Celeste. Então não conhece minha técnica. ARENA NEGRA!

Todos são envolvidos pelo poder de Olivier, e quando deram por si, se descobriram em um tipo de ilusão, envoltos pelas trevas. Não enxergavam nada, e um silêncio perturbador os envolviam.

–Que lugar é esse?-Seiya olha ao redor.

–Estamos em outra dimensão.-explica Saga.

–Esse negócio de dimensões é a sua área, Saga. Consegue quebrar isso?-Aioros indaga, mantendo-se alerta sobre algum ataque de Olivier.

–Não. Isto é diferente de tudo o que já vi.

–Então o único meio de sairmos daqui seria...-Seiya comenta.

–Matando Olivier.-completa Siegfried sério.

–Certo. Mas como matar um cara que está morto?-Milo pergunta, olhando ao redor.

–Isto é uma espécie de prisão! Olivier quer nos manter aqui!-Siegfried comenta.

Os cavaleiros mantinham uma formação de defesa, formando um círculo e de costas um para o outro. Foi quando notaram algo.

–Esperem...onde está Celeste?-Saga olha ao redor, não a vendo em lugar algum naquela escuridão.-Não sinto sequer seu cosmos!

Do lado de fora da névoa negra, Celeste ainda estava encostada num pilar, sentindo o braço machucado se curando.

–Quando ela está perto...até mesmo meus ferimentos demoram a cicatrizar.-comenta consigo mesma.-Preciso libertá-los e...

Naquele momento uma mão a agarra pelos cabelos, puxando com violência.

–Olá.-Olivier a saúda com um sorriso maligno e em seguida a joga contra um parede.-Há muito tempo esperava por esse dia. Depois que cuidar de você...será a vez de seu amante e seus aliados intrometidos.

–É muito corajoso lutando contra uma mulher ferida, maldito!- uma voz grave ecoa pelo local.

Olivier observa uma enorme Fênix se formando e diante dele adquirir as formas de um homem.

–Por que não usa toda essa coragem comigo?

–Fênix! Impossível! Por que não foi tragado pela minha técnica?-Olivier não escondia seu espanto.

–É preciso mais do que este truque para segurar uma fênix!-Ikki sorri com ironia.-Se para chegar em sua mestra tenho que te derrotar, então prepare-se! Não demonstrarei piedade alguma por você, demônio!

–Fênix...

–Vá.-ele ordena, sem tirar os olhos de seu rival.

–O que?-Celeste fica espantada.

–Vá e detenha sua irmã.-depois deu um sorriso confiante.-Isso não vai demorar, logo estaremos te alcançando na Casa de Shura.

Ela ponderou se devia deixar um companheiro de batalhas para trás, mas percebeu a confiança que ele estava lhe depositando com isso. Celeste concordou com um aceno de cabeça e saiu correndo para os fundos da Casa de Escorpião. Olivier sorriu.

–Ela não vai muito longe. Assim que você morrer, irei atrás dela.

–Hunf...você está dizendo que eu irei morrer?-Ikki sorriu irônico.-É engraçado ouvir tais palavras de um morto.

–Morra.-diz Olivier explodindo seu cosmos.-DEMON'S CHAOS!

Mas Ikki nem se move. Estende uma das mãos e com certa facilidade apara o golpe de Oliver.

–Deixe-me lembrá-lo, Olivier. Um golpe não funciona duas vezes contra um Cavaleiro de Atena.-ele fecha o punho, selando o golpe de Olivier.-Terá que inventar um golpe novo se quiser me derrotar.

–Maldito!-Olivier recua um passo.

–E saiba que o farei sofrer por ter assassinado Arman.-avisou com o olhar inflamado.-AVEEEEEEEEE FÊNIX!

xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

Casa de Capricórnio.

Os gritos de dor de Shura e Kayo se misturam, quando ambos são atingidos pelo golpe de Leviatha.

–Isto está ficando tedioso.-ela comenta, caminhando até os dois rapazes.-Saiam do meu caminho e permitirei que vivam alguns minutos a mais. Basta que me deixem pegar minha espada.

–Acha que vai passar assim por mim?-Shura já havia perdido o elmo, ainda assim mantinha seu olhar fixo na oponente.-Esqueça. Quer a sagrada espada Excalibur? Bem, eu a darei de bom grado a você!

Shura concentra seu cosmo, e Leviatha recuou um passo ao sentir tamanho poder.

–Magnífico!-ela murmurou.

–Eis sua espada, Bruxa. EXCALIBUR!-desferindo o golpe que era capaz de cortar qualquer coisa.

O golpe atingiu a mulher, e parte do templo atrás dela, que ruiu com o poder de Shura.

Celeste sente o golpe de Shura em si mesma, como era esperado pela proximidade com Leviatha. Ela solta um grito rouco, segurando o ombro como se alguém tentasse arrancar seu braço de seu corpo.

Suando frio, e recuperando o fôlego, ela se ergue e novamente caminha...desta vez a passos trôpegos por causa da dor. E a casa de Capricórnio parece estar muito distante.

Vendo as pedras caírem, e a poeira baixando, Shura permanece sério. Kayo intimamente gostaria que Leviatha caísse com o golpe do Cavaleiro, mas ele conhece a verdade por trás do Anjo Caído e sabe que só podem retardar seu avanço e ajudar a única pessoa que pode matá-la.

Não foi surpresa ver um vulto feminino formar-se através da nuvem de poeira. Foi nauseante ver o enorme corte que quase arrancara seu braço, deixando-o pendurado por um pedaço de pele apenas.

Mas Leviatha não parecia abalada. Segurando o braço, ela une as parte e vê-se que a carne começa um trabalho de regeneração surpreendente.

–Precisa mais do que isso, Cavaleiro.-ela diz com um sorriso debochado.

–Então darei o meu melhor.-diz erguendo novamente a mão.-Vai continuar sorrindo quando sua cabeça separar-se de seu corpo? DANÇA DAS ESPADAS!

Shura desfere um feixe de luz de seu braço, e este feixe começa a se multiplicar e a se entrelaçar, formando uma rede quadriculada de energia, cortando tudo o que tocava.

–Fascinante...-murmura Leviatha antes de expandir seu cosmo.-Mas inútil!

Ela dispara seu cosmo e as energias colidem, criando uma explosão. A força desta distrai momentamente Shura, e quando ele vê sua adversária desaparece no ar. Shura e Kayo olham para os lados, tentando localizá-la, mas o ex-Anjo reaparece atrás do Cavaleiro de Capricórnio, que recebe o alerta do Templário tarde demais.

–Adeus.-diz a morena, antes de acertá-lo com um golpe poderoso e covarde pelas costas, projetando-o contra Kayo. Ambos caem ao chão desacordados.-Agora...minha espada.

Observando as unhas, ela caminha despreocupada pela Casa de Capricórnio parando quando se viu diante de uma estátua. A estátua da deusa da justiça, presenteando um cavaleiro com a Sagrada Espada.

Leviatha sorri, reúne seu cosmo e o dispara contra a estátua, reduzindo quase que totalmente a pó. Presa a um pedaço de pedra que ainda permanecia inteiro, uma magnífica espada com o cabo dourado e pedras preciosas incrustadas.

–A verdadeira e lendária Excalibur! Então era verdade que estava neste templo há milhares de anos!

Ela a toca. Sente a espada tentar rejeitá-la, mas é ignorada pela mulher que a retira da pedra.

–Dizem que você não pode ser usada pelo mal...ora, você irá me ajudar a criar uma utopia. Isso não é uma coisa boa?

E gargalhando se dirige a Casa de Aquário, cada vez mais próxima de sua vítima.

xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

Inferno...

Elahel caminhava ao lado de Lúcifer, pelos infindáveis corredores de seu castelo. Atrás deles, os Anjos Ariel e Rahel, a passos cautelosos os seguiam, atentos a qualquer ato desonesto de Elahel.

–Você ouviu? O que ofertaram pela ajuda deste asqueroso?-Rahel cochichava ao companheiro.

–Sim.-tal assunto desagradava Ariel.-O que há na cabeça daquela mulher em ofertar sua alma assim?

–Situações desesperadas pedem medidas desesperadas. Não é um ditado dos homens?-Rahel suspira.-Não me agrada isso.

–Infelizmente era algo que ela esperava amigo.

–Do que fala?

–Ela foi expulsa dos céus. Jamais poderia colocar os pés no Paraíso, pois cometeu um terrível pecado.

–Então...suas lutas foram em vão? Tudo o que ela sofreu foi inútil?-Rahel estava inconformado.-Não é justo...não deveria contestar uma ordem DELE, mas não é justo que depois de tudo o que ela viveu, o mal que combateu...termine a eternidade no fogo do Inferno ao lado destes demônios!

–Demônios, cuja maioria ela mandou de volta para cá...pelos meios mais difíceis...e que com certeza estão ansiosos por colocar suas mãos nela.

–Isso é revoltante!-o anjo cerrou os punhos.

–Não é estranho?

–O que?

–Lúcifer sempre almejou a alma de Celeste...ele não me parece preocupado pelo fato de Elahel ter conseguido.

Rahel observa o ex-monarca do Inferno. Realmente ele estava muito calmo. E o anjo não sabe se isso é um bom sinal.

–Sugiro que fiquemos atentos a tudo.-diz Ariel.

–Chegamos.-diz Elahel.

–Ao salão do trono?-indaga Ariel.

–Não. Ainda não. Chegamos na Torre.-aponta Lúcifer.

Rahel e Ariel observam aquele lugar, um enorme deserto que surgiu e que parecia oculto no castelo, depois de indagarem se aquilo era possível, lembraram que estavam em um reino onde as leis da Física comuns, que regem o mundo dos homens, nada ali representam. No meio do deserto, uma enorme torre espiralada, cujas escadas não levavam para cima, e sim para baixo. Ariel já sabia que construção era aquela e para onde levava.

Levava aos Nove Círculos Infernais.

Eles param diante do monumento.

–Esqueci que seu trono se encontra no final dos Nove Círculos.-comenta o anjo.

–Daqui não podemos prosseguir.-diz Rahel.

–Certamente. Caberá a mim ajudar meu "monarca" a recuperar o que é seu. Cada Circulo, um governante...responsável pelos tormentos de algum pecador.

–E nem todos os governantes receberão bem a mim.-comentou o príncipe das trevas.

–Eu estou do seu lado.-respondeu Elahel com cinismo.-A maioria está na Terra dos homens, foram derrotados...outros preferem ficar neutros...mas há aqueles que certamente tentarão destruí-lo apenas para tentarem a sorte como regentes daqui.

–Hunf!-Lúcifer sorri.-Vamos.

xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

Kamus de Aquário aguardava pelo momento que lutaria. Dizia a si mesmo que não fraquejaria diante do inimigo e encerraria aquela loucura ali mesmo na Casa e Aquário, mas um chamado doce do Cosmo de Atena o faz olhar na direção do Templo da deusa.

–Atena?

–Kamus...ela é demasiada poderosa para você enfrentar sozinho.-dizia a deusa preocupada com o bem estar do cavaleiro.

–Eu não serei derrotado, minha deusa.

–Kamus, por favor...retorne ao Templo juntamente com o Cavaleiro de Peixes. Juntos devem enfrentar Leviatha.

–Com todo respeito, senhora...eu lutarei sozinho.

–Não é um pedido, Kamus. É uma ordem!-Atena diz com firmeza e autoridade, fazendo o Cavaleiro de Aquário resignar-se a obedecer a seu pedido.

Assim, Kamus sobe na direção da Décima Terceira Casa. Onde Afrodite já o aguardava para lutarem juntos contra a invasora. Eram agora a última defesa do Santuário... Os únicos entre o Anjo Caído e o inocente.

Por isso, Atena estava preparada para usar seu único recurso se for preciso.

xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

–AVEEEEEEEE FÊNIX!

–DEMON´S CHAOS!

Apesar dos esforços de Olivier, e de seu poder, o demônio estava recuando diante da força de Ikki. O Cavaleiro de Fênix tinha fortes motivações e estava determinado a acabar de uma vez com todas com os Anjos Caídos que invadiram o Santuário e ameaçavam a sua futura família. Olivier tenta acertar o Cavaleiro, que conseguia desviar de seus golpes.

–Chega disso! Estou farto de lutar com um covarde inútil como você."-ele aponta do dedo para Olivier.-"Eu já lutei contra adversários mais interessantes que um mero capacho. Prepare-se para morrer!"

–Idiota! Esqueceu que este corpo não pode mais morrer?-Olivier debocha.

–Sim. Mas e sua mente e alma podres?-Ikki avança.-GOLPE FANTASMA DE FÊNIX!

Olivier sente uma dor aguda e fina transpassar sua cabeça. Era o golpe de Fênix que atravessava seu crânio, atingindo seu cérebro. Por um momento, o General Demoníaco permanece imóvel, de olhos vidrados...mas ele cerra os olhos e sorri, depois começa a gargalhar.

Ikki o observa sério e calado.

–Este é o famoso Golpe Fantasma?-pergunta com sarcasmo.-Não senti nada!-e se vira para encarar Ikki, mas quando tenta caminhar, algo parece detê-lo.-O que?

Sombras saiam do chão, e agarravam suas pernas, imobilizando-o, gemiam e chamavam por seu nome. Estupefato, o General parecia reconhecer tais sombras. Eram suas vítimas.

Algumas pertenciam ao seu passado antes de se tornar quem é, outras eram homens e mulheres que foram usados e mortos por ele em sua longa vida servindo ao Inferno, e haviam os rosto de Templários que morreram na vã tentativa de acabar com sua existência.

–Algo errado, Olivier?-Ikki pergunta com deboche.-São apenas velhos conhecidos que querem sua companhia no Inferno!

–A-afastem de mim, seus fantasmas decrépitos!-ele eleva seu cosmo, tentando afastá-los.-Malditos!

Então ele reconhece entre os cadáveres os rostos do jovem pajem William, que fora morto por ele quando decidiu seguir as trevas. Os rostos de todos os seus servos, guardas que lhe foram fiéis, as amas que o viram crescer quando criança em Cateau, seus pais e o rosto de Anna.

Anna, sua falecida esposa, que de todos era a que mais parecia sofrer.

–N-Não!

Ela agarra firme em seus ombros, mordendo com toda a força em seu pescoço. Mas o General consegue se soltar e a ouve lamuriar-se. Logo, outros tentavam agarrá-lo, devorar sua os repelia com golpes, com seu cosmo mas era inútil, dezenas de garras e mãos substituíam aquelas que eram destruídas. Olivier começou a sentir que os fantasmas adquiriam consistência e arranhavam e mordiam sua pele, arrancando sangue e pedaços.

–Esqueci de mencionar que estão famintos?-Ikki provocou.

Olivier estava sendo devorado pelos espectros. Até que por fim, ele grita, sentido sua carne ser arrancada de seus ossos, unhas furarem seus olhos, cravando-se nas órbitas e sua garganta ser dilacerada por dentes vorazes. E Anna arrancar seu coração negro de seu peito.

Olivier grita mais uma vez...a última.

Por fim, Ikki observa o Demônio imóvel, olhar perdido. Sua mente havia sido destruída.

–Até um verme desmorto como você pode ser destruído pelos seus pecados.-diz o Cavaleiro de Fênix, passando por ele. Olivier cai ao chão.-E isso não teria ocorrido se você ainda não tivesse uma alma humana, carregada de culpa e pecados, Olivier.

Logo depois, os Cavaleiros aprisionados pela técnica de Olivier se soltam, e observam o corpo inerte do General por alguns instantes.

–Ele não virou pó como os outros...

Mas a voz alterada de Ikki chamando-os não dá tempo para buscar respostas.

–Andem logo! Estão me atrasando!

Sem perder mais um segundo sequer, eles correm tentando alcançar Leviatha o quanto antes.

xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

A luta entre os Cavaleiros de prata e os cadáveres ambulantes estava ficando desesperadora. Marin e os demais se viam cercados e impossibilitados de agir, todos estavam ficando exauridos, quando de repente...

–GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!

Um poderosa onda de energia cósmica atingiu os zumbis, reduzindo a pó os zumbis. Quando a poeira do ataque abaixa, os Cavaleiros de prata conseguem enxergar quem os salvara.

–Kanon!-Marin fica aliviada por ele ser um aliado agora. E embora desconfie do homem ao seu lado, fica feliz de haver guerreiros poderosos os ajudando.-Sorento de Sirene.

–Não há tempo para se cumprimentarem.-avisa Kanon.-Há mais destas coisas pelo Santuário. Vamos!

–Reduzam seus corpos a pó ou pedaços impossíveis de serem reunidos.-explica o marina de Sirene.-Descobrimos da pior maneira que é a única maneira de pará-los definitivamente.

Os Cavaleiros de prata concordam e se espalham pelo Santuário. A amazona de Raposa que acompanhava June e Marin para e encara Kanon.

–Eles estão bem.-ela diz, claramente se referindo a família de Kanon na vila.

–Eu sei que Juliana sabe se defender e aos nossos filhos sozinha.-responde o marina observando agora as Doze Casas.

–Mas isso não me impede de ver como eles estão, enquanto você e o carinha da flauta vão até Atena. Sei que é isso o que quer fazer."-diz a amazona, correndo para a vila.

Kanon e Sorento se entreolham e correm em seguida para as moradas sagradas dos Cavaleiros de ouro.

xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

Leviatha chegava naquele momento a Casa de Aquário. Nota que o Cosmo do Cavaleiro que devera guardá-la está próximo ao Templo da deusa, junto com o do Cavaleiro de Peixes. A anjo das trevas sorri, uma inútil tentativa de detê-la, como tantas outras.

Ela sentia Celeste cada vez mais perto...mas cada vez mais cansada e enfraquecida. Cada golpe disparado contra seu corpo afeta mais a sua "irmã" e isso a deixa satisfeita.

Ela entra no templo de Aquário e o atravessa rapidamente.

O fim se aproximava.

Continua...

Notas finais do capítulo

Notas:Me baseei em duas obras pra descrever um pouco o Inferno. Em Spawn de Todd MacFarlane e na Divina Comédia de Dante Alighieri.


	23. Capítulo 23

** O TERCEIRO SELO**

**CAPÍTULO 23**

**"Deixai toda esperança,**

** Ó vós que entrais!"**

** Divina Comédia, Inferno, Canto III, 9.**

A chuva estava cessando...apenas uma garoa fina caia...os céus pareciam mais calmos sobre o Santuário, o mesmo não podia ser dito em seu solo sagrado. Palco de grandiosas batalhas...e pelos sangue de heróis.

Subir os últimos lances das enormes escadarias, atravessando a última casa. Tudo parecia conspirar para que suas metas fossem alcançadas, até que Leviatha parou ao deparar-se com um grandioso tapete de rosas entre a Casa de Peixes e o Templo do Grande Mestre.

–Acham mesmo que isso me deterá?

Começou a caminhar pisando nas rosas, arranhando-se em seus espinhos, espalhando suas pétalas e o pólen à medida que avançava por entre elas. Sentiu-se incomodada pelo forte perfume, e notou que as pétalas pareciam grudar em sua armadura. Parou e observou melhor o local, segurando em sua mão uma rosa que parecia flutuar no ar.

–Envenenadas... há veneno nestas rosas. Uma armadilha tão bela quanto mortal!-e sorriu, esmagando a rosa em sua mão.-Se eu fosse humana, certamente estaria condenada.

Ergueu a mão, deixando a rosa esmagada cair, sua cosmo energia formou uma esfera em sua palma e disparou contra as rosas, abrindo caminho por entre o belo ardil. Com um sorriso confiante em seu rosto, a certeza de que nada e ninguém poderiam detê-la, recomeçou a caminhar.

–Ela destruiu minhas rosas.-Afrodite comentou preocupado, segurando uma rosa vermelha na mão.

–Somos tudo o que restou entre ela e o Selo.-afirmou Kamus.

–Sinto os cosmos dos outros Cavaleiros. Alguns estão lutando, outros correm diretamente para cá!

–Por isso temos que resistir ao máximo.

–Isso me lembra de nossa batalha contra os Titãs. Apesar de serem divindades poderosas, nós os enfrentamos com coragem.-sorriu o cavaleiro de peixes.-Agora não sei se era realmente coragem ou a impetuosidade da adolescência.

–Acredito que ambos.-sentiu a aproximação de Leviatha e se colocou em guarda.-Pronto?

–Sempre.-segurando entre os dedos três rosas vermelhas.-Tem mais alguém ali! Como não reparei antes!

–Ele ocultou seu Cosmo! Esperando para atacar!-Kamus ficou espantado.-Garoto estúpido! Quer se matar?

–Falando em jovens impetuosos...

–Aborrecentes!-Kamus resmungou.

Leviatha caminhava pelas escadas, parando ao notar que era seguida. Sorriu e olhou para trás, para o jovem de cabelos ruivos e rebeldes que aparecia, com uma espada na mão.

–E aí?-Lévy cumprimentou, com um sorriso enorme.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atena olhava fixamente para a grandiosa estátua que a representava. Não poderia ficar parada diante do que acontecia, era hora de agir. Em sua mão direita, ela apertava o seu báculo.

–Atena?-Hilda a chamou, acompanhada por Aud e Lana. Joan estava mais afastada, atenta ao que acontecia próximo delas.-O que está fazendo?

–Preparando-me para a batalha.-respondeu a jovem deusa, olhando fixamente para a estátua que representava a sua divindade.-Achei que desde o final da guerra contra Hades, contra os deuses do Olimpo, eu não precisaria mais usá-la.

–O que pretende?

Saori Kido não respondeu de imediato, seu cosmo se eleva sutilmente e num piscar de olhos, seu corpo que aparentava ser tão delicado é protegido por sua armadura divina.

–Pretende lutar?-Hilda não acreditava nisso.

–Sim. Eu não ficarei parada observando meus cavaleiros lutarem...-Atena lançou um sorriso meigo a jovem sacerdotisa.-Lana também lutarei para proteger seu bebê e o futuro da Terra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ela não sabe de onde tira forças para continuar. Nunca antes esteve tão fraca...tão ferida. Mas mesmo assim, chega a Casa de Aquário.

–Mais um pouco...-respirou fundo e recomeçou a andar, sentindo dor em cada passo que dava.-Lévy?

Olhou na direção do templo de Atena e retirou forças de seu interior para correr...não perderia outro discípulo, outro amigo para estes demônios...para ela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em outro lugar...em um dos Círculos Infernais.

Duas figuras sombrias atravessavam outro reino, sem encontrarem o General que o Governava, passando com certa facilidade.

–Tolos! Seguiram uma idiota!-dizia Lúcifer.

–Devem estar acostumados.-comentou Elahel, e Lúcifer o ignorou.-Falta mais um Círculo e chegaremos ao seu Trono!

–Há alguém ali.-aponta Lúcifer e diante deles aparece uma figura gigantesca.-Ayperos.

–Saudações, mestre.-o ser cuja aparência não poderia ser descrita, já que usava uma armadura que parecia a de um abutre e cobria todo o corpo e rosto, o saudou...barrando sua passagem.

–Pretende se opor a mim?-perguntou zombeteiro.

–E deixar esta excelente oportunidade de governar este reino com a sua morte?-sacou uma cimitarra.-Lógico que o enfrentarei!

Sem muita paciência, o senhor das trevas avança contra Ayperos, desferindo uma grandiosa carga de sua cosmo energia, jogando-o longe.

–Idiota! Não sabe que neste lugar eu sou absoluto?

–Não pode culpá-lo por tentar.-falou Elahel, disparando seu golpe na direção de Lúcifer.

Ao contrário do que se pensava, não era contra ele que disparou, mas outro demônio que apareceu com a arma em riste, pronto para atacar. Ambos viram dezenas de demônios vindo até eles, com a intenção de derrubar o soberano do Inferno e tomar seu Trono.

–Tolos! EU SOU O REI DESTE MALDITO LUGAR!-esbravejou Lúcifer, varrendo o local com seu poder, e seus oponentes.-Ninguém deve ficar entre mim e meu destino!

Ao longe, uma legião se precipitava contra seu antigo soberano, para destruí-lo.

–NINGUÉM!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santuário.

–Criança tola...por que simplesmente não desista desta inútil tentativa de me atrapalhar e aguarde seu inevitável fim em paz?-o anjo das trevas perguntou.

–Ah, aí não teria graça.-responde pouco antes de desferir um golpe com a espada, facilmente aparado por Levitha.-Ops...

–Vocês humanos estão começando a me irritar!-e o ataca com sua cosmo energia.

–Moça...eu nem comecei...-dizia o Templário, tentando se erguer.-Eu ainda não te ...irritei o suficiente...

–Adorável...mesmo na morte, ainda mantêm seu irritante bom humor.-e ergue a mão, juntando sua energia.-Nunca gostei das suas palavras infames, moleque!

Mas antes que ela pudesse lançar seu golpe, sentiu primeiro uma pontada em seu ombro, seguida de uma dor lancinante que chegava a queimar, olhou para onde sentia esta dor, e havia uma rosa vermelha cravada em sua carne.

–Uma rosa para mim?-ela a arranca e olha para quem a atacou, o Cavaleiro de Ouro da Casa de Peixes.-Que gentileza!

–Talvez prefira estas rosas.-Afrodite lhe mostra algumas rosas negras.-Devem combinar com sua alma. ROSAS PIRANHAS!

–Idiota! Acha que isso vai...o que? O ar...está ficando gelado!-Leviatha se espanta com a súbita queda de temperatura, e olha para o lado, antes de receber um golpe diretamente em seu rosto.

–PÓ DE DIAMANTE!

–ROSAS DIABÓLICAS REAIS!

O golpe combinado joga Leviatha contra a parede, e uma camada de gelo começa a cobrir seu corpo, como se quisesse transformá-la em uma estátua congelada.

–Se depender de mim...não chegará ao Templo de Atena!-avisou Kamus.

–Ah...idiota!-a anjo das trevas revida, mas Kamus salta para o lado evitando ser atingido.-Esta persistência de vocês, Cavaleiros de Atena, está esgotando o limite de minha paciência!

–Apenas comecei!-Kamus une as mãos para disparar seu golpe mais poderoso.

–Já perdi tempo demais com vocês e...o que?-rosas vindas de todas as partes, galhos cheios de espinhos afiadíssimos envolviam suas pernas, machucando sua pele e inutilizando seus movimentos.-Como ousa!

–Estou Adorando este plano de ataque conjunto, Kamyu! Como meu amigo aqui afirmou...daqui você não passará!-Afrodite expandia seu Cosmos para controlar as roseiras e atacar sua inimiga.

–EXECUÇÃO AURORAAAAAAAA!-o golpe atinge Leviatha em cheio, congelando tudo ao redor, incluindo ela.

–Terminou?-Levi pergunta, finalmente se levantando.

–Não.-Kamus responde, estreitando o olhar e mantendo-se em guarda.-A idéia é atacar sem trégua para atrasá-la e os outros cheguem!

Uma explosão de Cosmo violenta destrói a geleira que a matinha prisioneira, e a mulher lança sobre os três oponentes um olhar mortal.

–Cansei destes contratempos. Morram!-e juntando suas mãos, cria uma enorme concentração de energia vermelha.-PANDEMONIUM!

Celeste avista o brilho escarlate, e sente as ondas de choque da explosão do golpe de sua inimiga, bem como os Cosmos que a enfrentavam ficarem muito fracos. Ela respira fundo, segura com firmeza sua lança e adentra na Casa...

Leviatha sente sua presença e aguarda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enquanto isso, os Generais renascidos do inferno, Iuvart e Belais causavam problemas aos Cavaleiros, atacando e seus corpos não sofriam nada diante dos ataques de seus inimigos.

–Isso cansa!-Aldebaran comenta.

–Pro inferno com estes dois zumbis! Cansei de bancar o tolerante!-Máscara da Morte eleva seu cosmo.-SEIKISHIKI MEKAI HA!

O portal que deveria sugar as almas de seus adversário se abre, mas nada acontece com eles.

–Mas que merda! Esqueci que eles não tem mais almas!

–Seus golpes não funcionam com eles, Máscara.-avisa Mu, desviando-se de outro golpe de Belais.

–Diga algo que eu não saiba, idiota!-replica o canceriano desferindo socos a esmo em um dos zumbis.

–Neste caso...-Aiolia se concentra, elevando seus cosmos e encarando os zumbis.-Há muito não usava este golpe.

–Acha prudente, Aiolia?-Aldebaran lhe pergunta, reconhecendo a postura do Cavaleiro de Leão.

–Sim. Depois dele não poderei ser muito útil. Então se apressem e vão até Atena!-ordenou o Leão.

–E deixá-lo aqui com eles e sozinho?-Mu se espanta.

–Não zombe de mim, Mu de Áries!-respondeu Aiolia irritado.-Acha que eu não dou conta destes dois? Agora vão!

–Mas...

–Se o bichano quer se matar, e com isso eliminar estes caras, por mim está bem!-disse Máscara da Morte, começando a subir as escadas.

Aldebaran e Mu se entreolham e em silêncio concordam com a postura de Aiolia, seguindo o Cavaleiro de Câncer. Leão encara Iuvart e Belais, dando um sorriso sarcástico.

–Hora de voltarem para o descanso eterno...-seu cosmo eleva-se com apenas um pensamento e então...-PHOTON BURST!

O golpe atinge os dois Generais, e eles são envolvidos pela energia dourada de Aiolia, deixando de existir diante do poder do Cavaleiro de Leão, restando mais nada deles, e exausto, Aiolia deixa seu corpo cair.

–Agora é com vocês...-murmurou, fechando os olhos.

Passos apressados chegaram até seus ouvidos e Aiolia abre os olhos.

–Estão atrasados...

–E você está horrível!-Kanon comentou.

–Obrigado.-com a ajuda do ex-marina, tenta se levantar.-Me deixe aqui e vá logo...eu só vou recuperar o fôlego e os alcanço.

–Acredito que sim.-Kanon percebe a presença de mais alguém, sorri e o larga fazendo Aiolia cair de cara no chão.-Vamos Sorento.

–Maldito! Não precisava ter me jogando no chão!-Aiolia o xingava, tentando se erguer e com o punho cerrado.-Me paga!

–Cuidado com o que fala.-avisou Kanon voltando a correr.-Tem uma dama presente!

Aiolia fica sem entender, até avistar Marin. Ela fica ao seu lado, e retira a máscara para vê-lo melhor.

–Não agüentava mais de preocupação.-disse-lhe a amazona, amparando-o para que se levante.

–A batalha não terminou ainda.-Aiolia comenta preocupado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leviatha passava pelos cavaleiros caídos e desacordados ao chão, andando lentamente, depois se vira e aguarda.

–Já teve dias melhores, querida irmã.-desdenhou diante de Celeste, que a encarava com fúria.

–Termina aqui...-murmurou em resposta.

–Claro que irá terminar. Mas não do jeito que planejou.

–Eu vou...

–Vai o que? Está ferida...fraca...um arremedo do ser que já foi e que tanto me atrapalhou.-sorri.-E eu estou ficando cada vez mais forte! O vínculo que nos une, que deveria nos manter em igual poder...não me afeta mais desde que estou sugando a energia que mantêm o Inferno...e é claro, dos Selos destruídos. Mas parece que em você...o efeito é muito mais interessante. Diga-me Celeste...-colocou as mãos atrás das costas e a fitou.-Como se sente sabendo que irá falhar?

–Eu não falharei!-e avança para atingi-la com sua lança, mas Leviatha a segura com uma mão.

–Lenta...ou eu que estou mais rápida?-e lhe dá um chute, forte o suficiente para que ela soltasse a lança e rolasse as escadarias, até cair ao lado do corpo de Kamus. Leviatha analisa a lança prateada.-E pensar que cheguei a temer esta arma em suas mãos.

Leviatha aponta a lança para o Cavaleiro caído mais próximo a ela, Afrodite.

–Será que ela perdeu o fio também?-pergunto sarcástica, pronta para atingir o Cavaleiro.

–METEOROS DE PÉGASO!

Os milhares de Meteoros se direcionam a Leviatha, que tenta se defender deles com a lança de Celeste, mas um deles atravessa esta defesa, atingindo-a no estômago, fazendo espantar-se por sentir este golpe.

Ela fita o rapaz, imaginando o que o torna cada vez mais forte sempre que caia.

–O que eu devo fazer para mantê-los mortos?!-Leviatha diz furiosa, para o Cavaleiro de Pégaso, Saga, Ikki, Ziegfried e os demais Cavaleiros que o acompanhavam.

–Agora me responda, Leviatha.-Seiya provoca.-Acha mesmo que pode com todos nós juntos?

–Moleque idiota, eu o colocarei em seu lugar! No túmulo! PANDEMONIUM!

–CUIDADO!-a aviso de Ikki chega a tempo, e todos desviam do golpe dela.-Agora, bruxa...se prepare! AVE FÊNIX!

–METEOROS DE PÉGASO!

Os golpes passam por ela, que se desvia, largando a lança ao chão.

–Desista!-ordena Seiya.-Nós derrotaremos você, não importa que custe a nossa vida!

–Jamais! Estou farta de todos vocês!-sua energia negra é concentrada na palma de sua mão, que a ergue acima da cabeça, e jogando-a em seguida ao chão, provocando uma enorme explosão.

Aproveitando-se disso, Leviatha volta a correr na direção da Décima Terceira Casa, atravessa-a sem problemas por não haver ninguém ali para defendê-la, seguindo para o Templo de Atena, onde sentia a energia do Inocente.

–Ora, o que temos aqui? A menina que brinca de deusa.

Atena a aguardava, usando a sua armadura sagrada.

–Chega de hostilidades, Leviatha! A avisarei apenas uma vez!

–Eis o último sopro de resistência da humanidade.-Leviatha aponta para Atena e olha para os Céus.-Onde estão seus Exércitos? Os Arcanjos? Ficará aí sem fazer nada? Deixará que deuses pagãos lutem por Você? Estou decepcionada...

–Você queria realmente que Ele se manifestasse, não é?-Atena indaga.

–Sim! Lógico que eu queria! Para que fosse Testemunha da minha vitória! Para que Visse que apesar de estar limitada a viver eternamente como um ser incompleto...eu venci!

–Age como uma criança rebelde que quer apenas afrontar seu Pai, Leviatha.

–Nunca fui mesmo uma boa filha. E não pareço ser a única que tem problemas com o Papai.-desdenhou, sacando a espada sagrada que roubou da Casa de Capricórnio.-Cadê o todo poderoso Zeus, que não ajuda sua filha predileta? Eu lhe direi...ele está neste momento, morrendo de medo de meu poder! Se nem Zeus se atreve a me enfrentar...o que a faz pensar que pode?

–Esperança.-respondeu Atena, nem um pouco abalada com a postura insana de Leviatha.-É a Esperança que faz com que lutemos, Leviatha.

–Tola esperança.-apontou a espada para a deusa e em seguida para Lana que permanecia um pouco afastada, com Hilda e Aud próximas a ela.-Agora saía do meu caminho...tenho um universo a reestruturar e refazê-lo a minha imagem.

–Terá que me enfrentar primeiro.

–Palavras corajosas de quem até hoje se escondeu atrás de jovens guerreiros!-desdenhou, avançando contra Atena.-Que seja!-O cosmo da deusa envolve o corpo de Saori Kido, fazendo Leviatha recuar.-O que?

–Não pretendia me tirar de seu caminho?-Atena indaga, munida de seu escudo.

–Maldição!-o Cosmo da deusa faz com que ela recue alguns passos.-Não é tão frágil como deduzi...mas isso não me impedirá!

–Afaste-se!-Joan ordena, se colocando diante de Atena.

–Saia do meu caminho, sua inútil!-com seu cosmo joga a jovem para o lado.-Onde estávamos mesmo? Ah, sim...eu ia matá-La, Atena!

–Não se atreva, Leviatha!-a voz de Ikki a detêm por um instante a tempo de ver em sua direção uma gigantesca ave de fogo.-AVE FÊNIX!

As chamas a envolvem, para em seguida serem repelidas por ela.

–Não perceberam ainda que não posso se detida? QUE SOU IMORTAL!

–Mas continuaremos a tentar!-Ikki avança contra ela.

Saga ajudava Celeste a chegar até ali, ela pede que ele pare com um gesto.

–Fique afastada disso!

–Já falamos sobre isso...-ela o encara com um sorriso franco.-Quisera ter te conhecido em tempos de paz...acredita em reencarnação?

–Por que esta pergunta?

–Talvez eu o tenha conhecido em outras eras...talvez não...-uma explosão de cosmos da batalha chama a atenção deles.-Você me prometeu ...que me ajudaria a terminar com isso!

–Sim...eu prometi.-e a deita no chão.-Mas será do meu jeito.

–Saga! Não há outro meio!-ele a ignora, se dirigindo ao campo de batalha.-SAGA!

Celeste o xinga por ser tão teimoso, e segurando sua lança como apoio, se levanta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inferno...

Uma outra batalha é travada nos confins deste reino amaldiçoado. Uma batalha desigual em número, mas que apesar da resistência de milhares de demônios e anjos caídos que ali residem, nada podem frente ao poder daquele que havia sido seu soberano.

–Percebem que eu sou o poder aqui?-pergunta Lúcifer, desferindo um golpe que reduz um grupo de demônios a nada.-Algum outro ser ousa me desafiar?

Ninguém responde, todos se arrastam no chão temerosos e pedindo clemência. Elahel sorri e se afasta, a hora havia chegado e ele iria buscar sua recompensa. Em sua mente, mil possibilidades de divertimento com a alma de uma inimiga tão antiga quanto odiada.

–Eu sou o senhor absoluto deste lugar! De todos vocês! E até o Juízo Final...eu serei!-o soberano infernal caminhava até seu trono, sentando-se nele.-E minha vontade é lei!

Seu cosmo sombrio se eleva como nunca, espalhando sua vontade por todos os círculos infernais, tocando cada ser amaldiçoado ali, reestruturando o cenário decadente pela loucura de Leviatha.

Lúcifer era novamente o Imperador do Inferno.

Fora dos portões dos Círculos do Inferno.

–Ele conseguiu!

Os anjos se entreolharam, sua missão estava completa. E sabendo das conseqüências que dali viriam, e nada podendo ser feito...se retiram.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cidade de Prata...Reino dos Céus...

–É agora o momento!-Rafael exclama para a Glória que pertenceu a Haziel, tocando-a.-Permita que ela a use em nome daquele ser de quem sentimos tanta falta. Sabes que ela não permitiria a destruição da Criação!

A Armadura brilha em resposta, desaparecendo envolvida por uma luz prateada.

–O que você fez, Rafael!-Gabriel perguntava, entrando no salão.-Sabes que poderá ser punido!

–Sim...e deveria ter feito isso há tempos atrás!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santuário...

Leviatha sente-se estranha...como se aos poucos perdesse todo o poder que seu corpo acumulou. Fecha os olhos e então percebe o que aconteceu.

–Maldito Lúcifer...retornou ao seu trono!-e sorri, encarando os cavaleiros.-Mas isso não me impedirá! KHUDA GOL-GOT-HÁ!

O golpe consegue atingir a todos os cavaleiros ao mesmo tempo, com outro golpe repeliu Atena para que saísse de sua frente e andou determinada até sua vítima. Mas estancou ao ver Celeste diante dela.

–Saia do caminho.-ordenou Leviatha.

–Não...-respondeu determinada.

–Então morra!

Ergueu a espada, mas um brilho que mesclava a nobreza do ouro e a pureza da prata surgiu do nada, com o resplendor de um sol. Diante delas, algo que nunca fora vislumbrado por olhos mortais...e que os anjos não viam a incontáveis eras. Era prateada com nuances em ouro, e três pares de asas douradas saiam de suas costas...uma visão impressionante.

–Impossível!-murmurou Leviatha.

–A Glória de Haziel!-Celeste também não acreditava em seus olhos.

Como se respondesse a um comando, a armadura fragmentou-se e se uniu ao corpo de Celeste, como se a ela sempre houvesse pertencido...e de certa forma, um dia pertenceu a uma parte de si que não existe mais. A imagem de Celeste usando a armadura que pertenceu a um anjo, causou espanto aos Cavaleiros e a própria deusa Atena.

–IMPOSSÍVEL! COMO OUSARAM? NINGUÉM DEVERIA USAR ESTA ARMADURA! NINGUÉM!-Leviatha esbravejava, incapaz de acreditar no que via.-HAZIEL NÃO EXISTE MAIS, ESTA GLÓRIA NÃO DEVERIA ESTAR AQUI!

–Parece que Ele não concorda com você.-respondeu Celeste.

As duas se encaravam...milênios de ódio e ressentimento agora postos a prova naquele lugar...e todos que ali estavam sabiam que nada do que fizessem as demoveria da firme decisão de se enfrentarem até a morte.

–Esta armadura não a torna poderosa o suficiente para me enfrentar!

–Veremos!

Ambas avançaram, espada e lança se encontravam soltando faíscas...era uma batalha de técnica e habilidade. Celeste tentava golpear Leviatha com um arco produzido com um movimento de sua lança, mas ela desvia inclinando seu corpo para trás e em seguida, Leviatha revida tentando transpassar o corpo de sua oponente com a espada, mas Celeste bloqueia o ataque com a lança.

A luta não parecia ter fim, mas olhos atentos notavam que apesar da momentânea vantagem que a armadura angelical lhe conferia, Celeste ainda estava fraca demais...ferida demais...e Leviatha se aproveitou do momento.

Com um golpe certeiro, parte a lança de Celeste ao meio com a espada. Ela olha incrédula para aquilo...nunca havia imagino que alguma força deste universo poderia realizar tal ato.

–Eu vencerei!-diz Leviatha, acertando um soco em sua irmã e afastando-a de seu caminho.

–Pare!-Ikki se interpõem em seu caminho, mas ela o repele. Em seguida, um a um tentam impedi-la, mas não conseguem.

–Eu vencerei!-ela ergue a espada, mirando o corpo da sacerdotisa, precisamente o ventre onde abrigava seu filho.-EU VENCEREI!

Ikki se ergue, ainda tentando a todo custo salvar sua família, mas o som de uma lâmina transpassando carne e ossos chegam aos seus ouvidos, com um efeito nauseante.

Sangue manchava o chão do Templo e na lâmina da Excalibur, agora maculada...olhos arregalados miravam a cena...

–Não...-o protesto morreu na garganta de Saga, diante da cena.

Celeste se colocando entre a lâmina assassina, que a transpassava, usando seu corpo como escudo, e nas vestes de Lana estava respingado o sangue da guerreira ruiva e em seu olhar o choque.

Continua...

Notas finais do capítulo

Nota:Ayperos: príncipe infernal, comandante de 356 legiões, sendo representado como um abutre dotado de capacidade de prever o futuro.


	24. Capítulo 24

Notas iniciais do capítulo

Finalmente mais uma etapa vencida...eis que termino esta saga que se iniciou em A Espada e a Fênix, ganhou contornos mais definidos em A Feiticeira e o Tigre e veio a mostrar uma aventura que me cativou desde que escrevi seu tí profundos agradecimentos a todos que tem acompanhado o fic...me cobrado seus capítulos, me incentivado a continuar quando eu queria jogar tudo pro alto!É por vocês que eu continuo!Beijos e agora o final...desculpem se estiver muito longo o capítulo!

** O TERCEIRO SELO**

**CAPÍTULO 24**

–Que..?-Leviatha era incapaz de acreditar no que via. Não era para ela estar ali! Não era para ser assim!

Celeste segura firme a lâmina da espada com uma das mãos, impedindo que Leviatha a retirasse, sangue escorria abundante do ferimento...em sua outra mão, um dos fragmentos de sua lança prateada.

–Eu lhe disse que terminaria aqui...e hoje, irmã.-Celeste diz, antes de cravar o pedaço da lança no ventre de Leviatha, que ainda parecia não acreditar.-Lembra das palavras...de Gabriel? Duas metades de um anjo que caiu em desgraça...até a morte se enfrentarão...e a morte encontrarão pelas suas próprias mãos.

–Não é justo...não quando estou bem perto...-diz retirando a espada.

Do ferimento aberto em Celeste, o sangue escorria abundante e esta tentava segurar a hemorragia com a mão livre. Leviatha deu alguns passos para trás, sentindo uma dor aguda em si mesma, no abdômen, tocou e viu o seu próprio sangue.

–Como?!

–Parece que o elo que compartilhamos voltou a ser como antes.-diz Celeste, sorrindo.-O poder que você ostentava está diminuindo a cada momento!

–Mas ainda tenho poder para matar esta mulher e sua cria!-diz apontando para Lana, elevando seu cosmo negro ao máximo.

–Terá que pass...urgh...-Celeste não consegue terminar sua frase, cedendo a dor, cai de joelhos.

–Terei o que? Hahahahahaha! Se sacrificando tanto e nem mesmo assim consegue me deter! Não queria matá-la, irmã...isso seria o mesmo que me matar...quero que assista de camarote a derrocada de tudo o que ama.-sorriu, empunhando a espada.-Lembra de nossa primeira batalha? Foi logo depois de ter lhe oferecido que ficássemos unidas, como verdadeiras irmãs...e você recusou, por causa dos humanos...Agora...

O cosmo de Atena intensificou-se, atraindo a atenção de Leviatha, que a fitou a deusa com desagrado.

–Não. Você será a primeira a cair, Atena. Este mundo é meu agora!

–Apesar dos incontáveis milênios que viveu, você nunca entendeu nada, Leviatha.-Atena lhe diz com um sorriso sereno nos lábios, em seguida estende sua mão na direção dos cavaleiros e dos guerreiros deuses.-Esse é o mundo deles. Nenhum deus ou ser tem o direito de reivindicar algo que nunca lhes pertenceu. Isso foi algo que os deuses demoraram muito a entender.

–Fala como se fosse a dona da verdade, Atena. Eu lhe mostrarei o verdadeiro lugar dos humanos!

Leviatha caminhava na direção de Lana, mas sente um cosmo poderoso se erguendo rapidamente. Mal olhou para a direção desta poderosa energia e é atingida por ela, sendo lançada longe. Todos os olhares se voltam para o autor daquele ataque.

Saga de Gêmeos.

–Você fala demais, mulher.

–E você...-ela se ergue, limpando o sangue que escorria pelos lábios.-Tem que aprender seu lugar, lixo humano! Eu vou...

–METEOROS!

Milhares de meteoros cortam o ar atingindo-a, fazendo-a recuar mais ainda. Leviatha fita Seiya e Saga com os olhos rubros injetados de ódio.

–Afaste-se enquanto é tempo, demônio!-avisa Seiya.

–Eu matarei a todos!

Leviatha rosnou, seu cosmo mais intenso que nunca fazia Seiya recuar um instante apenas, protegendo seu rosto, mas em seguida ele se coloca diante de Atena, como se quisesse proteger a deusa da sabedoria com o próprio corpo.

–MORRAM! PANDEMONIUM!

–Seu golpe é inútil! EXPLOSÃO GALACTICA!

Saga se coloca diante de Pégasus e Atena, lançando contra Leviatha toda a extensão de seu poder. Ambas as energias se chocam, criando ondas de energia que acabam destruindo e elevando o piso de mármore branco sob seus pés, causando rachaduras nos pilares do templo. Nenhum deles parecia querer ceder.

–Tolo! Eu vou...

Leviatha sente uma dor profunda em seu peito, como se uma lâmina o perfurasse. Ela toca com a mão livre o seu tórax e o sente úmido. E ela observa as pontas dos dedos, manchados por seu sangue.

–O...o que?

Em seguida, ela vira o rosto na direção de Celeste e arregala os olhos ao ver a verdade. A ruiva mantinha no rosto um sorriso sereno, enquanto segurava com a mão o pedaço de sua lança, ao qual havia cravado em seu próprio peito.

–Acabou...irmã...-disse Celeste, deixando-se finalmente tombar de lado ao chão.

Neste instante, Leviatha sente todas as suas forças lhe serem tomadas. Um instante de hesitação e as energias da Explosão Galáctica consegue finamente vencer as do Pandemonium. A mulher recebe toda aquela energia sem conseguir sequer se proteger, sendo lançada ao céus e caindo ruidosamente no chão.

Sua Scham toda em frangalhos, corpo ferido e cheio de escoriações, onde balbuciava algo enquanto seu próprio sangue encharcava o chão pelo ferimento aberto por sua maldição.

–Tão...perto...

Ela ainda deu uma risada, sufocada pelo sangue...morrer e levar sua rival junto...não havia sido uma perda total...e em seguida seus olhos perdem o brilho, termina ali a vida amaldiçoada que levou.

Do ferimento aberto, o sangue jorrava abundante, Celeste não tinha mais forças para continuar em pé e sentia o corpo tombar também, mas foi amparada por braços fortes. Com dificuldades mirou o rosto do homem que a amparava e sorriu.

–Saga...

–Ruiva...Celeste, sua teimosa!-dizia com a voz baixa.

–Era nosso...destino.-maravilhada viu os olhos de Saga marejarem e estendeu a mão, tocando uma lágrima.-Saga...estas lágrimas são para mim? São...lindas...

–Shhh...não fale nada.

–Eu...gosto de seus olhos...são doces...-ela chora.

–Fique quieta.-tentando segurar a hemorragia com a mão.

–Eu...te amo...

–Não fale nada.-pediu segurando sua mão.-Atena irá curar este ferimento e você ficará boa novamente para me xingar, se quiser. Ainda não...Celeste?

Olhos cerrados, expressão serena...ela havia partido. A única reação do Cavaleiro foi o de abraçar o corpo da mulher que por tão pouco tempo se conheceram, mas que significou tudo para ele.

Os demais cavaleiros se aproximavam silenciosos. Outros cansados e feridos chegavam. Ikki estava ao lado da esposa, aparando-a em seus braços, com o olhar pesaroso. Levy encostou-se em um pilar, chorando. Joan mantinha a cabeça baixa, levantou o olhar ao sentir o toque da mão de Kayo em seu ombro. Ela se ergue e o abraça.

–Ora, parem...assim me farão chorar!

Um homem se aproximava com um sorriso diabólico, ele observou os corpos de Leviatha e Celeste, colocou as mãos atrás do corpo e comentou, colocado um dedo sobre os lábios.

–E não é que a profecia Dele se realizou...de novo?-dizia como se fosse algo banal.-Que pena...duas belas mulheres se matarem assim. Bem...Ces't la vie...-comenta chutando o corpo de Leviatha.-Eu nunca gostei desta face de Haziel, mesmo.

–Quem é você?-Atena indagou, hostilizando o visitante.-Sua cosmo energia...Você é um demônio!

–Elahel.-ele faz uma reverência exagerada.- por favor, não fale "demônio" nesse tom, me magoa. Agora, milady Atena...poderia pedir para seu cavaleiro soltar o meu prêmio? Não tenho toda a Eternidade!

–O que disse?-Saga não gostou do rumo da conversa do estranho.

–Por intermédio de uma porta-voz...aquela jovem ali.-apontando para Joan.-Celeste me doou generosamente sua alma e corpo em troca de ajudar a devolver o Trono a Lúcifer e com isso...enfraquecer Leviatha...como podem ver, cumpri minha parte no trato. Agora, meu pagamento. Xô, xô...afaste-se do meu prêmio!

–Acha mesmo que iremos deixar que a leve?-Seiya diz furioso.

–Vai se dar mal se tentar!-Lévy e Kayo se colocam entre Elahel e Celeste.

–Ora, o contrato foi perfeitamente legal! Não é, minha cara?-Elahel olha para Joan que abaixa a cabeça.-Saiam da frente!

–Não vai levá-la!

Saga a deita no chão, se levanta e encara Elahel com uma expressão furiosa e lançando contra Elahel uma poderosa rajada de cosmo energia, que o demônio defende fazendo uso de um estranho pergaminho.

–Há leis que regem os Céus e Infernos e que não podem ser quebradas. Um acordo sobre a posse de uma alma é uma delas.-diz Elahel, nada intimidado, apontando para o pergaminho que se revelou um contrato.-Ela já estava condenada mesmo. Mais cedo ou mais tarde era inevitável que se matassem. E o céu lhe seria negado já que é este o destino dos Caidos...o Inferno como recompensa...Afastem-se!-com um gesto, ele joga os cavaleiros para trás.-Agora, meu prêmio.

Elahel passa a língua por sobre os lábios, como se fosse degustar alguma iguaria fina e estende a mão para tocar no corpo da mulher, mas um cosmo poderoso o arremessou longe, sendo arrastado por metros no solo do templo até levantar-se e encarar seu agressor com fúria, mas esta era bem menor que a do homem que defendia o corpo da amada...Saga.

–Ousa se interpor, humano?-Elahel não tinha mais uma expressão humana debochada em seu rosto e sim a face distorcida de ódio de um demônio.

–Maldito seja você e sua raça!-falou Saga, elevando seu cosmo.-Não levará o corpo dela...nem sua alma. Não permitirei!

Antes que Elahel replicasse, Saga desferiu o próximo golpe atingindo-o em seu peito. O demônio cambaleou, mas em seguida recuperou o equilíbrio, avançando contra seu oponente, segurando pela garganta e erguendo Saga do chão.

–Saga!-amigos gritaram seu nome, mas ele não conseguiu identificar quem.

–Não sou um fraco como aqueles que derrotou. Estou acima do patamar de deuses, rapaz!-havia um sorriso sádico em seu rosto.

Mas Saga segurou o pulso de Elahel, apertando-o a ponto de sentir os ossos e músculos desta área ser esmagados diante da pressão de seus dedos, e o demônio arregalar os olhos diante da determinação do cavaleiro. E então, desferiu um golpe com a cabeça no rosto dele, fazendo-o ficar atordoado.

Centenas...milhares de socos foram desferidos pelo cavaleiro contra o demônio, e em cada golpe que Saga investia, parecia sedento de sangue, como se isso pudesse aplacar a onda de ódio, frustração que sentia queimar em seu peito.

Morta...Celeste morta! Sacrificada ao cumprir seu destino!

Elahel tropeçou, caiu de costas e levantou-se, porém foi lento ao se recobrar, permitindo um poderoso soco em seu queixo, que o projetou ao alto e depois ao chão de maneira violenta.

–Isso!-Hyoga vibrou ao ver Elahel cair, mas a surpresa tomou conta dele ao observar o demônio levantar-se novamente.

–Deve estar mesmo furioso!-e riu.-O ódio corroendo sua alma...eu sinto isso! Como se isso pudesse mudar o fato de que ela está morta e condenada ao fogo eterno!

–Cale-se maldito!-Saga vociferou.

–Eu apenas digo a verdade.-Elahel endireitou o corpo e o encarou. -Cansou de descontar em mim suas frustrações? Ótimo...-ergueu a mão e reuniu uma grande quantidade de Cosmos.-Minha vez...quem sabe eu te mande para o mesmo fosso infernal que ela?

–Eu o enviarei de volta ao inferno!-Saga reúne também seu Cosmos, para contra atacar.

–Mesmo que me mate...a alma dela já está a caminho do inferno. Nada há a ser feito.-Elahel zombava.-Lutará e sangrará a toa. Mas...que tal uma barganha? Sua alma pela dela?

–Cale-se!

–Não? Tudo bem...A alma dela me pertence, e se continuar se entregando a este ódio, será fácil ter a sua também, sem esforço algum.

–Parem!-ordenou Atena.-Chega de batalhas!

Saga mantinha a postura de luta, sem tirar os olhos de Elahel.

–Saga, pare...não há nada que possa fazer.

Atena fala serenamente, Saga fecha os olhos como se isso pudesse fazer aquele pesadelo terminar.

–Ouviram sua deusa. Afastem-se!-Elahel caminhou com um sorriso vitorioso até sua prenda.

–Saori, o que...-Seiya ia replicar, mas a deusa ergue a mão pedindo silêncio.

Elahel segura Celeste pelo braço, para arrastá-la, mas não consegue movê-la. Súbito, sua mão é repelida por uma força, impedindo-o de tocar nela. Por mais que ele tentasse, esta mesma força o repelia dolorosamente.

–Ah...não podem me negar o que eu quero! Eu desejo esta mulher e sua alma desde seu nascimento!-dizia furioso.-POR QUE NÃO CONSIGO LEVÁ-LA DAQUI?

–Há leis que regem os Céus e Infernos e que não podem ser quebradas.-dizia Atena irônica.

–O que disse?

–Qual é o ato supremo que um ser pode realizar, que é a manifestação máxima de seu amor ao próximo, capaz de redimi-lo de todos seus pecados?-perguntou a deusa.

–Sacrifício.-Elahel pragueja.-Maldição! O maldito Lúcifer sabia...por isso o sacana não estava preocupado.

Então, ele nota que haviam mais figuras presente no Santuário. Envoltos em luzes puras e brancas Anjos portando suas Glórias apareciam. Até mesmo Rahel e Ariel estavam nas fileiras, observando com desprezo o demônio.

–Agora que eles aparecem?-resmungou Siegfried olhando ao redor.

–Elahel...não é bem vindo aqui.-diz Atena, apontando o báculo.-Parta imediatamente.

–Não tem forças para me ameaçar, Atena!-olhou para os Anjos e vociferou.-PELAS REGRAS IMPOSTAS DESDE A GRANDE QUEDA, EU TENHO DIREITO EM TER ESTA ALMA! NÃO OUSEM SE OPOR A MIM!

–Elahel. E se eu me opor?-uma voz feminina se faz presente, e um ser de luz surge, os demais Anjos se colocam ao lado dela.-A mim desafiará?

–Metraton.-o Demônio diz o nome com escárnio, depois olha ao redor, Cavaleiros, Guerreiros deuses, Anjos...todos prontos para atacá-lo ao primeiro sinal, havia perdido.-Não sou idiota para lutar contra todos vocês juntos. Fiquem certos que um dia, a terei para mim.

Elahel se afasta, desaparecendo no ar como fumaça. Metraton se aproxima do corpo de Celeste, mas Saga ainda desconfiado, não permite.

–Estou farto de vocês determinarem o destino dela...o que quer agora? Ela já está morta!

–A sua dor é sincera.-diz Metraton.-Mas não vim para causar mal algum a esta criança.

–Saga, afaste-se...por favor.-Atena lhe pede e ele atende hesitante.

Metraton olha para onde o corpo de Leviatha está. Não havia sinal algum de pesar em seus olhos sem expressão, em seguida, caminha até Celeste, erguendo-a do chão com um gesto, fazendo o mesmo com o corpo de Leviatha. A luz pura as envolveu...e em seguida desapareceram no ar, ficando apenas o silêncio e o vazio.

O vazio...e um crucifixo de prata.  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

A noite chegara...e os resquícios da batalha eram visíveis.

Alheio a movimentação gerada pelo atendimento aos feridos, dos companheiros analisando os estragos, um homem caminha pela Terceira Casa solitário. Ele apenas quer ficar só...apenas isso.

Em seus aposentos, ele observa a cama que ainda estava desarrumada, mantendo-se exatamente como eles a deixaram quando faziam amor nela. Tomado pela raiva, ele começa a quebrar todos os móveis do cômodo, depois percebe a inutilidade deste gesto, ajoelha ao chão, permitindo-se chorar.

Então, a lua ilumina um objeto prateado esquecido em um canto qualquer, atraído por ele, o Cavaleiro desta casa se aproxima, tomando-o na mão. O crucifixo de prata que havia guardado durante anos como um precioso presente...presente que ela mesmo lhe dera quando menino, movida por impulso talvez.

Um crucifixo agora banhado em lágrimas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em algum lugar além do tempo e espaço...além do que imaginamos...

–Estou em casa?-a voz pergunta, incerta.

–Sim! Retornaste ao vosso lar.-responde Rafael, segurando sua mão e lhe mostrando o esplendor da Cidade de Prata. A eles se juntaram Gabriel e MiKhael.

–Me sinto diferente...

–Novamente vosso corpo e alma tornaste uno.-Gabriel respondera.

–Ela não existe mais?-pergunta, sentindo um grande alivio.

–Não...de vós nasceste, a vós retornou.-Rafael lhe tranqüiliza.

–Estou completa? Mas não me sinto completa...sinto-me vazia.

–O que realmente sentes, filha?

–Uma dor dentro de mim...a falta de um calor...de sentir...um vazio.-ela toca em seu peito.-E sinto que tal vazio só cessará quando estiver novamente perto dele.

–Desejas retornar? Mas não era ficar entre nós que sempre desejou?-Rafael parecia não acreditar.-Não se sente feliz em estar entre nós, irmã? De estar no Paraíso?

–Poder rever meu antigo lar...sentir o calor Dele em todos os lugares...eu ansiei muito por este momento...mas, ainda não sinto que é a hora de voltar em definitivo. Não quando sinto a tristeza dele chegar a mim. Aqui não é o Paraíso que almejo agora.

–E o que deseja, irmã?-Mikhael pergunta.

–Já sabe o que desejo.-ela sorri.

–Que Assim Seja.-respondeu uma voz impossível de ser descrita, que tocava em todos os seres puros que ali viviam.

E sua Palavra, é Absoluta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amanhecia...o Sol passava pela janela aberta do quarto diretamente em seu rosto. Deitado no chão, onde adormecera, Saga tenta proteger os olhos da luz, resmunga e se levanta.

Mal pregara os olhos a noite, sempre atormentado pela imagem de Celeste tendo seu corpo transpassado pela espada de Leviatha, morrendo em seus braços...sendo levada.

Sem motivação alguma, retirou a armadura dourada, queria uma ducha fria e relaxar o corpo moído pela noite mal dormida no chão. Com sorte, seus companheiros respeitariam seu luto e não viriam a aparecer e incomodá-los com os infindáveis discursos de "sinto muito" ou "meus pêsames".

Ao sair do chuveiro, sentiu a presença de mais alguém na Casa de Gêmeos. Incomodado pela visita indesejada, querendo apenas ser deixado em paz, Saga caminhou furioso até a tal pessoa, pensando em enxotá-la de lá.

Ouviu os passos pelos corredores, e ela apareceu do nada. Esguia e graciosa ao andar, seu rosto alvo, olhos dourados que eram possíveis de serem visto apesar da penumbra do corredor, os lábios carnudos que ele conheceu tão bem. Os cabelos vermelhos como o pôr do sol.

Ela estendeu a mão devagar, caminhando até ele, que se indagava se aquilo era real ou sua mente lhe pregava peças. Seu subconsciente queria enlouquecê-lo de vez!

Era o que pensava até sentir o toque dos dedos dela entre os seus. E com firmeza sua mão segurou a dela.

Celeste sorriu, encostando sua cabeça no peito largo do cavaleiro, e este a abraçou, como se não quisesse que ela partisse nunca mais dali.

–Estive esperando por você.-ele murmurou.

–Eu sei...também estive esperando por você este tempo todo.-respondeu, enquanto seus lábios se encontravam em um beijo feroz e cheio de saudades.

Haviam encontrado seu Paraíso.

FIM!...

A SEGUIR...EPÍLOGOS...

Notas finais do capítulo

Confesso que já tinha escrito até os epílogos, mas decidi dividir o capítulo final em dois, para que a leitura não fique extensa e cansativa!


	25. Capítulo 25

** O TERCEIRO SELO**

**CAPÍTULO 25**

Epílogos...

Primeiro Epílogo...Asgard.

–DEUSES!

O grito de Aud ecoou pela casa inteira, deixando Bado mais aflito ainda. Tentou entrar em sua casa, mas foi barrado por uma das irmãs dela, que o olhava severamente.

–Teanna, o que está havendo? Deixe-me entrar!-ordenou e a adolescente colocou as mãos na cintura nem um pouco intimidada.

–A vovó e a sua mãe me mandaram ficar aqui e proibi-lo de entrar antes da hora.

–Eu sou o marido dela! Frigga, eu vou entrar!-ameaçou, elevando a voz para que a matriarca escutasse.

–Acha que eu gostaria de ficar aqui? Queria ajudar as outras com a Aud!-resmungou a menina.

–Então, sai da frente!

–Dêem um jeito nele?-a menina pediu aos outros guerreiros deuses, sentados na varanda, também esperando pelo nascimento da pequena filha de Bado.

–Sente-se, Bado. De que adianta ficar assim?-chamou Ziegfried, achando graça no desespero do amigo.

–Quero ver você manter o sangue frio quando estiver em meu lugar!-resmungou, sentando-se ao lado de Shido.

–Se eu conheço Ziegfried, ele vai estar aos frangalhos quando Hilda estiver para dar a luz, com certeza não a deixará fazer nada quando estiver esperando o primeiro filho!-brincou Shido, escapando de um tapa de Ziegfried.

–Quando nossa filha nasceu, Frigga também não me deixava entrar na casa para ajudar.-Leif, cunhado de Aud comentou rindo.

Ouviram mais um grito de Aud, seguido de um choro de criança. O guerreiro deus de Alcor levantou-se imediatamente, com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto. Os amigos lhe davam tapas nos ombros e nas costas, parabenizando-o. Alguns minutos depois, e ouviram o som de outro choro.

Bado ficou estático com isso. A porta abriu-se e a irmã mais velha de Aud, Loren saiu com um enorme sorriso, abraçando Bado.

–Maravilhoso!-ela dizia com lágrimas, e depois abraçava o marido.

–São gêmeas?-perguntou emocionado.

–Veja por si mesmo!-dizia abraçando-o novamente.

Bado não esperou mais e entrou rapidamente em sua casa, viu Lorchen e Frigga saírem do quarto com enormes sorrisos, a abraçarem o novo pai.

–Isso nunca aconteceu antes em minha família...nunca!-dizia a senhora em sorrisos e lágrimas.-Vai lá, ver sua família.

Bado não se fez de rogado e entrou no quarto, a tempo de ver sua mãe acomodar melhor Aud na cama e o recebê-lo com um sorriso, mostrando com o olhar os bebês nos braços de sua esposa. O guerreiro deus aproximou-se e vislumbrou os dois bebês, limpos e embrulhado em suas mantas, bocejando cansados.

–São lindas!

–São...lindos!-corrigiu Aud, deixando-o confuso.-Quero que conheça a sua primogênita, Mab...-mostrando um bebê de cabelos negros.-E seu filho...que ainda não tem um nome, pois não imaginava isso!-e riu.

–Heindall.-dizia Bado, erguendo o menino que possuía apenas um tufo ralo de cabelos da mesma cor que a dele, para cima.-Foi o nome do homem que me criou como filho.

–Heindall?-Aud sorriu, depois estreitou nos braços os bebês, quando seu marido o entregou.-Gostei do nome...Bem vindo, Heindall.

Depois fechou os olhos, adormecendo profundamente sendo velada pelo marido, que admirava orgulhoso sua família.

Do lado de fora, três jovens, cabelos e rostos encobertos por mantos brancos, observavam a casa, sorriam satisfeitas, derramando naquele lar as bênçãos de Odin e delas.

–O que o destino traçou a Asgard...-uma delas disse.

–Em breve será mostrado. Mas preparemos o caminho...-a do meio completou.

–Dos heróis que estão a vir e aquele...-a terceira mulher finalizou.

–Que recebeu a honra...

–De ter uma nova chance de remissão...

–Ou morrer para recuperar...

–A honra perdida!

Dizendo isso, sumiram em uma bruma efêmera.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Segundo Epílogo...Ilha Aurora.

Noite alta...

Há meses não tinha mais sonhos perturbadores. Suas noite eram tranqüilas ou cheia de amor, nos braços de seu esposo. Mas esta noite um som diferente a despertou.

Olhou ao redor procurando seu marido, e ele não estava. Rapidamente vestiu um hobbie e cautelosa seguiu o som, que vinha de um quarto, cuja luz estava acesa.

Parou na porta, sorrindo com a cena e tomando cuidado para não ser vista. Ikki segurava o filho no colo, cantarolava uma canção de ninar de sua terra natal, balançando o corpo de maneira cadenciada, fazendo o pequeno Genossuke dormir.

Ele virou-se, ficando corado ao perceber que era observado. Lana colocou o dedo nos lábios, pedindo silêncio. Ikki aproximou-se, beijou os lábios da esposa rapidamente e depois colocou o bebê no berço.

–Não o ouvi acordar.-ela falou, sussurrando.

–Estava exausta. Não quis te acordar. Além do mais, o garotão e eu combinamos bem.-piscou para ela, segurando pela cintura.-Agora que ele dormiu...que tal se nós dois...

–Pensamentos impuros, Ikki?-ela sorriu, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço.

–Quer que eu lhe mostre o que estou pensando?-a beija apaixonadamente, mas o bebê começa a choramingar.-Geno...pensei que estivesse do meu lado!

–Isso é choro de quem precisa de uma fralda limpa.-ela o beija e caminha ao berço.-Pode ir, daqui a pouco eu volto para cama.

–Se acha que eu vou dormir, está enganada. Vou te esperar!

Ikki avisou, e parou um momento na porta, observando sua esposa e filho. Sua família! E pensar que ela esteve ameaçada, agora parecia um pesadelo distante e esquecido. Mas ele se negava a esquecer aquele dia. Jurou que jamais permitia que alguém voltasse a ameaçá-los, e Ikki de Fênix sempre cumpre suas promessas.

Com isso em mente, voltou para o quarto e deitou na cama esperando a esposa. Como ela demorava a retornar, foi até o quarto do bebê, e a encontrou observando Genossuke dormindo, e ela enxugou uma lágrima.

–Lana?

–Desculpe...é que lembrei que quase o perdemos e...Desculpe, sou uma boba mesmo!

–Tudo bem.-a abraçou.-Vamos dormir?

–Sim.

Saíram do quarto, e no momento que Ikki apagou a luz teve a impressão de que havia mais alguém ali. Acendeu a luz novamente e observou o cômodo, balançou a cabeça, pensando estar imaginando coisas. Apagou novamente a luz e se retirou.

No momento em que ele saiu, um ser de luz apoiou-se no berço e sorriu para o bebê, acariciando seu rosto. Era uma criança especial, e era sua missão velar por ela até que estivesse pronta para cumprir sua missão na Terra.

–Ele é tão lindo, Ikki!-o anjo falou, os cabelos dourados cobrindo seu rosto e os olhos verdes escuros e límpidos.-Será uma grande alegria protegê-lo!

Com um bater de asas prateadas, desapareceu...uma pena prateada ficou presa entre os dedos gordinhos de Genossuke Amamiya, que dormia profundamente, desfrutando o sono dos inocentes.  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

Terceiro Epílogo...Vaticano.

–O que a gente tá fazendo aqui mesmo?"-Lévy perguntou pela enésima vez a Kayo que revirou os olhos impaciente.

–Pela enésima vez...eu não sei! Fomos chamados pelo Cardeal Ricconi, não faço a mínima idéia do que ele quer conosco!-respondeu Kayo, olhando o teto ricamente decorado do corredor.

–Boa coisa não é.-resmungou e olhou para Joan, que parecia mais interessada em uma carta.-Você já leu isso umas mil vezes, não cansa não?

–Não.-ela respondeu sorrindo.-Esta carta mostra o quanto ela está feliz!

–Ela sorriu!-Lévy espantou-se.-Isso ainda me é assustador!

–Quando será?-Kayo perguntou a Joan.

–Neste fim de semana. Temos que comparecer!"-ela respondeu.

–Há! Eu não perco isso por nada!-Lévy avisou e depois ficou em pé quando as portas do escritório do Cardeal abriu e um jovem clérigo os convidou a entrar.

Pararam diante do Cardeal, o homem de voz ativa no Vaticano que comandava os Templários nos dias de hoje. Olhando a paisagem pela janela, um homem de sobretudo de couro negro, pele negra e olhar serio e nada amistoso.

–Conheçam o padre Vann.-falou o Cardeal.-Ele foi indicado por sua antiga professora e líder para ficar em seu lugar.

–Como é?-espantaram-se.

–Como bem sabem...demônios e anjos amaldiçoados, monstros e bestas infernais ainda trazem o mal aos corações dos homens! Eles são uma doença que temos que sanar!-o padre Vann falou severamente, autoritário. Os jovens repararam bem sua aparência. Olhar duro, cavanhaque e três piercings na orelha esquerda.

–Isso me soou tão...-Joan sussurrou.

–Discurso de tira mal?-Kayo completou.

–Isso.

–Não sabia que padres colocavam piercings.-Lévy comentou.-Tem tatuagem também?

–Símbolos que impedem que meu corpo seja dominado por demônios.-parou diante de Lévy que engoliu em seco, fazendo-o olhara para cima, pois Vann era muito algo.-Verá que eu não sou um tipo qualquer de sacerdote, garoto. Celeste e eu caçávamos monstros quando você ainda era um bebê catarrento e chorão, que sujava as fraldas para a sua mamãezinha limpar! Eu não tolero moleza! Entendeu!

–Sim...senhor! não senhor...quero dizer...SIM SENHOR, SENHOR!-o ruivo respondeu prontamente.

–Ótimo! Agora venham! Temos uma missão!-Vann falou severamente.

–Já? Mas voltamos de uma agorinha a pouco!-Lévy reclamou.

–Esta é mais árdua. Temos que encontrar smokings...afinal, vamos a um casamento este fim de semana, não vamos?-Vann ordenou e olhou para os jovens que o encaravam boquiabertos.-AGORA!"-Pegando Lévy pela gola da camisa e puxando.

–Por que invocou comigo?

–Porque falou dos meus piercings...agora...ANDA LOGO!

–Adoráveis...-Joan comentou, observando Lévy ser arrastado por Vann.

–Vamos antes que ele mate o Lévy?-Kayo perguntou, pegando na mão de Joan.

–Não vamos nos apressar tanto.-ela respondeu, sorrindo e caminhando devagar ao lado de seu amado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quarto Epílogo...Deserto do Saara.

Um homem de aparência tão insignificante andava pelas areias, enfrentando o frio das noites do deserto e o calor implacável do sol durante os dias. Ele foi o servo humano de um ser que beirou à divindade. Hori havia recebido ordens de sua mestra Leviatha que a esperasse no Cairo. Se não voltasse, ele deveria cumprir uma última ordem dela.

Por amor, por medo, por devoção...não se sabe os motivos que o levam a seguir os últimos desejos dela.

Hori sabe que sua mestra jamais voltará...mas por ela, pretende realizar o ato que poderá vingá-la em breve.

Então, como ela havia lhe dito, parou em um oásis e esperou. As nuvens que cobriam a lua se afastaram e o luar iluminou o local, revelando que ali haviam ruínas de um templo há muito abandonado.

Chegou até uma pedra cerimonial, com os desenhos grotescos de divindades antigas e terríveis. Hori imaginou quantos ali foram sacrificados em nome destes deuses.

Reconheceu o símbolo que selava a pedra, era um símbolo usado pelos Arcanjos para selar o mal. Exatamente como sua mestra descreveu.

Retirou de dentro de suas vestes um presente de sua mestra, uma chave em forma de uma serpente e a colocou sobre a pedra, exatamente onde havia um desenho semelhante.

A pedra cerimonial brilhou, iluminando tudo ao redor...uma explosão de luz que foi lançado aos céus...calcinando o local, destruindo as vidas ali perto, reduzindo-as a cinzas e esquecimento...incluindo Hori, que ninguém se lembrará ou lamentará a sua partida.

E que ninguém saberá que foi ele a abrir as portas para a vinda de um grande mal...adormecido desde tempos imemoriais.  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

Quinto Epílogo...Atenas.

O vestido foi um presente exclusivo dado por Atena a ela. Ela pediu que lembrasse as túnicas gregas de antigamente. Olhou-se no espelho mais uma vez, admirando o efeito que o véu causava. Fez uma careta tirando-o. Gostava mais do efeito da flores em seus cabelos do que tiaras ou véus.

Seu casamento. Jurava que jamais viveria tanto para passar por isso. Na verdade, acreditava que morreria antes disso...de certo modo morrera, mas retornou por ele e para ele.

Lembrava de ter visto muitos casamentos em sua existência, de pessoas queridas e outras desconhecidas, sendo apenas uma ilustre desconhecida. Jamais imaginara vivenciar este momento agora.

–Está pronta?-Kanon apareceu a porta e assobiou.-Nossa! Parece um anjo!

–Foi uma tentativa de piada?

–Foi sim.-sorriu.-Vamos? Ou meu irmão irá fazer um buraco em frente ao altar! Ele não para de andar de um lado ao outro! Nem eu fiquei assim tão nervoso!

–Falaram-me que até Juliana entrar pelo tapete vermelho, você tinha certeza absoluta que ela iria largá-lo no altar!

–Saga fala demais.-fechou a cara.

Celeste riu, e aceitou o braço oferecido pelo futuro cunhado. Segurou na mão uma rosa branca, enfeitada por um laço dourado, preferindo a singela flor a um buquê. Saiu da modesta casa na praia próxima ao Santuário, a escolha do lugar foi do noivo. Uma praia, natureza...e convidados ilustres.

Enquanto caminhava pelo tapete vermelho, onde as damas de honra haviam jogado pétalas de rosas, Celeste reconheceu os convidados. Cavaleiros de todas as categorias, com suas armaduras reluzentes. Amigas que conheceu e passou a amar e admirar nos meses que conviveu ali. Amigos queridos que revia, que vieram lhe prestar as mais sinceras felicidades...e seu noivo no altar a esperando com um sorriso.

Magnífico!

Foi como o descreveu, usando sua armadura dourada que parecia brilhar como o sol naquele momento. A capa branca balançava ao sabor da brisa marítima, bem como os cabelos, agora impecavelmente amarrados em um rabo de cavalo.

Ele caminhou até ela, cumprimentando o irmão que se sentou ao lado da esposa e dos filhos, tentando afastar um dos gêmeos de seus cabelos, enquanto que Saga beijava o rosto de Celeste, conduzindo-a ao altar. Onde Atena os esperava.

–Amigos...-a deusa dizia.-Passou-se muito tempo desde que se tem registro de que Atena tenha abençoado uma união no Santuário. Me sinto honrada de estar aqui. Há meses sabemos que este casal já vive plenamente seu amor, mas quiseram firmar os votos deste sentimento tão puro, que sente diante de seus amigos mais queridos e parentes. Pediram que eu lesse os votos escritos por ambos.

–Você demorou, ruiva.-Saga cochichou no ouvido de Celeste, enquanto olhava para Atena.

–Não se apressa uma noiva. Dá sorte chegar atrasada, não é o que dizem?

–De quanta sorte acha que precisamos para ficarmos juntos?

–Já tive toda a sorte do mundo ao convencê-lo a chegar aqui, não?

–Você me convencer? De onde tirou isso!

–Quem dizia que uma cerimônia era apenas uma formalidade sem importância nos dias atuais? Que o que importava era o que sentíamos. Praticamente eu te pedi em casamento, seu grego convencido...e meu nome não é ruiva! É Celeste!

–Tá...-Atena parou de falar esperando o casal terminar a discussão, os convidados riam, Saga corado pigarreou.-Pode continuar, Atena.

–Obrigada.-a deusa abriu a boca para falar.

–Mas eu te lacei ou não?-Celeste provocou.

–Laçou, Ruiva...Laçou.-beijando-a.

–Hum-Hum...isso é para o final da cerimônia.-Atena avisou.

–Desculpe.-falaram ao mesmo tempo, corados.

Atena sorriu e depois leu os votos dos noivos:

–Eu vivia nas sombras, mas você me resgatou...

Bastou olhar em teus olhos, para enxergar além do horizonte,

Basta tocar em seus cabelos para começar uma viagem,

Basta sentir seu perfume para que meus sentidos se percam,

Ai de mim, Alma apaixonada por teus encantos,

Sinto-me tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe de você,

Talvez seja apenas a angústia de uma alma sonhadora,

Que busca este amor perfeito, o casamento das almas,

O indissolúvel, o que nem o tempo, assassino das paixões,

Que nem a própria morte, a separadora de corpos,

Poderão destruir.

É assim que eu te amo além de todas as fronteira...

Eu sou teu...Eu sou tua...

Atena pega uma fita dourada, unido as mãos dos noivos.

–Este laço representa o compromisso deste casal. Almas que viajaram por muitas vidas. Sempre se buscando infinitamente...Unidas mais uma vez."

Celeste e Saga se levantam, e se beijam com paixão. Kanon começa a assobiar, e logo os demais convidados ovacionam o casal.

–Que tal deixarmos os convidados na festa e subirmos para o nosso quarto?-Saga sugeriu, murmurando sensualmente no ouvido de Celeste.

–Não seria educado.

–Eles entenderiam. Afinal...quero por em prática o que estou pensando agora."

–Assim você me deixa constrangida.

Saga percebeu que a timidez de Celeste era só encenação, sorrindo voltou a beijá-la.

–Eu te amo. Amo sua força, seu amor pela vida...Mas...-ele a olhou preocupado.

–O que foi?

–Eu pensei isso hoje. É um anjo, destituído de seu cargo, mas um anjo.-ela lhe deu um tapa no braço.-Daqui a cinqüenta anos, quando eu estiver velho...você ainda será jovem e linda como agora? Ainda me amará? Ou irá se cansar de mim? E o que dirão as pessoas ao verem um homem idoso andando com sua jovem esposa?

–Eu não sei se continuarei assim...o futuro não nos é permitido ver. Não sei se a imortalidade ainda me pertence, pois fiz uma escolha. Você. Mas sei que daqui a cinqüenta anos continuarei a te amar como hoje...daqui há quinhentos anos, ainda me lembrarei de seus olhos e ficarei esperando que sua alma retorne para mim. Jamais me cansarei de você, Saga. E com certeza os homens o invejarão quando for bem velhinho e nos virem andarmos juntos...e as mulheres irão pensar e imaginar o que ele tem que a faz olhar com tanto amor e carinho para aquele homem tão maduro...velhinho, mas muito charmoso!

–Celeste...

–Então, não se preocupe com isso agora. Eu te amo.

Saga acariciou o rosto de Celeste, se inclinou para beijá-la mais uma vez, mas Kanon quebrou o momento.

–Ei, tirem o pé da minha festa!-abraçando os dois.-Vamos! Estão esperando os noivos!

E a festa seguiu-se. No momento em que Celeste jogou um buquê improvisado por Afrodite com belas rosas, esta caiu diretamente nas mãos de Dione. Milo disfarçou, mas os amigos fizeram questão de lembrá-lo que teria que casar naquele ano.

Quando os convidados se retiravam aos poucos, notaram que os noivos já haviam desaparecido e todos sabiam onde deveriam estar. Juntos.

E juntos iriam dar as boas vindas a um herdeiro na Casa de Gêmeos, no verão seguinte, nos primeiros dias de junho...um belo menino de cabelos azulados e olhos dourados, chamado Aléxis.

Mas isso é outra história...

FIM!

Notas finais do capítulo

Notas: Agora terminou mesmo! Gente, to até chorando de emoção...anos depois de ter postado o primeiro capítulo deste fic, finalmente terminei...é muita emoção!

Até a próxima!

Para quem não sabe, Heindall é o deus viking que protege e vela a ponte que liga o Valhalla à Midgard (Terra).

As três jovens são as Irmãs Nornes, deusas do destino: Urd, Skuld e Verdandi.

Quem é o anjo da guarda de Genossuke Amamiya? Não? Pensei que tava na cara quem era. `w´

Este mal que Hori libertou...aguardem ...


End file.
